A New Start
by kitkat101895
Summary: Alex has been kicked out of school and now her and Justin must go and live with their cousins, Elena and Jeremy. While there, Alex meets Stefan who is everything a girl wants but when she meets Damon, things will end bad.
1. Chapter 1

This is something new I wanted to start.

I was inspired by this youtube videos I watched, if you want to know, I'll post them later.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

A New Start 

Chapter 1

They say it's not easy when you move out of your home town but when your forced to leave, it's hard. It started off as your typical normal Sunday the only thing weird about this Sunday was I wasn't sitting down on the couch, reading my magazine on my bight oragne couch like I always do. No, on this Sunday, I was pakcing. Upstairs in my room, I was packing my suite case with Harper. My Suite Case open on the bed in front of me while Harper was by my dresser picking out the clothes I should bring with my to Virginia. Yeah, you heard me, Virginia.

"Alex," Harper said while taking out the multicolour tank top from my door and placing in my suite case. "I don't understand why you have to leave"

"Harper," I said while folding my chocolate sweater and placing it in my suite case were it laid right at the top. "They made it clear that I wasn't allowed to come back to the school after the summer. I've been kicked out, where else am I suppose to go?"

"You could be home schooled" She said with a big smile on her face.

I shook my head with a smile.

"Ha ha, very funny. Harper my parents made it clear that I have to go. If I don't go, then I have no future. This is only in case I lose in the Wizard Competition. I don't want to be left the Sub Station," I said as I kept transporting clothes and jewellery from my dresser to my suite case. "There, done" I said with I smile. I jumped on the suite case as Harper tried zipping it up.

"Alex!" Mom called from downstairs.

"Yes!" I called back.

"You have to hurray up of your going to miss your flight!"

"Alright coming!"

I lifted my heavy purple suite case off of my bed and grabbed the other brown suite case that was outside the bedroom and started carrying both down the stairs. I was as the bottem where Dad stopped me from going any further.

"It's alright honey," he said as her grabbed both suite cases from my hands. "I got it"

"Thanks dad" I said.

I walk up to the mirror and fixed my self up for the flight. I wanted to look good in case I saw any cuties. I smiled at the thoguth. I fixed my clothes before turning around and saying, "Perfect"

Justin came around the coner, with his suite cases, down the stairs and walked over to the front door where Dad was just coming back in from putting my suite case in the Taxi, which was just outside our house at the time.

"Now," Justin said in an angrey tone. "I don't understand why I have to go too?" he asked.

"Because, you have you make sure Alex stays out of trouble" Dad said as he shook his index fingure at Justin as he did all the time...to me.

I rolled my eyes at Justin, ignoring his wining and walked over to Harper who was standing by the stairs with a tear rolling down her eye.

"Aw, Alex," Harper said as he leaned in a hugged me "I'm going to miss you so much"

I leaned back in and hugged her back. "I'll miss you too, Harper" I said.

"Promise me you'll call me everyday"

"I promise"

I unwraped my arms around Harper's neck, backed up and walked over to Mom.

"Oh, Miha" Mom said as she did the same. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Have fun in Mystic Falls and phone me when you get there"

"I will mom" i unwraped my arms around her and walked over to Dad.

"Alright Alex," he said sternly. "I want you to stay out of trouble and listen to what your brother and Aunt Jenna says. I don't want her phoning us that you got kicked out of this school again"

"Alright Dad," I said as I rolled my eyes. "I promise,"

"That's my girl" he said with a smle.

I smiled back ang gave him a big hug around the stomach. After a couple of minutes, I let go of him and walked walked up to Max

"Well," I said as I slapped both of my thighs. "until next time little bro"

"I'm gonna miss you Alex and I'll miss you too Justin" Max said.

Justin and I both gave Max a hug. After saying good by to everybody, Justin and I walked down the spiral stairs to the Sub Station and took one last look of the Sub Station.

"Well," Justin said. "This is good bye"

"Not for long," I said. "Your done this year. At the end of the year, you can come back"

Justin didn't respond. He turned around and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

The flight to Virginia felt long. We got to the airport and went to the plane right away getting seats way in the back. Justin barley even talked to me because he was so mad at me. He hated being the one to watch out for me. When we got to the airport in Virginia, Justin and I existed the plane, got our bag and waited downstairs in front of the airport where we were instructed to go and wait for Aunt Jenna.

"So, what does Aunt Jenna look like? I have never met her" I said as I pulled my feet up on the bench we were sitting on.

"Me either," Justin said. "I understood why dad didn't tell us about Aunt Megan but why did he never tell us about Aunt Miranda?"

"Well, what did Dad say about her?"

"He said that Aunt Miranda gave up on magic a long time ago. She never wanted her husband or her children to know about it. Our Aunt Jenna does know about magic but never really cared of studying it. She told Grandpa and Grandma she had no interest"

I was shocked. Who wouldn't want to be a wizard? All the cool spells and potions you can learn. We sat down talking until a woman with strawberry blonde hair walked up to us.

"Hi," She said. We stared at her for a couple of seconds. We had no idea who she was. "I'm your Aunt Jenna. You guys don't remember me? We only met a few months ago"

"Um" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Justin stepped in, literally, and tried to help me out.

"Hi Aunt Jenna," he said as he let out his hand for a shake. She smiled and shook it back. "I'm sorry but we never got to see you at...the funeral so we never officially met"

She gave him a smile

"That's ok and it's great to officially met you Justin," She leaned over to look at my face. "And Alex," I gave her a wave with a smile. "Come on. Let's take your things to your car"

Justin and I sat up and grabbed our suite cases and followed her to her car. We put both suite cases in the trunk and took our seats in the car, Justin taking the back seat while I bet him to the passenger side and sat beside Aunt Jenna.

The hour ride to Mystic Falls was the worst hour of my life. Nobody talked at all. Aunt Jenna would ask the usual questions that any aunt, uncle, grandpa or grandma would as. 'Hows Max?', 'Hows New York?', 'What do you want to be when your done high school?', 'Got a boyfriend/girlfriend?'. The last one was the hardest question that both Justin and I kept quite on but our usually responses would be, 'He's great', New York's ok, Artist/Teacher.

As we pulled into Mystic Falls, there was a big sign that read

_Mystic Falls, VA_

_est. 1860_

Mystic Falls was a small but yet, beautiful town. The trees where big and green and the air smelt so fresh and clean unlike New York . The smell of Mystic Falls reminded me of those pine air smelling car fresheners.

We pulled up into the drive way of a big two story house that was white with tan shingles and a green line around that roof that just gave it that finishing touch.

Justin and I got out of the car and grabbed our suite cases from the trunk and followed Aunt Jenna inside.

"Guys!" She called out as she placed her car keys on the landing beside the door. "Alex and Justin are her!"

In the opening in front of us, a girl, around my age, with straight brunette hair popped her head out from the side and smiled. She then relived her full body, wearing a green sweater and dark blue jeans and walked up to us.

"Hi," she said as she came up to me, took me by surprise, and hugged me. "I'm your cousin, Elena"

"Oh, hey," I said as I shook her hand. "I'm Alex"

She laughed.

"I know," Elena then walked up to Justin. "And you must be Justin," she said as she gave him a hug. "My older cousin"

Justin laughed.

"Yup, that's me" Justin said.

Elena let go of Justin and walked to the base of the stairs.

"Jeremy!" She called. "Come downstairs!"

A minute later, a boy with the same brunette hair as Elena's came down the stairs and stood beside Elena.

"Jeremy," Elena said. "These are our cousins Alex," I gave him a smile and a wave. "and Justin" Justin did the.

Jeremy examined us with his red blochy eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. With a hit to his arm by Elena's shoulder, he finally said a word to us.

"Hey" he said to both of us with a nod.

"Hey" Justin and I both said back.

Jeremy then turned around and walked back upstairs. Elena rolled her eyes and gave us an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry you guys" She said. "He's just...hasn't been the same since-" She then looked to the ground

Just walked up to her and put his arm on her shoulder. She looked up with a tear rolling down her eye.

"It's ok," he said. "We under stand. If it makes you feel better, I can talk to him. Hang out with him while were here. I mean, I'm the only other male in this house"

A big smile appeared on Elena as she jumped in and hugged Justin.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much" She said.

Justin hugged her back.

"Your welcome"

"So," Aunt Jenna said as she placed her purse on the landing beside her keys. "Justin, we have a room downstairs for you and Alex, you'll be staying in the guest room"

I gave her a smile with a nod.

"Great" I said.

"Justin, I'll show you to your room downstairs," Jenna said. "and Elena can show you to your room upstairs. It's beside her's"

Justin grabbed his suite cases and followed Jenna to the kitchen. When they were out of site, Elena showed me to my room upstairs.

My room was small but had a lot of space for me to roam around in. There was a big queen bed that sat in the middle of the room. A wooden dresser stood across from the bed. The walls were baby blue with royal navy blue curtains with hardwood floors but the bed had a beige rug underneath it.

I took both of my suite cases and placed them beside the bed.

"Do you need help unpacking?" She asked still standing in front of the door.

"If you want" I said as I placed my purple suite case flat on the floor and unzipped it. Elena walked into the room and did the same to the brown suite case.

We were almost done unpacking. I let Elena put all my jewelry away in my jewelry box while I took the folded clothes that we unpacked earlier and put them in the dresser. I stopped half way threw the unpacking. There was something really bothering me that I had to get off my chest. I turned around and looked at Elena, who was trying carefully to untangle one of my necklaces

"Hey," I said. She looked up from the necklace in her hand. "I couldn't find you during the funeral but I wanted the chance to tell you that…I'm sorry for what happened to your parents"

Elena formed a broken smile

"Thank you" she said

"Um…you were there when it happened, right?"

"Ah…yeah. I was in the car with them"

"Again, I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

When we finished unpacking, we went downstairs where Elena showed me the rest of the house. The living room and the kitchen where Aunt Jenna was making a salad.

"Hey, guys" she said as she was tossing the salad in the bowl. "How did the unpacking go?"

"Great" I said.

"That perfect"

"Hey, where's the basement? I want to see how Justin's doing"

"Oh, Elena will show you"

"Okay" Elena said. She showed me the door that just stood right beside the fridge. She walked up to it and opened the door for me.

"Do you want me to come down with you?" Elena asked.

"Uh...No. I think I'll be ok"

Elena gave me nod as I took my first step down the stairs. When I got down there, there were two doors. I didn't know which to go threw so I picked the first one. I opened it and saw Justin unpacking his clothes from his brown suite case. Justin gave me a broken smile

"Hey Alex" He said

"Still unpacking?" I asked as I slowly walked in.

"Yup. Since I had to come with you here"

"Justin, do you really think I wanted you to come? You could of stayed home"

"I couldn't because Dad said I had to come and watch you"

Then a sudden knock came to the door.

"Come in" Justin said as he glared at me. The door swung open and Aunt Jenna walked in

"Hey, Aunt Jenna" I said.

"Hey guys," she said. "So listen, your dad said that you two are still learning magic," We both nodded. "Well your dad still wants you to study and since he can't come here, I set up a room next yours Justin. You can decorate it however you want but, you leave the portal the way it is and how it is. You can use that to transport from here to New York. Understand?"

Justin and I both nodded.

"Great" Aunt Jenna said. "Where having pizza and salad for supper so, I'll call you when it's ready"

"Ok, thank you" Justin and I both said.

Aunt Jenna gave us a smile and a nod and walked up the stairs.

* * *

When supper was ready, Justin and I walked back upstairs and sat at the dinner table in the kitchen. Elena was telling us about Mystic Falls High and telling us all about her friends. She was explaining about all the school activities there and encouraged me to try out for cheerleading. The whole time she was talking about it I was screaming inside 'No!'. I did join cheerleading back in New York but that was because of Justin's stupid monster made me.

"I'll think about it" Was my answer.

"I hope you join" She said with a smile.

When we finished supper, Justin and I decided to help Aunt Jenna clean up. Elena was helping us but then her friend, Bonnie called her and she left the room to go talk to her. I was drying them and Justin was putting them away and Aunt Jenna was putting the leftovers away. In the middle of cleaning, I finally popped the question.

"So," I said. "Elena and Jeremy don't know about…magic?"

Jenna stopped doing what she was doing and turned her head to me.

"No," she said. "And they aren't going to know"

"Why?" Justin asked.

"Miranda didn't want them involved in magic. I'm going by her ways, okay"

Justin and I nodded.

"Good, " She then looked at the watch on her wrist. "It's late. You guys should probity get to bed. School starts tomorrow"

"What about our school supplies?" Justin asked.

"Already got it for ya"

"Thank you" I said.

"You welcome"

After we finished cleaning, Justin and went our separate ways to our rooms and went to bed. Mystic Falls. Get ready. The new girl is in town. Just hope you're ready for her or if I'm ready for you.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Let me know in the reviews. Review if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy with school and other stuff that I just don't have the time for writing. Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate it!

Well hope you guys like it. The endings kind of bad. Just wanted to get this done and posted so you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer.

Ok let's read!

P.S. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning rather unhappy.

I missed New York and all my friends and family but the only person I missed the most, was Mason. Mason was such a good person to me. I promised myself that I would do what ever it takes to get him back. Over the summer, I tried creating a potion so I can turn him back but I couldn't make it. It was too complicated. I also looked threw all the spell books to find a spell to turn him back but so far nothing. Sadly, I'm now starting to think that Mason is gone forever and that, I should just give up and move on.

Justin has to, too. He never stops thinking of Juliet. I know he keeps wishing to that Juliet and he can be together forever but he knows that's never going to happen. She's gone and so is Mason.

I got up and I went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done my shower, put a towel around by body and went back to my room to change. I decided to wear my 'I can't wait for the Zombie Apocalypse' shirt on and I wore jeans with it. I put on my black and white converse and put on my bow necklace with my peace earrings on. I decided to take my red purse to school. I put on some make up and before I went downstairs, I slipped my wand into my bag, just in case.

When I entered the kitchen, Aunt Jenna, Jeremy and Elena were already in the kitchen. I then saw Justin enter from downstairs. I walked up to Justin and looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing a grey Aeropostal shirt with black jeans and his black converse on. I then looked back at him.

"You nervous?" I asked.

"Not really," He said. "It might be kind of fun starting some where new"

"Yeah but, this isn't like New York. The kids might be different here"

"We're different, Alex"

We then looked at Aunt Jenna who was running around, worried. Aunt Jenna stopped and opened the fridge.

"Toast," Aunt Jenna said. "I can make toast" she said while looking back at Elena.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna" Elena said while pouring a cup.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked while walking into the kitchen.

"It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared" Aunt Jenna then looked at Justin and I.

"Oh hey guys," she said. "How was your sleep?"

"Great" Both Justin and I said.

She then handed a whole bunch of stuff to Justin and then to me.

"Here is all your school supplies that you'll need and when you get there, go to the office and tell them who you are and they'll tell you everything you need to know.

"Ok" I said.

Aunt Jenna then walked up to the kitchen table and looked threw her brown purse. She grabbed some money and handed it to Elena and Jeremy.

"Lunch money?"

"I'm ok" Elena said as Jeremy took the money.

Aunt Jenna then went back to her purse and grabbed some money and gave it to Justin and I. Justin and I thanked her and took the money. She then walked back to her purse.

"Anything else? A number 2 pencil? What else am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at, now. Crap"

"Then go. Well be fine"

Aunt Jenna nodded and left out the door. Elena then looked at Jeremy.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Don't start" Jeremy said as he left with his coffee.

I glared at Jeremy as he walked out of the kitchen. What was his problem? Why does he treat Elena that way? Elena took a deep breath and turned around and smiled at Justin and I. She then grabbed her coffee cup and started drinking it.

"Hey," I said. "How are we getting to school?"

"Well, my friend Bonnie is taking me," Elena said. "So, you guys can come with me or walk with Jeremy to school. I'll just warn you, you might be a little late if you go with him"

"Then, we'll drive with you" Justen said with a smile.

"Great" Elena said.

We then heard a car horn from outside.

"That's Bonnie" Elena said as she put her coffee down and grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V.

Elena then grabbed her black leather jacket and walked out the door.

"Come on guys. We don't want to be late on our first day"

Justin and I grabbed out stuff and followed Elena. We walked outside to this blue car in the drive way. Elena opened the passenger seat.

"Bonnie, these are my cousins. Justin and Alex Russo"

Bonnie smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Bonnie said.

Elena sat in the passenger seat and Justin and I sat in the back. Bonnie then backed up and drove down the street. Justin and I were quiet the whole ride while Bonnie kept babbling on about her grandmother. One thing Bonnie said really caught my attention. Bonnie said that apparently, he grandmother said that she's psychic and that her ancestors where from Salem and a whole bunch of other things. 'Psychic' I thought. 'I better remember to asked her for the numbers for the next lottery'. I laughed at the thought.

When Elena asked Bonnie to predict something about her, a huge black bird hit the windshield that sent the car sliding across the street. Luckily, we were all ok but Elena looked a little frightened. I understood why. The car accident only happened a couple of months ago and she was still upset about it. Bonnie apologized for the whole thing but Elena was ok with it. After that, we continued on to school.

When we arrived, Bonnie drove into the school parking lot and parked the car. We all got out and entered the school. When we walked into the front doors, Elena tuned around and looked at Justin and I.

"Ok, the office is just down there" Elena said as she pointed to the direction.

"Just go there and tell them who you are and they will explain everything"

Justin and I both nodded.

"I'll see you later" Elena said as she and Bonnie walked down the hall.

Justin and I walked down the hall way to the office. When we got there, we walked up to the front desk were a lady was sitting there writing down something.

"Uh, hi" Justin said.

The lady looked up and glared at us.

"I'm Justin Russo and this is my sister, Alex Russo. We are new here".

The lady rolled back on her chair and rolls to a filing cabinet.

"Let me check" she said.

She looked threw all the folders and pulled out two. She then rolled back to the desk and opened the folders.

"Ok, Justin Russo. This is your schedule and your home room. Alexandra Russo,"

"Just Alex" I said.

"Alex, here is your schedule and your home room" She said as she passed them to us.

"And here's a map of the school and your locker numbers and code" She said as she passed both sheets to us.

Justin and I took them and smiled back at her.

"Thank you" Justin said.

The lady didn't say anything and looked back at the papers in front of her.

"Next!" she called out.

Justin and I looked at each other and walked out. As we were walking out, we passed this guy with this brown wavy hair and he was wearing boots and a leather jacket and he had shades on. Made a little laugh when we passed him. Justin nudged me when I did and gave me a little glare. When we walked out of the office, we saw Elena and Bonnie there. They were looking at the guy we just passed.

"Hey guys" I said as Justin and I walked towards them.

"Hey" Both Elena and Bonnie said.

"What do you have first?" Elena asked.

"Uh," I then started looking threw my papers to find my schedule.

"History"

"So do we" Bonnie said.

"Well, I have English first," Justin said. "I'll see you guys later"

"I'll come with you" I said.

"Sure" Justin said as he started walking.

I then followed him.

"So, what do you think so far of Elena and Jeremy?" I asked.

"Well, they are kind of going threw a rough time right now but I understand. I know what it's like to lose someone you love"

"Ok Justin, let's talk" I said as I stopped and faced him.

"Look, I've been thinking and…It's time that both of us move on. You and I know that Juliet is never coming back. Neither is Mason but we have to stick together. I know we are not normal but can we at least try? This year needs to be different. You have to find someone that is good for you"

"Are you saying Juliet wasn't good for me?"

"No! I'm not saying that! Juliet was perfect for you but she would want you to move on. Go out there and find someone. It's even better if you start somewhere new. You can get to know people and start fresh, ok. No more…Alien club. Why don't you…join the foot ball team?"

"Ah no. Me plus foot ball equals bad"

"Ok, why not…the Drama club"

"I'll think about"

"Great. Try to meet new people or else, you're just an open target. I'll try to, ok"

"Ok"

"Great"

Then the bell started ringing.

"I'll see you later, ok" Justin said.

"Ok"

Justin then walked into the room beside us. I then turned around and started following the map in my hands. I wasn't looking when I bumped into someone.

"Oh no! I'm sorry" I said.

"No problem" the person said.

I then looked at the person and I realized it was that guy that was in the office before except, he wasn't wearing his shades. He had the most beautiful green coloured eyes.

"Ah, I was just going to the History room. Wasn't paying attention to where I was going"

"Oh, History with Mr. Tanner?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"I'm heading there too. I think your going the wrong way, I'm pretty sure it's down there"

"Oh"

"We can walked together"

"Sure" I said as I turned around and walked with him.

"I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore" he said.

"I'm Alex Russo"

"Russo, are you Italian?"

"Yeah, my dad is"

"My family is Italian too"

"Neat"

We then entered the history room. We walked in just in time. Elena saved me a seat right beside her and Stefan sat in the back. The whole hour was boring. Mr. Tanner was such a mean guy. He would pick on everyone in the room. He was lucky he didn't pick on me or I would give him a taste of his own medicine. After that class was done, I went to Biology and then my math class which was boring. I didn't even pay attention in that class. I was so excited when it was lunch.

Lunch I bought a sub and a bottle of water. When I sat down to eat my sub I was kind of upset. It reminded me of home. I did miss mom and dad and Max but it was my whole fault why I was out here but it was a good prank.

The rest of the afternoon was food and nutrition and then digital photography which were fun.

When the last bell went, I caught up with Justin and we went to the school parking lot to find Bonnie. When we got there, we found Bonnie standing beside her car, smiling.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up" she said.

"Where's Elena?" I asked.

"She wanted to walk home. Come on, I'll drop you guys off"

I then walked to the passenger side and Justin sat in the back.

* * *

Bonnie dropped us off at our house and we entered the house where Aunt Jenna was in the livening room watching T.V. She looked up when we entered the room.

"Oh hey guys," she said. "You dad called and said that he's waiting for you guys on the video chat. You guys start lessons today"

I moaned as opened the door to the basement and walked down to the basement. Justin followed. We walked passed Justin's room and opened the room next to his. When we walked in, we noticed that the only thing that was in the room was the computer and a web cam attached to it.

"This room looks so boring," I said. "Let's decorate it!"

"But we don't have enough time. We have to learn from dad now" Justin said.

"We're wizards; this is what magic is for"

"What if Elena or Jeremy comes down here?"

"Elena is still out and Jeremy isn't home yet either" I said as I grabbed my wand out of my purse. I started thinking of a spell and then said it out load.

"I miss our layer so much; I wish I was there so instead of there, bring it here!"

A flash of light came out of my want and the whole entre room looked different. It looked exactly like our layer at home but the computer is still here. Justin rolled his eyes at me and walked up to the computer and turned it on. When we got on, dad was there. We could see the layer behind him. He kept on asking us how Mystic Falls was so far and how was school. We told him it was great. We spent an hour downstairs learning a new spell on how to turn invisible that day. I didn't pay attention once.

* * *

After lessons, Justin went to his room and I went upstairs and watched T.V. I was watching Jersey Shore when Elena walked in.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" I said back.

"So, I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill tonight. Do you want to come?"

"Ah…sure"

"Great and I think Caroline is going to be there so you can meet her too"

"Ok oh and wear something nice. Like a dress"

"I don't like wearing dresses"

"Come on please, for me. Justin can come too and meet some of the guys"

"Sure"

"Ok, I'm going to go downstairs and ask him and you go to your room and start picking out clothes"

"Fine"

Elena smiled and started making her way to the basement. I walked slowly upstairs. When I got to my room, I immediately jumped on the bed and laid there. I didn't want to wear a dress! I hate dresses! Then Elena walked in and put her hand on her hips.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" she asked.

"I…don't have a dress. So this means I don't have to wear one"

"I have plenty of dresses I'll go pick one out for you and you stay here"

Elena left the room for a couple of minutes and cam back with a dress in her hand. She had a blue dress in her hands and she walked up and placed it on my bed.

"Ok, now put it on and wear it tonight"

"Fine but, I get to wear these leggings," I said as I holed up my skull and heart leggings. "And my converse"

"Fine" I then grabbed the dress, the leggings and my shoes and took them to the bathroom. I then came out with everything on and Elena smiled.

"Aw, you look great! I just wish you didn't wear the leggings with those"

"Hey, we made a deal"

"I know but, you would look really cute not that you don't look cute with the leggings on but, it would look more…formal"

"Well, were only going to the grill, not a wedding" I said while laughing.

Elena smiled and shook her head.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and you can wait downstairs"

"Ok"

Elena then walked to the bathroom and I made my way downstairs. I decided to sit on the couch and listen to my iPod. I was listening to 3OH!3 when I could hear the door bell ring. I put my iPod down and walked to the door and opened it. There I saw Stefan standing there, smiling.

"Uh, hey" I said.

"Hello"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Elena. She dropped this" he said as he pulled a green book out from his pack pocket.

"Oh, I'll take it for her if you want?"

Stefan then handed the book to me and I placed it on the desk behind me.

"Uh, how was your first day of school?" I asked.

"Ok, yours?"

"It could be worse"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, things just haven't been going well lately and-"

I was interrupted when Justin came walking behind me.

"Oh, hey Alex," Justin said.

"Who's this?"

"This is-" Stefan then interrupted me.

"I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore" "Justin Russo"

"Are you two twins?"

Justin and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Stefan looked at us confused.

"No," I said. "He's one year older"

"Oh, I see"

"Hey Alex, if you want you can go to the grill with Stefan and Elena and I will catch up with you guys later?" I looked at Stefan and smiled.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Stefan shook his head.

"Do you want to come to the grill and hang out?"

Stefan nodded.

I then grabbed a jacket from the closet and started walking out the door. We started walking down the steps and walking down the street.

"So, Alex Russo. Tell me about yourself" Stefan said.

"Well, my real name is Alexandra but I hate it when people call me that so that's why I prefer Alex. I have an older brother named Justin and a younger one name Max but he's in New York with my parents. My parents own a sub station in New York and the reason why I'm here is because I was kicked out of my old school because I made a prank that sent the principal over the edge"

Stefan nodded.

"Ah…that's interesting"

I laughed.

"No it's not. What about you? What are you like?"

"Well, I was born in Mystic Falls and my parents died a long time ago. I live with my uncle and…I've been moving to different places my whole life"

I nodded.

"Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to" I nodded again.

* * *

The walk was only 15 minutes. When we walked into the grill, everyone's eyes were glued on us. I didn't understand. I saw Elena, Bonnie and some blonde girl in the corner waving at us and I saw Justin playing pool with a blonde guy and a dark haired guy.

Stefan and I walked over to Elena and the others and grabbed a seat.

"Alex, this is Caroline" Elena said as she pointed to Caroline.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"Same"

"Guys this is Stefan from school"

"Hey" Elena, Bonnie and Caroline said at the same time.

"Hello" Stefan said.

The rest of the night was just questions after questions from Caroline. She would stop asking Stefan about his life story. I could tell she had a crush on him but I could see Stefan didn't like her back.

"So Stefan," Caroline said. "If you're new, you don't know about the party tomorrow?"

"It's a back to school thing at the falls" Bonnie said.

Stefan then looked at me.

"Are you going?" he asked.

"Of coarse she is" Bonnie said.

I glared at Bonnie and all she did was smile. I then looked at Stefan who was looking at me.

* * *

The rest of the night we talked. Then we stopped because we noticed it was getting late. I said good bye to Stefan and the others and Elena drove Justin and I home. When I got home, I immediately changed into my pyjamas and went straight to bed. I had a feeling that tomorrow wasn't going to be good.

* * *

How was that?

Those videos that inspired me to write this is on my profile.

Also, the clothes in this chapter and the last chapter are on my profile as well.

I hoped you enjoyed.

Review if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Ok, sorry for another long wait. Stupid teachers for giving you stupid homework XD

I hope you guys like it.

P.S. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up the next day kind of sad. I missed mom and dad, Harper and Max. I wondered if they missed me. I got up and changed right away.

Today, I decided to wear my N.Y. Time Square sweater with jeans on and I put on my black converse. I decided to take this bag that Harper got me for my birthday one time. It had a rainbow tiger on it which looked amazing. I also had my peace ring that Harper also gave to me for my birthday.

After I changed, I went straight to the bath room and put my make up on I then brushed my hair and went downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Justin sitting at the kitchen counter drinking some coffee. I placed my bag down on the kitchen table and took a seat next to Justin.

"So," I said. "Are you going to the 'Back to school at the Falls' party?"

"Ah, not sure" Justin said. "I've...I've haven't met a lot of friends here"

"You can hang out with me and Elena"

Justin only looked at me and looked back at his coffee and continued to drink it.

"Sorry, I thought I would be nice"

"Yeah, well don't be!"

"What's your problem?"

"Alex! I hate it here! I haven't met anyone here! I miss my old school! My old friends! Mom! Dad!"

I stood up furious and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. I placed the cereal down and turned around and looked back at Justin.

"Your just mad because you miss Juliet! I told you! Move on! She's never coming back! She's gone!"

Justin glared at me and stood up. He then walked over to the dining table and grabbed his backpack.

"Wait, Justin. I'm sorry"

Justin ignored me and walked out of kitchen to the front door and slammed it. I took in a deep breath and buried my face into my hands.

'I'm so stupid' I thought.

I then heard a knocking at the kitchen door frame. I looked up and saw Aunt Jenna leaning on the door frame.

"Well, that was awkward" she said.

I took in another deep breath.

"I'm sorry about that" I said.

"Don't be. Siblings fight. Believe me I know that"

"How come Dad never mention about you and Aunt Miranda?"

"We didn't want anything to do with magic. Are parents weren't very happy about it. We didn't care. Your dad, Kelbo, and Megan were the only ones who were _really _interested in magic. When the wizard tournament came up, Miranda and I just decided to flunk it while your dad and Megan fought against each other. Kelbo tried but he wasn't as good as them. Your dad won but I guess your dad already told you what happened"

I smiled.

"Yeah"

Aunt Jenna smiled to.

"I have to admit, I thought it was cute how your dad gave up his powers to be with your mom. So did Miranda but our sister Megan wasn't"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't seen Megan in over twenty years, maybe more. I don't care"

She then walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge and grabbed the milk and placed it on the table.

"Where is Elena and Jeremy?" I asked.

"Jeremy left early and Elena is just getting ready upstairs. She's driving you guys to school today"

"Do you know about the party tonight?"

"Yeah, Elena already told me. It's ok, you guys should go. Especially Justin. It looks like things aren't starting out good here for him"

"It's all my fault"

"No it's not"

"No it is. If I would of kept my act together in New York, we wouldn't be here and Justin would be happy"

Aunt Jenna nodded and looked at the ground.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"No, I understand. Whose Juliet?"

"How do you know Juliet?"

"Well when you guys were arguing, you said Juliet was never going to come back. What happened to her?"

"Ah...she was Justin's girlfriend. She...move away and they decided that a long distance relationship wouldn't work so they broke up. Justin loved her so much that he can't move on"

Aunt Jenna nodded. Then Elena walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," she said. "Are you ready to go"

"Yup" I said as I walked over to the table and grabbed my bag.

"It was nice talking with you Aunt Jenna"

"Any time!" she said as Elena and I walked out the door.

* * *

I walked into the school and went to my locker. I got there and put some of my books away.

First class was math which I had with Caroline.

When I got to math, I took a desk that was in the middle row. Caroline sat next to me. She kept on telling me about Stefan and everything she knew about him. I thought it was a little creepy but I could of cared less about Caroline. The fight I had with Justin was the only thing that was on my mind.

After math, I had History which Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt.

I sat in the middle row, again and Elena was two seats ahead of me. Bonnie was one seat behind me. Matt was in the back. Stefan walked into the room and sat right beside me and gave me a smile. I smiled back.

Mr. Tanner then started teaching the class.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war right in our own, Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr. Tanner said as he walked from behind his desk to the front. He stopped and glared at all the students choosing which one he should embarrass first.

Mr. Tanner then looked at Bonnie.

"Miss Bennett?"

"Um..." Bonnie said as she was trying to think of something.

"Alot?"

A couple giggles came from some students.

"I'm not sure, like a whole lot"

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett"

Mr. Tanner then started picking on Matt.

"Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"That's ok Mr. Tanner" Matt said. "I'm cool with it"

More giggles came from some of the students. Mr. Tanner gave out a small laugh.

He then looked at Elena.

"Elena," Mr. Tanner said. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town most significantly historic events?"

"I'm sorry I...I don't know" Elena said.

"I was willing to be lining last year for obvious reasons, Elena" Mr. Tanner started saying. "But the personal excuses ended with summer break"

I only glared at Mr. Tanner.

"Can't you at least just give her a break!" I said out load.

Everyone's eyes just glued to me. Especially Elena's.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Tanner said.

"She just lost her parents a couple months ago! Give her some slack! You don't know what it's like to lose someone like that!"

"Who are you?"

"Alex Russo. Elena's cousin"

"Ah, I heard about you. You are the one to watch out for. You were the one that glued all the locker locks to the lockers so nobody could get in.

I laughed.

"Yup that was me"

"Well Miss Russo. I don't take kindly to back talk so you can either go to the principal's office or answer the question. You get it wrong, you go to the office. Get it right, you'll get the right of being called a the smart ass for the rest of the year. Start thinking"

I glared at Mr. Tanner and started thinking. How was I suppose to know about this? I've not even from here!

"346 casualties," Stefan said as everyone looked at him. "Unless your counting local civilians"

"That is correct, Mister..."

"Salvatore"

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant"

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle" Mr. Tanner said as he was walking to his chalk board.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner"

My mouth dropped open. Everyone let out small giggles. Including me. I looked at Mr. Tanner who looked down in shame and let out a small laugh.

* * *

I went on with the rest of my day after History.

The last bell went and I made my way to Elena's car. On our drive back, Elena said that Caroline would be at our place early and we would all catch a ride together. Bonnie was going to drive out by herself. Elena was going to force Justin to come and Jeremy wanted to come and hang out with his friends.

Elena pulled up into the drive way and I got out. Elena then ran to my side and grabbed my hand and started pulling me inside.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Your dressing up for tonight" Elena said

"Ok fine, but no skirts"

"Are you kidding, it will be too cold for skirts"

Elena then opened the door and dragged me upstairs to her room. She threw me on the bed and started looking threw her dresser for some clothes.

"Ah, here" she said as she placed some black pants beside me and this cute gray Thermal Tee.

"And," she said as she walked up to her closet.

"I want you to wear this" she grabbed a black leather jacket and placed that beside me as well.

"I got another one downstairs on the hook. Now, go into the bathroom and get changed"

I then got up and grabbed the clothes and changed.

I then I came back and walked into the room.

When Elena saw me, she freaked.

"Oh my gosh! You look so good!" She screamed

"Thanks, I'm just going to put some extra stuff on, be right back" I said.

"Ok"

I walked out of the room and went straight to my room.

I grabbed a gray hat from my dresser and put it on my head. I then grabbed the necklace that Elena gave to me as a welcome gift and I put on one of my peace rings.

I then walked out of the room and went downstairs.

The door bell rang and I immediately answered it. I opened it and saw that Caroline was here.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey" I said back.

Caroline then pushed me aside and walked in.

"So, where's Elena?"

"Right here" Elena said as she walked down the stairs.

"Great! So you guys ready?" Caroline asked.

"Hold on a second" Elena said as she walked up to the ledge of the stairs.

"Jeremy let's go!" she called out.

She then walked to the frame of the kitchen door and popped her head threw it.

"Justin come on let's go! They'll be up here in a second"

"Ok, shall we wait in the car?" Caroline asked.

Both Elena and I nodded.

Caroline then walked out the door and Elena and I followed.

* * *

The falls was packed with a bunch of people from our school.

We Bonnie found us there and Elena, Caroline and her left to go get some drinks. Jeremy left to go to what ever he does. So it was just Justin and I. Justin didn't even look at me and started walking away. I reached out for his arm.

"Hey, Justin wait" I said as I grabbed hold of his arm.

Justin turned his head and glared at me.

"What?" he said furiously.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean to. Can we just...start over"

"Fine"

I smiled.

"So what should we do first?"

"I'll be right back, I have to go talk to someone"

Justin then left.

'Talk to who?' I thought.

I then turned around and was startled when I saw who stood behind me.

"Stefan?"

"Hello"

"Don't startle me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack"

Stefan laughed.

"Sorry, I should stop doing that to people"

I laughed and then looked over at my brother behind me.

"Your upset about something?"

"Oh, it my brother. We had a fight this morning and...You know what forget it. I just have to forget it and relax"

I giggled.

"Do you what to go take a walk?" I asked.

Stefan nodded and we walked along the path.

"You know, your kind of the talk of the town Stefan"

"Oh am I?"

"Yup, mysterious new guy. Oh yeah, I've heard it everywhere"

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you too"

"Oh yeah"

"Yes, your the trouble maker from New York. Oh, everyone is watching out for you"

We laughed.

We were walking back from the path when Caroline stood in front of us or should I say Stefan.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hello" Stefan said.

I glared at Caroline.

"Ah, excuse me" I said as I walked away from them.

I walked back to the bonfire where Elena was sitting.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Ah, yeah I guess"

We then heard a noise and I looked behind me where I saw Jeremy walking into the forest.

"Oh no!" Elena said. "He's drunk. I better go get him"

"I'll come with you!" I saw as I ran after her into the forest.

Elena and I followed Jeremy deep into the forest.

"Jeremy!" Elena called out.

"Jeremy where the hell are you going?"

"I don't want to hear it" Jeremy said.

"Come on Jer-" I said as Jeremy tripped over something.

Elena and I ran over to Jeremy to see if her was ok.

"Vicky?" Jeremy said as he looked down at her body.

He then looked back at us.

"Oh my god. It's Vicky"

"Oh my god" Elena said as she put her hand on her head.

"Vicky?" I asked quietly.

"Vicky Donovan" Elena said.

"Matt's sister?"

Elena nodded.

Jeremy then put his figures on Vicky's neck to see if there was a pulse. Right when he put his figures on her, Vicky woke up and made an awful gasp then passed out again.

Jeremy picked her up right away and Elena and I followed him as we made our way back to the bonfire.

"Somebody help!" Elena screamed out and Jeremy placed Vicky on the picnic table.

"Vicky!" I heard somebody call out.

"Vicky! What the hell!"

I then saw Matt make his way towards us and look at Vicky.

"Bonnie call an ambulance!" Matt screamed.

Bonnie grabbed her cell and called 911.

Justin then made his way over to us.

"Elena! What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's her neck, something bit her, she's losing a lot of blood, it's bad!"

I watched as everyone tried to help Vicky. I then looked up and saw Stefan staring there. He looked scared he then started backing up and then he was gone.

'What's wrong with him?' I thought.

I then went in and help out with Vicky

* * *

A little while later, the paramedics came and took Vicky. Matt went with her. Caroline was a little drunk and Bonnie decided to take her home. Elena drove Jeremy, Justin and I home.

When I got home, I immediately went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I sat there thinking for a bit.

'What attacked Vicky?' I asked myself.

I then heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in" I said.

Justin then opened the door.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I said back.

Justin then came in and closed the door. He then sat on my bed and looked at me.

"Ok, is it just me or does it bother you that Vicky Donovan was bit in the neck?"

I shook my head.

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?"

"That there are vampires in Mystic Falls" I said.

"No, Juliet is back!" he said with a grin on his face.

"No. Justin you know her better then anyone. She wouldn't attack a human. She's not like that"

Justin then put his head down and didn't say a word.

"Look, I'm sorry but like I've told you before, Juliet isn't coming back. Now, I think there is a vampire in Mystic Falls but the question is, who?

"We'll have to look around for anyone who doesn't have a refection"

"Or who doesn't like the smell of pumpkins"

Justin grined.

"Good thinking. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you"

Justin then walked out of the room.

I smiled and walked up to my window. I looked out and saw Stefan standing outside looking at me. I then ran downstairs and opened the door.

"I know it's late but," Stefan started saying. "I needed to know that you were ok"

I nodded.

"I'm glad you came. For the longest time, people have been asking me if I'm ok after...after everything that has happened to me but for some reason, I never buy it. Now, let's just say, I'm really glad that someone actually cares for me" I said as I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"I think it's better if we talk inside"

I then stepped back.

"Would you like to come in?"

Stefan smiled and nodded as he walked into the house and I closed the door behind him.

* * *

Ok, that took forever to finish!

Ending is kind of crappy. Sorry.

I hope you guys like it

Clothing on my profile!

Review if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. School has been crazy!

Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I didn't think this story would been that good :)

Ok, let's read!

P.S. I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Wizards of Waverly Place

* * *

Chapter 4

I was up with Stefan for an hour that night. We talked about everything. I told him everything about myself, except that I was a wizard. I felt good that I was open with him but I noticed that he wasn't open with me. We talked until Aunt Jenna interrupted us telling Stefan that he had to go because it was 11 o'clock.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt better. Like a ton of bricks were lifted off my shoulders. I needed someone to talk to. Someone I could tell everything to. Stefan was that person. So far, I haven't had anyone to talk to since I've been here. Justin and I fight 24/7. Elena isn't really talking to me for some reason and Jeremy doesn't want anything to do with me. I've been feeling so lonely here lately that I just need to talk to someone that will listen to me.

I got up right away and changed. I put on a striped white and navy blue Cardigan, black jeans, my black converse, my 'Dream' necklace and my peace bracelet that my mom got me for my birthday last year. I put my hair up in a pony tail. I then grabbed my red bag from my dresser and walked out the door.

I made my way out the door and bumped into Elena on the way.

"Hey" Elena said.

"Hey" I said back.

"So, who was here last night?"

"Oh, Stefan" I said with a smile.

"Oh..." Elena then looked at the ground, depressed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing" Elena then put on a smile.

Aunt Jenna then walked up to us. She looked different. She was wearing a navy blue skirt with black heels. She looked...fancy.

"Hey," She said as she walked up to us.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?"

"Depends where you're going" Elena said with a smile.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" She said as she was putting her hair up.

"Sexy stewardess" I said with a smile.

Aunt Jenna then put her hair down.

"Boozy housewife" Elena said.

Aunt Jenna smiled.

"Up it is" She said as she was fixing her hair.

"Why is there a parent-teacher conference already?" I asked.

"Oh, your history teacher said that it would be nice if we had a nice chat about Jeremy's grades. What ever that means"

"Where is Jeremy anyways?" Elena asked.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse."

Elena and I gave her a funny look.

"There is no wood shop, is there?"

Elena and I shook our head.

We then heard a car horn coming from outside.

"That's Bonnie" Elena said as she was walking down stairs.

She then stopped at the base.

"You coming?"

I nodded and followed her downstairs.

Elena walked out the front door. I stopped. I looked down the hallway to the kitchen to see if Justin was coming. I then walked up to the stairs.

"Where's Justin?" I asked Aunt Jenna.

"He wanted to walk today. He said he need to look around town"

"Oh, ok. See you later!" I said as I walked out the front door.

* * *

I got to school and went straight to my locker. I grabbed some books from there and started walking to Biology. On my way I saw Justin, reading a book. I stopped and walked up to him.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey," He said back.

"So, guess what I found out?"

"That Elephants can run 24mph for short distances! I know I was amazed when I found out!" I said with a smile.

Justin rolled his eyes.

"No. I read our wizard book this morning and I learned some stuff about va-"

I immediately put my hands over Justin's mouth to stop him from saying the word.

"Are you crazy?" I said quietly. "We're in a public place"

Justin then took my hands off of his mouth.

"Oh, right. When will we talk then?"

I rolled my eyes.

"At home. Tonight maybe when we're going over our lesson with Dad"

Justin nodded.

Then the bell went off.

"Ok, I'll see you later?"

"Yup"

Justin then walked down the other direction. I kept on walking to biology.

* * *

I went to Biology, then Math and then finally History. History was fun this time. I spent most of the time staring at Stefan for some reason. He kept on staring at me too. We only smiled at each other. Of coarse, Mr Tanner notice and got a little mad at us. I didn't really care. The last bell went and I started walking down the hall way.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard someone call out.

I stopped and looked behind me. I smiled when I saw Stefan running towards me.

"Hey" I said.

"Oh, I brought it?"

I gave him a funny look.

Stefan then grabbed something from his bag. He then took out a navy blue, old looking book. It said on the cover 'Pride and Prejudice'.

I smiled.

"You remembered"

"I did. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"You don't seem like the reading type. How come you want to read this book?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I guess that...this year. I wanted to change my act. So, I'm working harder in school and...I feel like reading a good book"

I smiled. Stefan smiled back.

"So, I got to go to my locker and then I'm going to the cafeteria. Are yo going to come?" I smiled.

Stefan smiled and nodded.

"Great"

"Do you want to eat outside because it's nice out?"

I nodded.

"Ok, meet you there"

Stefan nodded and and walked down the hallway.

I went straight to my locker and then went to the cafeteria to grab some food. Again, I bought a sub with chocolate milk. I grabbed a straw for my milk and walked outside.

I walked around outside looking for an available picnic table when I saw Justin sitting at a table, reading. I decided to go sit with him. I walked up to him and smiled.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked.

Justin looked around and smiled.

"Ah, no" He said as he patter the seat beside him.

"Sit" I put my food on the table and sat next to him.

"So, I think I have a plan to find out who is the vampire in this town" He said.

"Oh, ok let's hear it"

"Ok, I made this," He said as he pulled out a perfume bottle out of his bag.

"This morning"

"What is it?"

"Smell it"

He then opened the cap and sprayed some on me. It smelt horrible. I start coughing.

"Ew! What is that?"

"Pumpkin Perfume. I added a whole bunch on pumpkin in it. I was thinking, if we somehow give everyone this perfume, the vampires will want to stay away from them and not bite them"

"Justin, nobody in the world would get this perfume, it smells horrible!"

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

I was about to say something when Stefan walked up to the table.

"Hello" He said as he took the spot in front of me.

"Hey" Both Justin and I said.

"Ah, Alex," Justin said.

"I'm gonna go, see you after school"

"Sure"

"See ya, Stefan"

"See ya"

Justin then got up and walked away.

"So, tell me more about New York"

I laughed.

"I thought you said you've been there before?"

"I have but, I would like to know how it's changed. I haven't been there in a while"

"Well,"

I then started telling him about the new building they made and new stuff they had there. When I was talking to him, I notice he wasn't really listening to me. He just kept on nodding his head. He then interrupted me.

"Excuse me," He started saying.

"I forgot. I have to go home and get something. I'll see you later?"

"Sure" I said.

Stefan then got up and walked away. Looked down at my food and started thinking.

'What is up with him'

I then looked up and saw Elena standing there with books in her hands. She looked confused. She shook her head and walked up to me.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" I said back.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but...was Stefan just sitting here with you?"

"Ah...yeah, why?"

"Ah...just wondering. So, I'm meeting Bonnie and Caroline at the Grill after school, wanna come?"

"Sure"

Then the bell went. I got up and went to my locker. I grabbed some books at went to Foods and Nutrition then Digital Photography.

* * *

The last bell went and I went stright to the parking lot were Elena was standing by her car.

"Ready?" She asked.

I nodded and sat in the passenger seat.

We got to the Grill and walked up to a table outside of the Grill where Bonnie and Caroline was sitting. Elena sat beside Caroline and I sat beside Bonnie. She was on my left, Elena on my right. We all ordered a drink. Caroline then started asking me about Stefan and I. I only told her we talked last night. Bonnie then interrupted us and started talking.

"Well, I was talking to grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity"

"Yeah, and then you poured grams another shot and she told you about the aliens" Caroline said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"The comet?" I asked.

"The comet is passing over Mystic Falls tonight. There is a big party here. You should come" Bonnie said to me.

I nodded.

"Sure, sound fun"

"Ok, whatever. So then what?" Caroline asked as she looked at me.

"So then nothing" I said.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"No, we didn't go there"

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Alex, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut"

"We just talked, ok"

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex"

"Caroline! I'm not that kind of girl! Besides, my dad will kill me if I phone him and say 'Uh, hi dad. So...I'm pregnant'. I came her only to clean up my act not start a new love life"

"A new one? So, you've been in love before"

I then felt my heart sank. Oh Mason, I wish...No! stop thinking about him! You have to move on.

I then stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline is right. I need to talk to him. Maybe this is time to..." I then stopped myself from saying the word. I didn't want them to know about Mason. I needed to pretend that Mason wasn't real here in Mystic Falls.

I smiled at the group and then started walking down the street. I needed to talk to Stefan.

* * *

Hey, I hope you guys like it.

Sorry that it is kind of short.

I'm going to try and update ASAP!

Outfit on my profile!

Review if you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for another HUGE wait! School has been crazy! I just finished yesterday and I will try to do A LOT more updates. **

**Hope you guys like it.**

**P.S. I do not own Vampire Diaries or Wizards of Waverly Place

* * *

**Chapter 5

Thanks to a couple of people I passed by on my walk, I figured out where Stefan lived. They all said that he would probity live in the Salvatore Boarding House just near Wickery Bridge. I followed their directions and it took me to this huge, brown house.

I walked up to the door and saw this rope hanging beside the main door.

'Weird looking door bell' I thought.

I grabbed the rope and pulled it. When I pulled it, a jingle came from the rope. I then grabbed the handle that was on the door and knocked on it three times.

When I knocked the third time, the door opened. I popped my head threw the door.

"Stefan!" I called out.

I then walked threw the door and walked down the hall.

"Stefan!" I called out again.

I looked around the house. This wasn't an ordinary house. It looked so old inside with all the old paintings and lanterns.

Then the door behind me creaked open. I stopped and looked around I then took a step towards the door.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

I then walked towards the door some more until a big crow flew threw the door and made my heart jump. I turned around quickly but I was then stopped when I found myself standing in front of something…or someone.

It was a man maybe in his twenties.

He had these gorgeous blue eyes and dark brown hair that only went below his earlobes. He was pale but had a great looking body. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants and these back boots. I looked at him in his eyes while he tilted his head studying me. Probity wondering who the hell I was.

"I'm sorry," I started saying.

"For just walking in like this. The door was open and this"

I then thought of the crow. I looked around at the door but it was closed.

'Weird' I thought. I then looked back at the man.

"Or not" I said.

"You must be Alex" he said.

"Uh…how do you know my name?"

"I'm Damon, Stefan's brother"

I then gave him a weird look.

"St-Stefan's brother? He told me he didn't have one"

"Well, Stefan's not the one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second" He said as he took me to the next room.

I walked down the steps and looked all around the room.

"Wow, this is your room it reminds me so much of my…"

I then stopped. I was about to say it reminded me of the layer back home but that would be pretty stupid considering that I just met the guy.

"A…never mind I just love the…style you guys have going on here. So, this is your living room?"

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten,"

I then gave him a funny look.

"For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him"

"The…the last one?"

"Yeah. Katherine, is girlfriend"

I then shook my head.

"Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet"

"Nope"

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end"

"Ah...yeah I guess but you make it sound like every relationship is doomed to end"

"I'm a fatalist," he said while smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Hello Stefan"

I then stopped smiling and turned around. There, I saw Stefan standing at the top of the steps with his hands behind his back.

"Alex, I didn't know you were coming over"

"I'm…I'm sorry I should have called, I just needed…"

I was then interrupted by Damon.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan?"He said while looking at Stefan.

All Stefan did was glare at Damon. He didn't even look away once. His eyes were just glued to Damon. Full of hatred. Damon then looked back at me.

"You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But…I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker"

I let out a little giggle.

"Thank you for stopping by, Alex. Nice to see you" Stefan said.

I then looked back at Stefan.

"Uh…yeah I should go. Justin is waiting for me back at home,"

I then looked at Damon and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you, Damon"

"Great meeting you to, Alex"

He then took my right hand and kissed it then gave a smile. I gave a small smile back. He then put it down and let it go. I then walked up to the stairs and took a step up and stood in front of Stefan.

"Stefan?"

He didn't say anything or move. He was still glaring at Damon. I gave him a funny look.

"Stefan?"

He then took a step to the side and gave me room to walk. I shook my head and walked out the door. As I closed the door, I heard a whistle from inside. I thought about it for a minute when I stood in front of the door but I shook my head and forgot about it and walked home.

* * *

When I got home, I looked at the key jar beside me and saw Elena's keys in the jar and walked to the kitchen and saw Elena sitting at the dining room table, reading.

"Hey," she said. "Everything ok?"

"Uh, yeah…um…do you know where Justin is?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs in him room"

"Thanks" I said as I opened the door and walked downstairs.

I walked up to his room and opened the door and saw that he was no where to be found. I then walked to our 'layer' and opened to door but found out it was locked.

"Justin!" I said as I knocked on the door.

"Who is…?"

I then interrupted him.

"Justin open the door!"

The door then unlocked and I turned the handle and walked threw. I saw Justin sitting by the table with his wand in his hand. He then set his wand aside.

"Wow, aren't you grumpy" he said.

"I'm sorry I…I just came back from Stefan's"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No" I said as I stood a seat on the chair next to me. Justin smiled and then went back to work on something in front of him.

"Ok yes I want to talk!" I said as Justin jumped up and set the tools on the table.

"I get there and find out, he has a brother. He told me he didn't have one"

"Ok,"

"And his brother said he was surprised he moved on so fast after what happened to Katherine"

"Ok"

"And then Stefan comes in and says 'it's so nice to see you' while the whole entire time, he was giving his brother death glares and he didn't even look at me when I walked out the door. He was still glaring at Damon"

"Damon?"

"His brother"

"Oh. Why do you even care if he glares at him? We glare at each other a lot"

"Yeah but not like that and…Katherine he hasn't gotten over her?"

"So, what are you two dating?"

"No! Were just…friends"

"So, why do you care so much? You haven't gotten over Mason"

I was about to scream at him when I thought about it.

'He's right' I thought.

I've haven't gotten over Mason so Stefan and I are in the same boat. There was no point of me getting worked up.

"You're right, sorry"

"No problem. Now! Let's start working on fighting Vampires"

"Fine. You think we should talk to dad about this?"

"No, he'll think it's too dangerous and make up come home and…stay with Aunt Rosa in Tennessee and make us scrub her feet"

We both let out as we shivered at the thought.

"Ok, what's the spell?"

"Ok the book said that the best spell to use is the 'Sun in Night' spell"

"How does it work?"

"Well, if you were walking around at night and you encountered a Vampire you would take out your wand and say 'Please help me now, danger is near, so bring out the sun and scare away all fear'. A glow will come out of your wand. That's sunlight. It will burn the creature and he'll turn to ash"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't we just go all Buffy on them and stake them, that's no different"

"Well, if you don't have a stake, you can just use your wand"

"Yeah but the spell takes longer to say then to stake them like that"

"Alex! Just try it!"

"Fine!"

I then took out my wand.

"Please help me now, danger is near, so bring out the sun and scare away all fear!"

A glow of light then came out of my wand. I smiled.

"Cool" I said.

I the started moving my wand around and noticed where ever I move the want the light goes with it.

"Hey look what I can do!"

I then pointed the wand to my brother.

"Alex! Don't!"

Then a boom came from my brother's direction and I stopped the spell. I put the wand in my bag and ran over to Justin.

"Justin! Are you ok?"

I looked at Justin who was all black and a little flame came from the top of his head. I busted out laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" I said as I let out another laugh.

Justin then grabbed his wand and twirled it at himself. He then looked all clean and normal but I noticed his eye brows were gone. I pointed at his head and laughed again. Justin touched his forehead and then noticed. He pointed the want at his forehead.

"Eye brows, eye brows. Come back, eye brows"

Then his eye brows appeared where they should have been. He put his wand back in his pocket.

"Alex, you have to be careful with that spell. It can kill anything and anyone. Including people"

"Alright, I got it!"

"Good"

"Is everything ok down there?"

We heard someone shout out. It was Elena.

"Uh yeah!" I said. "I was just making…popcorn"

Justin gave me a funny look.

"Uh…ok, just checking!"

I then picked up my bag.

"Listen, I have to go. The comet is tonight and I told the others I would go"

"Ah, ok sure. There are a whole bunch of other spells we can use so we'll have to go over them later"

"Sure. See you later"

"Bye" He said as I walked out the door.

I walked up stairs and went to my room and changed for tonight. I went to my dresser and just picked out random clothes.

I found my baby blue 'Justin Beaver' shirt with a cute little beaver on it. I don't like him! As a matter of fact, I HATE him! I only laughed at the shirt when I saw it at the mall and decided to buy it. I then put on my light blue jeans and put on my key ring and my charm bracelet that had hearts, wings and of course, peace signs. I went to my closet and decided to wear my fleece quited hooded jacket but I didn't zip it up because I wanted to show my shirt.

I was about to leave my room when I heard yelling coming from downstairs.

"Oh, no, no, no!" It sounded like Aunt Jenna.

"Ow! Why? Why…why did you do that?"

'That sounded like Jeremy' I thought.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion"

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight"

I then heard foot steps walking up the stairs. I then walked out of my room and walked to the stairs and ran into Jeremy.

"Oh, sorry" I said.

Jeremy didn't say anything and walked passed me.

"Did I do something to you?"

"What are you talking about?" He said back.

"You haven't said a word to me since I got here and you look at me like I'm sort of bug you want to squish!"

"Pft, whatever" He then walked up to his room and closed the door.

I rolled my eyes and made my way downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, I ran into Aunt Jenna.

"I'm sorry Aunt Jenna"

"Don't be, he deserves it" I nodded.

"So, where are you going?"

"I'm meet Bonnie at the Grill for the comet, party, thing"

"Oh, ok. If you want you can take my car"

"Are you going to 'Then Night of the Comet' party?" Elena said as she walked up to us.

"Yup" I said back.

"Great, I'm going too. I'll drive" She said as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

"See you later Aunt Jenna" I said as I walked down the stairs out the door. I then hopped into the car and Elena and I drove out of the drive way.

* * *

When Elena and I pulled up the Grill, we immediately got out and walked inside. There, we found Bonnie sitting down with a whole bunch of flyers on the table.

"Hey Bonnie" Elena said as we walked up to the table.

"Hey" Bonnie said back.

"So, what are these?" I asked.

"Flyers for the comet and you two are going to help me"

"Fine" Bonnie smiles and handed some to me and then to Elena.

She then stood up and walked out of the Grill. Elena and I followed. We walked across the street to the park and started handing some flyers out.

"Tonight, night of the comet!" Bonnie said as she passed a flyer to someone.

"Would you like a program?" I asked as I handed one to someone.

Bonnie then looked at me and gave me a weird look.

"He didn't call, did he?" I shook my head.

"Nope. He didn't even text but then again, we never exchanged phone numbers or anything. We haven't gotten to the texting part"

"That's an important milestone in any relationship"

"It is? Whatever, the timing is wrong, anyway"

"When is it ever?"

"Ah, I'm going to go find Caroline," Elena said as she interrupted us. "I'll find you guys later"

"Ok, see you later" Bonnie said as Elena walked away.

"Bonnie, it's ok. I'm not ready yet"

"What do you mean?"

"I just…"

I was afraid to tell her. About Mason. I did feel comfortable around Bonnie. I trusted her more then Caroline anyway. I was just going to go out and say it.

"I've just recently broken up with my boyfriend back in New York and I don't know if I'm ever going to get over him"

Bonnie stopped and looked at me.

"How long has it been?"

"Well, we broke up in May so, four months"

"Do you think about him a lot?"

"Some times but I've been telling myself to move on. He would of wanted me to be happy with someone else"

"Well, if he wanted you to be happy, I think it's time"

I smiled.

"Look, I'm not pressuring you into anything but I want you to be happy. I'm starting to like you. Kind of like I am with Elena. Sisters"

I smiled and hugged Bonnie.

"Thanks Bon"

"You're welcome Alex"

Bonnie and I then kept handing out flyers.

* * *

Bonnie and I spent at least an hour handing out flyers to the whole town.

When it was completely dark, Bonnie and I stopped and then went looking for Elena. When we found her, we made our way to the park. We walked passed the crowd of people and found Caroline with four candles in her hand.

"Hey," Caroline said as she walked up to us. "I got some candles"

"Thanks" We all said at the same time. We then grabbed one from Caroline. I saw Elena walk in one direction and I followed her. Bonnie and Caroline went somewhere else.

"Hey" Elena said as she walked up to Matt.

"Hey" Matt said back.

"Hi Matt" I said.

"Hey"

"So, how's Vicky?"

"She's great. She's actually got out today. I think she's at the Grill or something"

I nodded.

Matt then lit Elena's candle with his lit candle.

"Thank you" Elena said back to Matt as she gave him a smile.

"Your welcome" Matt gave her a small smile back.

Elena then turned to me and lit my candle.

When Elena was done, she then looked back at Matt. They just…stared at each other. It felt kind of award. I then slowly backed away and walked away from them. I wasn't looking where I was going until some said,

"Thank you"

I looked down at my candle and saw that it was lighting another candle. I looked up and saw it was Stefan.

"Hi" he said back.

"Hi" I said as I was staring at him.

I then looked behind me and saw Elena look at me. She looked a little upset. She then looked down and faced Matt, turning her back against me. I shook my head and started to walk away. I walked up to the tree that wasn't far from me and leaned against it and looked up at the comet that was soaring by.

"You know, that comet... it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone" I heard Stefan's voice from behind me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes"

"I guess that comet and I have something in common"

There was no response.

"Well, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil" I said.

"I think it's just a ball of... snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home"

Then there was another pause

"I'm sorry about earlier today. I wasn't myself"

I made a small laugh.

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing"

I then saw Stefan stand beside me. I didn't look at him though.

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Earlier today…that wasn't about you, ok?"

I then looked at him. In his eyes.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a brother?"

"We're not close. It's, uh…it's complicated"

I then look back at the comet.

"It's always"

I then looked down at my candle. I was afraid to say the next words to him. Afraid that I would hurt him. I knew that if he knew about Mason and asked I would be hurt with the subject but…maybe it was good to ask. Get to know Stefan more. Besides, who doesn't tell someone they have siblings.

"Damon…told me about your ex, Katherine"

I gave him a small look. He looked…worried is what I guess you would call it. I then looked back down at my candle.

"What did he say?"

"She…she broke your heart"

"That was a long time ago"

I looked back up at the comet.

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt"

I then started to think of Mason and my eyes were filling up with tears. I tried wiping it away. I guess Stefan could see the tears and he took a step and stood in front of me and looked at me. I didn't want to look at him in the face so I kept staring at the comet.

"Alex…"

I then looked at Stefan in the eyes.

"It's ok, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's ok. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but... then the sun came up and reality set in"

We only stared at each other. I tried wiping more tears from my face.

"So..."

I then blew my candle out and walked away. I started walking toward the Grill when my cell phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Alex" someone said.

"Who is this?"

"Uh…Alex. It's me. Harper"

"Oh my gosh. Harper. I'm so sorry I've just…just been having kind of a hard time here"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No. Not right now"

"Ok, so…how's school over their in Mystic Falls?"

"Ok, I guess. The History teacher, Mr. Tanner is kind of mean but other then that, it's ok"

"Make any new friends?"

"Yeah but their my cousin, Elena's friend. Bonnie and Caroline. I also met a guy"

"Oh, who is he?" "His name is Stefan. He's…not my boyfriend Harper. I'm not ready"

"When will you?"

"I…I don't know"

"Alex, I don't mean to be mean but Mason would want you to move on"

I nodded.

"Your right"

"Hey, Alex I have to go. Zeke is taking me out to a movie"

"Ok, have fun"

"Thanks I will"

"Call me anytime Harper. It's always nice to hear from you"

"You too. Bye"

"Bye"

I then hanged up the phone and walked to the Grill.

* * *

When I got to the Grill, I saw Tyler, Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena surrounded by a small table. I could hear some screaming coming from it.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it!"

It sounded like Jeremy

"What the hell is he talking about Ty?"

That sounded like Matt. I then walked over to the table.

"Nothing man, just ignore him, he's a punk" Tyler said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Bonnie looked at my and said quietly.

"We don't know where Vicky, Matt's sister, is"

I nodded.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt said.

"We'll check the back" Bonnie said as she grabbed my arm and took me to the back.

"I'll check the square" Matt said.

"I'll come with you" Jeremy said.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me," I heard Elena said as she dragged Jeremy to the wall.

Bonnie and I went outside and looked all over for Vicky. We were out for an hour when Matt called Bonnie and told her that Stefan found Vicky wondering around. Elena said she was getting a ride home with Caroline so she gave me the keys to take home. I offered to take Bonnie home. She smiled but said she was just gonna hand at the Grill with Caroline too. I said good bye to her and drove back home.

* * *

I put the keys away and went upstairs and was about to entre my room when I heard some funny sounds coming from Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy?" I said as I entered his room.

"No, it's me," Aunt Jenna said as she lifted her head. "The hypocrite patrol"

"What are you doing?"

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy!"

She then ran to the other side of the room and found a pot bong in Jeremy's boot.

"Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative" She said as she chucked the boot that was in her hand into the bathroom.

"What brought this on?"

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good this morning"

"You talked to Tanner. Nice"

"'Discover the impossible, Ms. Summers.' Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up"

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna. I said as I sat on Jeremy's chair.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having Elena and Jeremy. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault"

She then sat on Jeremy's bed.

"It's impossible"

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are,"

It then came to me. I was just scared to move on. I keep on thinking I will just hurt myself again if I fall in love again but…it wasn't true. I had to move on.

"I have to go do something,"

Aunt Jenna nodded.

"But are you going to be ok?"

Aunt Jenna smiled and nodded. I then stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

I drove to Stefan's house and walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Stefan answered it.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey" I said back.

"Would you like to come in?"

I smiled.

"The comet is actually this way"

I said as I pointed behind me. I then started walking backwards. I then turned around and leaned on the back landing and looked up at the night sky. I then heard Stefan walking up and stand beside me. I then turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for bugging you this late at night. I just…couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier"

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it"

"See, the thing is that…I was going to go home and do what I always have done since…since my break up with my ex. I was going to go upstairs and go on my computer and e-mail my friend, Harper and tell her everything that has happed but, when I thought about it, I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you"

"What would you tell her?"

I smiled.

"I would write... '_Dear Haper , today you changed me. You told me that it's ok to…move on. For months now I've been afraid of doing that. I was afraid of getting hurt again. When I moved, I told myself that things need to get better and that it's not the time to move on. No drama, No…nothing, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that..._' I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that... the world's just going to stab me in the back again and…I don't want to get hurt again"

"Do you want to know what I would write?"

I nodded.

"'I_ met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is reality. Right here' "_

Stefan then leaned in. I was scared but I said 'I have to move on' and that was what I was exactly going to do. I then leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back. We then broke apart and looked at each other. I smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Outfit on my profile!**

**And I just want to say MERRY CHIRSTMAS! And HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**I probity write before the new year so don't worry.**

**Review if you liked it :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I just like to say I'm super sorry! I was trying to update during Christmas break but my computer crashed then I got it fixed then something else happened and I had to take it in again and this guy didn't give it back for a MONTH! Also, I had exams at the end of January and couldn't really update anyway and after that I went to Florida :)

Anyway, hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update ASAP!

P.S. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Vampire Diaries

* * *

Chapter 6

I woke up the next day and it was just perfect.

I got up right away and changed.

I put on my yellow shirt and black pants on and I decided to wear my brow boots today and I took my brown purse with me. I put on my cupcake necklace and wore my red rose ring and my gold snake ring and I work my brown leather jacket as well. I was really surprised that I decided not to wear any peace sign jewelry.

I then went to the bathroom to put make up on and made my way downstairs.

I went to the kitchen and saw Justin, Elena and Aunt Jenna there eating breakfast.

"Hey guys" I said as I entered the room.

"Hey Alex" They all said back.

"Hey," Elena said.

"I'm driving to school. You coming?"

"Ah…no. Bonnie said she would pick me up and drive me. Thanks anyway"

"Oh…no problem"

"Can I get a ride with you?" Justin asked Elena.

Elena smiled and nodded.

"But I'm not leaving for a while"

"Cool"

"Oh Alex, I'm going to cheerleading tryout today at school. You gonna come"

"Ah…well..."

"She would love to" Justin said with a smile.

"She loved it back in New York. She would surly love it here" Justin said as he gave me a smile.

I only glared at him.

"Great," Elena said.

"I'll sign us both up"

"Elena," I started saying. "Isn't there football tryout today too?"

"Yup"

"Justin, didn't you use to be on a football team?"

"No, that was Basketball"

"Ah, same thing. You should sign him up for football. I'm sure he'll love it"

"Ok, the sign up sheet are right next to each other so, I'll sigh your names on" Elena said with a smile.

Justin only glared at me. I smiled back at him.

I then heard a honk coming from outside.

"There's Bonnie. Bye guys"

"Bye" Aunt Jenna and Elena said.

I then walked out the door and went straight to Bonnie's car. We then pulled out of the drive way.

On our way to school, Bonnie wouldn't stop talking about Stefan and how it would be a bad thing if I dated him. I was so happy when we pulled up into the school. Bonnie then parked her car and we both got out.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy," Bonnie started saying. "I'm just saying take it slow"

"You were the one who said to go for it"

"Now I'm saying take it slow"

"Why the about-face?"

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field"

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid"

"Bonnie..."

"What?"

"Spit it out."

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And got a really bad feeling"

I waited.

"Is that it?"

Bonnie then started walking away. I grabbed her arm.

"Bonnie"

"It was bad bad!"

"Is the whole witch mojo thing again?"

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my new best friend's new boyfriend"

I smiled.

"Thank you. I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what?"

Bonnie nodded.

Then I saw Stefan walk up to us.

"Good morning, Alex. Good morning, Bonnie" He said.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later"

"Bonnie, wait..." I said but Bonnie was already gone.

"She doesn't like me very much" Stefan said.

"She doesn't know you. She's my friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does,"

I then started walking and he followed.

"She will love you"

I then thought about it.

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" I asked while I stopped and turned to him.

"Yes" He said back with a smile.

"Great," I said with a smile.

"Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are" I said again with a smile.

Stefan smiled back.

All of a sudden I saw a football come flying towards Stefan's head. I opened my eyes wide.

"Stefan wa-" I stopped when I saw Stefan turn around fast and catch the food ball.

Stefan smiled and raised to football to Tyler who was standing there with smug look on his face. I made a little laugh. Stefan then threw the football at Tyler. Tyler caught it but was thrown back when he did. Everyone saw and stared at Tyler.

"Wow!" I said out load.

We then walked inside the school.

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football"

"I used to. It was a long time ago"

"So why don't you try out for the team?"

"Yeah, I don't think so"

I gave him a funny look while I was walking to my locker.

"So you don't like football?"

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels"

I then opened my locker and started taking my jacket off.

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends" I said as I stuffed my jacket in.

"Says the girl that has been glued to her computer for the last couple of days boring her friend to death about what has been going on in her life here in Mystic Falls"

I laughed.

"Hey, don't be like that. Theirs is a different Alex that you haven't seen yet. She was into everything, very busy"

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?"

"Soon. She's working on it"

I smiled and then the bell went and we both had History.

We were in class when Mr. Tanner started talking about the events that happened in World War 2. Stefan and I weren't really listening to the lesson. We were whispering to each other.

"Psst. By the way… Elena says our team sucks. They could use someone like you"

"Can't, I'm a loner"

I made a small laugh.

"Miss Russo?" Mr. Tanner said.

"Hmm?" I said back.

"Pearl Harbor?" He said as he gave me his 'evil' smile.

"Um..."

"December 7, 1941" Stefan said.

I gave Stefan a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Russo"

Everyone laughed.

"Anytime"

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall?"

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir"

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act?"

"1964"

"John F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963"

"Martin Luther King?"

"'68"

"Lincoln?"

"1865"

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973"

"Brown vs. Board?"

"1954"

"The battle of Gettysburg?

"1863"

"Korean war?"

"1950 to 1953"

"Ha! It ended in '52"

Everyone let our a sigh. Especially me. I really wanted Stefan to bet Tanner. I hated him. Sometimes I felt like taking my wand out a cast a spell to turn him into a toad or something but if I did do that, it would probity be the last spell I ever cast.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53" Stefan said as I have him a shock look.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly" said.

We all checked our cell phones.

"It was 19," somebody said. "53"

Everyone clapped and cheered. Mr. Tanner looked mad while Stefan gave everyone a small smile. I gave Stefan smile and gave him a small clap.

* * *

After class was over, Stefan and I got up and walked out of class.

"How did you know all of that?" I asked.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing"

I laughed.

"Well, I have to go to my other classes and I have no time to see you at lunch. So…see you later?" Stefan nodded.

"I'll see you later"

We then went our separate ways.

* * *

When it was lunch, I changed for the cheerleading try outs.

I wore my black short shorts with my red tank top and my pink and black runners and put my hair in a pony tail.

I then went out to the field and there, I found Bonnie exercising.

"Hey," she said.

"You came" Bonnie said as she stood up and gave me a hug.

"Yup I did" I said back.

We then started exercising together.

A little while after, Elena came on the field. She was all in her exercise stuff.

"Oh my god! You're here!" Bonnie said as she stood up and hugged Elena.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were is to do things that were"

Elena then sat down on the ground and started exercising.

"Oh, Bonnie and Elena, you two are coming to dinner tonight"

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other then back at me and smiled.

"We are?" They both said at the same time.

"Mm-hmm. You two, me and Stefan"

Both their smiles were gone. Bonnie looked mad and Elena...didn't really do anything. She just looked down at the ground.

"You guys have to give him a chance and Elena, I don't understand why you're not talking to me"

"It's complicated" Elena said.

"And besides, tonight's no good" Bonnie said.

She then started looking around.

"Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times"

I laughed.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett. You're going to be there"

"Fine. I'll go"

I then looked at Elena.

She took a deep breath.

"I guess so"

I smiled.

"Good"

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie said.

"I don't know. It's not like her" Elena said.

"I'll Try her again" Bonnie said as she looked threw her bag for her phone.

Then a blue car entered the parking lot that was playing really load music.

"Uh..." I said as I pointed to the blue car.

Elena and Bonnie turned their head and looked.

When the car parked, we saw Caroline lean in to kiss some guy. When they pulled apart I saw it was Damon Salvatore.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill" Bonnie said.

"That's not a mystery guy," I said. "That's Damon Salvatore"  
**"**Salvatore," Bonnie said as she stood up.

Elena and I followed her.

"As in Stefan?"

I nodded.

Caroline then got out of the car and walked pass us.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind" Caroline said as she walked threw Bonnie and I.

I just glared at Caroline.

"Sorry I'm late, girls! I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?"

I glared over to Damon who was looking at me. He smiled and raised his eyebrows. He then put his car into drive and drove out of the parking lot. I shook my head.

Caroline then put on the radio and then we started tryouts. She put one of my favorite songs.

Starstruck by 3OH!3.

"_And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8"_ Caroline started saying.

I was having a hard time with the moves because I haven't been cheering for a whole summer and I kind of forgot the moves. Then again, I didn't really try really hard at the Basketball games.

Caroline then stopped me.

"Alex, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok?"

I kept glaring at Caroline. I gave her a fake smile.

"Ok" I said as I started walking away from the group.

I walked until I saw Stefan run on the field with football equipment on and a helmet in his hand. I smiled and walked towards the belchers and watched him play.

It was amazing watching Stefan play. He dodged people so fast, it was…amazing. I laughed when I saw all the player faces, especially Tyler's.

Later, I saw Justin go on the field. It was hilarious! He ran onto the field not knowing what to do then when he finally got into position, he got knocked down. It was hilarious watching him. Everyone on the team laughed but not Stefan. Stefan walked up to Justin and lent him a hand.

I smiled at Stefan.

If it were me, I would lend Justin a hand and when he went to go reach it, I would pull away and let him fall back down but Stefan was different.

"Hey, what are you doing here" Someone said.

I looked behind me and it was Elena.

"Oh, I'm just,"

I looked back at Stefan.

"Watching the team practice"

Elena walked beside me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Caroline asked me to leave. I don't know what her problem is. I've been friends with Caroline since we were little but…I've never seen her like this"

"Really?"

Elena nodded.

"I don't know what's up with her. Are you guys dating?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on. I've seen you two around each other" Elena said as she pointed to Stefan.

"I…don't know. N….Nothing is happening. We haven't gotten that far"

Elena nodded.

"Have you…ever thought about how somebody else feels about him?"

I turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean"

"Come on! You've seen the way I look at him! You haven't notice"

"Wait! Do you like Stefan?"

Elena shook her head.

"I don't get how you can just take everything from me!"

"What are you talking about? What did I take from you?"

"You took my best friend! You took my Aunt away from me and you took my crush away! Seriously! What is your problem?"

"What! Elena let's talk about this!"

"No! Forget it!" Elena said as she walked back to the cheerleading group.

I shook my head and looked back at the foot ball team play.

I saw Matt throw the ball to Stefan. Stefan then jumped up after it but then Tyler came from no where and knocked him down. I saw Stefan lay there and Tyler bend down to say something to him then he walked away with his football buddies. Then a smiled as Matt walked up to Stefan and lent him a hand.

I then went back to the cheerleading group.

* * *

"Caroline is so stupid!" I screamed as I hit the dash board in Bonnie's car.

"It's ok. I understand" Bonnie said as she was trying to pay attention to the road.

"Who does she think she is? 'You better try harder next time because you suck'. God! She's lucky that I didn't pull-"

I then stopped. Again! I was going to expose magic to someone I didn't really know.

Bonnie gave me a funny look.

"You were going to pull?"

"A...karate move"

Bonnie laughed.

"You know karate?"

"No...but...I could try"

Bonnie let out another laugh.

We then pulled into the drive way.

Bonnie was about to get out of the car when I stopped her.

"Bonnie. Does Elena like Stefan?"

Bonnie gave me a little smile and nodded.

"Yeah"

"How come you guys didn't tell me?"

"Because...I told Elena that it would be good for you. Elena says you sometimes...cry in your sleep"

I gave Bonnie a funny look.

"Really?"

"Yeah and you always mention a guy named Mason. I'm...I'm guessing that was your ex?"

I nodded.

"Elena says they stopped since Stefan...She...she doesn't want you to cry anymore. She wants you to be happy"

"Then why did she get mad at me before?"

"She's just...frustrated. You know, after her parents died and she had to break things off with Matt, she just...wanted to be happy with someone but she's happy that you are with him"

I smiled.

"Thanks for...being honest"

Bonnie nodded.

We then got out of the car with the Chinese food. We walked threw the front door and then walked to the kitchen where Elena was sitting. Bonnie and I put the bag down and I walked up to Elena.

"Elena," I started saying. "Bonnie told me everything"

Elena glared at Bonnie and then looked back at me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt that way about him. If you want, I'll break things off with-"

Elena interrupted me.

"No," She said as she stood up from her chair.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that. I guess...I'm a little jealous of you guys. I want you to be with him" Elena said as she gave me a smile.

I smiled back and hugged her. She hugged me back. We then broke apart.

"I...have to go see what Justin is doing. Can you guys take out the food?"

Bonnie and Elena nodded.

I then opened the door to the basement and walked downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I went straight to the layer. When I got in there, I saw Justin come threw the wizard portal.

"Justin," I started saying. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Alex" Justin said. "I went shopping to get some potions to stop this vampire problem"

"Justin. When are you going to give up this vampire nosecone?"

"Never"

"Oh great"

"Oh, I learnt a new spell"

"Oh"

"Yup ok this spell...is a pumpkin spell"

I shook my head.

"Are you crazy?"

"No it works. Wizards have done this in the past. Now, it's no different then the sunlight spell. All you say is 'Pumpkins are good, pumpkins are so yummy, so get me some now and make it like mummy.

I gave Justin another funny look.

"Who made this spell? A cooking wizard?"

"Uh...yeah but monster hunters use it to distract vampires so that they could easily go for the kill. You just point your want to the vampire and they are suppose to shrivel up like that witch from Wizard of Oz"

I nodded.

"Ok"

"Try it out"

I then grabbed m wand out from my bag and pointed it a Justin.

"Alex! Don't!"

"'Pumpkins are good, pumpkins are so yummy, so get some now and make it like mummy'"

Then some pumpkin guts came out of my wand and went all over Justin. He was covered head to toe.

I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!"

Justin then started running after me but slipped on the pumpkin guts.

I busted out laughing again.

Justin then went threw the guts on his clothes and grabbed his wand. He then pointed the wand to the sky and water came falling on him. Then he pointed back up to the sky and gust of air came in and made him all dry. He then pointed his wand to pumpkin guts on the ground and said,

"'Pumpkin guts, pumpkin guts, go away, pumpkin guts'"

The pumpkin guts just disappeared and Justin glared at me.

"Alex"

"What. You wanted me to try it out and I did"

"Alex, you have to be careful remember yesterday?"

"Yes...and that was hilarious"

Justin glared at me again.

"Ok, I want you to get dress cause Stefan is coming over"

"Why do I have to come?"

"Because I want you to meet him. He's really nice and he's smart"

"Fine"

We then walked out of the layer.

I then walked upstairs and saw Elena and Bonnie setting the table.

"Make sure you guys set one up for Justin" I said.

Then both nodded.

"I'm going to change, be right back"

I then walked upstairs to my room and changed.

* * *

When it was six o'clock, Bonnie, Elena, Justin and I waited at the kitchen.

I was looking down at my clothes to make sure I looked ok.

I had on a purple shirt with black pants and a sliver rings with my lip ring and a butterfly shape necklace.

Elena and I then got more food out.

Bonnie then started talking about her psychic problems.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture."

Elena and I shook our heads.

"Oh, come on," Elena said.

"That commercial's on a constant loop"

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery" Elena and I started laughing.

"Have you talked to your grams?" I asked.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

Justin and I look at each other and laughed.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh...nothing" I said.

"Well, I for one don't want to be a witch" Elena said.

"Thank you" Bonnie said.

I then grabbed a bowl and placed some noddles in a bowl.

"Putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody" Bonnie said.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"

"Little drawer on your left"

Went to the little drawer and opened it. Sure enough, the serving spoons were in there. I shook my head.

"Ok, you have been friends with Elena for years, you've probity been in this kitchen 1000 times"

"Yeah, that's it"

Then the door bell rang. I smiled.

"He's here, I'll be right back"

I said as I walked to the front door.

When I opened it, I saw Stefan standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Hey" I said with a smile.

"Hello. You look, amazing" He said.

"Thank you. So, dinner's ready. Come in"

Stefan then walked in and I closed the door behind him.

We then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, Stefan's here"

"Hey" Both Elena and Justin said at the same time.

Bonnie didn't say a word.

I glared at her but Bonnie didn't look at me back.

"So, let's eat"

We all took a seat and sat down in them. Stefan chose a spot. I sat next to him and Justin sat next to me. Elena took the spot at the end of the table and Bonnie had no choice but to sit beside Stefan. We then dished up and started eating. We didn't say very much during dinner. It was too quiet.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right"

I laughed and then looked at Justin.

"What about you?" I asked Justin.

"Ah...no...I sucked" Justin said.

"Then why did you join" Bonnie said as she gave him a puzzle look.

"Because he thought he could get away this time because Frankie isn't here to make me sign up for cheerleading," I looked at Justin. "Now where even"

Justin glared at me.

"Whose Frankie?" Elena asked.

"Um..."

"Way to go Alex" Justin whispered to me.

"Frankie...was...Justin's-"

"And Alex's best friend"

I glared at Justin.

"Yeah, they did everything together. They even dressed the same too"

"Yeah that was because...I was such a good friend but let's forget about that subject and let's talk about Stefan! Guys! You should of seen Stefan play today especially you Bonnie. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

Bonnie then interrupted me.

"Yeah, I heard"

I took a ship of my coke.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad"

"No, about your history you know, like the witch part," I said.

Stefan then looked at me.

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool" Elena said.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use"

Well, it's certainly interesting," Stefan started saying. "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s"

"My family came by way of Salem"

"Really?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Salem witches?"

"Yeah"

"I would say that's pretty cool"

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity"

"Yeah, they are" Bonnie said as she smiled at Stefan.

Then there was a bunch of strange noises coming from downstairs everyone stared at the door.

"What is that?" Elena said as she stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Don't!" Justin and I screamed as we automatically stood up from our seats. Everyone looked at us strangely.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Um…because" I looked at Justin.

"Because…I'm…" Justin said.

"Cooking something!" I yelled.

"You cook? Since when?" Elena asked.

Justin glared at me and looked back at Elena.

"Since…I took Foods and Nutrition class" He said.

"Really"

"Yup"

"Ok then what are you making?"

"A….cake. Yup I'm making a cake. Which reminds me, will you excuse me" Justin said as he ran down stairs.

I then sat back down in my seat and Elena sat in hers.

Then the door bell rang.

"Did we invite anyone else?" I asked.

Bonnie and Elena shook their heads. I stood from my chair and walked to the front door. For some reason, Stefan followed me. I opened the door and saw it was Caroline. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Surprise!" Caroline said. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert"

"Oh great" I said

"Hope you don't mind" Damon said whom I didn't notice standing behind her.

"Hey Damon" I said as I tucked my hair behind me ears and smiled.

He nodded back to me.

Damon I didn't mind. He seemed like a nice guy when I met him before. Caroline was just the one I couldn't stand.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked as he walked up to the front door.

Caroline walked in and gave me the cake.

"Waiting for Alex to invite me in" Damon said as he looked at me with his smile.

"Oh yeah sure no problem just come-"

Stefan cut me off.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here" Caroline said.

I gave Stefan a funny look.

"We're just…finishing up" Stefan said.

"Are you crazy? Do you really think I'm just going to ask your brother to leave?" I asked Stefan.

I then turned to Damon.

"It's ok Damon. You're welcome to come in" Damon smiled and then walked in threw the door and passed by Stefan and I.

When Damon walked by us, I automadically glared at Stefan and raised my eye brow and mouthed to him.

'What's wrong with you?'

Damon then turned to me.

"You have a beautiful home, Alex" I smiled at him.

"Thank you but it's not my home. It's Elena's. I'm just staying for the year, I think" I said with a little laugh.

Damon smiled and nodded then looked at Stefan. He then walked into the kitchen.

"Alex, I'll explain" Stefan tried saying to me.

"Not now" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Um…I'll get more plates and we'll have dessert" I said as I grabbed the dinner plates and put them in the sink.

I then grabbed some dessert plates and placed them on the table.

Stefan, Bonnie, Elena and I sat in the same spots as last time. Caroline sat beside Elena and Damon took Justin's spot which was beside me. I was serving cake to everyone when Justin walked upstairs with a cake in his hand.

"Hey…Justin" I said to him.

"Hey…everyone" Justin said.

"Um…Damon, I don't think you've met my older brother, Justin"

"Nice to meet you, Justin" Damon said as he gave him a nod.

"Hey" Justin said to him.

"Um…Justin. Nice cake" Elena said.

"Oh…thank you. Just had to put some finishing touches on it" Justin said as he brought the cake to the table and took a seat next to Damon.

I then served everyone a piece.

* * *

After we had dessert, we all sat down in the living room. I offered everyone a cup of tea first.

Damon sat on the big chair and Caroline sat with him. Stefan and I sat on the coach next to him while Elena sat next to me and Justin sat on the arm rest next to Elena. Bonnie took the chair across from Caroline and Damon. We were all talking about school when, of coarse, Caroline brought up try out. Caroline started laughing.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be ceiling. But good for you. Go for it" She said.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said as he started at Stefan.

Stefan only glared at him.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today," Caroline blabbed on again. "It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines"

"I'll work with her," Bonnie said. "She'll get it"

"I guess we could put her in the back" Caroline said again.

I gave Caroline a glare.

"Do you ever think when you talk?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me.

"Excuse me?" Caroline said as she looked at me.

"No I really mean it because do you actually think when you talk or are you just plain dumb?"

I heard a laugh come from Damon's direction.

"Alex?" Elena said as she looked at me.

I rolled my eyes. I then felt a vibration coming from my left pocket. My phone. Crap, I forgot to turn it off before dinner. It must have been mom and dad.

"Would you all excuse me" I said as I stood up and looked at the group. As I walked out of the living room, I notice Caroline giving me a glare from the corner of my eye. I shut the front door behind me and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Alex!"

It was my mom.

"Oh Alex! How are you?"

"Um…I'm fine mom"

"How's Mystic Falls?"

"Great"

"Have you made any new friends?"

"Uh…yeah"

"That's great. Your father and I miss you and your brother so much"

"Miss yeah too mom"

"Your father want to know how are the lessons going?"

"Great, Justin and I practice everyday"

"Good. Make sure you still study"

"I will mom. I have to go, some friends and I are hanging out"

"And your brother?" "

He's hanging out with us"

"Wonderful. You two are finally spending time with each other. Well, I won't keep you away much longer. Bye sweetie"

"Bye mom" I said as I hanged up the phone and walked inside and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm just going to do the dishes" I said as I walked pass the living room.

"I'll help" Elena said as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

Elena and I started collecting dishes that were sitting beside the sink and put them into the dish washer.

"One more" I heard from behind me.

It was Damon.

"Oh, thanks" I said as I reached for the glass but for some reason, Damon dropped it and somehow caught it before it hit the ground. He then handed it to me.

I laughed.

"Nice" I said as I took it from him and put it in the dish washer.

"I like you," Damon started saying.

"You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time"

Elena looked at Damon.

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" Elena asked.

I guess something must have come up when I was talking to mom. I always walk out at the best time!

"Mm-hmm" Damon said as he helped Elena put in a plate.

"How did she die?"

Woah! Wait! Die? Katherine died? That was something that bugged me. The thing worse then a break-up is your girlfriend dying. How are you supposed to get over that?

"Fire," Damon said. "Tragic fire"

"Recently?" I asked.

"Well, seems like it was yesterday"

"What was she like?" Elena asked.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was just very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive"

"So which one of you dated her first?" I asked as I handed Damon and plate.

Damon laughed.

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine"

I nodded and walked over to the island and started folding tea towels. Elena came to help me.

"I'd quit cheerleading if I were you" Damon said as he walked over and took the chair next to me and folded tea towels.

"Why?"

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable"

"Oh, that's not why I was mad" I smiled.

He looked and me and I could tell he knew I was talking about Caroline.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Damon gave me a funny look.

"About Katherine. She was close to you too"

Damon didn't say anything. He didn't even react. He just…stared at me.

"Hey," we heard coming from the kitchen door.

We all turned our heads. It was Bonnie.

"Need some help?"

I smiled.

"Sure, why not" Damon said.

* * *

A little while later, Damon left and went to talk to Stefan and Caroline in the living room. Justin went downstairs to his room to do some homework. After Damon left, Caroline came to help us out. Caroline did say a word to me. She was still mad but I kind of liked it. She would finally leave me alone!

When the night was finally over, I changed into my pajamas, e-mailed Harper about my day and went to bed and laid there, smiling. Things were starting to get better.

* * *

Ok, hope you guys like it!

Oh and guess what guys! I'm on YouTube!

If you want to find me on YouTube, look on my profile and the clothing from this chapter is on my profile too!

Review if you liked it! :)


	7. Chapter 7

I got board and decided to update! :P

Oh and my youtube name is DinosaursRuleifyify (don't ask why I called it that :P)

P.S. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or the Vampire Diaries

* * *

Chapter 7

Woke up at exactly 10:25 in the morning and went to immediately take a shower. Something was bugging me.

Stefan.

Well not just Stefan, Damon.

There I was, running in the woods trying to escape something of what I wasn't sure. I stopped when I saw a figure that looked like Stefan. I walked up to the figure and said,

"I'm so glad you're here"

Then the figure turned around and it was Damon. I back away.

"Surprise?" he said with a smile.

I back away, screaming while Damon ran up to me and snapped my neck. That's when I woke up.

It scared me.

Was this dream telling me something? Was Damon not to be trusted? Or was my mind playing tricks on me? Maybe I should talk to the others about it?

When I finished my shower, I walked in my room and thought about my decision. Go on the cheerleading team or not? Elena and I did talk about it before bed. We, somehow, both made it on the team but I could tell after last night after what happened between Caroline and I that I might have been kicked out.

Elena said that she was going to join just so she can do something during her spare time.

I was still unsure.

I wasn't really into cheerleading anymore. It was fun when Harper and I did it but now that everything has changed, I just wasn't into it anymore.

I quickly dried my hair with the towel and changed into some clothes.

The weather girl said it was suppose to be super hot today so I decided to wear my while cami with orange flowers and black leaves on it and I wore my denim studded shorts with my black converse. For jewelry, I wore my rose bracelet with my gold ring that said love and my pink rose ring. Today I decided to take my Foxy Lady Bag.

I didn't have to leave the house until 4 so I decided to stay home with Elena for a bit and help her with house chores.

* * *

3:30 came faster then I thought so at that time, I went downstairs to go see what Justin was doing.

I checked his room first and he wasn't there so I checked the lair and, of course, he was there. He was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey" I said as I entered the room.

"Hey" He said back.

"So, Elena and I are about to leave for the game. You wanna come?"

"No, I'm just going to stay home and work on this"

"Which is?"

"I'm just going to do some research"

"You sure there isn't anything else we know?"

"No, I think we know all the spells. I'm just reading threw to see if I missed anything"

"Justin. Maybe we should stop this"

"Stop what?"

"Looking up all this vampire stuff. Nothing else has happened in a while"

"What about that couple that was found not that far from where Vicky was bitten?"

"Yeah but that could have been a mountain lion or…a wild dog"

"It's a vampire. I know it is"

"Justin please listen to me"

Justin didn't look at me. He just stared into the book. I shook my head.

"Fine, if that how you want to be" I said as I stormed out of the room and walked up stairs.

"Hey," Elena said as she walked around the corner.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. You know how siblings are"

Elena laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah. So, ready to go?"

I nodded and we walked out of the door.

* * *

We pulled into the school parking lot and got out of Elena's car.

"I'm going to find Bonnie" Elena said as she grabbed her pom-poms out from the back of her car.

"Ok. See you later" I said as I waved good bye to her.

I saw Jeremy just ahead and walked up to him.

"Hey cuz," I said.

Jeremy did say a word.

"How yeah been. We haven't talked in what. Forever"

"Did Elena put you up to this?"

I shook my head.

"No. I'm…just talking to you"

"Well don't. I'm out of here" Jeremy said as he walked away.

"Fine" I said to myself.

I turned around and saw Stefan walk up to me with his football jersey on.

"Hey hottie," I said with smile. "Who are you and what have you done with Stefan"

Stefan smiled.

"Very funny. What happened to you? No more cheerleader?"

"I thought about and cheerleading isn't really my thing. Plus, I'm a born, natural quitter"

"No, hey," he said as he grabbed my hands. "You're not a quitter. You are going threw a hard time. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok?"

I smiled and nodded.

"I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this" Stefan said as he opened a little brown box.

Inside was this beautiful sliver heart necklace.

I took it out of the box.

"Oh my gosh. It's beautiful? Is it a locket?"

"Yes but the lock is busted. It can't open"

"Aw. I love it anyway"

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now," I smiled.

I've never been trusted like that before. I could see that this 'relationship' was going great so far.

"I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck"

I brought the locket up to my nose.

"Is that rose?" "No, it's, uh... it's an herb. I put it in there before the lock busted. It's nice, huh?"

"Very"

I put the necklace around my neck and was trying to put it on.

"Let me" he said.

I gave necklace to him.

"I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good"

I smiled and turned around.

"We're a pair. I quit, you start"

"Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out"

I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Stefan kissed me and then went back down.

"See you later" I said as I backed away.

Stefan nodded and walked away.

I turned around and ran right into Caroline.

"And your not in uniform because?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Because I decided not to join"

"You should be grateful you're still on the team because after last night's incident, I could have kicked you right off"

"Caroline, I quit for two reasons. Number one, I just don't want to be on the squad and number two, I don't want to be on a team with you"

Caroline immediately glared at me.

"You'll regret this" she said as she turned around and walked away.

"Ooo, I'm so scared!" I said out loud. I then laughed.

* * *

A couple hours later, everybody gathered around the center to listen to Mr. Tanner's speech. All the football players were standing around Mr. Tanner while the cheerleaders, well, cheered. I walked up to the front and looked for Stefan. I saw Stefan standing at the front. When he noticed me, he smiled at me. I smiled back. I then felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked and saw Justin.

"Hey," I said. "Thought you weren't going to come"

"Thought about it and decided too" Justin said.

I looked back at Mr. Tanner.

"Look, Alex. I'm sorry about what happened earlier at the house"

I looked back at him.

"Fine. Apology accepted"

Everyone started cheering and Justin and I joined.

"We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offensive line, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these" Mr. Tanner said as he looked at Stefan.

Everyone started cheering and some of the players patted Stefan on the back. Stefan smiled and looked at me. I smiled back.

"Ooo" Justin said.

I nudged him in the stomach.

"Shut up" I said.

I looked back at Stefan and smiled.

"Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Tanner screamed.

Everyone started clapping including Justin and I. I noticed later Tyler left.

A little while after, we heard some noises coming from the back. Justin and I went to go check it out and it was Tyler and Jeremy fighting on the ground.

"Oh no" Elena said as she walked pass the crowd.

Justin and I followed her.

Justin ran up to Tyler and Jeremy trying to break them apart but Tyler pushed him down.

"Don't mess with me, Russo!" Tyler said.

Justin got up and backed away while Tyler kept pounding Jeremy who was on the ground.

"Hey! He's down! Enough!" Stefan said as he walked up and grabbed hold of Tyler's left arm.

Tyler looked at him and punched him in the stomach. For some reason, Stefan didn't react to it. He just started at Tyler whom had a confused face on him. Tyler went in for another punch but Stefan pushed him out of the way.

Just at that second, I heard Elena scream.

"Jeremy, No!"

Jeremy swung his arm to hit Tyler with something but it accidently hit Stefan in his left palm. When Jeremy stopped to look at Stefan I saw he had a broken bottle in his hand that he dropped when Elena pushed him away.

"What the hell, Jeremy?" Elena said.

I walked up to Stefan whom was looking at his bloody hand.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" I said as I grabbed for his hand.

Stefan immediately closed it.

"No, no, no. It's fine"

"No, I saw it too" Justin said as he walked up to Stefan.

"Come on. Let us see it" I said.

"No, it's fine"

"Stefan! It's bad! Let us see it!"

Stefan then opened his hand but it was ok. No scratch. Nothing.

"I…I saw it…it was deep and…"

"He missed. It's not my blood,"

He then wiped his hand against his pants and showed me it again.

"See? I'm fine"

"No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..."

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game"

Stefan then walked away. I looked at Justin.

"You saw it, right?"

Justin nodded.

"I…I have to go see Bonnie and Elena. I'll find you later"

Justin nodded.

I then went looking for Bonnie and Elena.

* * *

I found the rest of the cheerleaders behind the back shed getting ready for the game. Elena and Bonnie saw me and immediately walked up to me.

"Hey," Elena said. "What did you do to Caroline? She's been really ticked all night"

"I was just proving my point" I said.

I turned to Bonnie.

"Listen, I need to ask you something"

"Shoot" Bonnie said.

"When you touched Stefan and you had that weird feeling. What did you see?"

Bonine smiled.

"Forget about it. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over"

"No, Bonnie, seriously. What did you see?"

"It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about... 8, 14, 22"

"Yeah?"

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it..."

"And?"

"It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like"

Death…that word shivered up my spine. Did Justin and I just imagine that? Maybe Justin and I saw Jeremy's blood on Stefan's hand or maybe Tyler was bleeding at one point.

"You ok?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just cold. I'm going to get my jacket from your car. Can I have the keys, please"

Elena gave me the keys.

"Thanks. I'll see you after the game"

"See yeah" Bonnie and Elena said as I walked away.

* * *

When I got to the car, I grabbed my tan leather jacket from the back and closed the door. I turned around and ran right into Damon and backed away.

I felt like I was in my nightmare again.

"Does scaring people run in the family?" I asked.

Damon made a small laugh and shook his head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from Caroline" He whispered to me.

I laughed.

"I don't blame you but why are you hiding from her? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen"

I nodded.

"That could be a sign"

"Well, she's awfully young"

"I'm guessing not much younger than you?"

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy"

I laughed again.

"You and me both but I just have to say that Elena and her have been friends since they were little. So if Caroline freaks, Elena freaks which makes me freak"

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention"

"Yes, it is" I said as I crossed my arms.

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you"

"Oh really. You think so"

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me"

"Excuse me?"

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me,"

How did he know? Ok yes I dreamed about him but how did he know. Damn! I must have been talking in my sleep again!

"And right now... You want to kiss me"

Was he serious? What kind of a person did he think I was? I remembered putting my wand in my purse. I felt like sending grabbing it and sending him to a lava pit but…I was going to playing along.

I stood there, looking clueless. Damon smiled and leaned in for a kiss that's when I pushed him away and gave him a great, big slap.

"Are you crazy? What's your problem? What kind of a girl do you think I am? Look, I like to play game with my brothers some times but not like that! You go too far! So let me get one thing straight, I don't want to be part of this game you're having with Stefan! I am not Katherine so if I were you, I would start changing your act towards me"

I pressed the button on the keys to lock the door and walked to the fields.

When I got to the belchers, I found Justin and sat next to him. I was mad! How could he be such a jerk?

"You ok?" Justin asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later" I said as I sat there with my arms crossed.

* * *

A while later, police sirens were heard by the boys' locker rooms. Justin and I tried to ease drop on some conversations to see what was going on. Justin tapped my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked. Justin took a deep breath.

"Mr. Tanner's dead" He said.

Dead…Tanner's dead.

I admit, I never liked the guy but I would never wish that upon some body.

Justin and I rushed down the stairs and walked towards the building. When we got there, I saw Bonnie standing there, crying. I walked up to Bonnie.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" I said as I held on to her.

Bonnie didn't say a word. She just cried. Elena then walked up to me.

"I got her" She said as she started hugging Bonnie.

"Alex!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and saw Stefan walking up to me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah"

"Alex?"

I looked at Elena.

"I'm going to take Bonnie home and I'm going to spend the night. Do you guys want to take the car home?"

"Sure" I said.

"Justin, you can drive if you want"

"No, I'm ok. I'll…I'll stay here for a bit and walk home" Justin said.

"No, it's not safe"

"It's ok" he said as he patted the pocket where he left his wand. "I'll be fine"

I nodded. I turned to Stefan.

"You need a ride?"

"No, I drove here too," he said.

"I'll walk you to your car"

I nodded and Stefan followed me to the parking lot.

"Did they say what happened?" I asked Stefan as we walked.

"Animal bit him" He said.

"Animal…where did it bite him?"

"On the neck"

Maybe it was a vampire. Oh no, Justin is going to rub it in my face when we get home. I better be prepared.

"What kind of animal is this? Normally they don't just come out in the middle of town"

"I don't know"

I grabbed his hand where I taught he cut it and studied it carefully. Still, no mark.

"I was sure you cut your hand. I saw it"

"I'm gonna be fine. I'm gonna be fine, ok? We're fine. That's what matters" He said as he cupped my head in his hands.

Stefan then hugged me and I hugged him back.

After a while, I let him go.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe"

Stefan nodded.

I pressed the button to unlock the car and went into the driver's seat and drove home.

* * *

I pulled into the drive way and locked the door. I then grabbed the house key that was hidden under the leg of the chair. I then turned all the lights on and went upstairs.

I guess Aunt Jenna wasn't home yet from her meeting.

I went strait to my room and changed into my pajamas.

I then went on my computer and started writing to Harper about my day and about everything that happened.

Then a flash came from behind me and I saw Justin standing there with his wand in his hands.

"What did I tell you?" Just screamed.

"I told you! It was a vampire!"

"You were right" I said.

"And you said…wait, what? I was right?"

"Yes…and I was stupid to not believe you"

Justin smiled.

"Oh, ok. I guess you where"

I glared at him.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, we have no other spells to learn but I did look threw a book and it was showing me ways to kill a vampire like the kinds of moves monster hunters use"

I gave him a look.

"You mean like the slayer"

Justin gave me a confused look.

"You know. Buffy?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah right…yeah like Buffy"

I nodded.

"Ok, I'll just watch Buffy all night and learn those moves"

"No Alex, trust me on this. This book will help us"

I nodded.

"Ok"

"Let's start practice tomorrow"

"Ok" "

9 a.m. sharp"

I nodded.

Justin smiled.

"Ok, good night"

"Night" I said as Justin left my room.

I then went back to the computer and finished my e-mail.

After that, I went to bed and closed my eyes.

I hope I don't have anther bad nightmare.

* * *

How was that?

Did you guys like it?

I just wanted to ask one favor from you guys.

I have a friend who just joined. Her profile name is Jakki J (if you can't find her, go on my profile and look on my favorite authors list)

She just started and she's a little upset that no one has read her story yet so I thought I would let you guys know about it!

Go check it out :)

Clothing from the story is on my profile.

Review if you liked it :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry that it's been a while since I've updated. Just been crazy in school and I was sick all week.

P.S. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or The Vampire Diaries

* * *

Chapter 8

"Come on Alex, you have to pick up the pace" Justin said to me as I was lying on the floor.

"I'm trying!" I yelled.

"Stop wining"

I got up and took out my wand.

"Do you want to become toast again?"

Justin laughed.

"Good luck with that. Look, if you want to learn how to stop this monster, you have to put yourself together and fight or next thing you know, you'll be the 4th victim of the 'animal' terrorizing the town"

"Alright," I put away my wand.

"What else is in that book?"

"Well," he grabbed the book from the couch that was in the liar.

"The next thing it shows is, you have to duck, trip with your right leg, jump and stake. Ok, I'll be the vampire and you be the…I don't know what you call it…uh…."

"Slayer" I said with a smile.

"Ok, fine 'slayer'. Ok go!"

I ran towards him and we started using the new moves we learn an hour ago. Arms up, down, hit, kick, hit, hit, punch and then I ducked, tripped him, jumped in and went for the kill but I stopped halfway to his heart. Justin looked up at me a smiled.

"Great job Alex"

I smiled.

"Thanks"

I stood up and lent Justin a hand. Justin took it and stood up.

"I think that's all for today"

"Great. So, did you hear about this Founder's Party?" I asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Jenna was talking about it last night before I left. You going?"

"I was thinking about it. Elena was telling me about it and she said she would lend me a dress"

"Are you going to ask Stefan?"

"Not sure. I mean, it might be kind of fun but…"

"You don't want to come on too strong"

I nodded.

"Just ask. You won't hurt anyone"

"What if he says no?"

"Well, we can hang out here or go crash the party and have fun"

I smiled.

"Ok, thanks"

"Anytime"

"I have to go into town today. Mom said she sent something and I have to go to the post office"

"Ok, I'll call you if I need anything"

"Ok, see you later" I said as I walked out the door.

"You're not gonna find out" I heard Elena say when I walked threw the basement door.

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away" Jeremy said as he walked pass me.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy" Elena said as she was polishing something.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" Elena said.

"What were you guys doing down there all morning?" Aunt Jenna asked.

"Oh just, doing homework"

"In yoga pants?"

"Yeah…I…learn better when I'm comfortable. I have to go pick something up in town. You guys need anything?"

"Nope, were good"

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower and change and I'll just walk today"

"You sure?" Elena asked.

"You can borrow my car. I don't need it today"

"I'm fine, thanks" I said as I walked out the kitchen and went upstairs.

I dried my hair after my shower and went to my room to change. For some reason, today I felt like dressing up fancy plus, they said it was suppose to be a little cool outside today. I wore my navy blue cowl neck shirt with black jeans and my black high heel boots. For jewelry, I wore the necklace Stefan gave to me, my gold ring with wings on it, my silver rose ring and my black bracelet with a zipper on it. I then finishing putting some make-up on and walked downstairs.

"Ooo, you look nice" Elena said to me as I walked downstairs.

I laughed.

"Thanks," I said. "I won't be long. Be back in a bit"

"Ok, see you" Elena said as I walked out the door.

I then started walking down the street going to the post office. I had this strange feeling on the way that somebody was watching me.

* * *

I finally got to the post office and walked up to the desk.

"Hi," I said to the lady at the front desk. "I'm here to pick up a package"

"Ok, name?" She asked.

"Alexandra Russo"

"Ok, I'll go check" she said as she walked to the back room.

"What a surprise to find you here"

I look to my right and saw it was Damon. Leaning against the desk. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you following me?" I asked.

"No, I just happened to be here to pick up a package at the same time you are"

"Ok, who is it from?"

"Is it any of your business?"

"Fine, I'll ask Stefan later. I'm sure he will tell me"

"What make you say that?"

"Because…we're…"

"Good friends?"

I glared at him.

"He's still not over her you know. He still thinks about her. Day and night. He sometimes says her name at night. Katherine! Oh Katherine! Come back"

I was no different. Bonnie said that I called Mason's name at night but…I stopped when I met Stefan. I started to become normal. A person. Maybe Damon wasn't telling the truth…or was he? Maybe Stefan and I haven't really gotten to that level yet. We haven't officially become boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Damon, that's enough," I heard from behind me.

I turned around and saw it was Stefan. I smiled.

"Why don't you just leave"

"Fine, I have to go buy another John Varvatos shirt after this morning's incident" Damon said as he nudged pass Stefan.

Stefan looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine" I said with a smile.

"Here's you package, miss" the lady said as she put my package on the desk.

"I need you sign off here," she said as she pointed to the line.

I signed it.

"And here" she said as she pointed to another line.

I signed that line and gave the pen back to her.

"Ok, thank you" I said as I took the package.

The lady nodded and I walked out with Stefan.

"Something bad happen with Damon this morning that I should know about?" I asked as I walked down the street with him.

"No, it's nothing. Just siblings fighting, that's all" he said.

I nodded.

"Listen, I've been meaning to ask you something" I said.

"Ok" he said.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not really, why?"

"Because I heard that there was this…Founder's party"

"They still do that?"

"I don't know?" I laughed. "Remember, I'm knew here"

"Oh, right"

"Have you ever been to it?"

"No…just…heard about it from my grandfather"

I nodded.

"Cool. So, do you want to go with me?"

Stefan smiled.

"Yes. I would love to go with you tonight"

I smiled.

"Hey, do you need a ride home?" He asked.

"Uh…sure…why not" I said.

We walked over to his car and I sat in the passenger seat and the first thing I noticed was the smell. It smelt really good. Like that new car smell.

"Is this new?" I asked.

"No, I just wash and clean the car everyday"

I nodded. Stefan pulled out of the parking lot and started driving.

"Let's see what you have for tunes" I said as I looked threw his CD's.

He had a lot of Madonna and Michael Jackson and some other singers.

"I have an iPod adapter, I mostly listen to my songs on there" He said. I nodded.

"So, what's in the package" He asked.

I wasn't allowed to say. It was suppose to be something for the lair. Like a spell book or something.

"Oh…just some home baked goods"

Stefan smiled.

"Your mom a good cook?"

"The best. She makes the greatest cookies"

Stefan and I smiled at each other.

We then pulled into my driveway. I got out, turned around and leaned down to the passenger window to say bye to him.

"Thanks for the ride" I said.

"No problem, pick you up at 6"

I smiled.

"Sounds great"

Stefan smiled back and pulled out of the driveway. I then walked inside.

"I'm home!" I called out as I entered the house.

"I'm in here!" Elena called out from the kitchen.

I smiled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Bonnie and I are just getting ready for tonight. So…have you asked him yet?" Elena asked with her devilish smile.

"Bonnie's here?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs in the bathroom but don't change to subject! I saw you get out of his car right now. What did he say?"

I smiled.

"He said yes!"

"Great! I would hug you but...you got that box in your hand. What's in it?"

"Just some baked goods from my mom. Do you know where Justin is?"

"He's still downstairs"

"Thanks, I'll be back up in a minute and get ready with you guys"

"Ok"

I then walked downstairs. I walk into the lair where Justin was reading a book.

"Wow," I said.

Justin looked up.

"Do you ever stop reading?"

"It's good to have a lot of knowledge"

"Yeah but too much will make you go coo coo"

I laughed. Justin shook his head.

"The package from mom and dad is here" I said as I set it on the desk in front of him.

Justin opened it up. Inside was this old looking box that said on it 'Vampire Kit' and there was a note on top of it that said

'Hope this help. Be careful you two, Love Dad'

"You told him?" I yelled. "We weren't supposed to tell him!"

"I know," he said. "But I didn't know how to do this so I asked dad. At first, he wanted us to come home but when I told him our plan to do it ourselves, he said ok but if things get bad, we have to come strait home"

"And leave our cousins and aunt who live here and could be killed?"

"He said that he would call the Wizard Council if things got bad"

I nodded.

"Ok, fine. So, what's in here?"

Justin took it out of the box and opened it. Inside there was a couple of stakes and some bottles that you couldn't see what was inside of it.

"What's in this bottle?" I asked.

Justin opened it and smelt it.

"Pumpkin" Justin then smelt another bottle.

"This one smells like rose though"

I gave him a funny look and grabbed the bottle and smelt it. It was the same smell of the herb that was in my necklace that Stefan gave me. Does Stefan know about vampires too? Is he a wizard?

"Since when are vampires scared of roses?" I asked.

"I don't think they are" Justin said.

"I doubt dad would put this in for no reason. We have to try it"

"Fine. How about we sort out who gets what from this box tomorrow. Tonight, we are going to that Founder's party to go have some fun" he said as we walked out the door and walked upstairs.

"Oh…about that…I already asked Stefan and he said yes"

"Oh that's ok"

We walked threw the doors and saw Bonnie sitting there with Elena.

"Hey" I said to Bonnie.

"Hey" Bonnie replied with a smile.

I smile and turned to Justin.

"Hey, Bonnie doesn't have a date. You should go with her"

"Oh…I don't know" Justin said.

"It would be fun, Justin" Elena said.

"Well…if you want to" Justin said to Bonnie.

"Sure," Bonnie said with a smile. "It will be fun"

Justin nodded and then walked out of the room. Bonnie, Elena and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

"I think you should go to the dance in that one" Elena said.

"I agree," Bonnie said. "That one is perfect"

I turned around and looked in the mirror at myself. They weren't kidding it did look good on me. The dress Elena lent me was a strapless white dress with pink flowers and black vines. She gave me these white high heels with black lines on them and white flowers. I walked up to my dresser and opened my jewelry box that was on top of it. I put my black rose ring on my middle figure on my right hand and I put on my sliver ring on my left index figure and I decided to bring my hot pink hand bag.

I turned back to them.

"Ok, I think I'm all set. You guys ready?"

"Yup" They both said at the same time.

Elena was wearing this strapless orange dress with gold lines all over it. Bonnie was wearing a cream colored dress with a bunch of light colored flowers on it.

"Elena, I feel guilty leaving you all by yourself" I said.

Elena smiled.

"It's ok, Matt said he would come so I'll hang out with him" Elena said.

"'Spending time with your ex?" I asked with a crazy look.

"Were just friends. No big deal"

"Alright"

We heard a honk coming from downstairs.

"That's Stefan" I said as I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

"I'll see you guys there?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "Sure"

I smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

The line was packed when we got there. Stefan parked his car in the front and we waited in line.

"Wow," I said. "I've never been to a party like this before"

"You never went to any in New York?" Stefan asked.

"I went to school dances and stuff but never a party"

I then grabbed Stefan's arm and locked it with mine. I gazed into his eyes and smiled. Stefan smiled back. When we finally got to the top, we saw a man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He walked up to Stefan and I and gave is a smile.

"Do I know you?" he asked as he pointed to me.

"I don't think so," I said. "I'm Alex Russo. My cousins are Elena and Jeremy Gilbert"

"Oh yeah Jenna was talking about you before. I'm Mayor Lockwood" he said as he extended his hand for a shake.

"Lockwood? As in Tyler Lockwood?"

"Yeah. I'm his father. Tyler never mention that his dad was the town mayor?"

I shook me head.

"Well, that's ok. Why don't you guys come in and have fun"

"Thank you" both Stefan and I said at the same time.

We walked to the refreshment table.

"Why wouldn't Tyler tell us about his dad being the mayor?" I asked.

"I knew" Stefan said.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone does but you know what, forget it. Let's just enjoy the night"

Stefan twirled me around and then kissed my cheek. I smiled and we grabbed our drinks.

* * *

It became dark in an hour and it wasn't long before we found Justin, Bonnie and Elena. Justin pulled me aside for a minute to tell me something important.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked him.

"No, the wizard council says that they want us to stop the problem with the…" Justin turned around to make sure nobody was listening, turned back and then whispered to me, "Vampires".

"I don't know"

"Why not?"

"Well…it was better when we were going to do it at free will but now…it seems more like a job"

"It will boost us higher for the wizard competition"

"Well…"

"Just think about it Alex"

"Fine, now would you leave me alone. I'm on a date"

Justin rolled his eyes and I went to find Stefan.

* * *

I found Stefan talking with Elena in this museum type room. There were all these old dishes, clocks and papers and other items. I walked up to them and saw what they were looking at. They were looking at a display case that had jewelry and other items in there and these two sliver rings that said beside it

'On Loan from the Gilbert Family – Wedding Ring'

"Your parents?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded.

"There's a lot of history here" She said.

Elena turned around and jumped when she saw me.

"Oh, you startled me" she said.

"Sorry" I said.

"What did Justin say?"

"Oh just something about mom phoning constantly because she was worried. No biggie"

"Oh, I see"

Elena then started looking around at the other things in the room. I looked at Stefan and held onto my hand. Stefan smiled and grabbed it. Elena then stopped and stood in front of a picture frame that was on the wall.

"Wow, guys look at this" She said.

Stefan and I walked up and looked at the picture frame. In the frame there was this old piece of paper with all this writing on it.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"'The founding families of Mystic Falls welcome you to the inaugural founder's council celebration' It's the original guest registry"

"Wow, are you serious this is from 1864?" I asked.

"Yeah and look at all these familiar names- Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood…you have to be kidding me"

"What?"

"Does that say Damon Salvatore?"

I looked at the paper and saw it say in handwriting 'Damon Salvatore and above it said Stefan Salvatore.

"Yeah and look above it. It says Stefan Salvatore" I said.

"No" Elena said.

"Yes look"

Elena nudged beside me and leaned in to get a good looked at it. We then turned to look at each other and then looked at Stefan.

"Stefan?" I asked.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore, the original Salvatore brothers,"

Stefan, Elena and I turned around and saw Damon and Caroline walking up to us. I just glared at them.

"Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually"

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past"

"I'd love to hear it," Elena said. "We can share each others family history. You know, since both our family originally settled here"

Stefan nodded.

"Well I'm board," Caroline started complaining "And Damon won't dance with me"

"Alex, do you think I could borrow Stefan?"

I glared and Caroline and was about to tell her off when Elena nudged me and looked at me. I took a deep and looked at Stefan.

"If it's ok with Stefan. It's ok with me" I said in a unhappy tone.

"I don't really dance" Stefan said.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all"

I made a little giggle but then stopped my self. I hated Damon. He was a rude, inconsiderate jerk. I didn't want him to think that he was still in the friend zone.

"Well, I don't care what you guys say," Caroline said. "I'm not going to take no for an answer" she said as she grabbed Stefan's hand and dragged him away.

Elena then turned to me and said,

"I'm going to find Bonnie"

I laughed.

"But she's on a date" I said.

Elena smiled.

"I know but I just need to talk to her about something. I'll find you later, ok"

I nodded.

Elena smiled and looked at Damon.

"Nice seeing you again, Damon" she said.

"You too, Elena" Damon said to her.

Elena nodded and walked out of the room. Damon watched her walk out before turning to me. I glared at him and then walked pass him. Damon grabbed my hand.

"Wait," he said.

I rolled my eyes and turned around and looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-Class jerk,"

I tried not to let out a snort.

"This morning and last night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm...Acting out, trying to punish Stefan"

"Punish him? Wow, what a nice brother you are. You should win brother of the year"

Damon did say anything.

"What are you punishing him for?" I asked.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers" he said as he pointed back at the frame behind him.

Elena then walked back in the room.

"Hey," She said. "I couldn't find her. She must dancing with her date or something"

I nodded.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Damon was telling me about the original Salvatore brothers" I said.

"Oh, well don't let me stop you. Continue" Elena said.

Damon smiled and then continued with his conversation.

"As I was saying, The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here,"

Elena then interrupted him.

"The Battle of Willow Creek" she said.

"Right" Damon said with a smile.

"Yeah, we talked about it at school"

"We did?" I asked.

"Yeah. Were you too busy gazing at Stefan's green eyes?"

I glared at Elena and nudged her in the ribs. Elena rubbed her ribs and laughed and turned back at Damon.

"Anyway, The Battle of Willow Creek was about Confederate soldiers who fired on a church with civilians inside"

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers," he said as he walked over to this miniature size church.

Elena and I followed him.

"So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood"

I could tell Damon was a little shaken up from this story but so was I. I mean, I've always felt upset when I hear those kind of stories.

"Who did they try and save from the church?" I asked.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

I knew what he was trying to get at. I wasn't gong to do this in front of Elena. I then turned to Elena.

"Elena…um…can you give us a minute?"

"Sure" she said and walked out the room.

I then turned back to Damon.

"I understand that you and Stefan have problems. Believe me, I have problems with my brothers too but can't be in a relationship with Stefan if I get involved with this"

Damon nodded.

"I'm going to get Elena and we're going to go downstairs and find Stefan and Caroline, you coming?" I asked.

Damon nodded and followed me downstairs.

* * *

Damon, Elena and I found Stefan and Caroline by the champagne table.

"What'd we miss?" Damon asked as we walked up to them.

"We were just chatting" Stefan said with a smile. He then handed Damon a glass.

"Drink, Damon?"

"No thanks, I'll pass" I then saw Justin and Bonnie coming towards us.

"Hey," Bonnie said. "Did we miss anything?"

I shook my head.

"We're just chatting" I said.

Bonnie nodded and I turned to Stefan.

"Well, I'm up for a dance. Would you like dance?" I asked with a smile.

Stefan smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely" Stefan said as he put the glass down and grabbed my hand and we both walked to the dance floor.

We then started dancing and that lead to laughing.

"I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy" Stefan said.

I laughed.

"To my surprise, he was a real gentleman. You won't believe this but he apologized for his actions this morning and last night and for the icing on the cake, he said he was a jerk"

I laughed. Stefan smiled. My smile then went away.

"He said that…it was all because of Katherine though"

Stefan didn't say anything.

"I'd like to know about her. What was she like?"

"It's not something I really want to talk about"

"Come on. We're in the same boat. My ex-boyfriend…Mason,"

It was hard for my to say his name to Stefan but it felt good. If I opened up to Stefan, he might open up to me.

"Left and I felt heartbroken when he was gone from my life. It's no different then your situation. You can tell my anything, Stefan. I trusted you and told you everything that night at my house. Can you please trust me the same way?"

Stefan nodded.

"Thank you" he said.

Thank you? That's all he had to say. I felt like a brick wall went up between us. How come he didn't trust me that much?

"Stefan, if we want something to work out between us, we have to trust each other. See, you know everything about me. Where I use to live, where I use to go to school, my family, my old friends and all I know about you is that you traveled the world and you have a brother that you didn't tell me about until after I met him?"

"Damon said something, didn't he?"

We stopped dancing.

"He likes to play games and cause trouble, Alex"

"This has nothing to do with Damon. I'm trying to get to know you. Don't you see that? Look, at first I was all in this mysterious guy but now, I'm starting to get creeped out. You'd think after the past couple of days you'd open up to me already and now this…this Katherine thing"

Stefan then interrupted me.

"Alex! Just drop it! Let it go!"

I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Then tell me where you went to school. Who your parents were. Do you have any other relatives that I need to know about? This relationship won't work if you keep building up this brick wall between us!"

People then started looking at us.

"Don't you see what Damon is doing to us? He's turning you against me"

I shook my head.

"Damon didn't start this. You did"

I then nudged pass him and walked away.

"Hey, what's going on?" Elena asked as I passed her.

"Nothing" I said as I went inside.

I heard Elena footsteps follow me inside.

* * *

Bonnie, Justin, Elena and I sat inside and had some cake. Justin then left us so we could have some girl talk. I mostly did the talking. I then told Bonnie she could leave so she didn't have to keep Justin waiting outside for long. Bonnie did and it was just me and Elena. Elena left to go to the bathroom but came back later with a worried face. I stood up form the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You need to come with me" Elena said.

"Why?"

"Just come" she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom

We walked in and saw Caroline standing there with Bonnie.

"I thought you were going back to be to Justin?" I asked Bonnie.

"I was but then I walk into the bathroom and saw them arguing" Bonnie said as she pointed to Elena and Caroline.

"Why were you arguing?"

"Look at this" Elena said as she walked up to Carline a lifted up her coat.

"No, don't touch it!" Carline said.

"Caroline just let us look at it"

"No, don't!"

Elena ignored her and took off the coat. My eyes opened wide when I saw it. There were about nine or ten bite marks all over Caroline's back.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

"That's not even the worse part" Elena said.

She then took off Caroline's scarf and I saw a bite mark on Caroline's neck.

Vampire

I could tell just by the site. It was the same mark that was on Vicky's neck.

"Caroline…who did this to you?" I asked.

"Like you care" Caroline said.

"It was Damon" Elena said.

I then lost my balance and grabbed onto the towel railing.

"Alex! Are you ok?" Elena asked she ran up to me.

Damon Salvatore was a vampire. He was the vampire that was terrorizing the town. That means...Stefan must be one too! After all, he is living with him so t only makes sense. There were two vampires in Mystic Falls. This made me feel sick.

"Yeah…I'm fine" I said and I caught my balance.

"I'm going!" Carline said. "Don't say a word of this to anyone!" She said as she walked out the door.

"Is he crazy?" Bonnie said. "Who bites someone?"

I stood up start and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to find Stefan" I said as I walked out the door.

I walked downstairs and outside and saw Stefan standing at the edge of the pond.

"Hey, Alex" Justin said as he walked up to me. "What's going on"

I turned towards him, leaned into his ear and whispered.

"I know who the vampire is?"

I then leaned back and looked at the scared look in Justin's eyes.

"I'll be right back"

I walked passed him and walked towards the pond. Stefan turned around when she saw me coming.

Figures

He has that…universal hearing or what ever they call it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I took a deep breath.

"I know what you are?"

Stefan eyes opened wide.

"And you're going to stay away from me from now on"

"Wait…Alex…no your confused"

"I know you are a vampire…and I want you to stay the hell away from me"

Stefan's eyes started to water.

"No wait Alex, will you just listen to me" he said as he grabbed my arms.

"Don't touch me" I said as I pushed him away and started running.

I tried running away but I wasn't fast enough because of the stupid heels I was wearing. I ran pass a couple of benches and went threw the forest so no one would see me. There, I took my heels off and started running toward the road but suddenly, Stefan was standing in front of me.

"Please, Alex! Don't be scared of me?" He said in a sad tone.

"I told you to leave me alone!" I screamed at him.

"Alex! Just hear me out!" he said as he grabbed my arms, again.

I pushed him away harder and grabbed my wand from my bag and pointed it at him.

"Please help me now, danger is near, so bring out the sun and scare away all fear!"

A flash of light came from my wand. I heard a boom go off in Stefan's direction and I gave a devilish smile. I knew I destroyed him. I fixed the problem. I was the hero of Mystic Falls. The light from my wand disapeared and I pointed my want to the ground and saw Stefan, standing there. His clothes were all burnt and his hair on his head and eyebrows grew back instantly.

Why didn't it kill him? Why isn't he in ashes? The sun is supposed to kill a vampire.

"Oh my god" I said as water filled my eyes.

Stefan stood there with a confused look.

"The question isn't what I am, Alex," he said. "The question is, what are you?"

Stefan took a step towards me.

"Please don't"

"Alex, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk"

"No, don't!"

"Alex, please"

He took another step towards me.

I raised my wand in the air, closed my eyes and flicked my wand in the air.

I then appeared on the front porch of my house. I grabbed the keys from my purse and opened the door and shut the door immediately when I entered. I locked the door and ran to the kitchen to lock that door. I then ran upstairs to my room and shut my door. I leaned against the door and all the tears came out and I sank to the floor.

I trusted Stefan.

I told him everything and I find out he's the vampire that's I have to kill? He has been killing innocent people and I kissed him. I kissed a killer. I felt so stupid. So weak. Just when things were starting to get better and this happens. I got up and locked the window and changed into my pajamas.

I then crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

How was that? :)

Hope you guys liked it!

Clothing on my profile!

Review if you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for another long wait, school again

But now it's Spring Break and I'll have time to update :)

P.s. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or The Vampire Diaries

* * *

Chapter 9

Two days passes and I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door.

"Come in" I said.

The door opened and there Elena stood.

"Hey, you feeling better?" she asked.

"No, I feel horrible" I said.

"You've been in bed for two days. Come to the school car wash today. You can get the assignments you missed and still come and help out"

"And run into him. I don't think so"

"Ok, I don't get it. What did you guys argue about? You haven't said anything about it"

I couldn't tell Elena that Stefan was a vampire. If I tell her, then she would have to know I'm a wizard and Aunt Jenna will kill me if I tell Elena.

"He…He lied to me" I said.

"About what?"

"About everything. He's not telling me a word about his life. Like any normal couple would in a relationship"

"Maybe he's not ready"

"Not ready? We've been seeing each other for a week already!"

"Exactly, you've only seen each other for a week. That's not enough time. Just…take it slow"

I groaned and rolled my eyes as I stood up from my bed.

"You know what, Elena? You don't get it! You don't get the situation I'm in!"

"Excuse me?"

"You think you know everything! When the fact is, you don't"

"I'm just trying to help, Alex"

"Well…just don't!"

Elena let out a big sigh as she glared at me.

"Fine, sorry"

She then walked out of the room. I stood there with my arms crossed and finally calmed down. Elena didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve any of it. I know she was just trying to make me feel better by inviting me to that car wash thing but I didn't have time. I need to know how Stefan could of survived that spell I put on him. I ran to the bathroom and did my hair and makeup. After I finished, I went back to my room and changed.

It was suppose to be warm today so I wore my light purple tank top blouse with jean short. I took of the heart locked Stefan gave me and I wore my peace necklace instead. I also grabbed my gold bird ring and wore a couple of bracelets on my right hand. I then slipped on some white sandals and went downstairs.

When I got to the last step, I saw Elena walking down the hall from the kitchen. I stopped her.

"Wait," I said as I grabbed her arm.

Elena looked at me with no expression on her face.

"I'm sorry that I snapped back there. I…I didn't mean to upset you. It's…It's just hard, ok?"

Elena nodded.

"I understand," She said. "And I'm sorry too. I was asking too much"

"It's ok"

"So, do you want to come or you gonna hang here?"

"I think I'm just going to stay home and do some homework"

"Ok, call me if you change your mind"

"I will" Elena nodded as she walked out the door.

When the door shut behind her, I quick made my way to the kitchen and opened the door that went to the basement.

"Justin!" I called out. "Are you down there?"

There was no response. I quick ran downstairs. I was afraid Stefan killed him or hurt him for some reason. Vampires will do anything to get what they want.

None of them were like Juliet. Juliet was a nice sweet person. She wasn't like a monster and anyway and above all, she was my friend not just my brother's girlfriend. So, I didn't only lose my boyfriend that day, I also lost my friend.

I check the lair first because he spends most of his time there. Nobody. Shut the door and then ran to Justin's room and nobody was in there either but, there was a note on his desk. I quickly grabbed it and read it.

_Alex,_

_Bonnie invited me to the school car wash this morning and I decided to go help. I won't be back for a while. If you need me, call Elena. She said she was going as well._

_Justin_

I took a deep breath and exhaled as I took a seat on Justin's bed.

He was ok. Thank god. If anything would have happened to him I swear I would have done everything in my power to kill Stefan Salvatore.

I crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage that sat beside Justin's desk. I walked out of his room and closed it behind me and walked up the stairs. I opened the white door, walked threw it, turned around and closed it. I walked to the fringe and saw a note on the fridge

_Alex,_

_Justin said he was going to the school car wash so I figured you would stay home today. I'm also going today and so is Elena. There are leftovers in the fridge for you and Jeremy (if he is even home) for lunch and we should be home by four. _

_Jenna_

I took the note off the fridge and walked to the kitchen door.

"Jeremy!" I called out. "Are you home?"

No answer.

I guess I'm home alone.

I smiled as I took the note and placed it in the garbage that was underneath the sink. I walked up to the cupboard where we kept the cups and took a cup out. I placed it on the island table then walked to the fridge and opened it. I grabbed the orange juice and closed the door. I poured the juice in the cup but then I heard someone.

"Alex" They said.

I looked up and saw Stefan standing by the door leading outside to the deck. I gasped and dropped the orange juice and ran out the kitchen to the front door. As I was running I looked behind me and saw no one there. I stopped and shook my head.

"Your probity just imaginating things, Alex" I said to myself.

I then sense something behind me. I turned around and saw Stefan standing behind me.

"Alex please let me explain" he said as he put his hands together as if he was praying.

I shook my head and ran upstairs. Stefan then stood in front of me again.

"Go away!" I screamed at him. "Leave me alone!"

"Alex, I just want to explain to you everything. I just want to explain to you that I'm good" He said.

"Pft, yeah right. We all know vampires are evil. They will do anything just to get a taste of blood"

"Not me though. I don't drink human blood"

"What about Damon?"

"Damon…Damon does drink human blood but you don't have to worry about him anymore"

"Why not?"

"I took care of him"

I shook my head.

"You…You killed him?"

"No, I didn't kill him. I…just took care of him. He won't hurt anyone anymore"

"So…that wasn't you? You aren't responsible for all of those attacks?" I asked.

Stefan nodded.

"I didn't hurt anyone. I swear" He said.

I nodded.

"Ok"

"Alex, let me just explain everything"

I took a deep breath.

"Fine, but not here"

Stefan nodded.

"My place," He said. "We can talk outside. We have patio where we can talk"

I nodded.

"Let me just go upstairs and grabbed something before we go"

Stefan nodded and walked down the stairs. When he was at the bottom, he stopped, turned around and looked at me.

"I'll wait down here"

I nodded as I turned around and walked up the stairs and walked into my room. I walked slowly to my dresser and grabbed my wand, turned it into a small wand and put it in my pocket. I then opened the door and walked slowly downstairs.

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

Stefan opened the door for me and I walked out the door.

* * *

We pulled up to the boarding house at 11:02. Stefan got out of the car and closed it behind him. I took a deep breath.

'Here goes nothing' I thought.

He opened the door for me and I walked out of the car. He closed it behind me.

"The patio's this way" he said as we walked to the back of the boarding house.

I followed him. The patio was large filled with lost of trees and everywhere you looked there were followers. Stefan walked to the center of patio and sat on a bench. I followed Stefan and sat beside him.

"Now," Stefan started saying. "You can ask me anything you want"

I nodded.

"Alright" I said.

"But…I want to as you questions as well" He said.

"But you said I could ask the questions" I said.

"Yes, you can ask me anything but I want to know about you too. We both know that what ever you tried to do to me that night wasn't normal as well"

I took a deep breath and glared at him.

"Fine but I go first" I said.

Stefan nodded.

"How can you walk in the sunlight?" I asked.

"We have rings that protect us" He responded.

I looked at his hand and saw the blue ring on his figure.

"That one?" I asked as I pointed out to it.

Stefan nodded.

"It's called Lapis Lazuli"

I nodded.

"My turn" he said.

"I'm asking the questions first," I said. "You can ask yours last"

Stefan took a seat back and nodded.

"How come you don't react to the smell of pumpkin"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Justin has been spraying pumpkin perfume on him since the attack on Vicki and you've been around him and I noticed you haven't flinched or done anything since you've been around him"

"We don't react to pumpkin smell or pumpkins for that matter"

"Yes you do?"

"No we don't. Why would you think vampires react to pumpkin?"

"I know they do. That what Juliet did when…"

I covered my mouth when I realized what I did. Stefan gave me a confused look.

"Have you met vampires before, Alex?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't even move my hand from my mouth.

"Alex, I know you're supposed to ask first but please tell me, you can trust me"

I removed my hand slowly from my mouth.

"Yes, I have met vampires before but…I don't think there like you"

"What were they like?"

"We'll see after I ask you all my questions"

Stefan nodded.

"Can you turn into a bat?"

Stefan burst out laughing. I didn't say anything and raised my eyebrow. Stefan laughed until he realized I was serious.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "No…No we can't turn into bats. Did the ones you know could?"

"I'm not finished. What about sleep control? Do you have the power to make someone fall asleep and awake when ever you want?"

"Sort of. We have this thing called Mind Compulsion. We can make humans do what ever we want. Forget anything, make them not say anything or do anything we want to do. So, I guess we can even make then fall asleep and make them wake up whenever we wanted"

"Is that why Caroline didn't say anything about Damon. He made her keep quite?"

"Yes"

"What about mirrors?"

"Myth"

"Crosses?"

"Does nothing"

"Do you sleep in coffins?"

"Nope, I sleep on a bed"

"Since you don't drink human blood, what do you eat to survive?"

"I drink animal blood"

I laughed.

"Ok, Edward Cullen you don't have to lie. No seriously, what do you drink?"

"No, really. I drink animal blood. It's not as powerful as human blood but it helps with my cravings"

The smile wiped off my face and I went back to 'serious' mode.

"Are you and Damon new vampires?"

"No, we've had a lot of experience"

"…How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"K, we're not going to go all Twilight on this. How old are you in…in human years?"

"161 years old"

My eyes opened wide as I looked at Stefan and then looked at the ground.

"I know," he said. "It's a lot to take it"

"161 that means…you were born in 18…47?"

Stefan nodded.

"I was turned when I was seventeen"

I started to do the math in my head.

"In…In 186…4?"

He nodded again.

"Oh my god"

"Anything else?" He asked.

"How come your so calm in tell me all of this?"

"I told you Alex, I'm going to tell you everything. I don't care what you ask me"

"Did you turn Damon?"

"No…Damon and I were turned the same night by the same person"

"Who was that?"

"…Katherine"

I gasped.

"You're…You're ex?"

Stefan nodded.

"You met her in 1864?"

Stefan nodded again.

"Damon tricked me, didn't he?" I asked.

Again, Stefan nodded.

"That's…That's…why he did that?"

Another nod came from Stefan.

"He thinks I ruined his love for Katherine in 1864 and now he wants to ruin it for me"

"or he did"

Stefan looked at me and didn't say anything.

"We both asked Katherine to escort her to the Founder's ball and she chose me in the end"

"The guest registry. That was really you" I said as I pointed out to him.

He nodded.

"So, I guess Damon wasn't very happy"

"Well, it turns out she was with both of us that night"

"How?" "…Being a vampire…has it's…advantages"

I shook my head and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she compelled me and then went to Damon and then compelled him and came back to me. Then later that night, she came upstairs with me to my room"

I nodded my head very slowly.

"I see" I said.

"Anything else?" he asked.

I started thinking about the Vampire kit dad sent us. There was a bottle of stuff in it. What was it called…Vervain.

"What about Vervain?" I asked.

Stefan looked at me, shocked.

"Does Vervain do something to your kind?"

Stefan took a deep breath in then out.

"Vervain is toxic to Vampires. If you wear Vervain on you at all, Vampires won't be able to compel you" He said.

"Is…Is that what my locket was filled with?"

Stefan nodded.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to protect you from Damon. I had a feeling he would try to compel you"

"He did…Yeah; I think he tried that night at the game. When I went to go get my jacket from the car"

"I know"

"You do?"

"Yeah, he confronted me before the game. That was when…he killed Tanner"

I gasped and immediately covered my mouth.

"Always wear that necklace, Alex. You don't know when a vampire will try to compel you. Anymore questions?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I think I have all the questions I need" I said.

"Good because now it's mine"

I put my hand down slowly from my mouth and looked at Stefan straight in the eye.

"What are you?" He asked.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm a Wizard" I said.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"How long have you been a Wizard?"

"Since the day I was born"

"Is Justin one?"

"Yes and so is my younger brother, Max"

"Your parents?"

"My mom is a mortal and my dad use to be a wizard but he gave all of it up just to be with my mother. Wizards can't marry non-wizards"

"What are the other supernatural beings in your…um…I'm not sure what you call it"

"Well, We have centaurs, fairies, ghost, zombies, vampires and…werewolves"

"Any witches?"

"No. Just wizards"

"So, you have a wand?"

"Yup"

"Can…Can I see it?"

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my wand that was in its tiny form. Stefan looked at me.

"That's it?"

"Yup"

Then my wand flashed into its normal form. Stefan jumped back.

"Wow"

I smiled.

"Tell me about your ex, Mason"

"I thought we weren't going there" I said as I sat up and took my guard.

"I told you everything about Katherine. Now, you have to tell me about Mason"

I glared at him.

"Fine," I said. "I met Mason in school. We met in art class and we then started dating. I then noticed he would run away from out dates at night for some reason. My friend, Harper and I followed him one night and saw him turn into a…werewolf on a full moon. So, I dated a werewolf"

"What happened to him"

"Well, at the time, Justin dated a girl named Juliet. She and her parents were Vampires"

Stefan looked at me in shock.

"They were different then your kind. Anyway, Justin is big into this Monster Hunting this so he went to look for a Mummy one night with Juliet and they got trapped in a museum with a glass roof and you know…vampire plus window plus sunlight equals dead. Well, the only way to save Juliet was to let the Mummy take her as his slave. So…Justin had to let her go. Justin was heart broken for quite a while and I felt bad for him. Mason offered to help him look for her. So, he scented Juliet all the way to Transylvania. We 'killed' the Mummy and rescued Juliet but then we found out that Juliet and Mason use to date each other. Mason then said that he loved Juliet but she said she loved Justin more.

I felt heart broken. Before, Mason gave me this magic heart shaped necklace and it would glow. If someone put the necklace on someone they loved, the necklace would glow if the person loved them back…and it did at first" "So, you guys broke up?" "No, Mason came back and begged me to go find the necklace with him back in Transylvania. See, I threw it away after I told him I never wanted to see him again. We went looking for it but Justin, Juliet and Max came after me. Justin and Mason were fighting when Mason turned into a werewolf. Juliet defended Justin and started fighting Mason. In the end, Juliet bit Mason and Mason scratched Juliet. When a werewolf bites a vampire, the vampire loses all their powers and become their true age"

"And how old was she?"

"2, 194" Stefan's eyes opened wide.

I gave him a little smile.

"What happened when a vampire bites a werewolf?" he asked.

"The werewolf turns into a wolf"

"So, that's what happed to Mason"

I nodded.

"But, we found the necklace. He put it on me and…it glowed"

"So, you still love him?"

I nodded.

"But, he's gone. He's…He's in the Transylvania forest right now…Is that it?"

Stefan nodded.

I stood up and started walking to the front of the boarding house. Stefan stood in front of me in a flash.

"Don't go" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because…Because I want to try and fix this"

"What is there to fix, Stefan? It's over between you and I"

"It doesn't have to be"

"I'm sorry, Stefan. There is a part of me that does want to be with you but…I don't know if I can trust you. I was afraid off letting myself fall for someone again but when you came into my life, I thought it would be different but instead, you ripped my heart off and stepped on it"

Stefan didn't say anything.

"Will you please, think about it because…I…I'm in love with you"

Tears started steaming down my eyes as I shook my head. Stefan tried to hold my head.

"Don't touch me!" I said as I backed away. "Don't come to my house unless it's an emergency, ok?"

Stefan didn't say anything.

I flicked my wand in the air and I was standing in front of the house. I put the wand in my pocket and ran inside. I ran upstairs to my room and fell on my bed. The tears then started streaming more from my eyes.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Her outfit is on my profile

Oh and I recently joined Twitter:

DinosaursRuleif

Review if you liked it :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I'm hungry. What do you have to eat?"

I heard someone say from downstairs. It was the next day and there was no school. I check myself out in the mirror before heading downstairs.

I was wearing my 'Love Pink' grey and baby blue striped tank top with my blue jeans and my teal converse. I decided to wear the necklace Stefan gave me. If it had something to protect me against other vampires in it, then I would wear it. I also had my blue button ring on with my cute panda ring on.

I quickly fixed my hair and then made my way downstairs. When I reached the bottom, I heard funny sounds coming from the kitchen. I started walking down the hall and heard someone say.

"You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day"

Vicki? As in Vicki Donovan? I quickly walked to the kitchen and saw Vicki digging and throwing stuff out from our fridge.

"Could you not talk so loud? My head, it hurts! I need quiet!" She said as she got more food from the fridge.

I saw Jeremy standing at the table shaking his head. Vicki then stopped and started stuffing her face with pizza and other kinds of food. Jeremy's head stopped shaking when he saw me walk into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jeremy said. "She took something"

"Whose she?" Vicki asked with pizza in her mouth.

"I'm Alex. Jeremy's cousin"

Vicki didn't say anything back and kept stuffing her face with pizza. I glared at her. Justin then walked threw the basement door.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Vicki Donovan. She's high on something and eating all of our food" I responded.

Vicki stopped eating and glared at me.

"Would you shut up?" She screamed at me.

"No I won't!" I yelled back. "This is my house Vicki and you have no right being here!"

"Jeremy's my boyfriend" She said with a smile.

I glared at her.

"Oh please, you're only dating him for the drugs"

Justin and Jeremy's heads popped up immediately as I said it. I gave them both funny looks.

"What? I hear stuff at school"

Jeremy shook his head.

"Vicki, you just sit here and eat. I'll be right back" Jeremy said as he walked out of the room.

Justin and I followed him.

"Jeremy,' I said. "What's going on? I want the truth"

"I don't know, Alex" He said. "She just came in here and started eating out of our fridge. She said she was hungry"

"That hungry?" Justin asked.

"I guess"

"You need to call Matt" I said. "He's probity worried about her plus he might know what to do"

Jeremy nodded.

"We'll watch her until he comes"

Jeremy nodded as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and walked up stairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes pass.

Elena came home ten minutes before that. We explained to her everything and she offered to help us watch her.

We heard a knock at the door and Jeremy immediately answered it. It was Matt.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Come this way" Jeremy said as he led him to the kitchen.

"What's she on?" Matt ask Elena when he entered the kitchen.

"I'm not sure," Elena said. "I came home and the others found her like this"

Matt walked slowly up to Vicki as he kneeled down and took the sun glasses off Vicki.

"Hey, Vic," Matt said. "How you doin'?"

"Not good, Mattie," Vicki said. "I hurt"

"Ok, where's it hurt?"

"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum…there's something wrong with my gums, and it hurts"

Gums? Her gums hurt? Her…Her teeth. Oh god…she…she can't be…if her gums hurt. I immediately thought about babies. When they're teething. So…Vicki…could be teething. Her fangs were growing. She…She was becoming…a Vampire. My heart started pounding fast as I took a seat on the couch. Justin watched me walk to the couch and quickly walked by my side.

"Alex, are you ok?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Just turn it off!" We heard Vicki say behind us.

We quickly turned around and looked at her.

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked.

"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off" Vicki said as she walked to the living room.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she laid eyes on the TV. Justin immediately grabbed the remote and turned it on. It was Logan Fell reporting in from of what looked like a cemetery.

_"Horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery…" _

_"_That's where we were last night" Jeremy said out load.

"What happened, Vic?" Matt asked her.

Vicki didn't say anything. There we're tears coming from her eyes. I looked back at the TV.

_"__ ..homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information..."_

"I'm calling the cops" Matt said.

"I need air" I whispered to Justin as I ran to the front door and shut it behind me.

I kept pacing back and forth on the front porch. I couldn't believe this was happening. Vicki was becoming a Vampire. Did…Did Stefan turn her? Did Damon? Why…Why would they do this? I turned around but then ran into Stefan. I glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Stefan didn't say anything.

"Were…Were you here the whole night?"

Stefan nodded.

"Why?"

"I…I needed to know you were ok"

"Or you didn't trust me with your secret?"

Stefan didn't respond.

"What's going on inside?" he asked.

"I don't know. Something's wrong with Vicki" I said.

Stefan walked up to the door, opened it and walked straight to the kitchen. I immediately followed him.

"Jeremy!" I heard Elena scream.

I ran passed Stefan and saw Jeremy lying against the coach. Elena was kneeling next to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm fine"

"Vicki! What's you're problem?" I screamed at her.

Vicki glared at me and was about to hit me when Stefan stepped in between her and I.

"Vicki, look at me," Stefan said as he made eye contact with her.

"Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine"

We all gave each other funny looks. We weren't completely sure what he was doing. It was kind of weird.

"Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on"

Jeremy, Elena and Matt did as he said and lead Vicki upstairs. Justin gave me a funny look.

"Alex, what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Go help them with Vicki. I'll be there in a sec"

Justin looked at me then at Stefan before making his way upstairs.

"Stefan," I said as I walked up to him. "Is…Is she becoming what I think she is?"

Stefan nodded.

"She's transitioning"

"So, she's not a vampire"

"Yet" he said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"If she doesn't feed on human blood in a couple of hours, she'll die"

My heart started beating faster and faster.

"You didn't do this. Did you?"

"No. Damon must have"

"Stefan, we have to get her away from my family. She could kill them if she…"

Stefan cut me off.

"She doesn't know she's transitioning, yet. It'll be fine"

"What do you mean yet?"

"Her memories are starting to come back. I had to compel her to forget about Damon feeding off her before but when you turn into a vampire, those memories flood back then she'll know what she is"

My heart started going faster and faster. Elena, Matt and Justin then walked into the kitchen.

"She's ok," Elena said. "She's just with Jer, upstairs"

I nodded.

"I'm going to start cleaning this mess up" Elena said.

"I'll help" I said.

"Me to" Stefan said.

"I'm going to take care of something downstairs," Justin said. "Be back in a bit"

I quickly ran up to Justin and grabbed his hand.

"Don't call dad" I whispered to him.

"You think it's smart to do this in front of everyone?" Justin whispered back. "I know what's going on with Vicki. It's not that hard to miss"

"If you go downstairs and go see dad, I will not hesitate to pull my wand out and stop you"

"In front of all these mortals. Won't that be smart"

"Not all of them are mortals"

Justin immediately looked at Stefan with wide eyes. Stefan nodded and looked at the ground.

"Oh, now I'm telling dad!" He yelled out.

"Do it and he'll expose what we are to everyone" I whispered threw my teeth.

Justin glared at me and shook his head.

"Fine, I won't" he said as he walked downstairs.

I let out a sigh and helped Elena with the dishes.

"What was that about?" Elena asked in her serious tone.

"Nothing. He's just…in his mood"

Elena looked at me and then when back to cleaning up.

"Vicki," we heard from behind us.

It was Matt.

"Vicki!" he yelled out again.

We heard the door open and we immediately put down the dishes and ran to the front door. Vicki was gone. She was no where to be found.

"Vicki!" I called out.

"She was fine," Jeremy started saying from the front door. "and then she just….she just freaked out"

"I'm gonna look for her. Call me if you hear anything" Matt said as he ran to his truck.

"I'll come with you" Elena said as she followed Matt.

"I can track her" Stefan said as he whispered in my ear.

"Ok, then let me come with you" I whispered back.

"No Alex, it's too dangerous"

"Stefan, I don't care. I'm a wizard. I can protect my self"

"No stay here. I took Damon's ring and now he's mad. That's why he turned Vicki. When night fall comes, he'll come after me. If you're with me, he'll kill you"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Fine" I said. "But you call me if and when you find her"

Stefan nodded as he walked away. I turned around and looked at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, go inside" I said as I walked up the stairs to the porch.

"No, I'm going out there to find her" Jeremy said back to me.

"Jeremy, you're not going to. Do what I say and get inside"

"You're not the boss of me"

"Get in there or"

"Or what?"

I grabbed my wand from my bag and zapped Jeremy.

"Sorry" I said to Jeremy who was passed out on the ground.

I looked around to see if anyone saw and luckily no one did. I grabbed Jeremy by the arms and dragged him inside into the living room. I then heard Justin come upstairs. When he walked into the living room, his eyes opened wide as he looked from Jeremy to me.

"Alex!" Justin yelled out. "What did you do?"

"Jeremy wasn't listing to me" I said.

"So, what you stunned him?"

"He'll be fine when he wakes up. Uncle Kelbo taught it to me"

"Why?"

"Because I asked him if there was such a possible spell that did that and he taught me this. Come on, help me clean up before Aunt Jenna comes home"

"What are you going to tell him when he wakes up?"

"He tripped down the stairs when he was running after Vicki. See, easy" I said as I walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Night fall came fast. Jeremy was still passed out on the living room floor.

"So Vicki is turning into a Vampire?" Justin asked me as he was cleaning up the food off the floor.

"Yes, she's transitioning" I said back.

"Did Stefan do this?"

"No, Damon did"

"I just can't believe they're vampires and I can't believe you didn't come straight to me after you found out"

"Justin, I'm sorry. I really am. It's just that…I was finally happy with someone. I finally have someone…to have a life with. I've been no body the past couple months since…since Mason left. I was upset and…and I didn't feel like talking about it"

Justin nodded.

"I understand. I'm sorry"

I walked up to Justin and hugged him.

"Thank you"

The door bell then rang.

"I'll get it" Justin said as he let go of my and walked to the front door.

I grabbed more dishes and put them in the sink. I then heard the door open and some funny sounds coming from there.

"Alex!" Justin yelled out.

I quickly placed the dishes on the counter and ran to the front door. I saw Damon leaning against the door and pushing it open with no effort at all while Justin was on the other side trying to push it closed. I ran up to the door and tried to help Justin close it but it was no use. Damon pushed it wide open. I stood in front of Justin and glared at Damon.

"Justin, get out of here. I'll handle this"

"No, Alex. I'm staying here" Justin said as he stood behind me.

Damon smiled at me.

"You guys are afraid of me. Aren't you? Let me guess, Stefan finally let the cat out of the bag. He first told you," he said as he pointed to me. "And then she told you" he said as he pointed to Justin.

"Get off my front porch" I said.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited" he said as he smiled and tried to walk into the house but I stopped him.

"I said, get off my front porch"

"What makes you think you can stop me from coming in?"

I quickly grabbed my wand out from my bag and pointed it into his stomach.

"I guess Stefan didn't tell you what I am. I'm a wizard and so is my brother. Stefan told me without your little ring; you can't walk in the sun and it just so happens I know a sun spell. That burns vampires to death. So, I'm going to say it one more time. Get of my front porch and don't ever come back again. You got it?"

Damon didn't say anything and I was surprised he didn't even glare at me or attack me. He just looked down at my wand and started to back away.

"Alright, Miss Harry Potter. I'll leave. Just tell me where Stefan is?"

"He's looking for Vicki" I said as I closed the door on his face.

I quickly turned around and had my back on the door.

"You ok?" Justin asked me.

I nodded.

"Yeah, just keep your wand on you"

Justin nodded. Jeremy then started to get up slowly. Justin and I quickly ran up to him and kneeled beside him.

"Jeremy," I said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," He said. "I'm fine"

He started rubbing his forehead.

"What happened. All I remember is a flash of light coming towards me"

Justin gave me a glared.

"Vicki ran out of your room and you followed her down the stairs and you tripped and fell. We decided to stay here and take care of you while Elena, Matt and Stefan went looking after her"

Jeremy immediately stood up and walked towards the front door.

"We need to go after her"

I quickly ran in front of Jeremy.

"No, you're still not better. They said they would call us when they found her"

Jeremy groaned and sat on the coach.

"Which reminds me" I said to myself as I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Stefan's number.

Stefan immediately answered it.

"Hello" he said.

"It's me," I said back. "Where are you?"

"In the woods. Why?"

"Damon just came here and he's looking for you"

"I knew he would. Don't worry"

"I'm coming to you. Stay on"

"What?"

I grabbed my wand from my pocket and flicked it in the air. I quickly zapped into the phone and stood beside Stefan in the middle of the forest. Stefan jumped back when he saw me beside him.

"I don't think I'll ever get over this magic.

I smiled.

"Let's look for her"

We started walking forward. It was so bright out because it was a full moon which made it easy to look for her. We heard a sobbed coming from the direction of the cemetery and sure enough there was Vicki. Sitting against the crypt doors. Stefan and I walked up to her slowly.

"Vicki" I said as we walked up to her.

"I'm starting to remember things," She said as she looked at Stefan. "What he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, the-the rooftop, it's all coming back"

"I'm so sorry," Stefan said. "Damon had no right to do this to you"

"He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?"

"You'll fade quickly... And then it'll all just be over"

Vicki started crying more. I felt a tear come from the corner of my eye.

"I'll me dead"

Stefan nodded. Vicki cried more and more. Stefan quickly took a seat beside Vicki and grabbed her hand.

"I don't want this" she said.

"I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. I can help you" he said

"Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better?"

Stefan didn't say anything. He just looked to the ground. I felt more tears come from my eyes. I started wiping them. Vicki started crying more and more.

"I wanna go home," she said. "Will you guys take me home?"

Stefan and I both nodded. Stefan then lent Vicki a hand. Suddenly, a gun shot was heard in the distance and blood started pouring out of Stefan. Stefan immediately fell to the ground.

"Stefan!" I yelled out and I kneeled beside him and looked at his wound.

Vicki didn't do anything she just sat there in shock. Then someone walked up to us. It was Logan Fell from TV. He walked up to us and pointed the gun at Stefan.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled at him. "You're gonna kill him!"

Logan pushed me to the ground and threw his gun to the ground and took a stake out and was about to stake Stefan.

"No!" both Vicki and I screamed at him but then someone stopped him and bit him in the neck.

It was Damon. He threw Logan to the ground and then kneeled beside Stefan. He then started digging out the bullet from Stefan's chest. Stefan laid there screaming in pain.

"It's wood," Damon said. "They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me" he said with a smile.

"My ring" he then held out his hand.

"Stefan!" I yelled out. "Don't give it to him"

"You say out of this, wizard"

I glared at him. Stefan reached into him pocket and grabbed Damon's ring. Damon quickly grabbed the ring from his hand and put it on him. Damon smiled as he admired his ring on his hand like a woman who was admiring her engagement ring. We then heard a weird sound of crunching. Stefan turned to his side and screamed,

"No! No! Vicki!"

I quickly stood up and saw Vicki drinking the blood from Logan's neck. Vicki then stopped and looked at us. We were all giving her this scared look. Vicki wiped the blood from her mouth.

"I'm sorry" Vicki then stood up and ran off.

"Oops" Damon said.

I glared at him and smacked him across the head and pushed him off of Stefan.

"What's wrong with you?" I screamed as him. "This is your entire fault! Vicki's a vampire now and now…we have a dead body on our hands and this guy's a celebrity"

"Not my problem" Damon said with a smile as he stood up and cleaned himself off. He then bent down and picked up something and ran off. I bent down to help Stefan up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he said as he stood up. "Let's take you home"

I nodded and we started walking out of the cemetery together.

* * *

We came home to Elena and Justin sitting on the porch. They both quickly stood up when they saw Stefan.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked as she walked up to him. "You're bleeding"

"No, I'm ok. I…I slipped on a log and stabbed myself with a very sharp twig" he said.

"Oh…did you guys find Vicki?"

Stefan and I looked at each other. We didn't know what to say. I walked up to Elena and grabbed her arms.

"No," I said. "But don't worry. Stefan is going to look for her" I said as I looked back at him. "Can you go inside and tell Jeremy? It would be better if he heard it from you"

Elena nodded as she walked inside.

"Ok, what really happened?" Justin asked from behind me.

I turned around and looked at him straight in the eye. I looked at Stefan. Stefan nodded and looked at Justin.

"I…I couldn't stop her. I…We tried"

"What?" Justin asked.

"Justin…Vicki fed on human blood," I said. "She….She's a vampire and now she's gone. We don't know where she went"

Justin nodded.

"I need to go inside" Justin said as he made his way to the door.

I grabbed his hand.

"Justin, I meant what I said before. Please don't go and see dad"

Justin nodded.

"I promise" he said as he walked threw the front door.

I let out a deep sigh.

"Alex," I heard Stefan say from behind me.

I turned around to face him.

"I promise, I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure she doesn't hurt anybody in this town"

"What about Jeremy and Elena and Matt? What am I suppose to tell them? That their girlfriend, their sister, their friend is a blood sucking vampire? What do you suggest?"

"We'll come up with a story that…she's on medication or…"

"We're lying to them now? Stefan, I know you have problems with your family but I don't. I can't lie to these people. They took me into their home when I had no where else to go? They took both my brother and I and now we're suppose to lie to them? Stefan…I don't' know if I can do that"

"Alex…I'm sorry"

"Stefan…I…I trusted you today and I told you my secret and I let you explain everything to me about your world. I now know, you won't hurt me…physically and, Stefan, you and I both know that we won't tell anybody our secrets but all of this is too much for me and for you for sure...This won't work"

Tears started flowing from my eyes.

"Stefan…we can't be together"

A tear came from Stefan's eye.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Stefan"

I turned around and walked inside the house. Justin stood there with a questionable look on his face.

"You ok?" He asked.

I shook my head as more tears came flooding from my eyes.

"Come here"

I quickly ran up to Justin and buried my face into his chest and started crying. I was alone in this world, again.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was short. I promise the next one will be longer.

I hope you guys liked it!

Clothing on my profile.

Review if you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stefan called me right around 8 to tell me that him and Damon found Vicki last night at the school and that she was with him. I decided to skip school that morning. Jeremy skipped as well but that was because he was going tot the police station to organize a search party for Vicki.

When I got to Stefan's house, I pulled the door bell and waited. The door then opened and there stood Damon, leaning on the side of the door smiling. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked.

"Here. In his room dealing with his problems" Damon said.

"You mean your problem. It's not his fault he has a brothers who is one of the most arrogant and should I say annoying brothers in the world."

"I'd be careful who you call arrogant, Miss Russo. They could get you in trouble one day, like me" he said with a smile.

"Well come on, Mr. Salvatore. Bring it" I said as I took out my wand and started twirling it around my figures. "Because if you lay one figure on me I'll make you my personal barbecue. I'll even have the marshmallow out to roast over you" I said with a smile.

Damon glared at me.

"Stefan's upstairs. Good luck"

He then walked pass me and stood outside. I walked in and closed the door behind me and walked to the stairs.

"Stefan!" I called out.

"Alex" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Stefan standing behind me.

"Stefan, you called. Where's Vicky?"

"Upstairs, she's fine"

"Yeah but the rest of the town isn't. My cousin is organizing a search party for Vicki and I asked my brother to cover for me this morning. Stefan, if my aunt finds out that I skipped school this morning, I'll be on a one plane ticket back to New York"

"I know and I'm sorry I just need you to know that I had Vicki and I'll fix this"

"How? Stefan how are you going to fix this?"

"I'm going to take care of her. Teach her how to be like me. It's going to be hard but I'll keep her here until she's safe to go into town and act like a normal person"

I nodded.

"Ok, I'm putting my complete trust in you"

Stefan nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Can I see Vicki?" I asked.

Stefan nodded again and showed me upstairs. I took one step but Vicki stood right in front of me in a second.I jumped back.

"Hey" Vicki said.

"Vicki…how's it going?" I asked.

Vicki gave me a funny look.

"Really? You just asked that?"

I glared at her but then Stefan stood in front of us.

"Let's take this to the dining room, shall we" he said as he showed me to the right direction.

I gave a nod towards him and went into that direction.

Vicki, Stefan and I sat in the dining room. Vicki sat in the main chair, Stefan then sat beside her and I sat beside Stefan. Stefan told her about how to control her thirst. He then left to the kitchen can came back with to cups off coffee. I could tell because I smell the coffee when Stefan sat beside me. Stefan gave one to Vicki and had one for him.

"Coffee is our friend," he said. "It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not cold to the touch"

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asked.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time"

This was kind of interesting to watch. It was like a parent giving a lecture to their child on something. Stefan was a good 'teacher' for Vicki.

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me"

I rolled my eyes then looked back at Vicki who noticed what I just done. Vicki gave me a glare and then looked back at Stefan.

"Vicki, It can work. It's your choice"

"So you've never tasted human blood?" she said with a smile on her face.

Stefan paused for a couple of seconds.

"Not in a long time" he said.

"How long?"

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior"

"Does this sketchy feelings ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch"

Vicki then stood up from her chair.

"I need more blood. Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead?"

Stefan pointed behind him and Vicki walked to that direction. I let out a deep breath.

"Well, that was interesting" I said.

Stefan nodded.

"I'm going to , uh...I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick"

I nodded as Stefan stood up and walked away. I got out of my chair and started stretching my arms out. Vick then came back into the room.

"False alarm. It's just my body. It's feeling really….weird" she said as she got out her phone.

"Vicki. Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Oh, just Jeremy"

"Vicki, you can't talk to Jeremy"

"Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see"

"Yeah you do that but what do you think will happen if you see him now? You'll kill him"

"I would never hurt Jeremy"

"Vicki, I can't take that risk. You have to stay away from him"

"I would shut it if I were you Miss New York"

"Excuse me?" I said as I crossed my arms.

"You just came into the neighborhood and you think you know everything about Jeremy?"

"I'm his cousin, ok I know what's best for him"

"So, your saying I'm good enough?"

"I'm not saying that. Vicki, just stay away from him"

"Or what?" she said with a smile.

I was about to say something when Vick grabbed my throat and held me up against the wall.

"Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch"

Bitch? Oh that was it. I glared at Vicki then grabbed my wand out and send a spell that threw Vicki to the wall across from me. Vicki got back up immediately and ran right up to me but I pointed my wand at her again and sent another spell that pinned her against the wall. Stefan came running into the room.

"Alex," He said.

I put my hand up to stop him. I smiled and walked up to Vicki slowly as she was still pinned up against the wall.

"Now, let me tell you something, bitch" Vicki gave me a glare. "I guess I'm going to come out and say this but I'm a Wizard. So, I'd be careful what you say or do to me. I want you stay away from Jeremy or you'll have to deal me. Got it?"

Vicki nodded, fast. I released the spell and Vicki drop to the ground immediately. Then I quickly walked outside. I stood there pacing up and down the 'hall'. Taking quick deep breaths in and out. I heard the door open behind me and saw that it was Stefan.

"Stefan, she tried to hurt me?" I said.

"She's on edge," Stefan said to me. "Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues..."

"Yeah but Stefan, how long is this going to last?"

"I'm not sure"

I let out a sigh.

"I'm going deal with her, Alex"

"I hope so, Stefan. I'm just going to let you know…If Vicki hurts my family at all…I'll take my wand out and kill her. I'm sorry, Stefan but I can't trust her"

Stefan nodded.

"I understand" He said.

"Good. I have to go. I told Justin I would be back for the afternoon class"

"Alex, can we talk a little more about…"

I cut him off. "Stefan…I need to process all this. This all coming in too fast. I'll see you later"

Stefan nodded. I then turned around and walked to my car.

* * *

I went to the afternoon class and explained everything to Justin. I told him how Stefan was helping Vicki fight the urge for blood and how he's going to work with her threw all of this. Justin was ok with this and said we should let Stefan deal with all of this. I then found Elena and Bonnie and they kept on begging me to come to the Halloween party at the school tonight.

I, reluctantly, said yes.

When I got home, I had no idea what to be for Halloween but I then noticed that I had my Tinkerbelle costume from Justin's play in my closet. I decided to wear that. I took it to the bathroom and quickly got changed. When I finished getting ready. I walked down stairs and saw Justin. Dresses normally. Justin gave me a smirk.

"You wore the costume you had for my play you ruined?" He asked.

I glared at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I did help" I said.

"Yeah but you made it even worse"

I rolled my eyes. Bonnie and Elena then walked in from the kitchen. Bonnie had a blonde wig on and was a witch and Elena had a nurse costume on. I laughed when I saw Bonnie.

"Nice costume" I said to her.

"Hey," she said. "I'm helping Caroline this year and we both have to be witches"

"Jeremy's coming too," Elena said. "He needs some cheering up because of Vicki"

I nodded.

"That's ok" I turned to Justin "And why aren't you in costume?" I asked.

"I am. I'm just going to be myself" I smiled and shook my head.

"So, ready?"

"Yup," Elena said. "I'm just going to get Jeremy. Meet you guys in the car"

We all gave her a nod and went outside.

* * *

The school was packed. Everyone was there. We all got out of the car and made our way to the school. Bonnie had to go find Caroline and she said she would see us later. Elena, Justin, Jeremy and I went inside the school. The inside of the school didn't even look like a school anymore. It was all dark and scary but it was really cool at the same time. We saw Matt, smiling at us and then he came up to us.

"You went with last year's costume too, huh?" he asked Elena.

Elena smiled. "Yeah. I didn't know I was coming until an hour ago"

"Me neither"

Elena and Matt smiled at each other. Elena got out this fake hand and Matt got out a fake foot and they put the hand and food together and then laughed. Matt then looked at me.

"So, you are…Tinkerbell?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I was her for a play one year and it was last minute so I decided to be her"

Matt nodded and then looked at Jeremy and Justin.

"And you two are going as…yourselves?"

Justin laughed and nodded while Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked away from us.

"He's not talking to me right now," Elena said. "We got onto fight"

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home"

My eyes immediately popped out as I looked at Matt. Matt saw Vicki? Stefan was supposed to watch her.

"I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight"

"Vicki's here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire"

Justin and I looked at each other. Justin had this worried look on his face.

"Oh my god! Where's Jeremy?"

"Alex, what's wrong?" Elena asked me.

"Come on, Alex," Justin said. "We have to go find her" He said as he grabbed my arms and started pushing me down the hall.

We stopped when we were stuck in a crowd of people.

"Justin, you go down that hallway," I said as I pointed down one hall. "I'll take this one" I said pointing to the one in front of me.

Justin nodded and ran down the hallway I pointed to. I then started walking down the other hallway. I looked everywhere for Jeremy but I couldn't tell with all the other people. I looked all the way down the hallway when I saw Stefan down there holding onto Vicki's arm.

"Oh my god! You found her. You were supposed to watch her?" I said.

"I know but Damon let her go and she ran to Matt's"

I let out a deep breath.

"Thank god"

"Why? What happened"

"I came here with Justin, Elena and Jeremy and we lost Jeremy and Matt said Vicki was here…so"

"Hey," I saw Justin running up to us. "I couldn't find her…oh…here she is" I rolled my eyes.

"What's going on?" Matt said as he walked up to us with Elena.

"Everything's fine" Stefan said.

"I told you to quit bothering me" Vicki said as she pushed away from Stefan.

I glared at Vicki and said, "Vicki, cut the bull," I said. "We know what you're trying to do. It's not working"

Vicki glared at me and then looked at Matt and looked scared.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone" Matt glared at Stefan and took a step in between Stefan and Vicki.

"You need to back off, man"

I stood in between Stefan and Matt.

"Matt, calm down. You don't need to get upset"

"No, I'm not going to calm down. What the hell is your problem?"

Matt was then right in Stefan's face. I looked back at Vicki but she was gone.

"Stefan! Justin! She's gone" I said. I went running down the hallway.

The hallway was crowded and dark. I then saw a door open in the back and I went running towards it.

I then heard someone screaming, "Vicki! No!"

It was Jeremy.

I quickly grabbed out my wand and ran by the bus and saw Vicki hold Jeremy against a bus.

"Vicki! Stop!" I screamed at her.

Vicki immediately laid her vampire eyes at me and glared at me. Her eyes were all veiny and she bared her teeth at me. She threw Jeremy to the ground and came running towards me. I threw a spell at her that made her fly threw the windshield of the bus. There was no sound coming from the bus. I then saw Jeremy looking at me with wide eyes.

"Jeremy…I" I started saying but then Vicki jumped from the bus and threw me against the brick wall.

I laid there in pained. To hurt to get up. Vicki then came running towards me but she was sent back flying thanks to a light. I looked in the direction the light came from and saw Justin standing there with his wand in his hand. Justin looked at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I think so"

Justin then helped me up.

"Let's get you guys inside" Justin said as he helped me up and carried me by the shoulder.

All of the sudden, Vicki came back and grabbed Justin which sent me to the ground. I got up and saw Vicki biting Justin on the neck.

"Vicki!" I screamed but then Stefan came up and pinned her against the bus.

I quickly ran up to Justin and help him up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" He said as he felt the bite on his neck. "It's just a small bite"

We then looked back at Vicki and Stefan. Vicki was trying to push Stefan off but Stefan wouldn't let go.

I grabbed my wand from the ground and screamed to Stefan. "Watch out!"

"Please help me now! Danger is near! So bring out the sun and scare away all!"

"Alex?" I stopped and looked at the door and saw Elena standing there with a shocked look. "Alex? What's going on?"

I froze when I saw her. I didn't even say a word. All of a sudden, Vicki pushed Stefan into Justin and Vicki disappeared. We all looked around for Vicki.

"Go! Get inside! Go!" Stefan yelled at us.

I quick ran to the door and grabbed Jeremy's hand. Elena ran inside. Justin ran inside before me, then Jeremy I was almost threw the front door when I was grabbed by the hand and flung against the front of the bus. Vicki then tried to jump for me but then something stopped her. There was a huge stake going threw her heart. Vicki stood there…scared.

"Vicki!" I looked at Jeremy who was running out the door.

Elena followed him and then Justin.

"No! Vicki!" Jeremy said as he ran up to Vicki.

Justin ran passed Elena and grab hold of Jeremy. Vicki looked at Jeremy and then her skin was starting to look grey and you could see her veins in her skin. Her hair was getting pale as well. She then fall to the ground and didn't move.

She…She was…dead.

I looked over to Elena who started crying. She tried to run up to the body but I ran up to her and grabbed hold of her. Elena then started crying on my shoulder. I looked over to Stefan who was looking at me. I then looked at Justin.

"Justin get Jeremy out of here" I said.

Justin nodded and he walked Jeremy over to the parking lot. Elena then lifted her head and started backing away from me.

"Alex," She said. "What's going on here"

I didn't say anything. I just stood there in disbelief. What was I going to say to her?

"Alex! Answer me!"

"Elena…please…"

"Alex! No! Tell me what just happened to Vicki?"

"Elena…I'll explain later just…just don't say anything to anyone what just happen here. Let me tell you everything back at home"

Elena nodded. I looked back at Stefan.

"Can you get her out of here? I'll try to take this"

"I'll call Damon" He said.

I nodded.

"Thank you"

Stefan gave me a nod and took Elena to the parking lot as well.

I looked down at Vicki's dead body and took out my wand. I was going to burn the body. I was about to cast a spell when I heard.

"Hey, Tinkerbell"

I looked up and saw Damon walk around the corner of the bus. I glared at him.

"Get out of here" I said.

"No, I got this. You should go" He said.

"No, I'm going to fix your problem! You leave!"

"No!"

I glared at him and started pushing him and shoving him but he didn't move an inch.

"This is all your fault Damon!" I said as tears streamed down my eyes. "What am I suppose to tell my cousins? They're petrified after what they just witness and Matt! What am I suppose to tell him? That his sister's dead?"

"None of this matters to me, none of it"

I then pointed my wand at him and sent him flying to the brick wall. I then ran up to him and pointed my wand down at him.

"So many people get affected by your stupid ideas!" I said. "It doesn't matter if they're my friends or not! You already ruin something for me and I can't take it anymore!"

Damon didn't say anything.

"Please help me now, danger is near…"

Damon stood up immediately, and pinned me against the front of the bus. I couldn't get out of his grip.

"Damon!" I screamed. "Let go of me!"

"Just listen to me first," he said in an angry voice. "I said I don't care, did I make that clear"

I didn't look at him.

"Did I?"

I nodded.

"Good," he then let go of me and started backing away. "Now, go. I'll take care of this"

I glared at him and flicked my wand in my hand and was immediately at home. I then sat on the porch chair and waited for the others to get home.

Twenty minutes later, Elena, Justin, Stefan and Jeremy came home. I stood up from my chair and looked at Jeremy who had tears streaming from his eyes.

"Jeremy," I said. "Please, let us explain"

"No," he said. "Just…Just leave me alone" He said as he ran threw the front door and upstairs.

I let out a deep breath and looked back at Elena and the others. Elena looked at me and walked up to me.

"Alex, I want you to explain everything"

"I will"

"Alex," Justin said from behind her. "We promised Aunt Jenna we wouldn't say anything to them"

"Justin," I said. "I know but…I trust Elena and she deserves to know"

"What about Jeremy?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know"

Justin put his hands on his head and then looked at Elena.

"Let's go inside and make some tea" Elena nodded and followed Justin inside.

I then stood there with Stefan.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine but…I wanted to help her. But instead….I don't know"

I nodded. "I know"

Stefan looked at me in the eyes.

"Stefan…I want Elena to know. She deserves to know. I knew coming here...she would learn about our family one way or the other. Elena will be able to take this but…I don't know about Jeremy. I remember seeing them at the funeral. Jeremy looked…terrible and now…I don't think I can live with this"

I then started crying. Stefan came up to me and started rubbing my shoulders.

"I'll do anything to make this better, Alex. What do you want me to do?"

"Make him forget" I turned around and saw Justin standing at the door. He then walked up to us. "Let him forget everything he saw tonight" he said.

I looked back at Stefan.

"Yeah, Stefan" I said. "Can you make him let forget?"

Stefan shook his head.

"Stefan please, I'm begging you. We're begging you"

"Guys, if I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am, Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right"

"I can do it" We looked behind us and saw Damon standing there. He walked up to us. "If this is what you want...I'll do it" he said.

I nodded.

"It's what we want" Justin said.

Damon then looked at me.

"What do you want him to know?"

I was about to speak.

"I want you to tell him," I heard Elena say as she walked from the front door. "That Vicky left town and she's not coming back, that he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best"

Damon gave her a nod and he walked inside. Elena then turned to me.

"My brother is a mess and…if he can make him forget it? Then that's what I want?"

I nodded.

"Alex…you better explain everything to me"

I nodded.

"We'll explain everything" Justin said.

Elena nodded.

"Let's take a seat" I said.

Elena took a seat beside Stefan and Justin and I pulled some chairs over and placed them in front of her. We took a seat and started telling her everything from the beginning.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Outfits on my profile

Review if you liked it :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. A lot of things happened. A couple weeks ago, two friends of mine were killed in a car crash so it took some time and I got sick last week so I couldn't update. Sorry for the long wait.

P.S. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or The Vampire Diaries

* * *

Chapter 12

It was a long night. Justin and I explained to Elena about our family being Wizards, about how Aunt Jenna and Elena's mother didn't want to be Wizards anymore. I told her what Mason really was and Justin told Elena what Juliet really was. Then Stefan explained that he was a vampire and so was Damon. He told her the story about Katherine and that he was harmless. That he only survived on human blood. All of this was hard for Elena to take in but she promised all of us she wouldn't say a word. Even to Bonnie.

The next day, I woke up at 10:30. I woke up because someone was knocking on my door.

"What?" I called out.

Elena opened the door. "Hey," she said. "We just got back from the Police Station. We had to explain everything to the Sheriff about what happened last night"

I nodded.

"Does the Sheriff want me to go down there to?"

"No, she said that she didn't need to see you because you had nothing to do with this because you were new here"

I smiled.

"Really?"

Elena nodded. "Are you going to get out of bed?"

"Can I just die?"

Elena laughed. "Come on," she said as she walked up to my bed. "You have to get your lazy but out of bed" she said as she grabbed my arm and started pulling.

"I don't feel like it"

Elena then stopped pulling and said. "Scoot over"

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me, scoot over"

I did as she said and scooted over. Elena then pulled the covers off and got under then and laid beside me.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Come on, tell me? After you came inside after talking to Stefan, you looked upset. Tell me"

I let out a deep breath.

"Stefan and I broke up"

"Oh…I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called out.

The door opened and there stood Bonnie.

"Hey, come in?" she asked.

"Yeah,Join the party" I said.

Bonnie laughed and hopped on the bed and sat at the end on the bed"

"Hey guys" she said. She then gestured to me. "Why haven't you returned my calls or texted back?"

"She and Stefan broke up" Elena said.

I looked at her.

"You're going to tell everyone now?" I said with a smile.

Elena shrugged her shoulders. I looked back at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry, Alex" she said.

"It's ok I just…I just can't take this anymore. I need something new. Something…fresh in my mind. Not all this…boy stuff" I said as I crossed my arms.

Bonnie smiled. "You asked for it" She then stood up and grabbed the pillow that I was laying on and I hit my head against the back board.

"Ow!" I said. "Hey, what's going on?" Bonnie then sat back on the bed and started ripping my pillow open and shook all the feathers from it. "Uh...Hey. What's going on with you?" She then sat perfectly still on the bed.

"Ok, you two have to promise you won't say anything?" Elena and I looked at each other "Promise?"

We both nodded. "You have our word" I said as I sat up on the bed. Elena did the same.

Bonnie then started lifting one of her hands up over the pile of feathers. One feather rose up and started floating in the air. Elena and I looked at it in disbelief. The feather then dropped down. Bonnie then put both of her hands over the pile and a couple of feathers rose up in the air and then fell back down. All of a sudden, without using her hands, a pile of feathers started floating in the air. It was like snow. Elena and I looked all around the room and stood up on the bed and smiled. I was impressed even though I was a wizard. Bonnie looked at us.

"Guys, it's true. My grams was right. I'm a witch"

Elena and I looked at each other first and then back at Bonnie. A Wizard and a Witch as friends. This was going to be fun.

"I believe you" Elena said.

"Me to" I said as Elena and I sat down on the bed.

We all laughed. The feathers then dropped down back on the bed.

"It's weird huh? After all this times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch" Bonnie said as we all let out a laugh. "You guys don't think I'm a freak do you?"

"No of course not" Elena said.

"I just have one question Bonnie," I said "I just…don't understand. If your grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell us?"

"You guys are my best friends! I can't keep something like this from you guys"

Elena and I looked at each other and nodded. I then felt a little guilty.

* * *

Bonnie left a couple minutes later and I decided to get ready for the day. I wore my striped grey and cream colored shirt with my cream tank top underneath. I wore black jeans and my black converse. I still had my necklace on and I had my gold leaf ring and my thunderbolt ring on as well. I walked downstairs after and saw Elena with the car keys in here hands.

"Hey," I said. "Where are you going?"

"I need to see Stefan" She said.

"Why?"

"Because…I feel bad about keeping this from Bonnie. It's like I have no one to talk to about this"

"But you have me, Elena. You can talk to me about anything. I opened up to you last night and by doing that, I want you to come to me with any questions you have"

"Yeah, I know and thank you for trusting me but…if just feels like a family secret not like…a secret I can keep with a friend. You know what I mean? Don't get me wrong, Alex. You are my friend but…you're also my cousin and it's just…"

"No, I get it" I said. "To be honest, I feel the same way. Bonnie just opened up to us when she was suppose to keep this a secret with her family and…it makes me feel bad"

Elena gave me a smile.

"Do you want me to come with you? So we can both talk to Stefan about this?"

Elena nodded. "Sure" I gave her a nod and we both walked out the door.

* * *

We pulled up into the boarding house around noon and got out of the car.

"Think he's home?" Elena asked.

"We'll see" I said.

We walked up to the front door and I rang the door bell.

"It's open come on in!" We heard a woman's voice call from inside. Elena and I looked at each other and exchanged funny looked and walked inside. We walked up to the hall when we looked beside us and saw a blonde girl wearing only a towel around her body. She walked up to us but then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh My God!" She said. Elena and I gave her a funny look. "How…" she said looking at Elena and then looking at me. "How...Who…Isa"

"I'm Elena" Elena said.

"And I'm Alex," I said. The girl then gave us a slow nod. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Lexi a friend of Stefan's" The girl said.

"Is he here?" Elena asked.

"He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?" My eyes popped out immediately when she said that. I felt a little crushed. He was already moving on? We just broke up.

"Alex," Elena said looking at me. "Are you ok?"

I wiped a tear coming from my eye. I gave her a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Do you guys want to wait?" The girl, Lexi asked.

"No, no…it's…it's fine" I then ran out the front door to the car. I sat in the passenger seat, crying. Elena came in the drivers a few seconds later.

"Alex…don't get upset about this," She said. "Maybe it's not what it looks like"

"Elena, it looks like he moved on" I said as I burred my face in my hands. Elena then started rubbing my back.

"It's ok. Let's go home" I nodded and we drove out of the driveway.

* * *

At 6:30, it was just Jeremy and I all alone at the house. Jenna was at work. Elena went down to the grill to go check out Caroline's party. She invited me to go but I told her I didn't feel like going out tonight. Bonnie went but she asked Justin if he would want to go with her. Justin agreed and they left at six. I was upstairs in my room writing an e-mail to Harper when I heard a knock coming from downstairs.

"I got it!" I called out to Jeremy as I walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs and opened the door and saw Stefan standing there holding his hands in front of him.

"Hey" he said with a smile.

"Hi…What…are you doing here?" I asked.

"Lexi said you and Elena came by. She said you left…upset"

"Oh…yeah I met her. The towel girl"

"The towel…girl?"

I nodded. "I guess you couldn't wait to get rid of me, huh?"

Stefan laughed. "Oh no no no no it's not like that. She's not exactly a girl she's just 350 years old"

"Wait…What? She's a…" I looked up at the stairs and looked back at Stefan and mouthed the word _vampire_. Stefan smiled and gave me a nod.

"And she's my oldest friend. Nothing romantic. Ever"

"Oh…I see" I then backed away and started walking down the hall. I felt so stupid for taking things way to seriously. I turned back. "It was weird. She kept on looking at Elena like she was lunch or something and she kept staring at me too"

"Yeah well I've talk about you two a lot so...I guess she felt like she knew you guys. So why'd you guys come by?"

"It was nothing. It was just some…stupid thing"

Stefan then walked up to me and stood right in front of me. "Alex, you can talk to me"

"I can't, Stefan. That's the problem, I can't. Elena and I…talked and we both said that it was great that she knows the secret now but…Bonnie just told us her biggest secret, which I'm sorry I don't think I'm suppose to share, but Elena and I feel bad because we can't share our secret with her. She's our best friend. Just keeping this secret between Elena and I it's…it's just like a family secret and I don't like it that way. I've done this before. It's not a good feeling"

I let out a deep breath.

"When I lived in New York, my best friend, Harper would always be by my side and…I was kind of a trouble maker and I always used magic to fix my problems but…I felt bad keeping my secret from her. Mortals aren't supposed to know about magic or we can get into a lot of trouble with the Wizard Council. One day…I just told Harper everything and it felt good but that was only one person and now…moving here…it's like I have to tell everyone. Stefan…I don't know what to do. I trust you because…we're in the same boat some how and I know you won't say anything to anyone about what I am but…I feel like I'm lying to the most important people in my life and…it's just so hard"

Stefan nodded and then looked me in the eye. "I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You can come to me about anything, okay?"

I nodded. "Thank you," I gave him a smile. "And thank you for stopping by"

Stefan gave me a nod and started walking out the door. He then stopped and looked at me. "Hey, do you need a ride to the grill tonight?"

I laughed. "You're going to Caroline's party?"

"Lexi's dragging me and…it's my birthday" I smiled.

"Oh…Happy…One hundredth and…"

"Sixty two"

I laughed then gave him a nod. "One hundred and sixty two" I said as I shook my head. "Um…you know what…maybe I'll go but…I have to find Elena first"

Stefan gave me a nod. He then backed away and let me walk by I grabbed my black leather jacket and called out to Jeremy. "Jer, I'm going to the Grill!"

"Ok!" he called back down. I then walked by Stefan and walked to his car.

* * *

We got to the Grill and walked inside. When we walked threw the door, Stefan and I saw Matt. Stefan quickly walked up to Matt. I followed him.

"Matt," he called out. Matt stopped and looked at Stefan but didn't say anything. Stefan let out a deep breath. "Just hear me out, please. I was just trying to help Vicki. I went through something similar…once. I'm really sorry" Matt only started at Stefan.

"I'm sorry too, Matt" Matt then looked at me. "I was helping her too. We…We both were"

Matt looked between Stefan and I. He then shook his head. "Don't be," He said. "It's not the first time she's run off. Turns out, Vicki's just like her mother. I can't count on either of them" Stefan and I gave him a nod. "Thanks for trying" he said as he backed away and walked off.

"Oh god," I said as I grabbed hold of my chest. I felt like my heart was breaking apart "I feel so bad"

Stefan then stood in front of me and looked me in the eyes. "It's ok," he said. "It's going to be hard at first but…we just have to live with this…get threw with it" I looked at Stefan and gave him a nod. I then saw Elena, out of the corner of my eye, by a table with Bonnie.

"There's Elena," I said. I then saw the blonde girl, the one named Lexi, walking towards us. "And there's your friend" I said. "I better go" I started walking towards Elena's direction but then Stefan grabbed my hand. I looked back at him.

"Stay," He said. "I can introduce you and…"

"Stefan, please" I said. Stefan let out a deep breath and gave me a nod and let go of my right hand. I gave him a smile and walked up to Elena. I took a seat beside her.

"Hey," Elena said.

"Hey," I said back.

"So, what were you doing with Stefan?" She asked with a smile. I shook my head.

"It's not what you think it is"

Elena laughed. "Oooook" She said as she took a ship of her drink. Elena then looked at Stefan dancing on the dance floor with Lexi. "Ah…so he decided to go public with his new girl" she said as she glared at them.

"They're not together," I said. "They're just friend"

"Ah, Alex. Last I checked, friends don't walk around in a friend's house with just a towel on"

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh..."

Elena then interrupted me. "We went to Stefan's house and saw that blonde he's dancing with walk up to the front door with nothing but a towel on"

"What?" Bonnie said with wide eyes.

"It's not what you think" I said.

"Then what is it?" Bonnie said.

"She's just…a VERY old friend" I said as I looked at Elena. Elena then realized what I meant and made a very slow nod.

"What's her name?" Elena asked.

"Lexi and she's here for Stefan's birthday"

"Oh…I see"

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom. Be right back" Bonnie and Elena both gave me a nod and I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I walked pass the fireplace and heard laughter coming from the pool table area which was behind me. I turned around and saw Stefan playing pool with Lexi. I stopped and started at them for a little bit. There was a part of me that really wanted to be with Stefan. I knew he was a good person but there was a part of me that was scared. I wasn't scared of what Stefan was; I was scared what my family would think. I didn't want to betray them in anyway. Justin was so concentrated on killing the vampires that have been attacking this town and if I started dating one, Justin might think I turned my back on him. I was also scared of what Dad would think. What would he do? What would he say?

I was staring at them for the longest time when I noticed Damon looking at me. I looked at him for a second then rolled my eyes at him and looked away. Damon smiled and walked up to me.

"Stefan smiles, alert the media" he said as he stood behind me and also looked at Stefan and Lexi.

I let out a sigh. "Good, for once he can have fun instead of worrying about you 24/7" I said as I looked at him and gave him a glare.

"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan. Persecuted throughout eternity by this depraved brother" I rolled my eyes at looked back at Stefan. "Does it get tiring being so righteous?" he asked me.

I let out a little laugh. "Only when you're around, Damon. You know, since you're a psychopath"

"Ouch! Consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt" I turned around and glared at him.

Elena then walked up to us. "Get lost on the way to the bathroom, Alex?" Elena asked. I shrugged my shoulder.

"Hello, Elena" Damon said as he gave her his look. Elena turned to him and glared at him.

"Hey, I need to ask you something" she said.

"Shoot" he said.

"What did you do to my brother?"

"I'm gonna need a less vague question"

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki. What else did you do to him?"

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and…rrraaawwwrrr…all the bad stuff .You wanted me to take away his suffering"

"But he's acting different he seems ok with everything and a little too ok. I mean he's studying, he's not doing drugs, he's not drinking"

I gave Elena a look. "Really?" I asked. Elena nodded. I then looked back at Damon. "Damon, are you sure you didn't do anything else?"

"Alex…I took away his suffering" I looked at Elena and back at him. "I got to go" I said as I walked pass Damon.

I went to the bathroom to cool myself off and then walked out and got myself a coke. I walked pass the bar to go sit with Elena and Bonnie when I bumped into the blonde girl, Lexi with three shots in her hand.

"Oooo, the famous Alexandra" she said with a smile.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her. "Ah, so nice to see you again," I said. "And you're in clothes"

Lexi raised her eye brow and looked at me but then laughed. "Your good" She then handed me one of her shots and then the other.

"You guys can drink?" I asked.

"Oh yeah it helps curb the cravings but makes for la lot of lushy vamps" she said as she gave me a smile and took a shot.

"You know it's funny. Stefan doesn't seem like the fun, out going type he's always so…"

"Uptight?"

I laughed. "I wasn't going to say that" Lexi laughed. "But…he's not like that with you"

"Well that the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself"

"Yeah but he's not like that around me"

"Well not yet. The first step is him telling you, the rest comes with time"

"You seem so sure about this"

"The love of my life was human he went through, what I imagine you're going through denial, anger etcetera...But at the end of the day…love really did conquer all" I gave her a nod. "Are you going to drink that?" She asked.

"Oh…uh…yeah…here it goes" I took the glass and chucked it down my throat. It tasted so weird and funny and I started coughing.

Lexi laughed. "It takes getting use to" She said.

"Yeah" I then started laughing but then I went away. "I'm scared" I told her.

"But you're here...cause you're crazy about him. I get it okay? I mean what's not to love," she said as she looked over at Stefan who was playing pool. "Listen .Take it from someone who's been around a long time .When its real, you can't walk away" Lexi then gave me a smile and started walking away.

"Lexi" she turned around. "Thanks and it was nice meeting you"

Lexi smiled and gave me a nod. She then turned around and started walking towards Stefan. I then grabbed my coke and walked over to Elena and Bonnie's table. I took a seat beside Elena.

"Hey," She said. "Why were you talking to 'towel girl'?"

"We were just talking and her name is Lexi"

Elena shook her head and went back and started talking to Bonnie.

A couple times I would catch Stefan looking at me from the pool table.

Minutes later, a couple cops came in, including the sheriff, and they walked up to the bar where Lexi and Damon were talking. All of a sudden, Lexi leaned back and the cops grabbed her by the arms and started dragging her out. I looked over to Stefan and started making his way towards the entrance. I got up and ran up to him.

"Stefan," he turned around and looked at me. "What's going on?"

"Hang on" he said as he grabbed my hand and walked up to the front door where two cops were guarding the door.

"Can't go out this way" the cop said.

Stefan then turned around and ran out the back door. We heard a couple shots being fired and I quickly grabbed my wand out of my pocket just incase. We then made it around the corner when Damon jumped out in front of Lexi and staked her. Stefan pulled me back and hid behind the wall while looking at Lexi. Lexi then dropped down and was dead. Stefan let go of my hand and walked around the other side of the building and started making his way to the center.

"Stefan, wait!" I called out as I followed him. "Stefan, stop! Stefan please!" I said as I grabbed his hand.

"He killed her. He killed Zach, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki. I have to kill him"

"Stefan you can't do that. Killing him won't change anything"

Stefan then turned around. He looked...angry. "Why are you trying to save him? He's never gonna change, Alex! Don't you see that?"

"Stefan, this is not for his benefit, believe me! I'm is trying to help you! So you don't do anything stupid! Stefan, you have no idea what this will do to you!"

"Everywhere I go, pain and death follow. Damon follows me. No more"

"Stefan please. Please just…listen to me! Let's go find somewhere to talk"

"Alex…You were right to stay away from me" he then walked away from me.

* * *

Hope you guys like that

Clothing on my profile

Review if you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long wait. With the school year coming to an end, there is a lot of work to be done.

* * *

Chapter 13

Elena and I got out of her car the next morning and started walking towards the school. I fixed up my clothes as I got out of the car. The weather man said it was suppose to be warm so I wore a floral tank top, dark blue short jeans, black sandals, my floral canvas & cross purse, light pink rose earrings, my leaf ring, faith and trust gold ring and my charm necklace. We started walking towards the school when Caroline walked right up to use.

"Hey, Elena," Caroline looked at me and glared at me. "Alex," She then dug out twenty cents out of her purse. "Here's twenty cents. Call all your friends and bring back some change, ok"

I looked at Caroline and laughed. "You know, Caroline, I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works!" I smiled. Caroline then gave me the ugliest glare. I looked at Elena whose jaw dropped down. "I'll see you later" I said as I walked towards the school.

I went to my locker to get my books. As I was walking to history, I was Justin walking down the hall. I ran up to him. "Hey" I said and I walked with him.

"Hey" he said back.

"Where have you been the pass couple of days? I haven't seen you at all"

"I went home"

I stopped and turned to him. "You…You went home? Why? Oh…Oh no. You…You didn't…"

"No I didn't tell them about Stefan. I went to go hang out with Zeke"

"You just went home to see him? Why?"

"I miss home, Alex. They're so much stuff going on that…I just needed to go home"

The morning bell went off and I started making my way to History. I walked into class and saw Elena sitting at a table in the center so I sat beside her. Later, everyone was here and there was one empty seat beside me. Where was Stefan? Bonnie then came running in and she sat at the back. Elena and I looked over to her and I mouthed,

'Are you ok?'

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the front of the classroom. Elena and I did the same. At the front of the class room was some new guy. He must have been the new teacher. He wrote something on the chalkboard. He then backed away and looked at us.

"Alaric Saltzman" He said as he pointed to the name written on the chalkboard. "It's mouthful. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grand-father I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce 'Al-a-ric' but it's 'Ala-ric', okay. So you can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher" He said with a smile at the end.

When lunch came around, Bonnie, Elena and I went outside to eat lunch. When we sat down, I immediately started asking her what was going on with her. She then started telling us. She was telling us about her dream how she saw her ancestor, Emily, in her dream.

"And then I ended up at the remain of the Old Fell's Church before I woke up back in the woods"

"And your always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked.

Bonnie gave us a nod. **"**Do you guys believe in ghosts?" She asked us.

What was I suppose to say? Yeah I believe in ghost because I've seen them and talked to them.

"Two weeks ago I'd say no but now…" Elena started saying before Bonnie cut her off.

"I think I'm being haunted"

"I don't get it," I said. "Why would she be haunting you?"

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and this medallion was hers, a witch's talisman"

"And all started when you got the necklace?" Elena asked.

"I think she's using it to communicate with me"

"Ok. What does Grams say about it?" I asked.

"I can't call her. She's going to tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop" She then looked at her phone

"I got to go guys," She said. "See you later"

Both Elena and I gave her a nod. She got up and walked away. Elena and I then stood up and started walking towards the school.

"Do you really think it could be Emily?" Elena asked me as we were walking.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure" I said.

"Well, could you stop it Alex. You know with you wizard powers?"

"My magic doesn't work like that Elena. Plus, I don't know how I could do that"

"Oh, I see" We walked up to the door when Elena stopped and started at something behind me. I turned around and saw Stefan sitting there on the picnic table. "I'll leave you guys alone" Elena said.

I walked up to Stefan as he got off the table. "Hey, where were you? I was worried"

"I got your messages," He said. "And sorry I didn't get back to you, but...What I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone"

"Well I really wanted to hear from you 'Hey, Alex, I didn't rip my brother into millions of pieces'" I said with a laugh.

Stefan didn't laugh or even smile. He just stared at me. "Well, I didn't kill my brother, as much as he…deserved it. He has to thank you for that"

I gave him a nod. "So…what did you come here for?"

"I needed to tell you something"

"And that is?"

"I won't be coming to school anymore," My mouth immediately dropped. "I'm going to back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do"

"Are you…staying away from me?"

Stefan paused for a few seconds. "It's better this way"

I felt a tear run down my eyes. "Fine. What ever. Just drop everything and leave" I said as I crossed my arms.

"You're angry .That's good. Be easier if you hate me"

"That fine, Stefan. Leave. Make me mad at you but just remember one thing. I'm the one with the magic wand and remember what I did to you the first time I found out what you are. Well, I've got a couple more tricks up my sleeve"

Stefan just started at me for the longest time. He then gave me a nod and walked away.

* * *

Bonnie, Elena and I were in Bonnie's car driving home. Bonnie was driving while I sat in the passenger seat and Elena sat in the back. Apparently, Damon came by the school today and kept on bugging Bonnie to give her amulet back to him. Scared the crap out of Bonnie.

"He's bad news, Alex. He really scared me"

"Bonnie," I said. "Listen to me and listen to me very good, ok. Stay away from him. Don't every talk to him and if you ever see him, walk away. If he bugs you again, come and find me. I'll take care of him"

"Thanks, Alex but…I doesn't matter where I go or what I do, he's always there"

"I don't want you to be alone," Elena said. "You're sleeping at our place tonight. We can make a whole night out of it"

Bonnie didn't say anything. She just kept staring at the amulet. She then pulled over on the side of the road in front of an open field.

"What are you doing?" Elena and I said at the same time.

Bonnie then got out of the care and started walking towards the field. She then ripped the necklace off and threw it into the field. She then walked back to the care and sat in the driver's seat.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked.

"Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. Can't believe I didn't do that sooner"

"Yeah but isn't you Grams going to get really mad when she find out you threw your ancestor's amulet into the field?" I asked.

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-years-old ghost, is she?"

"What ever you say"

We then continued down the road. As we continued down the road, I grabbed my phone out and looked threw the contacts list. I then clicked on _Stefan_ and texted, 'I need 2 talk to u ASAP!'

* * *

We were all in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"I got it" I said. I walked up to the door and standing there was Stefan. "Thank god" I said and I shut the door behind me. "I'm so happy you came"

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Damon keeps on threatening Bonnie"

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?"

"He wants Bonnie's necklace. Caroline took it from Damon and she gave it to Bonnie and now he wants it back. He won't leave her alone"

"All of this is just because a necklace?"

"Well this necklace is very important to him. This necklace belonged to one of Bonnie's ancestors who lived here around the civil war," I stopped when I realized what I was saying and looked at Stefan. "Around when you and Damon were here…"

"Her name was Emily. She was Katherine's handmaid and a witch"

"So…you've known all this time. You knew Bonnie was a witch"

Stefan gave me a nod. "The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection"

"So…Damon knows…but I don't get how the necklace fits in with all of this"

"What does it look like?"

"It's...an antique iron setting with..."

"With an amber crystal. I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that..."

"What?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find it out. Let me talk to Damon"

"Are you sure he'll tell you?"

"I'll get it out of him" he said as he started walking down the stairs.

"Stefan!" I called out. He stopped and looked at me. "The same thing goes for him as it went for Vicki. If he tries to hurt Bonnie in anyway…I won't hesitate to use my wand…"

Stefan gave me a nod and started walking toward his car.

* * *

Unfortunately, Bonnie and Elena invited Caroline over. Caroline didn't talk to me which I didn't mind. Elena, Caroline and I were unpacking the paper bag full of food when Bonnie walked in. Elena gave Caroline the look.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said as she turned to Bonnie. "There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours"

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked.

"You…Threw it away?"

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it"

"You could have just given it back to me"

"Why? So you could it give it back to Damon who, which I remind you, abused you. Remember all those bite marks on your back?" I said.

Caroline glared at me. "Screw Damon," She said. "Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag" Bonnie said.

"So, Alex, How long do you think this fight with Stefan's going to last?" She asked as she walked over to the table and started digging into Bonnie's bag.

I immediately looked at Elena and glared at her. "You told her?" I asked.

"She knew something was up," Elena said. "I had to tell her"

"Well?" Caroline asked. "Is it permanent or what?"

"I don't know Caroline and it's really none of your business"

Caroline turned her head and glared at me and then went back to digging into Bonnie's bag. "Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?"

"What?" Bonnie and I said at the same time.

"Caroline!" Elena said.

Caroline then turned around and was holding the necklace in her hand. Bonnie, Elena and I all looked at each other and back at the necklace.

"Why would you lie to me Bonnie?" Caroline asked as she walked up to the table. "I thought we were friends?"

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear"

"It's true," Elena said. "I watched her throw it into the field"

"Same here" I said.

"Then explain it" Caroline said.

Bonnie then looked over to Elena and I "Emily?"

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked immediately.

"The ghost"

"The ghost has a name now?"

"Caroline, shut up" I said as I glared at her and then brought my attention back to Bonnie.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone" Bonnie said.

"What is going on?" Caroline asked. "Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time"

"That's not true" Elena said.

"Yes it is," Bonnie said as she turned her head towards Elena. She then looked back at Caroline. "I can't talk to you. You don't listen"

"That's not true" Caroline said.

"I'm a witch"

"And don't we all know it"

"Wow, that's a lot of words coming from the Queen of all Bitches" I said.

Caroline gave me the dirtiest glare. "Why don't you just stay out of this"

"Why don't you leave. This is my house"

"Guys!" Elena yelled. "Stop it! This is getting ridicules already!"

Caroline and I didn't say anything we just glared at each other.

"Don't worry Elena," Bonnie said. "This just proves that she never listen's to a word I say" Bonnie then walked out of the room.

Caroline then looked at Elena. "I listen. When do I not listen"

I rolled my eyes and brushed pass Caroline and went to go talk to Bonnie. Bonnie and I talked for a while until Caroline came into the room. I left to give them some time. Elena and I came back into the room later. Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were all sitting on the couch while I sat on the chair beside them. Elena then looked at Caroline and I.

"Ok, you two," She said. "You guys have to stop"

"Stop what?" Caroline asked.

"The fighting. Every since the day you guys met, all you've been at each others throats"

"She started it" I said.

"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it! Now…please…for me. For us. Can you guys just stop fighting and get along?"

Caroline and I looked at each other and took a deep breath. We both stood up from our spots. "I'm sorry," Caroline said. "I guess I just got a little…"

"Jealous" I said. "Yeah. About…Stefan and how you became such good friends with Bonnie and Elena and…"

I stopped her. "I get it. I'm sorry too" I lent out my hand for her to shake but she immediately grabbed me and hugged me. I didn't know what to do so I just started patting her back. Caroline the let go of me and turned back to Elena and Bonnie who were smiling at us.

"We'll," Caroline started saying. "There is just way too much drama in this room. So what do you guys want to do?"

Elena, Bonnie and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders.

"I have an idea!" Caroline blurted out. "Why don't we have a séance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Bonnie said.

"I agree with Bonnie" I said.

"Come on," Caroline said. "Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do"

"I don't think we should," I said. "We might upset her"

"Come on, Alex. It'll be fun and we can find out what Emily wants with Bonnie"

I let out a deep breath. "Alright" I said.

We all then walked upstairs to Elena's room. Elena and I found some candles and placed them on the floor. Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and I then sat around the candles and started holding each others hands. Bonnie was holding Elena's and Caroline's hand. Caroline was holding my hand and I was holding Elena's hand. We sat there for a couple of minutes in complete silence. Elena, Bonnie and I looked at each other.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I have no clue" I said.

"Be quiet and concentrate," Caroline said. "Close your eyes. Now take a deep breathe. Bonnie. Call her"

"Emily…you there?" Bonnie said.

We all gave her a funny look.

"Really? Emily you there? That's all you got? Come on"

"Fine. Jeeze" Bonnie took a deep breath. We all closed our eyes. "Emily I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen"

Seconds later, the flames from the candle raised up higher and we all back away.

"Did that just?" Elena and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah it just happened" Caroline said.

We then felt a chill in the air. "It's just the air conditioning" Bonnie said.

Then the flames rose up again.

I then started hearing weird sounds. They were whispers. "Do you guys hear that?" I asked. They all shook their head.

"Bonnie" the voice said again.

"There!" I said. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what, Alex?" Caroline asked.

"That voice," I turned to Bonnie. "It just called your name"

"There was no voice, Alex" Bonnie said.

"Wizard" There it was again.

I looked around the room for the voice again. I then looked back at the candles. It was Emily. She knew what I was. I then concentrated on the candle.

"Emily," I said. "What do you want with Bonnie?"

There was a long pause.

"Maybe you were just imagining it" Elena said.

"The tomb" I heard the voice again.

"The tomb?" I whispered.

"Her" the voice said again.

"Whose her?" I asked out loud.

"The vampires" I looked straight at Elena with wide eyes. Elena gave me a shocking look.

"This is stupid," Caroline said. "Emily if you're among us, show us a sign"

There was a long pause.

"See," Bonnie said. "It's not working" All of a sudden. The windows flew right open. Bonnie immediately stood up. "I can't! I'm done!" Bonnie said as she ripped the amulet off her neck and threw it to the ground were it landed right next to the candles.

Then the candles blew out and it was pitch black. "Get the light! Please get the light on!"

"Hold on," Elena said. "I got it" I heard Elena say as I heard her feet scrabbled to the door. The lights went back on.

"You guys," Bonnie said "The necklace, its gone" I looked over to the candles and it was really gone. We all looked at each other not knowing what to say.

We started looking all over the room for it.

"Fun's over, Caroline," Elena said. "You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back"

"What? I didn't take it" Caroline said.

Elena then looked straight at the door. I turned and looked there as well. "What?" I asked. "Elena, what is it?"

"I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy are you home?" She said as she walked out the door to see if it was him.

"Guys…" we heard Bonnie say. We followed Bonnie who was walking to the bathroom. We followed her. There on the bathroom floor was the amulet. Bonnie walked in and picked it up.

All of a sudden, the door slammed on her. Bonnie then started screaming and crying.

"Bonnie!" Elena, Caroline and I screamed as we tried to open the door but it was locked.

"I'll check the hall way" Elena said.

"I'll come" I said as I ran behind her. Elena tried to open the door but it was locked. "Let me try" I said.

I grabbed my wand from my pocket. It then turned to it's normal size and I pointed my wand to the door. I then waved it around. When the spell hit the knob, I felt back ad sent my flying over the railing and landing on the stairs.

Elena ran over to me. "Alex!" she screamed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said as I started getting up slowly. "Just go help Bonnie"

Elena gave me a nod and tried to open the door again.

How come that happened? Why did my magic do that? What did Emily do?

I tried to run up the stairs but my back was sore from the fall. I followed Elena back to her bedroom were we tried to open the door again. Suddenly, the door unlocked and opened. There Bonnie stood with her hands over her eyes.

"What happened?" Elena asked. "Are you ok?"

Bonnie dropped her hand slowly, stood up straight and looked at us. "I'm fine"

"Unbelievable," Caroline said. "You were totally faking it"

"Caroline, come on" Elena said.

"No, you scared the hell out of me" Caroline then turned around and walked out of the room.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine," Bonnie said. Everything is fine"

I then walked into the bathroom and stood in front of Bonnie. "Bonnie? Tell us what happened" I asked.

Bonnie didn't say anything. She only glared at me. "It's none of your concern" She said in an angry tone.

"Bonnie? What's gotten into you" Bonnie then walked passed me.

"Bonnie! Wait" I said as I grabbed her hand. A great big shock ran threw me when I touched me. I let go of her immediately and my hand started to burn. Bonnie glared at me and turned around.

I looked in the mirror and saw my self and the other person wasn't Bonnie. My eyes opened in shock. There was a girl with her hair in a bonnet and in an old styled dress. As Bonnie walked out of the room, the girl did the same.

"I can't believe I feel for it" Caroline said.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"I must go" Bonnie said as she started walking down the stairs.

"She's leaving," Caroline said. "I'm leaving"

"You guys can't leave" Elena said.

"Oh, I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night"

"Thank you for having me," Bonnie said. We looked at her. "I'll take it from here?"

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"Back to where it all began" she said.

"Back to the tomb?" I asked her. Bonnie turned around and glared at me. "Where 'she' is? Who is 'she''? Emily?"

Bonnie or should I say Emily gave me the dirtiest glare. "I won't let him have it," she said. "It must be destroyed"

"Wait!" I called out as I ran after her down the stairs.

Bonnie ran out the door and it shut behind her all by itself. I went to open he door but it was locked.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked as ran down the stairs with Elena.

"I don't know," I said. "The door, it's not..." The door then opened and sent three loud screams coming from Elena, Caroline and I.

"What the hell?" I heard. I looked at the door and saw Jeremy standing there looking at us like we were stupid or something. He walked pass us and went into the kitchen.

"I'm outta here" Caroline said as she walked out the front door. I turned around and grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Calling Stefan" I said as I dialed his number.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"It's Bonnie" I said.

"What happened?"

"Emily is possessing her body and said…"

"Alex, what did she say?"

"She walked out the door and said 'I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed' and then she just walked out the door and left"

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't…the tomb"

"What?"

"Where 'she' is…at Fell's Church. By the old cemetery. That's were she took Bonnie in here dreams. I'm going to go find her Stefan"

"No, stay there. I'm going to go find her"

Stefan then hung up.

"What did he say?" Elena asked.

"I'm going to go find her" I said as I grabbed my coat and opened the front door.

"I'm coming with you"

"No, stay here Elena. It's too dangerous"

"Alex,"

"Stay here" I said as I grabbed the keys and ran out the door.

* * *

I parked in front of the church and ran to the cemetery. I was almost there when I heard foot steps behind me.

"Whose there?" I called out.

Elena popped from behind a tree.

"I thought I told you to stay" Justin then popped from the tree beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Elena told me what happened and I'm here to help"

"Ok, let's go, we don't have much time" Justin and Elena gave me a nod as we ran up to the cemetery.

We saw a fire right ahead and headed straight towards it. We saw Bonnie standing in the middle of the fire and Damon and Stefan standing beside it.

"Bonnie!" both Elena and I called out. Stefan turned around and ran up to me and held me back. I pushed Stefan aside and grabbed my wand. I was about to cast a spell when Justin grabbed my wand.

"Alex, don't. Her power is too strong. She could kill you"

I looked at Justin then looked back at Bonnie. Bonnie then tossed something in the air.

"No!" Damon called out but then the objects exploded in the air. The fire then died down and then it was gone. Bonnie then turned around. She didn't know what was happening.

Then, Damon ran up to Bonnie and started biting her neck. Bonnie screamed in pain. I lifted my wand up and sent a spell flying towards Damon. Damon flew in the air and hit a tree.

Elena, Stefan, Justin and I ran up to Bonnie who only laid there. She didn't move. She had this huge bite mark on her neck. Stefan bent down immediately and put his head on her chest to check for a pulse.

"She's alive but barley. I can save her" Stefan then cut his wrist and put it to Bonnie's mouth.

I looked over to Damon and glared at him. He was looking at me. His eyes were still red and veiny. I glared at him. "See what you do!" I said. "You always cause a problem one way or another"

I then looked back at Bonnie.

"Her neck," Elena said. "It's healing" we all looked at each other in disbelief.

* * *

After Bonnie got up, Elena took her to my car since Justin and Elena got there by wand. Stefan went to go talk to Damon so it was just me and Justin standing there.

"You see what I mean, Alex," Justin said. "I didn't want to come to this. More problems in our life. More…supernatural things. I just wanted to live a normal life in New York" He then started walking to the car.

"Yes," I said. "But do you remember what you said to me that night when you lost Juliet and Mason?" Justin turned around and looked at me. "Justin…we're not normal people. It doesn't matter where we go…there will always be something…supernatural in our life"

Justin then turned around and started walking to the car and so did I. When I got there, Bonnie and Elena were standing there, talking. Elena put Bonnie inside the car and closed the door behind her. Elena turned around and looked at us.

"I'm going to tell her. She deserves to know"

"No your not," Elena gave me a small glare. "Because I'm going to tell her. I should tell her since I'm the person she should find out from"

Elena gave me a nod and looked at something behind me. I turned around and there stood Stefan. I turned back and looked at Elena and Justin.

"Can you give us a second?"

Elena and Justin gave me a nod and went into the car. I walked up to Stefan.

"I'm going tell her everything" I said to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I can trust her. Besides, she deserves to know. I need to tell someone other then family…we…we already discuss this"

"I know. It shouldn't be a secreat to her anymore"

"Stefan, you saved her life. Stefan…I want to be with you. I know I kept on thinking that I couldn't be with you but the truth is I can. Don't push me way, please. I want to do this" I said as I grabbed his hands with a smile.

Stefan shook his head. "I can't" he said. "I…ah…I have to leave, Alex. Too many people have died. Too much has happened"

"What? No…No Stefan. You can't…You can't do this to me"

"I have to. Coming home was...it was a mistake. I can't be a part of your life anymore"

I then felt my eyes start to water. It was like Mason all over again. "Please Stefan," I said through the tears. "Please…Please don't do this. You belong here. In Mystic Falls, with everyone…with me. Please don't go"

Stefan grabbed my right hand and kissed it. "Good bye, Alex" he said as he let go of my hand and walked away.

I then started crying more and more. All that hurt. All that pain. It was all coming back. I started hugging my stomach as I sank to the ground to the knees and started crying.

* * *

Clothing is on the Profile

Review if you like it :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Alex," Elena said as she bent to the ground beside me. "Are you ok?"

I wiped the tear falling from my right eye. "No, I'm not"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I stood up and started walking away. "No, I'm not"

"Alex, where are you going"

"Just stay away from me" I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and flashed out of there. I stood at the back door and opened it. I walked in and took off my shoes and then leaned against to door and closed my eyes. I just needed to think. I just needed a couple of seconds to think, quietly. It didn't last long.

"I'm not going to invite you in! Forget it!" I opened my eyes and saw Aunt Jenna's back. She was standing at the front door. Someone was there. I stood straight and started walking towards the door.

"Come on, Jenna. It's me!" I heard someone say.

"Hey, Aunt Jenna, what's going on?" I asked as I walked up to her.

Aunt Jenna turned her head and stood back. "This is the problem" she said.

My eyes opened wide. It was Logan Fell. Damon killed him when we went looking for Vicki. He was cold, stone, dead.

"Alex…right?" he asked. "Would you please tell your Aunt to let me inside" No…he wasn't…he couldn't…be…a vampire.

"Aunt Jenna please goes upstairs" I said.

"Alex, what's going on?" She asked.

"Go, now"

I heard Aunt Jenna's steps go up the stairs then the door shut.

"Get out" I said.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked.

"Get the hell off my front porch"

"Do you know what I am?"

I took out my wand and sent a flash at him that sent him flying off the porch and onto the grass. Walked out the front door and pointed my wand at him. "Yes, I do know what you are" I then sent another spell.

I learnt it the other day with Justin. It's an old witch spell. Witches used it a lot of vampires and the spell was surly to work for us. Logan started screaming in pain. He grabbed his head and started twisting and turning. I then stopped. Logan then got up and glared at me. In a flash, he ran towards me but I pointed my wand at him and he flew back and hit the grass. He then got up again.

"I know what you are," He said as he pointed at me. "A witch. Mystic Falls was very popular with them back in the 1800s"

"Keep guessing" I said. Logan stood there and thought but couldn't think of an answer. I rolled my eyes. I sent a spell at him and pinned him against a tree. I then walked up to him very slowly. "I am a wizard. A very powerful wizard. So, I know a spell to kill a vampire. So fast, you won't even see what's coming to ya. Stay away from my family! Or I'll track you down and kill you! You got it!"

Logan nodded his head very fast. I released the spell and ran inside. I then ran upstairs to my room.

"Alex!" I heard Aunt Jenna say as she walked out of her room. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, Aunt Jenna, just do me a favor and don't ever have him over, ok"

"You got it"

"Good…well…good night"

"Good night"

I then walked into my room and went straight to bed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and got ready for the day. I put on my grey octothorpe top, navy blue skinny jeans, a green jacket, my Mimi Loves Jimi Lailliow boots and I took my grey and white purse.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw Aunt Jenna sitting there with a cup of coffee.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Jeremy just walked out the door for school," she said. "And Justin and Elena stayed at Bonnie's last night"

"Oh…"

"Alex, is there something going on?"

"What do you mean"

"Well, I noticed Jeremy is acting strange. He's doing his homework; he's back to his sketch book drawings. Elena has been acting strange. Did you tell them what you and Justin are?"

"No, I didn't"

"Really?"

"Really" I had to lie. I mean, if I told her that Elena know about wizards, Jenna would have my head and send me straight home and mom and dad would kill me.

"What about you, Alex? You've been acting strange lately. I mean, last night, you acting strange when Logan was at the door and you were depress for the longest time. What's going on?"

"I just have been having some troubles"

"Boy troubles?" I gave her a nod. "What is it?"

"Stefan"

"Yeah, I know it's about Stefan. What happened between the two of you? You guys use to hang out with each other all the time and then after the Founder's Ball, you just stopped seeing each other"

"Stefan…just kept stuff away from me and when I found out about it…I was hurt"

"What was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Last night…I thought things were going great between us and I thought we could get back together but…he's leaving"

"Where is he going?"

"Not sure and I'm not going to ask anymore" I then checked the clock. It was 8:30. "I better go," I said. "I'm going to be late"

"Ok, see you after school" she said.

I gave her a nod and walked out the door.

* * *

I got to school and went straight to my locker. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bonnie and Elena coming towards me. I closed my door and walked up to him.

"Hey, have fun at the sleepover?" I said.

"Hey," Elena said. "We stayed because it was getting late and there was a lot of explaining to do"

I looked at Bonnie and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry Bonnie. I just couldn't tell you because…"

"I understand" "Bonnie said.

"You do?"

"Justin explained everything about the," she leaned in closer and whispered to me. "The Wizard Council" she then leaned back. "And how you can't tell any human about what you are or you can get in trouble"

I gave Bonnie and huge hug. "Thank you"

"No problem" she said. I then let go of her and we started walking to class.

Along the way, we saw Caroline and Matt talking to each other. They were getting really close.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, no kidding" I said.

"They've been hanging out" Bonnie said.

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena said.

"She needs someone nice like him. As opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon"

"Hey, how are you doing with all this?" I asked.

"I'm freaked out," Bonnie said. "Damon attacked me and I couldn't be dead right now but I'm also grateful"

"Why?"

"To Stefan. He saved my life, and…" Bonnie looked at me and saw I was a little upset at what she was saying. "Have you seen him?"

"Not since last night. Whatever, he's probably long gone by now"

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye"

"Hell yeah, he would. He thinks this is a way to protect me but honestly, I'm been threw most dangers things then this"

"So what are you going to do?"

"What am I suppose to do, Bonnie. I asked him not to go but he won't listen. So, I'm not going to do anything. I'll just start all over again. Like this isn't the first time a boy has left me"

"Alex…maybe it's for the best"

"Oh, thanks for cheering me up"

"No, I'm serious. What kind of future could you have with him? Even if he stayed?" At that moment, a banner then fell in front of us that said _'The Promise of Your Future'_

I glared at Bonnie. "You didn't just…"

"No, I swear"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I have to get to class," I said. "See you guys later" I said as I walked down the hall.

* * *

The end of the day came faster then I thought. I had to get home, talk to Harper, have supper and then head back to the school with Elena for Career Night. Elena and I were walking to the parking lot when I saw Stefan standing right in front of us.

I looked at Elena. "Can you give us a minute?" I asked.

"Sure. Can I have the keys?" I took the keys from my purse and gave them to her. She then walked to the car and I looked at Stefan.

I crossed my arms and leaned on my right foot. "What are you doing here?" I asked in an angry tone.

"We need to talk" he said.

"About what?"

"There's a vampire running around town"

Logan. I wasn't going to tell him. I was going to prove to Stefan that I could take care of myself. I didn't need him protecting me. "Oh…do you have any idea of who it could be?"

"No,"

Perfect.

"but it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that is rather sloppy or trying to send a message"

"Maybe it's Damon"

"I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep low profile so it's just doesn't make any sense to me"

"So…what are you going to do?"

"Damon is tracking them, right now. Look I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful"

"I'm surprised you're telling me all of this. After last night. You told me you were leaving"

"Not yet"

* * *

After supper, Elena and I headed to the school for the Career Night. Elena found Matt and they started talking with each other. I left them alone and went to go check out the other booths.

I ran into Justin at the Military booth and nudge him in the shoulder. "Ow!" he said. He turned. He was man but when he relished it was me, he looked completely normal.

"So, have you changed your mind about becoming a scientist and decided to become a cadet?" I said.

"No, just looking"

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something"

"Sure, what?" I dragged him over in the corner where nobody would hear us. "What's up?"

"There's a new vampire in town"

"Are you serious?"

"No, I just said that to scare you. Of coarse I'm serious. The police found a body. Her throat was ripped out, drained of blood…it all fits"

"It can be anyone"

"Yes, but I know who it is"

"Really, who?"

"Logan Fell"

"It can't be. Aunt Jenna said he left for the Bahamas or what ever it was"

"Yes, but I think somebody said that to cover their tracks. So nobody would question where he was. He's a news reporter. Somebody would have noticed he was missing"

"What do you mean somebody covered their tracks?"

"That night, when Vicki was transitioning. Stefan and I went to go look for her and we found her in the graveyard. When we were going to take her back, Logan came out of no where and started shooting Stefan with wooden bullets. He's a Fell. One of the founding families. He knew about 'them'. Anyway, Damon came and killed Logan. Then Vicki drank his blood and that's how she became a vampire. Somebody must have given Logan their blood and now, Logan is running around town. He killed one woman and who knows who else he's killed"

Justin let out a deep breath and started rubbing his face and started digging his fingers in his hair. "I can't believe this" he said.

"Justin, it's ok, Stefan and Damon are looking for him but I'm going to be the one to get to him first"

"What do you mean?"

"Stefan doesn't know it's Logan"

"And why didn't you tell him this?"

"Because…I want to prove to him that I can handle this. I don't need some…guy to protect me all the time. I'm not fragile or anything"

Justin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. See you later" he turned around and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Justin shook his head and kept walking down the hall.

I turned around but ran into Stefan. I stood there in shock when I looked at him in the face. "Did you just hear that?" I asked.

"All I heard was 'I'm not fragile or anything'" Stefan said.

I glared at him. "Well, it's true. I can take care my self. After all, I can take down your brother really easily. What are you doing here?" Stefan didn't say anything. I gave him a smile. "Are you here to look after me?"

There was a short pause. "I hope that's ok" I rolled my eyes and started walking away. Stefan caught up with me. "You know, I wanted to be a…doctor before it happened, but I couldn't because…"

"The blood?" I said.

"Yeah, I've dubbed a bunch of different things"

"Just couldn't stick to it?"

"No, I loved it all. It's just…I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older"

"How long would that take?"

"A few years, usually. Sometimes shorter"

"And...you...would...just pack up and leave?"

"I had to. I had no choice"

Then the song speakers went on and it started playing music. They played Never Think by Robert Pattinson.

"Of coarse" I whispered to my self. Stefan smiled and gave a little laugh. "What are you laughing about?" I asked.

"It's kind of ironic. Isn't it" he said. I rolled my eyes. "So, what about you," he asked. "Any plans for your future?"

"No and why would you care? Because you obviously don't want to be in it"

"Alex, I didn't mean it like that"

"No, you did. If you want me so badly out of your life, then just leave. You'll save me the tears"

Stefan didn't say anything.

Elena came into the room and walked up to us. "Hey, guys" she said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" She said.

"No, you weren't" I said.

Aunt Jenna then walked up to us and stood beside us. "Hide me" she said.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"The Scum-Fell has landed" she said.

"Logan's here?" Elena asked.

Stefan's and my eyes opened in shock. "Wait, you know about Logan?" I asked Elena.

"Yeah, Jenna told me he came to the door last night" she said.

"Yeah, Alex," Jenna said. "I can't believe you didn't tell her about what happened last night"

I looked at Stefan and he glared at me. Stefan turned to Jenna. "Logan Fell?" Stefan asked Jenna.

Jenna gave him a nod.

Stefan walked out of the room and I followed. We looked around and saw Logan standing there with a bunch of girls. When he caught sight of us, he gave us a smile and a wave.

Stefan turned around and looked at me. "I can't believe you didn't tell me" he said.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I just wanted to prove…"

I was cut off when Elena walked in with Jenna. "Stefan, Alex, what's going on?" she asked.

I was about to explain when Logan walked up to us. "Jenna," he said. "are you dodging me?"

"It's a form of self-preservation" Jenna said.

"Alex, why don't you, Elena and Jenna go somewhere else" Stefan said.

"No," Logan said. "I want brownie here to stay"

I glared at him and the looked at Elena. I tilted my head to get her and Jenna out of here. She gave me a nod and left. I then looked back at Logan.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"You know," Logan said. "Your brother asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we just keep pass the all that 'Who turned me' stuff to get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?"

"Damon and I are the only two that I know of"

"But you both are cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way. You want to know what I think? I think, Sabrina here," I glared at him when he called me that, "Did some sort of spell on you and your brother to make you and that's how you can walk in the sun"

"Ok, you can't be that stupid," I said. "We haven't even know each other that long plus, there is no spell to make vampires walk in the day"

Logan glared at me. He then looked between the two of us. "You know. In case that you haven't noticed, I'm quite a celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you"

Stefan and I looked at each other. I then took a step towards Logan. "Logan, let me tell you something. One the most deadly spells I know that can kill a vampire is the sun spell. I can generate sunlight from my wand so here's a warning. You threaten us ever again, I will burn you to a crisp like a piece of bacon" I said with a smile.

I then walked pass him and went down the hall. I heard Stefan follow me. When we were out of sight of Logan, Stefan and I stopped and started talking.

"Smooth moves" he said with a smile.

"Ah, it's no big deal"

Stefan's phone rang. "I have to get this" he said.

"It's ok, I'll be here" Stefan walked out the door.

Caroline then walked up to me. "Hey, Alex, have you heard from Bonnie, I can't get a hold of her"

"Sorry, haven't spoken to her since lunch"

"Oh, ok. I'll try her cell again. See you later"

Stefan then came threw the front door "What's going on?" I asked.

"Damon's on his way," Stefan said. "Now, we have to go find Logan"

I gave him a nod and we were on our way.

As we were searching, I saw Matt in the hallway and stopped him. "Hey," I said. "Have you seen Logan Fell?"

"Yeah, he just given Caroline a ride home" Matt said. He then kept walking.

I turned to Stefan with wide eyes. "Stefan…"

"Stay here" he said.

I gave him a nod as he left. I then went to go find Elena.

* * *

Half and hour pass. I was standing there with Elena when I saw Stefan walking towards me.

I quickly ran up to him. "What happened?" I asked. "Where is she?"

"She's ok. I took her home, she was shaked up. All she knows is Logan attacked her, nothing else"

"And Logan is…"

"Damon's…dealing with him"

"Like…stakey, stakey?" I asked with the hand jesters.

Stefan gave me a nod. "You saw what happened tonight, right." Stefan said. "I mean, you understand why we can be together. You see?"

"Yeah I know, Stefan," I said. "I'll walk you home" I said.

"No that's ok" he said.

"No, that wasn't a question. I'm walking you home"

Stefan gave me a small smile and then a nod. "Ok, sure" we then walked out the front door.

* * *

The walk was a little long but it was worth it. We walked up to the front door and stood there for a while. Quietly.

I then had the courage to speak. "I'm sorry about what I said before about…wanting you to mean. I…kind of push it sometimes"

"No," he said. "It's ok. You had every right to"

"I'm not sure what I want to be"

"Excuse me"

"When you asked me about my plans for the future…I'm not sure what it is. I've never had any interest in the future. I'll I'm focusing on is winning the wizard competition and nothing else. I love my brothers and I know everyone thinks that Justin is going to win because he's the smart one but I want to win it so I can prove to them that I'm not a screw up. That I'm not worthless. Stefan…all of this…vampire stuff. It's not a major change in my life. No matter what, if you leave or not, this stuff will stay in my life. It's going to suffocate me one day"

"This is different" he said.

"How is it different? I deal with the same destructions everyday of my life. It doesn't matter if it's vampires, ghost or even other wizards, I'm still going to live with it"

"I know it's hard to understand," he said. "but I'm doing this for you" he said. He then opened the front door and shut it behind him. I felt the tears coming and burred my face in my hands.

I then lifted my head and opened the door. "You're not the boss of me!" I said. I walked inside and I stood in the middle of the hall. Stefan was just a couple feet away from the stairs. "Stefan…I love you and I don't care what come in our way. All I know is that I love you. If you leave me…I don't know if I can live"

Stefan turned around and looked at me. His eyes were wet. He then walked up to me and kissed me. It was like…fireworks. When we broke apart we glazed into each others eyes and then kissed again. I then lead him upstairs.

* * *

After, Stefan and I were just lying on his bed. He just had on pants and I had on his shirt.

"I gotta say," I said. "Nice room"

"Thanks," He said. "It hasn't change over the years"

"And you just leave everything like this when you leave?"

"It's the only place that…that remains constant. This room holds every memories that I left was important enough to hold on to"

"A lot of memories? Interesting…"

Stefan smiled and then gave me a kiss on the head. "You thirsty or anything?" he asked.

"Sort of…well…a lot" Stefan and I laughed. "How about you?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to get you something to drink, ok"

"Ok" Stefan then left the door and went downstairs.

I then thought it was time to do some snooping considering I'm the master at it. I got up and just started looking around. I looked at his book self, his computer desk and then the table full of candles. It had a whole bunch of books and pictures. I looked at the books and threw the papers and picked up a picture.

I stood there frozen in my tracks.

It was a picture of a girl that looked exactly like Elena and in the corner…it said…_Katherine 1864_.

Katherine…the Katherine that fell in love with both Stefan and Damon the vampire that turned them both. No wonder why Stefan wanted to get close to me. Just so he could get to Elena who looked exactly like his old girlfriend.

My heart felt crushed and I could feel the tears steaming down my eyes.

I put the picture down, ripped off my necklace and put it on top of the picture. I grabbed my purse and took out my wand. I flicked it in the air and immediately, my clothes were on me. I then flicked my wand again and I was standing in front of the house.

I stood in front of the porch and started walking up them.

"Alex!" I heard someone call out. I turned around and saw Elena. "Hey," she said. "Where were you?"

"Uh…at Stefan's…talking"

"Are you ok? You seemed upset"

"No…it's fine"

Then there was then a sound coming from the bushes behind us. "Alex…what was that?" Elena asked.

"I'm…not sure" I said as I looked at the bushes. Then the rustling stopped. "It's gone," I said. "We can go inside, now"

I turned around and saw that Elena was gone. "Elena!" I called out. "Elena!" I screamed louder. I then felt something hit me hard in the back of the head and then it went black.

I woke up in a large room with nothing in it. I tried to get up but I couldn't. My legs couldn't move. My arms were also chained up along with my feet. I looked around for something to get me out of here and then saw Elena, a sleep on the ground.

"Elena! Wake up" I said. She couldn't hear me.

Then, right in front of me was a shadowy figure stood there. Looking at me. "Who the hell are you and what do you want from us?" I screamed at him. He then came walking up, slowly, to me. I tried to break the chains but they wouldn't come off.

I then started screaming. "Help! Can anyone hear me! Help!"

He was a foot away when he disappeared in a blur. I then felt my eyes fall heavily.

Right before I close my eyes, I saw a dark figure stand before me and then I fell asleep.

* * *

Clothing on my profile.

Review if you liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

My eyes opened slowly as I adjusted to the light. My back was unconformable and my forehead was swished against something. I lifted my head and noticed that everything around me was moving fast. I got up slowly as I realized I was in a car. An unfamiliar car. I realized I was in the passenger seat and looked immediately at the driver's seat to see who was driving and saw that it was Damon.

Damon gave me a big smile. "Morning" he said.

"What the…Where are we?" I asked.

"Georgia"

"Georgia? No, seriously Damon, where the hell are we?"

"Seriously, we're…we're in Georgia"

"Oh my god" I said as I sank into my seat.

"How ya feeling?" he asked.

"Like you care"

Damon took his eyes off me and paid attention to the road. "Well, there are no broken bones or anything like that, I checked, and Elena doesn't have anything wrong with her"

"Oh my god, Elena! Where is she?" Damon pointed back with his thumb. I turned around and saw Elena unconscious in the back. I tried to wake her up but she brushed me off and went back to sleep. I turned back and started thinking about last night. "Last night…I was…knocked out. Woke up in a factory. The man…he was there and then walked up to me and then just…left," I turned to Damon. "How did you know I was there?"

"Heard you scream. Remember, I'm a vampire. Our hearing is, very good"

I gave him a glare I looked back at the front. "Who was that guy?"

"That's what I would like to know"

I dug into my pockets to find my phone but I couldn't find it. "Where's my phone?" he didn't say anything. "Damon, please. Let's just go back. Nobody knows where we are! Stop the car!"

"Oh! You were so much more fun when you were asleep" he said as he pulled the car over onto the side of the road.

I opened the door and tried to get out. My head and back was sore. Probity from that hit. My leg were sore as well. I got out slowly from the car but I slipped. In a flash, Damon stood by my side and grabbed my before I could hit the ground. I stood on my feet while holding onto the car with my right hand. I looked at my left arm to see Damon having a hold of it with one arm and a hold of my waist with the other. I brushed him off and looked at him.

"I'm fine" I said as I stood up straight and started walking. "Damon, we're going back"

"Oh come on," he said. "Look. We've already come this far"

"What's your deal, Damon? Why did you do this? To us?" I said as I pointed to Elena who was still in the back seat. "Damon, people probity know by now we're missing. You're kidnapping us"

"That's a little bit melodramatic, don't you think?" he said with a smile and as he put his right arm on my shoulder.

"Ha ha, not funny" I said as I glared at him. "Damon, we can't do this. We're not going to Georgia"

"Oh, you're in Georgia," He said as he leaned against the car and crossed his arms. "With out your magic little necklace, might I add," my eye opened in shock as I reached for the neck around my neck that wasn't there. Crap. I forgot I ripped it off my neck when I left Stefan's. "I can very easily make you…agreeable. Along with your cousin back there"

I gave him a smile. "Oh yeah. Well, you forgot one thing Damon," I reached into my pocket to get my wand out but it wasn't in there. "Oh my god! Where's my wand?"

"Relax. I have it"

"You have it" I said with a smile. "Give it to me"

"No, I'm not going to"

My smile then disappeared. "What do you mean? Give me my wand!"

"No, I'm not going to. We're going to go to Georgia and on our way back to the wonderful place that we call home, I'll gladly give it back to you"

I glared at him. "What are you trying to prove?" I then heard a phone ring and realized it was my phone and it was coming from Damon. "What the hell? Do you have my phone?"

Damon reached into his pocket and took out my phone, looked at it and handed it to me. "Mmm, it's your boyfriend" I glared at him and looked away. I wasn't going to talk to that jerk. "I'll take it," Damon said as he pushed the talk button.

"Alexandra's phone" I heard mumbles coming from the phone but couldn't make out what they were saying. "Alex?" I looked at Damon and Damon looked at me. "She's right here and yes, she's fine" More mumbles came form the phone. Damon took the phone off of his ear and passed it to me. "He wants to talk to you" Damon said.

I shook my head. "Hell no"

"Yeah. I don't…I don't think she wants to talk to you right now" Damon said. More mumbles.** "**You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye-now" Damon then hung up the phone.

"Please Damon," I said. "No one knows where I am. Can we just go back?"

"We're almost there"

"Where is there? Mexico?"

Damon gave a little chuckle. "No, it's a little place right outside of Atlanta," I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Oh, come on, Alex," he said as he walked up to me. "You don't wanna go back right now, do you? What's the rush? Time-out," he said as he made a 'T' with his hands.

"Trust me. Problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes"

I let out a deep breath. "Will Elena and I be safe with you?"

"Yes"

"And you won't do your mind compulsion on me or Elena?"

"I think the right term is Elena and I" I glared at him. Damon gave me a nod. "Yes, you'll be safe"

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car"

I glared at him. "You didn't answer my question"

"Come on" I rolled my eyes and sat in the car.

We were driving for about twenty minutes. We didn't say a word to each other. Elena was still a sleep in the back.

"I don't get it" I said. I wanted to break the silence. "About that guy…in the factory," I then realized it. "Was he a…"

Damon cut me off. Knowing what I was thinking. "From what I could tell, yeah"

"And…you have no idea who he is?"

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the vamp bar and grill"

"Hm, Fangtasias not your favorite place?" Damon gave me a small smile and kept his eyes on the road.

At that moment, Elena started to get up. "What," she said. "Where…Where am I?"

"You're in Damon's car," I said looking at her. "In Georgia"

"Georgia? What…I…I can't be in Georgia! Jenna will kill us"

"Elena, its ok. I'll deal with it when we get back"

"And when will that be?"

I looked back at Damon. "Yeah, Damon. When will that be?"

Damon smiled. "You'll see"

I then looked back at Elena. "What…what happened to us?" Elena asked. "One moment, I stood in front of the house, looking at you and the next moment, I'm…here"

"You don't remember who took you?" I asked.

"No, I saw you going to check out what was rustling in the bushes and then I felt something hit me hard in the back of the head and then, I blacked out. Alex, explain"

"Well…the same thing happened to me to except…I woke up earlier then you did. In a factory"

"A factory?"

I nodded. "We were…chained up and...there was a guy and….he was going to attack me but then…he ran off and Damon got us out of there"

"Really?"

I gave her a nod.

"Wow…the guy…who was going to attack you…was he…"

I gave her another nod.

Elena let out a deep breath. "Oh my god"

We then pulled over.

"Where are we?" I asked Damon as he got out of the car. I looked at the building across from us. "You brought us to a bar?" I got out of the car along with Elena.

"Damon," Elena said. "We're not old enough. They're not going to let us in"

"Sure they will" he said with a smile and gestured with his head to follow him. Elena and I exchanged a glance and followed Damon inside.

We walked inside where an older woman, I'd say in her 40's, was cleaning the bar. When she saw Damon, her eyes lit up and she gave him the biggest smile. "No, no it can't be," she said. "Damon" she climbed over the bar and walked up to Damon. "My honey pie" she said with a smile. She then grabbed Damon and they started making out in front of us. Elena and my eyes opened up as our jaws dropped.

I then looked at Elena."Excuse me…I'm going to puke" I said. Elena laughed and nudged me in the shoulder.

After, the woman dragged us to the bar and made us sit down. She then went back behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of alcohol that I had no idea what it was.

"Listen up everybody!" the woman yelled out as she held the bottle in the air. She then walked over the bar and started pour some drinks in some shots. "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my spirit, destroyed me life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness," she then set a shot in front of Damon, my self and Elena. The woman also had a shot for herself. "Drink up"

Damon and her took the shot but Elena and I just looked at each other and didn't touch it. Damon then grabbed my shot and drank it.

"So," the woman started saying. "Which one of you did he rope in?"

"I'm not roped in," Elena said. "Actually, I don't even know why I'm here. I'm only here because of my cousin" she said as she pointed to me.

"There is no way in a million years, I would be roped up with this guy," I said as I pointed to him. "I'm just…"

The woman cut me off. "Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride"

"Whatever you say," I said. "So, how did you two meet?"

The woman laughed. "College"

I laughed. "You went to college?"

"I've been on a college campus, yes"

"About 20 years ago," the woman started saying "When I was just a sweet, young freshman I met this beautiful man, and fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody"

Damon leaned over to me and whispered, "She's a witch" my eyes opened wide as he said that and I looked back at her.

"Changed my word"

"I rocked your world" Damon said. T

he woman laughed. "He is good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a walk a way Joe," she then took another shot "So, what is it that you want?" she said as she looked at Damon.

Elena's phone then rang. She grabbed it out of her pocket and look to see who was calling.

"Crap," she said. "It's Jenna" Elena and I immediately ran outside and went to go answer it. We ran across the street to Damon's car and Elena answered it. I listen in closely.

"Hi, Jenna. We're so sorry" Elena said.

"Where are you guys?" Jenna asked on the phone. "Why didn't you guys call?"

"We were so tired last night. We fell asleep at Bonnie's and then this morning, we just wanted to get to school"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…we're fine"

"Ok, well, see you guys after school"

"Ok, see you later…bye" Elena then hanged up the phone. "Alex, please, we have to get home. Get your wand out and get us out of here"

"We can't," I said. "Damon has my wand and won't give it back to me until we get home"

"Well, maybe it's in here," she said as she pointed at the car. "He's inside, gives us time to look in here"

"Ok, A, this is the 21st century, cars have locks and if you break into a car, the alarm will go off. B, he's a vampire, he can probity hear us right now. Just stick with me hear and we'll get threw this" My phone then ran and I grabbed it from my pocket. I looked at it and it said 'Stefan' "Oh great" I said.

"What?" Elena asked. "Who is it?"

"Stefan" I answered it.

"Alex, is that you?" Stefan asked on the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Where are you?"

"I'm not talking to you. You lied to me"

"Not until I explain, please"

"Bull shit. You lied. Plan and simple"

"Just tell me where you are so that I can come and get you"

"What is your deal, Stefan? How is Katherine connected to Elena?" I looked at Elena whose eyes opened wide.

"I honestly don't know"

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"It's the truth. Listen…I…"

"Forget it" I then hanged up the phone.

"What do you mean, I'm connected to Katherine" Elena asked.

"Plan and simple, I found a picture of Katherine in Stefan's room and saw that she looked exactly like you"

"Exactly?"

"Yes"

"I can't believe it"

"Neither can I" I turned around and bumped into Damon.

"You guys ok"

"Damon, don't pretend to care because I know deep down you don't" I said.

Damon didn't respond and started walking back to the bar. "Come on," he said. "Let's get something to eat"

We walked inside and sat at the bar. I sat on one side of Damon and Elena sat on the other. Damon ordered up burgers and fries. When the meal came, Elena started asking questions from Damon.

"So," Elena started saying. "Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine, does that make me part vampire?"

"Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try" I glared at Damon and punched him in the arm. Damon gave me a smile and looked back at Elena. "No. If you are related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned"

"So, did Stefan think that he could use Elena to replace her?" I asked. "I mean, he was trying to go threw me to get to Elena"

"Kinda creepy if you ask me"

"This coming from the brother that also had a relationship with her as well"

Damon didn't respond. He just started taking the pickles off of Elena's plate. "Come on, Elena? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?"

"How can you even eat?" Elena asked. "If technically you're supposed to be..."

"Dead," Damon whispered. "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of…blood in my system, my body functions…pretty normally"

"This nice act," I said. "Is any of it real?"

Damon looked at me and gave me an "Um hm"

Here you go, honey" the woman said as she passed Damon a beer.

"Thank you" Damon said.

"I'll have one too" I said.

"Hmm? Damon asked.

"Time out, remember? For 5 minutes?"

The woman smiled. "There you go" she said as she placed the bottle in front of me.

I then took a big ship. Elena's eyes opened wide as she saw me take the ship.

I looked at Elena and smiled. "Come on, Elena. Live a little," I looked at the woman. "Hey, another one over here for my cousin"

The woman smiled again. "Alright" She opened one up and gave it to Elena.

Elena took a ship and looked at me. "Happy?" She asked.

I smiled. "Not yet"

* * *

By 7 o'clock, I was partying like never before. I was playing drinking games with Elena, Damon and the other people there. Elena always ended up winning.

"That's 3" Elena said as she jumped up in excitement. Damon and I at the same times wiped off the drops of alcohol on our chins. "Aw...Do you guys need a bib?" Elena said with a pouty face.

"Sorry," Damon started saying. "I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol"

I laughed. "No kidding" I said.

"Whatever," Elena said. "All right. Who's next? Another round, Bree"

The woman's name was Bree.

"Ok, Elena," I said. "I think you need to lay off the booze"

"Alex, I am not even drunk. My tolerance is, like, way up here" She said as she pointed to the sky as she jumped up.

I rolled my eyes.

Bree poured another shot for Elena before tending for the other 'costumers' after, Elena wobbled over to the pool table to play pool with the other people. Damon left to go somewhere else. As I watched Elena play, my phone rang and it said, 'Jenna'.

"Crap!" I said as I ran to the door. "Elena!" I called out as I ran.

"What?" she called as she was playing.

"It's Jenna!"

"I'll be there in a minute!"

"You Better!" I then ran out the door and answered the phone. "Aunt Jenna, how you doing?"

"Alex, where are you guys?" she said furiously on the other line. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're totally fine"

"Then where are you?"

"We're at…" someone then grabbed my mouth, which made me drop my phone, and started pulling me away from the door.

"Alex!" Elena called out as she walked out the door. When she saw the guy pulling me away, she immediately ran up to me. "Alex! Hey! What the hell are you doing?" she ran up and started hitting the guy.

The guy threw me back against the wall. When I got up, the guy and Elena were gone. "Elena?" I ran around the corner and saw Elena standing on some later at this…power thing or I had no idea what it was.

"Elena!" I ran up to her.

"No! Alex! Stay back!" She called out. All of a sudden, someone grabbed me and threw me against the metal gate that Elena was in. I got up and saw some guys standing there looking at me. Probity the same guy who jumped me. I saw an entrance where Elena was and immediately went in and stood right where Elena was.

"Perfect," the guys said. "You can be my bait as well"

"For what?" I asked.

The guy then looked over at the bar and hid behind the building right beside us. Around the corner Damon walked up and saw us standing there.

"Damon, get out of here!" I called but right away, the guy came up and hit Damon hard in the legs with a base-ball bat. Damon fell to the ground and screamed in pain. The guy then started beating Damon, more and more.

"Damon!" I ran up to him but Elena grabbed my hand.

"Alex, don't! That guy is a vampire"

"I don't care. I'm going to help Damon" I let go of Elena's hand and ran up to the guy who was putting gasoline on Damon. "Stop!" I screamed.

The guy turned around and looked at me with his fangs and veiny eyes.

"Who are you" Damon asked in a raspy voice.

"That's perfect," the guy said. "You have no idea"

"What the hell is your problem? What did he do?"

"He killed my girlfriend," he said as he looked at me. I glared at Damon. Damon just shrugged his shoulders but I think he know who this guy was talking about. The guy then started pouring more gasoline on Damon and started saying, "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?"

"Nothing" Damon said.

"I don't get it" I said.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" The guy then kicked Damon in the face.

I then realized who he was talking about. "Lexi? You mean, Lexi was your girlfriend? Yeah, yeah she told me about you but…she said...you were…human"

The guy nodded. "I was" he said as he looked at me. He then looked back at Damon who was struggling to get up.

"Lexi…Lexi turned you?"

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever" the guy then kicked Damon again in the face.

"Lexi loved you. So, so much. She told me, when it's real…you can't walk away"

"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make"

"Please, I beg you. Don't hurt him, please"

"I'm doing you and your friend back there a favor" he said as he lit a match.

"Would you really want to do this for Lexi's honor? She loved you. Lexi was a good person and you are too. Be the better man then he can ever be. Just please…don't do this. Please"

The guy looked back at Damon, grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the door. Damon hit the door and fell flat on the ground. The guy then looked back at me.

"Thank you" I said.

"That wasn't for you" he said softly.

I gave him a nod.

The guy then flashed out. Elena then ran pass me to go aid Damon and I did the same.

* * *

We settled in a hotel that night and the next day drove home. Damon drove, I sat in the front and Elena sat in the back.

"I don't get it," I said. We were about half way home. "Why did you bring us here?"

"Well you guys aren't the worst company in the world, Alex. You should give yourself more credit"

"Come on. Fess up"

"You were there, in the factory. All damsels in distress-like. And I knew it would piss off Stefan…and...you're not the worst company in the world, Alex"

"Well," Elena started saying in the back. "I used to be more fun"

"You did ok," Damon said. "Especially you, Alex"

I ignored the comment. "You owe us, you know" I said.

"And why's that?"

"Because we, save your life last night,"

"More like Alex did" Elena said.

"Anyway," I said. "If it wasn't for us, you would have been like a burnt piece of bacon"

Damon looked at me and glared at me. "I know"

"And don't you forget it" Elena said.

* * *

Damon pulled up in front of the Salvatore boarding house and gave me back my wand then we got out of the car. I looked at Damon. "Is he in there?"

"How should I know?" Damon said.

I gave him the look.

Damon nodded. "Yeah, he's up there. Moping in his room"

"Thank you" I said. I walked up to the front door when Elena ran up to me.

"Wait," she said. "I want to come with you. I want to know…about…how I look like her"

I gave her a nod. "Ok" I said. I opened the door and we walked inside. We walked upstairs and walked into Stefan's room where he was sitting at his desk playing with a pen.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" he said as he immediately stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me"

"I wanted to tell you"

"You said no more lies. Only the truth. Stefan, do you honestly think I can't handle the truth. I'm a wizard, ok. I can handle all of this. The fact that you are a vampire and you have a vampire brother and that my best friend is a witch. I can accept the fact that the world is much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But…I can't take the fact that you lied to me about something so important like this. Was I just a way for you to get pass me so you can get to Elena? Did you just…play with my heart so you can break it in the end?"

"No" he said.

"Then why? Why are you here?"

Stefan let out a deep breath. "Elena…isn't the only…one with a twin"

"What?" Stefan picked up a piece of paper off the table and handed it to me. I took it from him and looked at it. Elena looked at it too. It was a picture of a girl who looked exactly like me and in the corner it said _'Isabella 1863"_. I immediately dropped the picture and stood there in shock. "What…who…who is that?" I asked.

"Her name was Isabella Giordano. She was from Italy. When I was sixteen, my father, Damon and I went to Italy to go meet her family. My father…had big plans for Damon. Isabella had an older sister around Damon's age but she was already married. So, my father and Isabella's father arraigned for Isabella to marry Damon. Isabella was only sixteen like me"

"And Damon?" I asked.

"He was only twenty. Anyway, we stayed there for a month and Isabella and I started to get really close. We became friends at first and then I started to have feelings for her but…I didn't know if she felt the same for me. One morning, Isabella was gone. None of us knew what happened to her. Some thought she was kidnapped, others thought she went too close to the cliffs and fell off"

"Was she ever found?"

Stefan shook his head. "Damon, my father and I went back home and a year later, Katherine came into our lives" I let out a deep breath. Trying to absorb everything that came into my head. "See, the first day of school, wasn't the first time I met the both of you"

"When was it then?" Elena asked.

"Elena, the first time we met was on May 23, 2009"

I knew the date. It was familiar but…I couldn't put my finger on it.

"But that was," Elena said but then Stefan cut her off.

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge"

That's right.

"You were the?"

"Every couple of years I come back here…to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by Old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was…already submerged. Your dad… he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you"

Elena started crying. "Oh my god," she started covering her mouth and crying harder. I put my arm over her shoulder to comfort her. "When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle"

"I went back for them," Stefan said quetly. I could tell he was a little shaken up by this with the tears in his eyes. "But it was too late. I couldn't…I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't herr. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like…Katherine and I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you"

"And what me?" I asked.

"I met you on May 27, 2009"

I then realized the date. "The day of the funeral" Stefan gave me a nod. "You were there?"

"Yes. I was checking on Elena and I saw you. There with your family. When I laid eyes on you at first…I couldn't believe that you looked exactly like Isabella. I…I thought you were her. I thought that…Isabella must have turned into a vampire that's why nobody could find her but…as I listened in on your conversation with your family; I learnt that you were Alexandra Russo related to Elena but…when I learnt that you were going to move here after the summer…it gave me the chance to learn a little bit more about you. Alex, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. Either of you. I wanted to…but you two were so sad. You were sad about you parents and…Alex…you were sad about…your boyfriend"

Tears started streaming from my eyes.

"Why do I look like her?" Elena asked.

"Elena, you've been through so much" he said.

"Why do I look like her, Stefan? What are you not telling me?"

Stefan let out a deep breath. "It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth…You were adopted, Elena"

Elena's and my jaw dropped down. We looked at each other with wide open eyes.

"So…so this means," I started saying. "We're not related at all. Oh my god! Stefan, why do I look like…Isabella?"

"I'm not sure yet," he said. "I looked at your birth certificate but…it says you were born of Jerome Pepe Russo and Theresa Magdalena Margarita Russo"

"So…she could be like my…great, great something grandmother?"

"No, Isabella didn't have any kid that I know of. Her sister did but not her. Maybe…she's just your great aunt"

"But it doesn't sense" I said

"I know, but…that's all I know"

"How do you know I'm adopted?" Elena asked.

"Your birth certificate from the city records. It says Elena Gilbert. Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant"

"What else do you know?"

"For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine…"

"I understand," Elena said. "Thank you" Stefan gave her a nod. Elena then looked at me. "I'm going to give you guys some time, let me know when we're going to leave. We better go see Jenna soon before she rips off our heads" I gave her a nod. Elena then went downstairs.

I walked up and sat on the couch and started crying. Stefan sat beside me. "I can't believe this," I said. "You loved…Isabella and Katherine. So…which one do you want more? Katherine or Isabella? Elena or me? Cause if you want Elena I'll just pack up and go cause my heart's been crushed anymore"

Stefan grabbed my face and looked at me. "Alexandra Russo…I love you. I love you so much. From the first day we talked…I wanted to be with you"

"You said you loved Isabella. She didn't do a Katherine she just…disappeared and you miss her"

"Yes, I admit, I had feelings for Isabella but I love you Alex. Not Isabella. You are the woman that I love. I love you"

I gave Stefan and smile and kissed him.

* * *

Elena and I flashed home and opened the door. Jenna was sitting on the couch.

When she saw us, she stood up immediately. "I don't set a lot of rules, Elena and Alex," she said. "Not with you two but I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you two? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that"

"Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies" Elena said.

"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything"

"Ok, question…Am I adopted?" Aunt Jenna's eyes opened wide. She knew it. I could tell. "I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell me? I thought we were closer than that" Elena then ran up the stairs.

"Elena, I didn't…they asked me not to"

"I don't want to hear it!" Elena said as her bedroom door closed behind her.

Jenna turned to me. "How did you two find out?" she asked me.

"Long story"

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you're a wizard? That's it. You told her you were a wizard and when she found out she couldn't do magic, you did some investigation"

"No, Jenna that's not it. I didn't tell her"

"Yes you did. I'm going to phone your parents and your going home"

"No, I'm staying here"

"No I can't…I can't have you here"

"Jenna! I'm staying here!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her. "I'm staying and you're not going to do anything about it. If you call my parents, I will tell Elena and Jeremy and then you can deal with the problem after I'm gone" Jenna didn't say anything she just nodded. I then slowly back up the stairs while still pointing my wand at Jenna.

When I was at the top, I ran to my room and shut the door behind me.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Review if you liked it!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait guys. I was camping all last week and I didn't have a lot of time this week to update

Hope you guys like it

P.S. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Vampire Diaries

* * *

Chapter 16

"I wonder who that guy was," I said as I sat on my bed, talking to Stefan. I sat on my bed, curled up while hugging my knees while Stefan lied there on the bed. "Why would he take both Elena and I and just…leave us there like that?"

"I don't know who he was," Stefan said. "Do you remember anything else about him?"

I shook my head. "No, his hoodie covered his face so I never got a good look at him"

Stefan gave me a nod. "I brought you something"

"What?"

Stefan got up and so did I. "I brought some vervain for…um…for you and Elena and Jenna…and…um…I made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extra on for friends. You can put it in jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as it is in you or on you, a vampire cannot control you"

"Wow, that's a mouth full" I said.

"I know, but there's another vampire in town. So until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful" I gave Stefan a nod. The door bell then rang. "Who is that?" Stefan asked.

"Probity just the pizza guy. Jeremy will take care of it"

There was a knock at my door. "Come in!" I called. The door opened and there stood Elena.

"Hey," she said. "Did Jenna give you the pizza money?"

"No, I haven't spoken to Jenna since the argument"

"Me either"

"Maybe Justin has it"

"Justin's not here. He left"

"Where?"

"I think he went to Bonnie's"

"Elena! I need the money!" We heard Jeremy called from downstairs.

"How much do you have?" I asked.

"Ten" she said.

"I have fifth teen," I said. "Will spit it"

"Ok"

I turned around to look at Stefan "I'll be right back"

Stefan gave me a nod and I walked out. I grabbed the money from my pocket and went downstairs with Elena. There stood the pizza guy at the front door with the pizza.

Elena handed him the ten and I gave him the fifth teen. "Ah, don't worry about he change, keep it" I said.

The guy gave me a smile "Thanks," he said. "And you two girls have yourself a good night"

We gave him a nod as we closed the door behind him. I grabbed the pizza and Elena and I started walking towards the kitchen. "Pizza's here!" I called out. I set it on the table and opened it. Stefan came into the kitchen behind me and Jeremy grabbed a slice. The door bell then rang again.

"Hm, I wonder who that could be" Elena said.

"I'll get it" I said. I walked up to the door and opened it and I immediately jumped back. "Max?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yup, it's me" He said with a smile.

"Oh my god," I said as I grabbed Max and hugged him tight. I then let go of him and backed away. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he started saying. "It's not just me" he said as he took a step aside and right behind him was Mom and Dad. My jaw dropped down immediately.

"Mom….Dad?"

"Oh, Miha!" My mom said as she ran up and gave me the biggest hug. "I've missed you so much!" She then let go of me and Dad came up to me.

"Hi Alex" "Dad" I said with a smile and gave him a hug. I then let go of him.

"So…what are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we come visit you" Mom said as she walked inside the house. She then laid eyes on Elena. "Elena," she walked up to Elena and gave her a hug. Elena gave her one back and Mom let go of her. "How are you? I've haven't seen you since the funeral"

"I'm doing great, Aunt Theresa" Mom gave her a smile. My Dad walked inside and gave her a hug as well. Elena did the same and then they let go of her. "Hi Uncle Jerry" My dad gave her a nod. Elena then looked over to Max. "And you must be Max" Elena said with a smile.

"Then one and only" He said. Elena laughed and walked up to him and hugged him and then let go of him.

Mom and Dad then noticed Stefan standing there with a smile. "And who is this?" Mom asked. I smiled and stood in front of Stefan while facing my mother.

"Mom, Dad this is my…boyfriend. Stefan Salvatore"

Both my parents gave Stefan a look. My mom gave Stefan and happy look. Her eyes opened widely and had this big smile on like she just won the lottery or something. I guess she was happy that one of us (Justin or I) finally moved on. We were both in such a great depression that she didn't know what to do. The look my Dad gave, however…well…he gave this look like any father does when they find out their daughter has a boyfriend. I don't know how to explain it. It's like their mad or sad. It's like a twist of both.

"Stefan," My Mom said as she broke the silence. "It's nice to meet you" she said as she extended her had out for a shake. "I'm Theresa Russo. Alex's mom"

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Russo" Stefan said as he shook my Mom's hand.

"Oh please, call me Theresa," Stefan gave her a smile. "And this is my husband, Jerry"

Stefan gave my Dad a smile. "Hello, Mr. Russo" Stefan said has he extended his hand for a shake. My Dad didn't do anything. He just looked at Stefan hand for a bit and then gave Stefan a shake.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Dad said. I just gave him a glare. I then looked at Stefan with a smile.

"And, this is my brother, Max" I said as I brought him over to Max.

"Hey, Max. Nice to meet you" he said.

"Nice to meet you too Stefan" I gave both boys a smile.

At least Max was trying.

* * *

An hour later, Aunt Jenna and Justin came home and half an hour later that, Stefan went home. Mom and Dad slept on the pull out couch in the living room and Max slept downstairs with Justin on his couch. The next day, I got ready for school. After putting on my clothes, I went to the bathroom, fixed myself up and went downstairs to have breakfast. I went to the kitchen and there, Mom, Dad, Matt and Aunt Jenna sat to have breakfast. I didn't even look at Aunt Jenna. I was still mad at her for the argument from the other day. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard.

"Where's Elena, Jenna?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see her at all this morning. She probity went to school early"

"I don't blame her" I said as I put the box back in the cupboard. I then turned around and glared at Aunt Jenna. She just looked at me.

"Alex," Mom said. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm late"

"See you after school, Alex!" Aunt Jenna called out.

"Whatever" I said back as I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I got to school in the morning and went to my classes. At lunch, I caught up with Elena and Caroline and we had lunch outside. Last night, I made all sorts of jewelry for everyone and stuffed the vervain in it. I already gave Elena her necklace last night. Stefan gave it to me. It was this sliver necklace with this read diamond in it. For Caroline, I decided to give her this heart shaped necklace that had vervain inside.

I gave Caroline the necklace and she gave me this great big smile. "Aw, thank you" she said. I gave her a smile. Caroline put it on immediately and we started walking to a picnic table. "It's so pretty," she said as she looked at the necklace that was now around her neck. "Thank you," she said again this time looking at me when saying it. "It will go with like everything. What's the occasion?"

"There's no occasion, Caroline," I said. "I just wanted to give you a gift"

"Lesbian friend necklace. You freaky like that?" she said jokingly as she gave me a wink.

I laughed. "No, I just wanted to give this to you to show that we are friends. It's important that I have you have a friend now"

"Why are you being so mushy?"

"I'm not but…"

Elena then cut me off. "Well, this is also a gift from me"

"It is?" Caroline asked.

"It…is?" I asked as I looked at Elena.

"Yes," she said. "It is" Elena took a deep breath. "You've been avoiding me and I wanted you to know that what ever is going on between you and Matt…it's ok"

"I was going to talk to you about that," Caroline said. "I was but….there wasn't just much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times…but that's it…I just feel like…we've peeked as friends," Elena gave her a nod. "This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?"

Elena laughed. "It's a little weird but if it's what you and Matt want…It's not about me"

"It's all about you. Matt's not over you and we all know it"

"It was a bad time. I couldn't handle being in a relationship. Matt has to know it's time to move on"

Caroline gave her a nod.

* * *

After school, Elena and I went to the grill to go see Bonnie. We promise we go see her. Elena still hadn't told her yet about her being adopted. We sat with Bonnie at a table and ordered there. We ordered fries and a couple of drinks.

"I can't believe you're adopted," Bonnie said as Elena ate a french fry. "I never saw that coming"

"And it gets weirder," Elena said. "I looked at my birth certificate. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birth parents. None of it makes any sense"

"Which is why you should ask Jenna" Bonnie said.

Both Elena and I rolled our eyes. "Forget it," I said. "Jenna already thinks it's me who told her. Plus, I don't think she even wants to talk to us"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, with a smile, and looked back at Elena. "First of all," Bonnie said. "The Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad"

"And second of all?" Elena said.

"You just found out your cousins are…wizards and your cousin's boyfriend is a…vampire. So unless your birth parents are aliens...How bad could it be?"

Both Elena and I laughed. "Bonnie," I said. "I don't' think it will be that easy to get out of her"

"Well…just give it a shot. Who knows? We all know that she'll have to spit it out one way or another"

"Ah, ok, look," Elena started saying. "I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories. Are you still coming?" Elena asked me.

"Yes," I said. "I don't even have an outfit for that dance"

"Can't you just use your magic to pop something on?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm going to try to live human as possible and save the magic when real danger comes along" Bonnie smiled. "Ok, we better go. See ya, Bon" I said as Elena and I walked out the front door.

* * *

"What were you thinking of?" Elena asked as we looked threw the clothes rack for a dress.

"Sort of a mix of Marilyn Monroe and…Grease"

Elena laughed. "Nice combination" She started looking threw the rack again. "How about this one?" she said as she held out a light pink colored dress with grey 'V' lines going down.

I shook my head. "A little more color" I said. Elena put it back and we started looking again. "How does this one look?" I said as I held out a white dress with black vines on it.

Elena gave me this funny look. "Na…looks too old. Not like those flashy, funky colors they had way back then. Let's keep looking"

I nodded and put the dress back. We looked threw it more when I saw a dress that lit a smile on my face. "What about this" I said as I pulled out the dress. It was red with black polka dotes all over it.

Elena smiled. "That's it! Is it your size?"

I checked the tag. I looked back up to Elena. "Yes, this is exactly my size and I have the perfect shoes to match these at home"

Elena bought the accessories she needed for her outfit and I bought the dress. We then started walking to Elena's car when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said. Elena was starting to open her car door.

"Hello, Alex"

"Who is this?"

"You met me in a factory, remember?"

My eyes opened wide.

Elena looked at me with the oddest look. She mouthed to me "Who is it?"

"Who ever you are," I started saying. "Stay the fuck away from me"

I heard the guy chuckle. I started looking around for someone on their phone. I looked at my right and saw a guy with a black hoodie on and on his phone coming straight towards me. "Who two ran away from me," he said. "You won't next time"

I immediately hanged up and ran to the other side of the car and sat in the passenger seat.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Drive! Hurry!" I yelled.

Elena immediately turned on the car and drove up while the whole entire I looked behind us to see if there was anyone following us.

* * *

I didn't get much sleep that night because of what happened. I was up all night sitting by the window with my wand in my hand. That guy looked familiar and I later realized it was the pizza guy from the night before.

At six a.m., there was a knocking at my door.

"Who is it?" I whispered.

"It's me" they said as they opened the door. It was Elena. She was all dressed and ready for the day. "Hey," she whispered. "Did you tell Stefan about what happened last night?"

"Yeah," I whispered back. "I phoned him as soon as I walked in the door. I'm going to go see him later today and talk to him"

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Sure"

"Ask if we can come now. I don't really want to talk to Jenna today"

I gave her a nod and grabbed my phone.

_Me: Is it ok if Elena n I come over 2 your place right now? We really need 2 talk 2 u about last night_

_Stefan: No prob. I'm already up with some coffee 4 u._

I smiled.

_Me: Thanks_

_Stefan: Love u. Drive safe_

I smiled again and placed my phone on my dresser. "Stefan said we could come early" I whispered to her.

Elena smiled. "Great" she whispered back.

"I'm just going to get ready. Meet me in the car"

Elena gave me a nod and closed the door quietly.

* * *

We pulled in the drive way and walked up to the door. We opened the door and there stood Stefan with two cups of coffee.

I gave him a smile. "Thank you" I said as I grabbed a cup from his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Stefan gave me a smile.

He then gave Elena the other cup. "Thanks" she said.

"Let's go talk in the living room" he said as he showed us the direction.

Elena and I sat on one couch and Stefan sat on one in front of us. "My first question," Elena started saying. "Why does he want us? What does he want with us, a…and if he's trying to kill us, then why call first?"

"It's because we're predators, Elena," Stefan said. "We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill"

Elena took a deep breath. Stefan then looked at me. "I want you to take this" he said to me. He took out a gold pocket watch and placed it in my hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That's Jeremy's pocket watch," Elena said. "How did you get it?"

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you"

I opened it and saw that it didn't look like a watch. "Well," I said. "This is one messed up pocket watch"

Elena grabbed it from me and looked at it. "What happened to it?" she said as she gave it a weird look.

"Well, it's not just…a watch," Stefan said. "It's a…it's a sort of compass, But it points to vampires"

Elena pressed a button and the arrow started spinning until it stopped and pointed to Stefan. Elena and I looked at Stefan. "What did my father have it?" Elena asked.

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us"

"Did you know them?"

"Yes. I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger"

Elena gave him a nod. She then turned her head towards me. "Alex, maybe you should take it"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your in a lot more danger then me"

"Ah but you forgot," I pulled out my wand. "I have my trusty wand"

Elena laughed. "No, Alex. Please, take it" She placed the compass in my hand and closed my hand in it.

* * *

Elena and I hanged out at Bonnie's all day. We didn't want to talk to Aunt Jenna. We came into the house around six. Hoping Aunt Jenna wasn't there. We walked into the kitchen when we heard, "Where have you two been?" We turned around and saw Aunt Jenna dress up in 50's clothes and Mom and Dad standing there.

"We were at Bonnie's for the day" Elena said.

"Whose Bonnie?" Mom asked.

"A friend of theirs" Aunt Jenna said.

"You're coming to the dance?" I asked Aunt Jenna.

"Alaric asked me to help chaperon"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked.

By the look on Mom and Dad's face, they knew too. "Did you guys know about Elena?" I asked them.

"Of coarse we did," Mom said. "We were their family"

"And you didn't tell me this because…"

"We were afraid you'd say something around Elena because," Mom looked over to Elena. "Your mom wanted to tell you but…she never got the chance to" She then looked over to Jenna. "Did you want to tell her or should I?"

"I will" Jenna said. She took a deep breath and then started. "Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared…and there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I…It just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom"

"Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certificate?" Elena asked.

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, But if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation"

"What else do you know about her?" I asked. "The girl"

"Just her name," Aunt Jenna said. "Isobel"

* * *

Mom and Dad decided to go out for dinner while Aunt Jenna went to the dance with Justin and Max. Max thought it would be better then hanging out with Mom and Dad that night. Elena and I stayed behind just to put a few finishing touches on us. Elena was straightening her hair and I was putting more hair spray in mine. I didn't have that compass out of my sight. I've had it on me the moment Elena placed it in my hand. I placed the compass on Elena's bed beside my wand and my phone.

"So," Elena said after she turned off her blow dryer. "You excited to go to the dance with Stefan tonight?"

"Yes," I said with a smile. "I hope he shows me some dance moves from the 50's you know…since he was there"

Both Elena and I laughed. "I was thinking maybe after the dance, we could…"

"Shh…" I said. I heard something…clicking. I looked at the clock and it started moving around. Elena gave me this scared look. I grabbed the compass and my phone and started dialing Stefan's number. "Stay here, I'm going to go check it out" I said as I closed the door behind me and made my way down the stairs.

I then put the phone to my ear. "Stefan's phone. How may I help you?"

It was Damon.

I rolled my eyes. "Damon, where the hell is Stefan?"

"He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone"

"Oh my god! This stupid compass just gave me a heart attack. It must be him. Thanks…I guess"

There was a pause. "You're welcome" I then hanged up the phone.

"False Alarm!" I called out to Elena. "It's just Stefan!"

Somebody then grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. It was the 'Pizza guy' from the other night. His eyes were all veiny and his teeth were heading straight to my neck. I screamed and tried to push him off but he was too strong.

"Alex!" I heard two people scream at me. The guy was then throw to the couch while I fell to the ground. The guy then yelled in anger and left. I looked up and saw Stefan run up to me. I got up immediately and held on to Stefan. "You ok?" Stefan asked. "You're ok"

I looked at the stairs to see Elena clutching onto my wand with both hands pointing at Stefan and me. She was scared. I let go of Stefan and looked at Elena. "Did you just see what happened?"

Elena nodded fast.

I walked up slowly to Elena. "Elena…give me my wand" I said as I reached out my hand to take the wand. "It's ok" Elena slowly placed my wand in my hand and walked up to me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back. I looked over to Stefan.

"Call. Damon. Now"

* * *

"How did he get in?" Damon asked as he was pacing in the living room.

Elena, Stefan and I were sitting on the couch.

"He was accidentally invited in by me" I said.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night" Stefan said.

"Well, he gets points for that" Damon said. I gave him a glare. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"Sorry, did I forget mention his teeth were coming straight towards my neck? No he didn't!" I said angrily.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked.

"No" Damon said. Stefan didn't believe and Damon could tell. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company"

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked.

"We don't know" Damon said.

"Damon," Stefan said. "He was invited in"

"Then we go get him tonight" Damon looked at Elena and I. "You two up for it?"

"And what are we sighing up for?" I asked.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up"

"And me?" Elena asked.

Damon gave her a grin. "I'll take you if you like"

I glared at him. "I don't think so," I said. I looked over to Elena. "Hang out with Bonnie and Caroline. I'll find Justin and explain everything to him and Max can help out as well"

"Max?" Damon asked.

"My little brother"

"Oh great! There's another wizard in town. It's already bad I have to deal with two wizards and a witch"

I rolled my eyes.

"Damon," Stefan said. "I don't think this is a good idea"

"Till we get him," Damon started saying. "This house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot"

I looked over at Elena. "You wanna do this?"

Elena gave me a nod. "I'll be with the both of them and you and your brothers. I'll be safe"

* * *

We arrived at the dance and I went to go find Justin and Max and told them about the situation. They both agreed to help. Damon and Stefan decided to go look around while Elena and I sat at our table nervously. Caroline and Bonnie came up to us.

Elena and I immediately put on a smile. "Having fun?" Elena asked.

"Hm…No," Caroline said. "But this," She said as he gestured to her outfit. "Took about 2 hours, so I'm at least staying half of that"

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked as she looked behind us.

Elena and I turned around and saw Stefan and Damon talking to each other. Elena and I looked back. "Damon," I started saying. "Wanted to come and don't worry. He'll behave. I promise"

"So what is this, like, a threesome now?" Caroline asked. "You and the Salvatore brothers?"

"No, but If Stefan and I are going to be a couple I have to live with Damon. I'd kill him if I could but he's my boyfriend's brother"

"Hm, that sounds like a good idea" Bonnie said.

"Mmm, I'll help"

They brought both their cups up to each other and clicked.

* * *

Stefan, Elena and I went to go talk. We came back where we saw Damon talking to Bonnie and Caroline with them walking away after.

"Why did they leave?" I asked.

"I don't know" Damon said.

"What did you say to them?" Stefan asked.

"I was perfectly polite," Damon looked at Elena. "Elena... Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to but," Elena looked over at Max who was talking to Justin right next to us. She immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him over.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Max yelled out at Elena pulled him over.

"I promised my little cousin a dance" She said with a smile.

"I did?" Max asked. Elena smacked him in the back of the head. "I mean…I did" They then walked over to the dance floor and started dancing.

Damon then looked over to me. "Oh Miss Alexandra," I gave Damon a smile. "Would you give me the honor of this dance" I put my right hand over my mouth that was shaped in an 'O'

"Oh Mr. Damon I am truly honored" I looked over to Stefan. "May I?"

Stefan gave me a smile as we walked to the dance floor and started dancing.

"Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other?"

"No. Doesn't work that way. See him anywhere?"

"Nope but enough about him right now I want to ask you some questions" Stefan gave me this weird look.

"Should I be scared?"

"Oh yeah" I laughed. "No but seriously. What were the 50's like? I was thinking like a little bit of Elvis, a little bit of poodle skirts with a little mix of Grease in there"

Stefan laughed. "What are you, making a milkshake?"

"Oh and I was thinking like those diners and the milkshakes…"

"Yeah but you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race"

"Yes, yes I know but…do you have any pictures" Stefan shook his head. "Come on. You were probity one hot 50's teenager back then" Stefan laughed. "Oh and another thing…can you teach me some moves"

"Nope" he said emphasizing on the p.

I rolled my eyes.

Minutes later, still nothing. No one looked familiar. I kept on looking over to Elena who was still dancing with Max. She would stare at me a couple times shaking her head showing that she didn't see the guy.

I turned back to Stefan. "Maybe he thought this idea was stupid and decided not to show" I said with a smile.

"You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?" Stefan said with a smile.

"Oh! Good! Now I can leave instead of dancing with Mr. Gloomy over here"

Stefan laughed. "I'm really sorry for all this"

"No. It's fine. Elena wanted to do this and I support her all the way so be quiet and have fun" Then a new song came up and I started moving Stefan's hands. "Come on, show me a move"

"Uh, no"

"Just one move?" Stefan shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just going to leave if you're going to be…" I said as I turned around and started walking away but he grabbed my hand, spun me around and then grabbed my waist and threw me back on his left side then right and then set me down on my feet and kissed me.

"Now you remember that," he said. "Because it's never gonna happen again" I laughed and kissed him.

After our dance, we went to go get some drinks and caught up with Justin, Elena and Max. We were watching Damon dancing with some girl.

Elena then turned to Stefan. "You really can't take him anywhere, can you?" She asked.

"Uh, no" he said with a smile.

Elena then turned her head and her face expression changed. "Stefan," She said "the back corner" Stefan looked in her direction and so did I.

There was a guy standing there with a black hoodie on.

It was him.

I knew it.

"Get Damon" Stefan said to me as he ran after the guy. Justin and Max followed him.

"Justin!" I yelled out to him.

He turned back. "What?" he said.

"What are you doing? Let Damon and Stefan handle this!"

"While we just stay behind and do nothing? Fat chance" Justin and Max then continued to follow Stefan.

I turned back to Elena. "Let's go find Damon" I said. She gave me a nod and we went searching for Damon. My phone then started buzzing. I picked up the phone.

"Hello, Alex," It was him. "Here's what you're going to do. There's an exit door behind you. You have 5 seconds"

I turned around and saw the door. "Screw you, ok! I don't need to listen to you"

"Do it or your cousin, Jeremy dies," I turned to Jeremy who was at the punch table. There, I saw the guy standing there on the phone. "I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Start walking"

"If you kill him, you really think I'd still listen to you?"

"Wanna bet?" I didn't say anything. "Keep walking. Through the door"

I hanged up the phone and grabbed Elena's hand and started running towards the door.

"Is he here?" Elena yelled out as we started running.

"What do you think?" I yelled back.

We ran up to a door and tried opening it but it was lock. The guy then came around the corner.

I took my wand out "Elena, run!"

"I won't leave you here by yourselves"

"Just go!" She then started running threw the side door.

The guy walked up to me slowly.

"Come and get me" I said. He guy ran up in vampire speed but I sent a spell at him fly to a couch behind him. I then followed Elena threw the door.

I ran up to Elena who was pushing on the door. "I can't open it!" She screamed.

I tried to help her but then the doors we came threw burst open and the guy walked threw and in seconds, he stood in front of us. He threw me across the room and I hit the brick wall. I got up slowly and looked up as the guy tried to bit Elena's neck. Then the guy started gasping as if he was gasping for air. I then saw Elena start stabbing the guy with something. She then stabbed him again.

I couldn't find my wand because I dropped it when the guy threw me across the room so I started to look for something to stake the guy with. Close to Elena and the attacker, I saw a mop with a wooden handle. I quickly ran over to it and started breaking it in half but when I went after the guy he was standing right in front of me, grabbed the stake from my hand and threw it across the room.

The guy then lunged for my neck but Stefan came, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him across a table. Stefan stood in front of Elena and I. The guy then got up.

"Hey, dickhead," Damon said holding the stake I had in his hand. The guy looked at Damon. "Nobody wants to kill you. Just want to talk"

The guy gave him a smirk and jumped over the table in front of us. Damon threw Stefan the stake and Stefan stabbed the guy in the stomach. The guy then started gasping again. Justin and Max ran up to Elena and I and pointed their wands at the attacker. Max passed me my wand. I took it and pointed it at the attacker.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan said.

"Screw you" The attacker said.

Stefan then grabbed the stake and sank it deeper in the guy. "Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?"

"Cause its fun"

He sank it in deeper. What do you want with Elena and Alex?"

"She looks like Katherine" he said looking to Elena.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me"

"And what's with Alex?" Justin demanded.

"Sorry, can't say"

I walked up to him and pointed my wand in his face. "Tell us now before I turn you into KFC!" I screamed and all he did was smile.

"You have her spunk"

"Whose?"

He gave me another smile.

Damon then bent down and looked at the attacker straight in the face.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm"

"No," The guy said. Stefan sank it in deeper. "The grimoire"

"Where is it?"

The guy didn't say anything until Stefan sank the stake in deeper. "Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan Gilbert's"

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked.

The guy didn't say anything.

"Who else is there?" Damon asked.

"No," the guy said. "You're gonna have to kill me"

Damon rolled his eyes and nodded to Stefan. Stefan was about to grabbed the stake when Justin stopped him.

"Wait!" he said. "This will be easier then cleaning up this mess" he said as he pointed at the attacker. Justin pushed me behind and pointed his wand at the attacker.

"Please help me now, danger is near, so bring out the sun and scare away all fear" A flash of light came out of Justin's wand and the attacker started screaming in pain. The light then disappeared and all there was left was a pile of dust.

"What," Elena started saying. "do…we…how are you going to find the others now?"

"He had to die" Damon said.

"But..."

"Elena," Stefan said. "he's been invited in"

We then saw movement moving threw the door window across from us.

"Go, I got this" Stefan said.

Damon then ran threw the door.

* * *

We got home right after the incident. Mom and Dad weren't home yet so Stefan stayed for a bit. Elena went straight to her room while Justin and Max went downstairs.

Stefan decided to make tea for me while I sat on the couch and processed everything. "Doing ok?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah I guess so" I said.

"You sure"

"Yeah"

Stefan then brought up my cup, passed it to me and sat beside me. "I need to tell you something, And I don't know how you're going to feel about it"

"What is it?"

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Katherine back. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me"

"And you were worried to tell me this because?"

"Because he can be very persuasive, and you two have bonded lately"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we're going to go get matching friendship bracelets and start going shopping together. Damon can say and do all he wants to impress me but I'll never trust him. Not after everything he's done to me and everyone I love in the past"

"I don't wanna…be his enemy, Alex, but I can't let him do it"

"Then don't, and I'll back you up. 100%"

Stefan gave me a smile. "Ok," he said.

He then leaned back on the couch and I leaned on his chest.

* * *

Clothing on my profile

Review if you like it! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Is that it?" I asked as Stefan opened the book.

The pages crackled with every turn.

"Yeah…I think so" he said.

"Well what do you know?" We heard a voice say. I stood up immediately and turned around pointing my wand at the voice behind me. The light reviled Damon. With the dirtiest look I've ever seen on him. "This is an interesting turn of events"

* * *

The day started like any other day…well…almost. This morning, instead of waking up in my fluffy, soft bed, I woke up in the arms of Stefan, in his bed. My first 'sleep' with Stefan. That morning was rudely interrupted by Damon ordering us to look for Emily Bennett's grimoire. Like that was going to be easy. I got dressed for the day and after that, Stefan and I started looking for Jonathan Gilbert's journal, with the help of Elena, or coarse.

We went back to the house where Elena took out some boxes and and we started searching.

"Stefan," I said. "Do you really think Damon believes that were trying to help him free, Katherine?"

"I don't think Damon what to believe," Stefan said. "Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him"

"Yeah…I actually think Damon's that gullible to believe us. I just…feel bad for him. All this time, he didn't do all the bad things because of the person he is, he did it for love. Cute but…twisted"

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, He's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again"

"So….if the tomb, somehow, gets opened….and Damon does get Katherine back…"

Stefan stopped me. "I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die" I gave him a nod. I pulled out an old picture of a man. "That's Jonathan Gilbert" Stefan said as he pointed to the picture that I was holding.

Elena came over and took a look. She then went back to her seat and kept looking in the boxes. "What's this?" she said as she opened a box. Inside was something that looked like a dog muzzle.

Stefan was about to answer but then Jeremy came into the room "What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asked as he took a seat on the kitchen counter.

"Hey," Elena said. "Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up"

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal?"

"Yeah, what do you know about it?"

"I just did a history report on it"

"Where is it now?" I asked.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it"

Looking for that journal was going to be harder then I thought.

* * *

Max, Mom and Dad decided to go home for a while to take care of the shop and they were going to be back the next day. Stefan when to go find Mr. Saltzman to find out about that journal while Elena, Justin and I were in the basement looking for something related to the witches here in 1864.

After hour and a half, we found nothing. I decided to take a break and go get a glass of water from upstairs I opened the door and saw Damon cutting up something on the kitchen counter. Aunt Jenna was sitting on the counter across from him with a glass of red wine.

"Hello, Alex" Damon said to me with a smile.

"Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner" Aunt Jenna said.

"Is Stefan with you guys, down there?"

"No, he'll be here soon" I said with a glare

* * *

I decided to help Damon set up for dinner. Aunt Jenna was upstairs, Justin and Elena were still downstairs and Jeremy was too busy with his video game. I grabbed seven plates from the cup boarded and went to go set them up in the kitchen. As I was walking to the table, Damon ran right into me.

I glared at him. "Don't do that" I said

"Do what?" He asked.

"Come on Damon. You did that on purpose"

"Well, yeah, I was purposely trying to get to the…sink...Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely" I rolled my eyes. "Is it real?" Damon asked.

"What Big Foot? I don't think so but after the thousands of different creatures I've run into, I wouldn't doubt it"

Damon turned around and gave me a glare. "No, I'm talking about this renewed sense of brotherhood…Can I trust him?"

"He's your brother…of coarse you can trust him" I turned around and set the napkins beside the plates.

I heard a gust of wind behind me. Knew it was Damon. I rolled my eyes, turned around and looked Damon straight in the eye. "Can I trust him?" He asked.

He meant it. He was asking for the truth…in me. I kind of laughed inside. Him trust me…but…it was kind of sweet of him to put so much trust in me but Damon was Damon, never to be trusted because in the end…he'd still stab you in the back.

"Damon. You. Can. Trust. Him. Why would I lie to you…_Signor Salvatore_?"

Damon's eyes opened wide. "What did you just call me?" he asked softly.

"What…did I just call you?" I asked. I looked at Damon straight in the eye. "I…read to much downstairs…probity…no, never mind. I need a drink of water" I walked around him and grabbed a drink of water.

What did I just do back there?

* * *

I helped Damon make dinner. He then started telling me about how he use to trust Stefan "There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone" he said.

"Well, as Ralph Waldo once said, 'Trust men and they will be true to you; treat them greatly and they will show themselves great'"

"Are you lecturing me?"

"Depends, do you need to be lectured?"

"I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that"

"What about, Isabella? What did she mean to you? Did you truly love her or…was it all…nothing? Was it just forced between your parents?" Damon didn't say anything. He got up and passed by me to go to the kitchen. I took the deep breath. "I'm sorry. I understand…you would do…everything in your power to get the woman you love…Katherine"

I grabbed the bowl of salad and placed it on the table. I heard another gust of wind. "Then you understand what I will do If anyone gets in my way" he whispered in my ear

* * *

Stefan came half an hour later telling us about the meeting with Mr. Saltzman saying that someone stole it from him. Elena and Justin were both upstairs at the time when they heard the news.

"Who took it?" Damon said as he paced down the porch outside. Stefan, Elena, Justin and I were outside with him.

"I don't know" Stefan said.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him"

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to him caught before me"

"Who else knew it was there?"

We all turned to the window and looked at Jeremy. The look on Damon's made this look like it was turning into a bad situation.

"Damon, no," I said. "You leave him out of this. You hear me?"

"Why, what's the big deal?" he said as he walked side.

"Damon!" Both Elena and I screamed at him.

"So...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day," Damon said as he sat on the arm of the couch Jeremy was sitting on. "Who else did you show it to?"

"Huh?" Jeremy responded.

"Don't ask questions, just spill"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Jer did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy," I said. "Who else did you tell?"

"Just that girl, Anna"

Anna? Never heard of her until now.

"The hot weird one?" Damon asked.

"Yeah" Jeremy said.

"Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asked.

"That's what I want to find out" After Damon finished that sentence, my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I dug for my phone and pulled it out of pocket. On the screen, it showed _Bonnie_ was calling.

I quickly picked up the phone and ran upstairs to my room. "K, sorry about that, had to find somewhere to talk. So…Spill, what's going on? I really, really want to know.

Bonnie laughed. "It's going great," she said. "He's a perfect gentleman"

"Gentleman…really?"

"Yeah, I know, boring, huh? I just want to grab him and lay one on him"

"Then, do it then"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Cause...I'm a chicken"

"Ok, Willow Rosenberg, you can handle any spell but you can't handle one boy?"

Bonnie laughed. "Okay. I'm going to text you later with more details"

"You better, Bonnie Bennett" I hanged up the phone and put it back in my pocket.

I turned around to leave but I saw Stefan, Justin and Elena walk into my room. "Hey, where did Damon go?" I asked.

"He left," Stefan said. "To track down Jeremy's friend, Anna to see if there was anything there"

"You sure that was smart? I mean, if he gets that journal before we do, we're…"

Stefan interrupted me. "Doesn't matter" he said as her pulled out a bunch of papers from his pockets.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

"It's a copy of it"

"The journal?" I asked.

"How did you get it?" Elena asked.

"Well, Mr. Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me"

I raised my eye brows. "You sure her did?" I asked.

"Not exactly, but I got it" I gave him a smile.

We all grabbed a bunch of papers and started searching.

"Here's a reference that, he wrote about Emily," Elena said as she was reading the papers in her hands. "_'The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book but I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who…'_"

We all looked at Stefan.

"That was your father" I said.

"Uh…yeah…how did you…" Stefan shook his head. He grabbed the papers from Elena and started reading the rest. "_'It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave'_"

Those words kept on running threw my head over and over.

"I know where it is" Stefan said…faintly.

The room started to spin in my head. "Alex?" I heard someone say. "Are you ok?"

Then it all went black.

_Everything started coming back. I was standing in the hallway in front of an open door. In the room ahead of me, stood an older man with grey hair and a wrinkly face and there was another older man with grey hair and a wrinkly face as well but her had a grey moustache and beard. Both men had old fashion clothing on._

_ "Giuseppe," the bearded man said "Si deve promettere di non dirlo a tuo figlio" _

_It sounded Italian but for some odd reason...I could understand it. The only language I knew was English. I then started concentration on what the man was saying in English. _

_"Se fosse per scoprire…about my family secret…I'm sure my wife, my daughters and I would have our head slit" _

_"Don't worry, Jacopo," The other man, known as Giuseppe. _

_Giuseppe? As in Giuseppe Salvatore? Stefan's dad? _

_"I shall carry this secret to the grave"_

_ The man known as, Jacopo gave Giuseppe a big smile._

_ "Father," I heard the woman's voice coming from the door across from me. "Am I interrupting something?" _

_"No, Isabella," Jacopo said as he and Giuseppe turned to the door. "Signor Salvatore and I were just finishing up" _

_There at the door stood Isabella. I couldn't believe how similar we looked. Same colored hair, same smile, and same eyes. Everything was the same. _

_"Wonderful," she said. _

_She had this beautiful yellow dress with red flowers on it and the top had two green lines. Her hair was too beautiful to look at. It was designed into this…bun, I guess you would all it and on her left hand was this beautiful engagement ring. _

_"The younger Signor Salvatore wishes to speak to you, Signor Salvatore" _

_Giuseppe gave Isabella a smile. "Grazie," he said. "Is it your fiancé that wishes to speak to me or his younger brother?" _

_"His brother" Isabella said with a smile. _

_"Wonderful!" Giuseppe said as he left the room. _

_Jacopo walked up to Isabella and planted a kiss on her for head. He looked back at his daughter with a smile. Isabella smiled and laughed as she looked at her father then…the room disappeared._

I woke up on my bed looking at Stefan, Elena and Justin who were standing above me.

"Alex" Stefan said. "Are you alright?" he said as he helped me up.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. "What happened?"

"Stefan," Elena said. "Was just finishing reading the journal and then, you…fell"

I looked at Stefan. "Stef, Isabella's father, was his name Jacopo?"

"Yes. Jacopo Giordano. Why?"

"I…think I just met him?"

* * *

I wanted to get my mind off of what I just saw and get the grimoire before Damon got to it. Stefan said he knew where it was. In his father's grave. Elena and Justin stayed behind to do more research just in case we missed something.

Stefan and I decided…to go dig up the grave.

"I thought you guys had a family tomb. Why isn't your father buried in there?" I asked.

"It wasn't built until well after he died"

"You sure it will be in there? I mean, it was just talk. It not like he could have made somebody put the grimoire in there"

"This is as sure as I could be"

"Ok…"

"Alex. I can do this on my own"

"Stefan, I don't care what you say; I'm helping you do this"

"I know, and I appreciate that, but…"

I interrupted him. "No buts! I want to help you. I may be new here but I'm starting to love this town. It's…my new home. Everyone I love lives inside of this town…including you. I don't want this tomb open. Now, pass me a shovel and let's get to work" Stefan took a deep breath and passed me a shovel. He looked at his father's grave and took another deep breath. "Stef…I'm sorry that you have to go threw with this"

He gave me a nod and we then started digging. We kept digging for a while until both of us couldn't fit in there anymore, so I jumped out and Stefan kept digging.

I took my wand and use the Wand-lighting spell. It's like the _Lumous_ spell in Harry Potter. It produces light from your wand and you can use it like a flash light.

Stefan kept digging until his shovel hit something. Stefan gave me a look and so did I. Stefan bent down and started clearing some dirt until he saw a wooden coffin. He opened it and inside was the Skeleton on Giuseppe Salvatore holding a book in his arms.

"Is that it?" I asked as Stefan opened the book.

The pages crackled with every turn.

"Yeah…I think so" he said.

"Well what do you know?" We heard a voice say. I stood up immediately and turned around pointing my wand at the voice behind me. The light reviled Damon. With the dirtiest look I've ever seen on him. "This is an interesting turn of events"

Stefan jumped out of the grave and walked up to Damon. "I can't let you bring her back…I'm sorry" Stefan said.

"So am I," Damon said. "For thinking for even a second that I can trust you"

"You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself"

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you," Damon said this time looking at me. "You had me fooled" I didn't have the heart to look at him. Yeah I lied but it was for a good cause.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked looking at Stefan this time. "Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out"

My eyes opened wide.

"You won't kill her" Stefan said.

Damon raised his eye brow and nodded at Stefan. Stefan shook his head. In a second, Damon blurred right beside me and grabbed hold of me. I dropped my wand and it was hard for me to get out of his grip. "I can do one better," he said. Damon then bit his wrist and forced fed the blood into my mouth. I tried to resist by shaking him off but he wouldn't stop. "Give me the book, Stefan," he said. "Or I'm snapping her neck and you and I…will have a vampire girlfriend"

"Let her go first" Stefan said with pleading eyes.

Damon removed his wrist from my mouth. I then spit out some of the blood from my mouth but I was for sure some went down my mouth. "The book" Damon said.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me"

"Problem is I no longer trust that you'll give it back!"

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will" Stefan slowly dropped the book on the ground.

I then heard Damon sniff my hair he then let got of me. I slowly picked up the wand from the ground and slowly walked over to Stefan. When I was close enough to Stefan, I quickly ran into his arms and we left right away.

* * *

We got home and told Elena and Justin what happen. Justin was pissed off then he has ever been. Wanted to go killed Damon but I told him it wouldn't matter. My head was hurting like a bunch of knives were stabbing me in the head.

Stefan and I went upstairs to the bathroom to look for some aspirin. "Is my head supposed to hurt like this?" I asked as I was looking threw the cabinet.

"You'll be fine," Stefan said. "That was just a small amount of blood. It should pass out of your system by tomorrow"

I closed the door and walked up to Stefan who seemed depressed. "Are you ok?"

"Damon was right. This is…uh...This is my fault...I put my faith in my father…but Damon put his faith in me…and I destroyed that. This is my fault"

"Stefan, You didn't do anything wrong," I said as I cupped his face with my hands "You're a good person…don't you ever forget that"

"Okay…I'm…going to get you that aspirin"

I gave him a nod. He kissed my forehead and then walked out of the room. I went to my room and laid on my bed.

"You ok?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Elena standing there.

"Yeah I think so…" Elena walked up to me and sat beside me on the bed.

"Well, well" someone said. Both Elena and I looked up and saw a girl with dark curly hair standing in front of the door.

"Looks like I've hit two birds with one stone"

* * *

Clothing on my profile.

Review if you liked it!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_"Mr. Salvatore, don't make me blush," _

_I heard a woman say behind me. I turned around and saw the girl who looked like me._

_ Isabella. _

_She turned around and started walking backwards in the garden. "If you do that one more time, I swear, I shall run to my father and call you a mad man" _

_I heard a chuckle coming from her direction. "Miss Giordano," I heard the man say. He stepped into my view and smiled at Isabella. I could feel my mouth drop. When she said Mr. Salvatore, I thought she meant Damon but…I was wrong. Walking into my view, following Isabella…was Stefan. "I feel like the happiest man alive when you tell me that I was the one to make your cheeks so rosy red"_

_ Isabella gave him a smile. "You should be careful, Mr. Salvatore, you wouldn't want your brother to think you are deceiving him by spending more time with me. He may think you are starting to have feelings for me" Isabella smiled, turned around and started walking more into the garden. _

_Stefan walked behind her, inches from her. "What if I am, Miss Giordano?" he whispered in her ear. _

_Isabella's smile disappeared as her eyes opened wide. She turned around and looked at Stefan. He was still inches away form her. He leaned in for a kiss but she stopped him by putting her hand on his chest. "Mr. Salvatore, this isn't right…I'm engaged to your brother. Your own flesh and blood" _

_"But I love you, Miss Giordano" _

_Isabella gave him a small smile. "I cannot admit the same for you…but you would surly have your head cut by my own father if he were to find out about this. I beg of you, Mr. Salvatore. Stop this. I will be married to your brother within a week and soon I shall be part of your family" _

_"Isabella!" I voice came within side the house. _

_"I must go" she said as she walked around Stefan and walked into the house. Stefan stood there as if his heart just shattered into a million pieces._

* * *

My eyes opened slowly. I rose from the bed which I was laying on and looked at my surroundings. In front of me was a man passed out in his chair. Beside me, laid Elena. I slowly started shaking her body, trying to wake her up.

Elena started waking up. "Wha-" she started saying.

I put my index figure over my mouth tell her to be quite. I pointed over to the man still passed out in the chair. I mouthed to her, 'Stay'. She nodded to me quickly. I rose up from the bed, slowly. I slowly walked over the guy's leg stretched out and walked to the door.

I turned around and told Elena to walk over. She got up and walked over the guy and stood beside me. I carefully slid the top lock open and then went to unlock the one on the bottom.

"I wouldn't" I heard someone say. I turned around and came face to face with the guy who was passed out in the chair. He grabbed Elena by the arm and threw her to the bed beside me. He then looked at me straight in the eye. Don't try to escape," he was trying to compel me "Don't even move. Do you understand?"

"I understand" I said softly. He smiled and turned around started walking to the fridge. "Come one Elena!" I screamed as I opened the door and walked out but there was that guy from last night standing right in front of me.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. Her eyes, along with her mouth, popped opened as she walked inside and looked at the guy. "Seriously?" she screamed at the guy. She started pushing me in the room further.

"I told her not to move!" the guy said. "I did that eye thing you taught me"

"You forgot the lesson about vervain. She a wizard and dates a vampire Ben, duh!"

She then pushed me against a door. "Who the fuck are you?" I screamed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Doesn't matter? Ben! Get the other one" She opened the door behind me and pushed me in. Then Elena came flying in towards me.

I pushed Elena off and tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. I looked for my wand but couldn't find it on me. I turned the light on. Elena tried to pull the ply wood off the window but it wouldn't budge. Elena and I then looked at the bath tub and their laid Bonnie. She was unconscious.

"Bonnie" Both Elena and I said at the same time. We tried waking her up but she wouldn't wake up. Elena quickly got up and grabbed a towel and ran it threw the tap water. She then ran back to Bonnie and started rubbing her forehead with the towel. Bonnie slowly started to regain conciseness.

"Bonnie" Elena said.

"Elena? Alex?"Bonnie asked.

"You're ok"

"Aw, My head…"

"Come here" Elena said as she tried helping Bonnie up.

"Oh, my god! Ben is a-"

"Shh," I said as I pointed to my ear. "They can hear" I whispered.

"I was so stupid!" Bonnie said.

"No," I said. "He had all of us fooled"

"What's going on? Why are we here?"

"It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book"

"Spell book?"

"Damon said that it could be used to open the tomb"

"Why didn't I know about any of this?"

"I was trying to keep you out of it," Elena said. "Hoping it would never come to this"

"Come to what?"

Elena and I looked at each other and then looked back at Bonnie. "Bon," I said. "They need a witch. A witch needs a spell to let all the vampires out"

"No way"

"I know-" I started saying but then the guy, known as Ben, burst threw the door and glared at us. I glared back.

"You're wasting your time," Bonnie said. "I'm not going to help you"

Ben smiled and walked up to us. "That's why she's here," He said as he bent down and grabbed Elena. I tried to push him off but couldn't. "Motivation for you to behave"

I glared at him. "And what about me?" I asked. "Why did u bring me here?"

He gave me a quick glare and smiled back at Bonnie. "You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it too easy" He pulled Elena up "She wants to talk to you" He said as he pushed Elena into the other room. "And you" he said as he grabbed me and pushed me into Elena.

There, on the table, sat the curly haired girl from last night. She smiled at us. "Well, well…Elena Gilbert. You really are Katherine's doppelganger. I'm surprised you don't have the Salvatore boys reeling"

I glared at her.

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm Anna. Your brother may have mentioned me…I mean, we're, like, practically dating" She said with a smile.

"Look!" I said. "We know what you want with Elena but what do you want with me?"

She smiled. "You'll see…soon enough" Elena and I looked at each other. "Wow," Anna said. "I just…can't believe how much you look like her. Two twins from my past standing in front of me again"

I glared at her. "You knew Isabella?"

Anna didn't say anything.

"Bonnie's not going to open the tomb" Elena said as she sat on the bed. I sat beside her.

"Oh, I think she will" Anna said as she was staring out the window.

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad?"

"Trust me," she said this time looking at us. "No one I know wants to see that girl again….Except Damon, the love struck idiot"

"Then what is it?" I asked. "Or better yet, who is it?"

"My mother's in there. Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers then when she get caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away"

"I'm sorry" Elena said.

"You really mean that, don't you? Yeah…I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose"

"Which is what?"

"Leverage. This belong to you?" She asked as she held up my phone. I got up and tried to grab it but she pulled it away. "Ah, ah" she said as she started punching some numbers into my phone. I then heard mumbling coming form the other line. "She's fine, for now. Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine" More mumbling. "Which means your brother has it and I have the witch. So…one of you have better meet me In the very _public_ town square in 30 minutes So we can safely discuss how fun it's going to be to work together"

She hanged up the phone. She then knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm leaving," she said to Ben. Ben came out while grabbing hold of Bonnie. "Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence"

"Right. I got that," Anna then walked out of the door. Ben pushed Bonnie on the bed beside us. "Sit! Behave!"

I glared at him. "What are we, a bunch of dogs?"

He glared at me. He then looked back at Bonnie. "So, you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?" he said as he sat down.

"Do you have anything to drink in this crap can?" I asked.

"Are you offering?" he said as he walked up to me and smiled. I glared at him and backed away slowly. "There's water on the nightstand" he said as he walked away.

I turned around and grabbed the glass. I was about the take a ship when Bonnie stopped me. "Hey," she said. "Can I have a sip?"

I glared at her and slowly passed her the cup. She took the cup and threw the water on Ben. Then Ben was set on fire. Bonnie, Elena and I immediately got up and ran to the door.

I was almost there when Ben grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. "Come back in! Shut the door!" he screamed.

"No Bonnie, Elena!" I screamed. "Just go! I'll be fine!"

"You walk out that door, I'll kill her so fast, you won't even see a thing"

Bonnie and Elena slowly walked back inside. "Don't hurt her" Bonnie said.

"Don't make me! Lock it!" Bonnie did as he said. We all then sat back on the bed. Ben then started asking more questions. "Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die"

"Yeah, we can die" Bonnie said.

"Ah! That sucks" He then looked over to me. "What about Wizards? Can they die?" I didn't say anything. "Huh?" he bent down and was face to face with me.

I glared at him. "You can go burn in hell" I said as I pushed his face away.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and there stood Stefan. Ben screamed like a girl and started running towards the bed.

Stefan then opened the curtain. "Stefan!" I screamed in excitement"

"Get outside" he said.

Bonnie, Elena and I quickly got up and ran out the door and ran to Stefan's car.

We were finally safe.

* * *

Stefan took us to Bonnie's grandmothers.

A witch.

We walked up the steps of the house when an old woman was standing there in front of us. "So, you're the wizard" she said while staring at me. I nodded slowly. She gave me a smile. "Hm," she then turned to Bonnie. "Come on, let's get inside" she said as she opened the door and walked in. We all followed her. She invited Stefan inside and we all sat in the living room.

We all sat in the living room. "So what do we do now?" Elena asked as she took a seat beside me.

"For now, you need to stay here" Stefan said as he sat on my other side and put his arm around me.

"A prisoner," Bonnie's grams said. "In my own home? I don't think so"

"I can't protect you if you leave the house"

"We'll protect ourselves"

"We need to help him get Katherine back," I said. "If he doesn't get what he wants, it'll never end"

"No," Bonnie said as he gave me the look like I was crazy. "He doesn't deserve to get what he wants"

"Bonnie, do we have a choice. If we don't get what he wants, more and more people could die"

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems," Grams said. "As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. No doubt for your wizards," Grams said as she looked at me. "I'll open the tomb," she said this time looking at Stefan. "You get your brother's girl, and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over"

"We still have to get Damon to agree"

"He did agree before" I said.

"Yeah, and then we double cross him. So now he's angry.

"He's hurt," Elena said. "There's a difference"

There was a pause.

"I know a way to fix that" I said.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"Just trust me"

* * *

Stefan and I drove to the Boarding House to talk to Damon…or well…for me to talk to Damon. We stopped in the drive way. I turned to Stefan. "Stay here, I know what I'm doing" I said.

"Do you have your wand on you?" he asked.

"No, I left it at the house but that's ok. If I don't have my wand on me, he knows he can trust me" Stefan gave me a nod. "Be back" I opened the door and walked out. I walked to the front door and walked straight in.

I found Damon by the fireplace holding a really big, old book. When he saw me walk in, he gave me a glare. "I'm going to have to change the locks," he said. I gave him a small smile. "Did you stage a jailbreak?"

"Stefan" I said.

"Oh, brother…Ever the white knight"

"I was able to convince Bonnie and her Grams to help you"

"I doubt that"

"I know what you're looking for is an apology but…it's not going to happen. I don't regret getting the grimoire without you because…I just don't like you" I said with a smile.

"Well, at least you're honest"

"I'm only doing this to protect the people I love but, somehow, your doing the same… in some weird, sick way. So…it means were on the same team here and. That means…we're after the same thing"

"Not interested"

"Cut the crap, Damon! Of coarse you are because it was just yesterday you already had the pom poms ready cheering for our side"

"Fool once, shame on-" he said as he started walking away but I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah! I know the saying. Damon, do you remember when you 'kidnapped' Elena and I? Why didn't you compel us?"

Damon placed the book in his had on the table and walked up to me with a smile. "Who's to say I didn't?"

"I know you didn't and for some reason, you didn't," I walked up closer to him. "Damon…I know you and I…have some sort of…friendship. I'm not saying we're friends I'm just saying…we're not…enemies anymore. I don't have the urge to set your body on fire anymore. I know I betrayed you. It hurt…I know. It's happened to me before. Damon…I swear, I. Will. Help. You. Get. Katherine"

Damon rolled his head and looked back at me. "I wish I could believe you"

"Are you serious" I rolled my eyes and took my necklace off and place it on the table. "Ask me now. I have no necklace, no wand on me, nothing. Ask me"

Damon stared at me for a minute. "You know I won't stop, anyway. No matter what I do"

"Fine, then we'll deal with it"

Damon picked up the necklace and put it around my neck. I stared at him straight in the eye. "I didn't compel you in, Atlanta because we were having fun…I wanted it to be real," he then put his hand down but he didn't look at me. "I'm trusting you," he then looked back at me. "Don't make me regret it" he then turned around and walked away.

* * *

Nightfall, Damon and I headed for the church to go meet Damon, Bonnie, Elena and Grams. I was surprised at first by the amount of people there.

Then I realized why they were all there. "Oh god," I said. "That's right, the Duke party is tonight. Completely forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church"

"Your hope, not mine" he said.

I glared at him.

"Alex," Matt said as he stood in front of us. "Hey"

I was about to respond when Caroline jumped in. "Oh my god, Alex. Where have you been?"

"Long story, no time to tell it" Damon said as he gave Caroline a smile.

Caroline glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you"

"Sure you were"

"We haven't met. I'm Matt" Matt said as he extended his hand to Damon for a shake.

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met," Damon grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. "You and I are going that way"

I looked back at Matt and Caroline. "I'm sorry, guy" I said as Damon pulled me away.

We walked deeper into the forest until we couldn't hear noised from the party anymore. Damon then whistled. We walked around and rock and there Stefan, Bonnie, Elena and Grams stood.

"Brother, human, witches" Damon said as he walked down into the tomb.

"Everything ok?" Stefan asked as he walked up to me.

"It will be when this tomb is open," I said. I looked over at Bonnie and Grams. "Are we ready?"

"I guess so" Bonnie said.

"Do you need my help at all? Maybe my magic and your magic might work together"

"We'll be fine," Grams said. "It's a lot stronger when it's two witches work together"

I gave them a nod. I looked over to Stefan and gave him a nod. He nodded hesitantly back. I took a deep breath before walking down the stony stairs to the tomb.

* * *

Bonnie and Grams made their way down the tomb and set up for their spell. Damon, Elena, Stefan and I watched. My heart was racing 100 miles per hour.

"Air," Grams said as she set one of her poles on fire. "Earth,' she set the other one. "Fire" and again.

"Water" Bonnie said as she passed a bottle of water to Grams. Grams took the bottle from Bonnie and started sprinkling it in front of her.

"That's it?" Elena asked. "Just water from the tap?"

"As opposed to what?" Grams asked, not taking her eyes of the water she was still sprinkling in front of her.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something" Elena said with a small laugh.

Grams gave her a smile before focusing back on the spell. Damon stood there watching. At one point, he took something out of his pocket and started uncoiling it.

"What's that?" Stefan asked as he pointed his flash light at the object in Damon's hands.

"It's for Katherine," Damon said as she looked at him with a small smile. "Gotta have something to get her going," Damon then turned to me. "Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap"

I glared at him. "I swear," I said. "If that bitch tried to get one drop out of me, I'll go Buffy all over her ass"

Elena let out a small laugh. Damon glared at me and looked back at Bonnie and Grams.

He then leaned over to Stefan. "Admit it," Damon whispered to him. Stefan looked at him. "You can't wait to get rid of me" he said with a small smirk.

A small smile appeared on Stefan's face but disappeared when he looked back at Damon. "I can't wait to get rid of you"

"Hmm" Damon said as he looked back at the witches with a smile.

"We'll I can't wait," I said. Both Stefan, Elena and Damon looked at me. "Until your gone, Damon. I"ll throw this huge party that your gone from my life forever and for the day I can finally wake up happy in my life" I gave Damon a small smile. Damon glared at me and looked back at the witches.

"We're ready" Bonnie said looking at us. Grams and Bonnie stood up, grabbed each other's hands and started chanting.

Part way threw, Damon started talking. "What are they saying?"

"It sounds Latin" Stefan said.

"I don't think it's Latin" I said clutching onto Stefan's hand. Bonnie and Grams kept on chanting. Then, the fire poles around Grams and Bonnie grew bigger.

Elena and I jumped back. I then clutched onto Stefan tighter. "Stefan," I asked. "What's happening?"

After I said that, the door behind Damon started opening automatically on its own.

Bonnie and Grams stopped chanting. "It worked" Bonnie said.

"Of course it worked" Grams said, not taking her eyes off the door.

"We've got some fires to build" Damon said looking back at Stefan.

Stefan turned back to me. "I'm gonna go get the gasolin, I'll be right back" he walked pass me and ran up the steps of the tomb.

Damon looked at the witches. "You ready?" he asked as he reached his arm to me.

"What?" I asked him as I raised my eye brows.

"You think I'm going to go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" He said as he reached his arms around me and pulled me in.

"Don't take her in," Grams said. "I'll bring the walls down"

"You'll bring walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you"

"Children!" I said. "Enough!"

"Damon, please," Elena said. "Take me…not her"

Damon looked at her for a second.

"Elena, I'll be fine" I said.

"But Alex. You don't have your wand. What if something bad happened in there?"

"I'll be fine" I turned my head to Damon. "I'm only going in because Damon need to know that we won't shut the door on him when he goes inside. I'll be in and out of there as fast as we can"

Damon gave me a nod and let go of me. He then bent down and grabbed one the poles on fire in the ground. "May I?" Damon then turned around and walked into the tomb.

I, hesitantly, followed him. We walked further into the tomb. I couldn't walk straight. Without my wand, I felt useless and with vampires all around me, I felt even more useless. I kept on hearing faint whispers all around me. "What the hell is that?" I asked.

"They can sense you" Damon said venturing off further into the tomb. Great, now I felt even more useless. "Where is she?" Damon then ran off into the tomb.

"Damon! Are you stupid?" I screamed to him. I grabbed a flashlight that I stuck into my pocket earlier and turned it on. There was no point because it sucked. You could barely see anything with it. I walked further into the tomb, looking for Damon. I kept walking until I started tripping over some stuff. I then, right in front of me, there was this mummified corpse sitting against a wall. I turned around and there was more and more.

It felt like I was in a haunted house.

I then tripped on something and fell to the ground and landed right on a body. I stood up right away, but still looked at the body. Two red eyes then looked up at me. I immediately turned around and tried to look for the entrance but there, right in front of me, was Anna.

She stood there with a smile on her face. Pointing her flashlight straight at me. "You must have a taste for it," she said as she was walking up to me. I backed away slowly. "You scream and shriek and even bother to escape," I glared at her. "But then you just come right back to it," I then tripped over something and jumped back. I looked down and saw a mummified corpse of a woman. "Mother!" Anna said as she bent down to the body and tried to comfort it. She then looked back at me and glared. "Your boyfriend did this, you know"

"His father did" I said.

"And Jonathan Gilbert," she said as she stood up. "After we get out of here, we're all going back so my promise can be kept"

"That's why you took me," I said. "Someone asked you to kidnap me and take me. Who was it?"

Anna smiled. "A very, very old friend. You'll meet him soon enough"

"Him?" My eyes opened wide. Was Mason behind this? Or one of my old 'foes'

"Or her," Anna said. "Don't want to ruin the surprise" I glared at her. "Anyway, let's finish this so we can get out of this, dump of a town"

"Well, good luck getting your mom out, I don't think she can even move. My grandma could run laps around her"

Anna glared at me. "Made a choice a long time ago. That it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but…from what I hear. You know what the strongest blood in the world is," a smile appeared on her face. "Wizard blood" My eyes popped out. I turned around to run but then Anna stood right in front of me and tried to bite my wrist.

I grabbed the stake out of my sleeve and stabbed Anna in the stomach. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees. I smiled. "Stakes. Never leave home without it.

Anna gave me a smile. She pulled the stake out of her stomach and threw it to the ground. She then tried to grab me again. I reached into my other sleeve to grab a stake but in a second, Anna already latched her teeth to my wrist. I screamed in pain. Trying to pull my arm off of Anna but it was no use. Anna then released her teeth from my wrist and pulled me down to her Mother.

She put my wrist up to her mouth but the second my wrist latched onto Anna's mother, Stefan came in and pushed Anna away and pulled me off. He looked at me. "Go, go. I'll be right behind you"

I gave him a quick nod and ran out the tomb. "Alex!" Both Elena and Bonnie screamed at the same time.

I ran out he tomb, panting.

"Stefan-" Bonnie started saying but I interrupted her.

"It's ok," I said. "He's right behind me" I turned around and saw Stefan still inside the tomb. "Stefan, are you crazy? What are you doing still inside?"

" It's gonna be ok" Bonnie said.

I looked back at her. "What do you mean?"

"I can't" Stefan said.

I looked back at him. "What do you mean you can't?"

"The spell's still up," Bonnie said. I looked back at her. "We can't get them out…yet"

I looked back at Stefan. "You mean…you went in there and you knew you weren't able to get out?"

"I heard you scream"

My eyes started filling up with water. "This is all my fault"

"No it's not," Stefan said. "This is all Damon"

"We can't leave him in there," I said. "We promised him…I promised him"

"I know"

"Even if we're able to break through the seal," Grams said. "We won't be able to hold it for long"

Stefan gave me a nod as he back out and ran back into the tomb.

I turned back to Bonnie. "I want to help. Let me help you two. I'm a lot powerful then you think"

"No," Grams said. "If a witch and wizard join together in a spell, it usually becomes disasters…I should know" I gave her a show nod. Grams gave me a nod and looked back at Bonnie. They then grabbed hands and started chanting. I stood by the door. So did Elena. As Grams and Bonnie were chanting, the fire grew bigger.

Then, in the tomb, Anna came out with her mother. Both Elena and I backed out of their way. Anna looked at me. "I just wanted my mother back," she said. I glared at her. Anna looked at Elena. "Jeremy's fine. He's outside. We won't touch him" they then left.

Grams and Bonnie kept chanting but they looked like they were struggling. "They better hurry!" Grams screamed at me.

I looked back into the tomb. "Stefan! Hurry up! They can't hold it!" There was no response. "I'm going in" I said as I walked in.

Elena grabbed my arm. "No! Don't! I won't let you!" She screamed.

I shrugged her arm away and ran inside. I kept running when I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. There Damon and Stefan stood. "Damon!" I screamed. Damon looked at me. "Damon, I beg you, please, please come"

Damon put his jacket back on and we all walked back to the entrance. We walked out and at that moment, the door shut. I grabbed Stefan and wrapped my arms around him.

* * *

Stefan, Elena and I ran out of the tomb to find Jeremy to see if he was ok. We woke Jeremy up.

"He's ok," Stefan said looking at Elena. "He's alright"

Elena then turned around and so did I. Damon stood there in a…funny way. A way I've never seen before. Elena stood up and slowly walked over to Damon. She then gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry" she said.

* * *

Stefan drove me home. While Elena went to Bonnie's.

"You sure you want to stay here?" Stefan asked.

"I'll be fine. Elena's with Bonnie and I'll stay here with Jeremy to see if he's alright"

Stefan gave me a smile. "Ok" he then planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back. After we broke apart, Stefan walked down the porch and drove away in his car. I watched him drive away when I saw a shadow on the pathway.

I looked at the pathway and saw a white wolf standing there. It looked exactly like the wolf Mason transformed into before he ran into the forest. My eyes popped out.

"Mason?" I whispered softly. The wolf then turned away and ran down the street. I ran after it but it disappeared. I slowly backed away and ran back into the house.

* * *

Clothing on my profile

Review if you liked it!


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry guys it's been so long. I've been meaning to put this up for quite a while but a lot of things happened the past week. Well first, my grandfather had a heart attack. He's ok though. Just needs to take a couple of weeks off and recently, somebody hit my car while I was at work. Really upset about it. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and leave some reviews if you liked it!

* * *

Chapter 19

I couldn't sleep last night. The wolf…Mason, kept bugging me. I sat beside my window all night looking to see if he would come back. By 3:00 I passed out by the window. I woke up in the morning around 9:30. It was a Saturday so no school. Great. I got up and took a quick shower. I still smelt like dirt and must from being in the tomb. I threw the clothes I had in the hamper and changed for the day. The weather was supposed to be cool today so I put on some warmer clothing. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and then ran downstairs to the basement.

I walked into the lair and saw Justin sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey, Alex," he said. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you…about something"

"Sure," he gestured to the seat beside him. I sat in the spot in looked at him. "What's going on?"

I took in a deep breath and then exhaled. "I…think I saw Mason last night"

Justin's eyes opened wide. "What?"

"I think I saw Mason…well…not Mason, Mason….just…his wolf form" "Are you sure? I mean…sure it wasn't just…a wolf?"

"No it wasn't just any old wolf. It was Mason. That was the wolf that looked exactly like the one he turned into that night in Transylvania"

Justin took a deep breath. "So…what do you want to do?"

"Can we…maybe…look for a way to change him back?"

"Alex, I want to help you but…what about Stefan? I thought you loved him?"

"I do. That's why he's not going to know about this. It will crush him if he finds out about this"

"Ok, I'll do some research and let you know what I find"

"Thank you" I said as I gave him a hug.

He hugged me back. "No problem" he said still hugging me.

I pulled apart from him. "I'm going to go see Stefan now"

"Ok, I'll text you when I find a spell"

I gave him a nod and walked out of the lair. I walked upstairs and saw Jenna sitting at the table with her laptop in front of her. "

Hey" I said as I walked into the room.

"Hey" she said looking at me with a smile. "Are your parents back yet?"

"No, they said they're having some problems at home and they won't make it back until this…Founders Court thing"

"The Founder's Court. Wow, totally forgot about that…that's not for a week. They haven't even announce the contestants for Miss Mystic Falls"

"Miss Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah, it's this event for any girl that's part of the Founding Families, the first people who settled here. You can sign up you know"

"I can't, I'm not a founding family. Grandpa's family settled in New York in 1910 and Grandma's settled in Philadelphia in the 1800's"

Aunt Jenna gave me a smile. "Not exactly" she said as she got up and walked up to the cupboard under the stairs. I followed her. She started digging threw some boxes and took out a picture of a man standing there dress in this old clothing.

"Who's that?"

"That is your great, great, great uncle. His family settled here in Mystic Falls in the 1840s so…this would make you, Justin, Max, Your Dad, Kelbo, Megan, Miranda and I…a Founding Family"

"Wow. Is…Is his family still here?"

"I don't know. You'll have to look it up"

"What was his last name?"

"Well, our great, great, great grandmother's maiden name was," she started looking down at an old piece of paper in her hand. "Bianchi. If you do some research on the internet, maybe you can find some information about them but now, I'm going to see if you can be one the contestants in that Founder's Court"

"No, Aunt Jenna. That's fine. I don't want to be part of it"

"No, I insist. I'm going to ask Carol Lockwood to sign you up today"

"No but Jenna" but by the time I could stop here, she was already gone.

I put the boxes away and thought about it for a minute. Do I really looking up this uncle or not. I could find more about Isabella. I walked over to the laptop and typed into Bing _Bianchi_. I got a bunch of results about the name. I looked threw and found and old sheet with all the names of the Founding Families of Mystic Falls.

It showed a list of the families still around in Mystic Falls. The Forbs, The Lockwoods, The Fells and the Gilberts were on there and then I found The Bianchis. I found out there were only two Bianchi alive in the family. The oldest, Deven, lived in L.A. with his family and the youngest still lived in Mystic Falls. Her name was Torri.

I wrote her address down and took my wand out of my boot. "I need to go see my family, Torri Bianchi, so take me to her address 421 McGillivray" I appeared on the porch of a white old Victorian House. As I took a deep breath, I knocked on the door, slowly. I heard steps coming towards the door and then it opened.

A dark brunette woman opened the door with a big smile on her face. She looked around to be in here 20s. Maybe 24, 25. She had the same chocolate brown eyes like me. "May I help you?" The girl asked.

"Yes," I said. "Are you…Torri Bianchi?"

"Yes"

"I'm Alex Russo," he eyes opened wide when I said the name. "My-"

"Great, great, great grandmother," she said cutting me off. "Was my great, great, great aunt" I slowly nodded. "Come inside" she said as she back away. I gave her a nod and walked inside. She showed me to the dining room and pulled out a chair and I sat in it. "Would you like some water? Some tea or coffee?"

"Just coffee please"

She left the room and went to get the coffee. I looked up and saw a whole bunch of pictures on the wall. I got up and walked towards the wall to get a better look. I saw one picture that had a young girl and a young boy on it _Evremondo and Marzia 1839 _

"That was my grandfather," Torri said as she stood beside me. "Well, my great, great, great grandfather and that's your great, great, great grandmother. She was 14 at the time and my grandfather was 16"

I nodded slowly. "Hey," I said as I turned to her. "The reason that I'm here is because…my family didn't tell me that I had any family besides my cousins here in Mystic Falls and…I want to learn more"

Torri gave me a smile. "Follow me" she said as she walked out of the room and I followed her out of the room. "My mother kept every single document from both my father's and her side of the family. I made sure to study them after her death"

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

"It's ok, it was a long time ago"

"How old were you?"

"Two, my brother, eight. My father's still alive though. He's on vacation now with his wife" She opened a closet and took out an old box filled with books and papers. She set it beside me and patted it. "This has everything you need to know" she said looking at me with a smile.

"Great. Thank you"

"No problem. Would you like my help?"

"Sure" We started looking threw all the books and papers.

"Here's the family tree," Torri said as she showed me some papers. I took hold of them. "Look, there's my grandfather," she said as she pointed to the name

_Evremondo Bianchi (1823-1887)_

"And that's your grandmother" this time pointing at the name

_Marzia Bianchi-Giordano (1825-1876)_

"She died so young"

"Yes, it says here that she had Tuberculosis"

"Oh, that's awful"

Torri laughed. "You know, back then. They use to think Tuberculosis was some part of vampirism"

I looked at her with shocking eyes. "Really?"

She gave me a crooked smile. "Yeah because they were so sensitive to the sunlight, they were pale and they were extremely cold" I didn't say anything. What was I suppose to say? All of a sudden, Torri pushed me off my chair and pinned me down.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I know it's you, Isabella! My mother knew you didn't die in 1863! You've been alive all this time! Haven't you!"

"What? No! I'm not Isabella! I'm Alex Russo"

Torri grabbed a stake from behind her back and went straight for my heart but I reached for my wand in my boot and put a force field in front of my heart. Torri's eyes opened in horror. I pushed the spell back that sent her flying back towards the wall leaving a great big hole in it. I quickly got up and ran towards the door.

"Wait!" Torri called after me but I kept running. She then ran in front of me. "Wait! Alex! I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"You tried to kill me!" I screamed at her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I thought you were Isabella"

I took a deep breath. "Is it true…what you said before? Is Isabella a vampire?"

Torri shook her head. "I don't know. When I first saw you…My mother…she use to tell my father about her research. See, she use to work at the local museum. Researching on different places and events. So, on her spare time, she use to research the people in her family and my father's, since my father didn't really care about his family history. Anyway, my mother did some research about my father's great, great grandfather and she learned about Isabella. A young girl, sixteen, about to be married to a total stranger. He was actually one of the founding families. Damon-"

"Salvatore," I cut her off. "Yeah, I already know that part"

"Yes, anyway she went missing before Damon and his brother Stefan were killed in the Battle of Willow Creek. You do know what that is…right?"

"Yeah confederate soldiers fired on a church and killed innocent people"

"Yes well, since my grandfather was part of the founding families, he knew the truth…I guess by now, knowing what you are, you know the truth as well?"

"Yeah, I know it was just a cover up"

"See, the vampires would have to come from somewhere in order for all of these 'attacks' to appeard so…since Isabella's fiancé lived her in Mystic Falls, I thought she would've…follow. All the articles I found from Italy in the past around the time of Isabella's disappeared were about bodies found drained of blood and these huge bite marks on their neck. See...Isabella went missing in July of 1863. In May of 1864, there was a body found…in the ocean. It was found on a local beach, not far from Isabella's home. She was wearing the same clothing she had the night of her disappearance and she had the same hair color and the same eyes color as Isabella"

"But if you knew that, why did you think I was still Isabella?"

"I thought the dead body thing was just a cover up to stop everyone for looking for her. Here family tried so hard looking for her. I guess I was wrong. That was the body of Isabella Marcella Giordano" I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry"

"It's ok. I understand"

"So you're a wizard, huh?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah. How did you know right away I was a wizard?"

"Because I'm a wizard…or…use to be"

"Use to be?"

"I lost in the wizard competition against my brother"

"Oh sorry"

"That's ok. My brother was always the better wizard"

"So, I'm going to guess your great grandfather and my great grandmother were wizards"

Torri nodded. "Yup. They both married wizards"

"The Giordanos were wizards?"

"Yeah. They had to. Remember, it was arranged marriages back then. Normally, wizard parents gave their child to other wizard families"

"But the Salvatores weren't wizards and that was an arranged marriage"

"Yes, but that was because Giuseppe Salvatore and Jacopo Giordano were good friends. From what I read, Jacopo had a great deal to pay to Giuseppe and in order to fix that…Isabella had to give up the wizard competition and give it to her sister, Marinetta"

"Which I'm going to guess she wasn't happy about?"

"Well, she didn't show it but if I was in her shoes, I would be"

I gave her a nod. "Is there anything else you know about her?" I asked.

Torri shook her head. "Sorry"

"Thanks for your time" I said as I stood up.

"Thanks for coming and again, I'm sorry"

"No problem" I grabbed my wand from my boot and flashed home.

I flashed into my room when my phone on the dresser rang. I quickly ran for it and picked it up. "Hello"

"Alex," It was Stefan. "Where are you? You told me you'd come over here an half and hour ago"

"Sorry, I got caught up in something"

"Is everything alright"

"Yeah, just some…wizard stuff. Everything is ok"

"Ok, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll call you when I'm leaving"

"Ok, love you"

"Love you, too" I then hanged up the phone and ran downstairs to the lair. "Justin!" I called as I ran threw the door.

Justin threw the book down that he was reading and stood up. "Alex! What's wrong?" He asked.

"I went to go meet an old relative of ours. Apparently, her great something grandfather was our great something uncle and he was a founding family. He knew about the vampires here in 1864 and...our relative I just met, Torri, knew about Isabella"

"So what did she say?"

"She said that Isabella disappeared in the July of 1863 and in May of 1864, they found her body on a beach"

"So…she fell into the ocean and drowned"

"Yes but that's not everything. She was a wizard. A full blood wizard. Both her parents were wizards"

"How did you know this?"

"Torri said she was a wizards because of her grandfather, who was the uncle of Isabella. He was a wizard which means our great something grandmother was a wizard as well and back then, they had arrange marriages. Wizards usually gave their children to other wizard families"

"Well if that's true, then why was Isabella going to marry Damon?"

"Because, Isabella's father, had a great debt to pay to their father, Giuseppe"

"You sure, Alex? Maybe Stefan and Damon know more about wizards then you think"

"No, because if that was the case, I've had the feeling we would have been dead by now"

"What was the debt?"

"I don't know and I don't want to ask Stefan about it because it can lead to different things"

"Oh, right. I found something about the werewolves"

"Great! Let me see"

Justin got the book and brought it to me. "See, here," he pointed to the paragraph.

_"In order for a werewolf to turn back to his true form, any descendent of the wolf that they've bit must be killed in order for them to regain full power" _

"I don't get it?" I asked.

Justin rolled his eyes. "This means, Mason must have bitten someone in the past or else he would be able to change back to his full form. When a werewolf bites someone, they give that person a part of their power"

"I don't remember Mason saying anything about biting someone in the past"

"Well…then you're out of luck. Unless you see Mason again, I'm afraid you'll never know"

I gave him a slow nod. "Alright…I guess we'll just have to wait" There was a pause. "Justin, I need you to do me a favor"

"Sure" he said.

"I need you to flash to the town square and see if you see Damon and Stefan there. Just text me if they're there or not"

"Ok, why?"

"That debt that Stefan's father had of Isabella's, I want to know what it is and I have a feeling the answer is in their house somewhere"

"Ok, let you know in a second" Just grabbed the wand from his back pocket and flashed out.

I slowly walked over to the couch and waited for the text. A few minutes later, my phone was buzzing and I pulled it out. It was from Justin.

_Justin: Stefan in the town square talking 2 Mr. Saltzman. Damon is the Grill the bar_

Talking to Mr. Saltzman? Why?

_Me: Thx. Text u what I find _

I put my phone away, took out my wand and flashed in the living room of the Salvatore house. "I need to find a journal or something" I said as I ran over to the book shelf and started searching. Every book I looked threw I couldn't find anything on Jacopo Giordano. I then remembered that Stefan had a lot of bookshelves in his room. Maybe one of those had Giuseppe's journal.

I ran upstairs to Stefan's room and searched threw the bookshelf. Nothing. I gave up and sat at in the chair by the desk. In front of me was a book. On the side it said

_1863_

"This must be it" I said as I opened it but on the front page it read _Stefan Salvatore_ but that didn't stop me. Maybe Stefan knew. I started looking threw the page with I landed on the date;

_June 28__th__, 1863_

_We are leaving today, for a month. Father wants to go to his homeland. Where our ancestors once live. Florence, Italy. Father's old friend, Jacopo Giordano lives there with his family. Father says when he was a young boy, his family would take trips to see Jacopo's family. He says Jacopo owes him a great debt and is going there to claim it. I wonder what it is?_

That was then end of it. I kept looking for more information when I caught the eye of another date.

_July 15__th__, 1863_

_I love her. She's so beautiful. Her hair is so silky smooth and smells like the cherry blossems trees that grow outside my room. Her eyes are like the delicious chocolate that puts a smile on my face with every bite I take. Her smile would fill a room up with joy. I love her. I deserve to marry her, not my brother. It should be I. I know this is just so Jacopo can repay his dept but she's only sixteen, like I, and Damon only 21. She won't admit it but I know she loves me as well._

I closed the book. He loved her so much. Why doesn't he act that way around me? I mean, sure, I hate that kind of stuff but at least it shows that he truly loves me.

"Ahem," I heard. I looked up and saw Damon standing there with no shirt on. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He looked drunk.

"I'm…just," I said as I stood up from the chair. "Waiting for Stefan. Was suppose to meet him here"

"Uh-ah" he said as he walked over to the mirror and put his shirt on. "Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know, that charity thing"

"What charity thing?"

"Psh! Get with the program" I rolled my eyes. "Help a guy out, will you," he said trying to button up his dress shirt. "Can't get this"

I rolled my eyes "Serious-"

he then cut me off. "Black," Damon laughed. I glared at him. "Nope, Miss Potter, just sexy Damon here" I walked up to him a punched him hard in the chest. "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked with a smile.

"For being a dick" I said as I grabbed his shirt and started butting up his shirt. "So…my dad…was talking about this debt he had to pay"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…to an…old friend of his. You know…any story like that"

There was a pause.

"Can't say I have" he said with a smile. I knew he was lying. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan. Standing by the front door.

"Stefan," I said. I stepped around Damon and walked up to Stefan. "Hey, how are you" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Uhh," I heard Damon say behind me. I turned around and looked at him, trying to put on his jacket. "I need a bigger jacket. Wow. You know, an occasional sorority girl might…um…you know, help fill you out a little bit" he then walked out of the room trying to button up his shirt.

I glared at him. "He's totally fine. Isn't he?"

Stefan smiled. "He's Damon"

"You know, maybe all of this heartache and betrayal might just actually be good for him. I might actually be able to go up to him and go 'Aw, you do have a heart'"

"Won't hold my breath," We both laughed. "So, what have you been up to"

"You know…same old same old. Wizard training all afternoon then hanging out with my boyfriend the rest" I said with a smile and gave him a hug.

Stefan smiled back. "So, Elena and I talked today" he said.

"You did?"

"Yeah, apparently, she found out who her real mom's full name is"

"What?"

"Isabel Flemming"

"And how did she find that out?"

"Jenna did some research. Found an old friend of hers that doesn't live that far from here and went to go see her"

"Go see her? By herself?"

"It's ok, Alex. She's fine. She's at home…or at the grill"

I let out a deep breath. "Ok"

"So, wanna go to that fun raiser?"

"Yeah, what is that about? What fun raiser is this?"

"It's a bachelor thing. Damon's part of it"

"This shall be interesting. Listen, I'm going to go to the Grill. Meet you there?" Stefan gave me a slow nod and gave me a small kiss.

* * *

I made it to the Grill and found Elena, Matt and Caroline all huddled around a table.

"Hey" I said as I walked up to them.

"Hi," Elena said as she turned to me. "Where have you been? You've been gone all day"

"Oh I've just been…busy"

"Hi, Mrs. Donovan" Caroline said as she looked behind me.

I turned around and saw an older woman. Not very pretty. She had brunette hair and…let just say…I would die of embarrassment if my mom came into the Grill like that. Mrs. Donovan, I'm going to guess was Matt's mom, ignored Caroline and walked up to Elena. "Elena, hunny" she said as she hugged Elena.

Elena laughed and hugged her back. "Hi, Kelly"

"Long time, no see" Kelly said as she pulled away.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh…Same old. Oh, Matty tells me you broke his heart"

"Mom!" Matt said.

"Just kidding," Kelly said. "Calm down. He found his rebound girl. Oh," she said this time turning to Caroline. "Here you go, sweetheart," She said giving her a bill. "However many that'll buy_. _I just hope I don't get bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive in anyway" Caroline gave Kelly the tickets. She then turned to me. "So, whose this cutie?"

"This is Alex," Elena said. "My…cousin"

"Oh, I didn't know you had cousin?"

"I actually have three. Justin's the oldest, Alex is the middlest and Max is the youngest. Their my mom's older brother's kids"

"Oh, nice to meet you" Kelly said as she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too" I said as I shaked her hand. Kelly then walked away.

Elena and I watched as Kelly walked away and then saw Mr. Saltzman standing there. Elena took one step towards him but he walked away.

"Ok," I said. "You have some explaining to do"

Elena told me about Isabel and how she use to be married to Mr. Saltzman or as she calls him, Alaric. Alaric's Isabel was Elena's mother. Elena went to go meet an old friend of Isabel's. Trudie Peterson. Halfway threw the conversation, Trudie served Elena tea and Elena could smell the vervain in it. After Elena questioned her about it, Trudie kicked her out and when Elena was getting into her car, there was a man watching her.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked.

"I was in a rush," Elena said. "And I couldn't find you. Please don't get mad"

"I'm not…just…disappointed you didn't tell me"

"I'm sorry, Alex"

"It's ok"

We were standing by the fire place when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan walk into the Grill.

I waved at him when I heard. "Alex?" I turned around and saw Torri come up to me.

"Torri," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard they were doing a bachelor raffle so I thought I would come see and maybe buy a ticket" she said with a laughed. I smiled back.

"Alex, I'm going to go sit with Jenna" Elena said, not looking at me.

"Ok I'll be there in-" but by the time I could finish, Elena was already gone.

"Who was that?" Torri asked with a smile.

"My cousin, Elena. Elena Gilbert"

"Gilbert. They were one of the founding families"

"Uh…yeah"

Torri laughed. "Looks like you have founding families on both side of the family now"

I gave her a small laugh. "Yeah"

"Ok everybody!" We heard Carol Lockwood announce in the microphone. "The raffle is about to start!"

"You," Torri said. "Want to talk somewhere quiet?"

"Sure" I said.

Torri and I then made our way to the hallway where the bathrooms were. "So," she said. "I'd love to meet your family one day. Your brothers, your parents. It would be nice to meet some new members of the family"

"Uh…yeah"

"Is something wrong? Are you still upset about the whole 'attacking you' thing?"

"No, no. I'm fine about that, really…it's just…complicated"

"Well I'm all ears"

"You see-"

"And last, but not least," We heard Carol Lockwood say in the microphone. "Damon Salvatore"

"Damon Salvatore?" Torri whispered. I looked back at her and saw her eyes wide open looking at Damon.

"Alex," I turned around and saw Stefan standing there looking at me. "What's going on?"

I looked back at Torri who was glaring at me. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Torri, I can explain"

"You knew about the Salvatore brothers. Your friends or…dating one of them or maybe just both. You knew about vampires"

"Of coarse I did, I'm a wizard"

"You just used me to get all the information about Isabella. So it's true. The Salvatore brothers are really vampires," I slowly nodded. "Did she turn them? Isabella?"

"No, no. Isabella has been dead all these years. Like I told you"

"Then who turned them?"

"A woman named Katherine Pierce"

Torri's eyes opened wide. "How do you know about Katherine Pierce? You aren't supposed to know. She said-" Torri put her hand over her mouth to stop her.

"She said? Is Katherine still alive?"

"I've…I've said too much"

"If you know something about Katherine tell us"

"Alex," I turned around and saw Elena. Her face was wet and eyes puffy."Is everything ok?" she asked with tears pouring from her eyes.

"No," I turned back. This time, Torri was scared. "I gotta go" she said as she quickly walked out of the Grill.

"Torri!" I called out for her and ran after.

"Alex," Stefan stopped me when we got outside. "You have to tell me what's going on"

We then heard a car horn and then some tires screeched. I turned around and saw Torri's body laying there on the street. "Torri!" I ran over to her body and tried to wake her up but she was dead. Tears started streaming from my eyes. I killed her.

The guy driving the car immediately jumped out and started panicing. "I don't know what happened!" he yelled. "I swear!"

"Alex!" Stefan called as he picked me up. He then started hugging me as I cried into his shoulder.

"I killed her" I whispeared.

"No, no. It's not your fault" he said.

"Yes it is"

We then made our way back inside to get coffee. "Alex, I'm so sorry about what happened" Elena said. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah…I…think so" I said.

"Alex, who was she? How did you know her?"

I looked over at Stefan who was just staring at me. "I…was going to tell you guys. He name was Torri…Bianchi. Her great something grandfather was Isabella mother's brother…I…thought she would know something about Isabella. More on Isabella"

"Why didn't just ask me about her?" Stefan asked.

"Because…I knew it hurt you talking about her. Stefan…I know about the debt that her father had to pay for your father. Stefan, Isabella's family were wizards"

"You can't be serious"

"Yes, I'm dead serious. Torri's family were wizards and she said that her great grandfather and my great grandmother were wizards and she said the Giordanos were wizards. Wizards aren't allowed to marry non-wizards"

"If that's true, then why was Jacopo giving Isabella to Damon?"

"Because of the debt. Jacopo was giving Isabella to Damon to repay your father. It all makes sense. You said the Giordanos were rich. Your father liked money, it would only make sense for your brother to marry a rich girl because he would make a lot of money" There was a pause. "Stefan…do you know what the debt was Jacopo had to pay to your father?"

Stefan shook his head slowly. "He never told us" My head then started to feel fuzzy. "Alex," Stefan said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm f-" It all then went blank.

_I was standing in a hallway. Empty and alone. I heard laughter coming down the hallway and loud footsteps. _

_Around the corner, Isabella came running. "He'll never find me" she said as she was running. "_

_Marinetta," I heard a voice of an older woman say. Isabella stopped in her tracks and creped in slowly and listen in the closed door. I stood on the other side of Isabella and listen in. "Marinetta, è necessario…never tell you father what I have told you. I'm afraid he would banish me from seeing you and Isabella. He would never let me walk the premises of Speranza ever again. He will disown me" _

_"Mama," This time, a younger woman spoke. "I promise, I won't ever tell Papa but, may I ask, why have you kept this from me all these years? I'm sure Papa would understand" _

_"No, Marinetta, he won't. I've kept this from you and Isabella all these years for a reason. Promise me you won't tell him…or your sister" _

_"I promise, Mama"_

_ Isabella backed away slowly. She was scared, I could tell. _

_"Isabella!" I heard the voice of Stefan call out. "I'm coming" _

_Isabella quickly ran down the hall and out of sight. _

"Alex?" I heard a faint voice say. "Alex? Wake up. Are you ok?" My eyes slowly adjusted to the light.

"Wa…What happened?" I asked as I slowly got up but Stefan pushed me back down on the bench. We were sitting in the bathroom hallway.

"We were sitting by the table talking," Elena said. "When you just…blacked out"

"Was it a vision?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah," I said. "This time…Isabella was running in the hall and…there were voices coming from another room and there was an older woman, Isabella's mother, and a girl…named…Marinette"

"Her-"

I cut him off. "Her sister. Yeah, I know…Torri…told me. They were talking about…this secret that Marinette was never allow to tell her father or Isabella but…Isabella heard it all"

"What was the secret?"

"I don't know. They didn't say"

Damon then walked up. "Aw," he said. "Did somebody have too much to drink"

I glared at him. Elena glared at him too and then stood right in front of his face. "Get out!" she said. "I can't stand you right now"

"Wow, somebody's a little cranky"

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?"

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"What?" Damon asked her.

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you"

"Elena" Stefan said.

"Am I missing something here?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Yeah," I said. "I could ask the same thing" I said as I stood up and crossed my arms.

"Did I forget to mention earlier, by the bar," Elena said to Damon. "When we were talking about my birth mother, the one that gave me up?"

"Umhm" Damon said with a smile.

"Her name was Isobel," Damon's smile disappeared. I still didn't get what was going on. "Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her"

"You did what!" I said out loud. Elena then walked pass Damon and out of the Grill. "Elena!" I called out as I went after her. "Elena! Stop!" I called as she turned around and looked at me. "Damon killed her? I let the Trudie Peterson thing go but now that you kept this from me...I don't know if I can trust you anymore"

"Alex, I didn't find out until 20 minutes go. Just let me explain"

"Then tell me what it-" I stopped when I saw a man behind Elena. "Who are you?" I asked.

Elena turned around, saw the man and quickly stood beside me. "I have a message for you?" The man said to Elena.

"What?" Elena asked.

"I'll ask again," I said. "Who are you?"

"Stop looking" he said. Not keeping his eyes off Elena.

"Stop looking for what?" Elena asked.

"She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you"

"Isabel?" she whispered.

"You need to stop looking. Do you understand?"

"She's alive? Does that mean she's a-"

I cut her off. "Elena, I think this whack job is under compulsion"

"Do you understand?" The man asked.

"Yes, I do" Elena said.

"Good," he then looked to his right side and then looked back at us. "I'm done now" he then backed up and got hit by a truck. Both Elena and I screamed as he got ran over. We quickly ran over to go see if he was still alive but he wasn't moving.

"Come on" I said as I grabbed her hand and started pulling her away.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Home"

"But isn't your car that way?" she asked as I pulled her in the allyway.

"I didn't bring a car" I then flashed us out of there and we were standing on the front porch. Elena and I both walked inside and went up to Elena's room.

"Look what I picked up off the man" Elena said as she took a cell phone out of her pocket.

I looked at her. "Does…it…have?" I asked.

Elena opened the phone up and pressed a couple buttons. "The recent call came from the number 919-399-2507. Should I…"

"Sure" Elena took a seat on the bed and I sat beside her as she dialed the number. I listened in.

"Was there a problem?" A woman's voice said on the other line. Elena didn't say anything. "Did you find her? What's going on?"

"Isabel?" Elena asked. There was a pause until the phone hung up. Elena closed the phone slowly.

I put my arm around her. "Hey," I said. "It's ok," Tears started streaming down Elena's eyes. "You'll get to meet her someday…maybe even soon"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive. She'll come around"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it

Clothing is on my profile.

Review if you liked it!


	20. Chapter 20

Woohoo! I'm finally at chapter twenty! I thought I would get this chapter in before school starts :/

Summers finally come and gone. I start on Thursday. Last year, Baby! I decided to skip Episode 16 because nothing really happened except the date and plus, I can't wait to get to Season 2! I have so many good ideas!

Hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 20

The night before, not a lot really happened…what am I saying! I shit load of things happened! Excuse my language. Caroline convinced Stefan and I to go on a double date with her and Matt. No bigge but, she wanted Elena to come too because, to her, Matt couldn't stop thinking about Elena. So, Elena took Tyler and we all went together. Matt wouldn't stop bringing up the times back when Elena and him use to date…which sent Caroline over the edge. All three of us talked about it in the bathroom but when we walked out, some guy stopped Elena and called her Katherine. So, we got Stefan but by the time Stefan could catch the guy, he was gone. We went back to Stefan's and Stefan, Tyler and Matt worked on Stefan's old car and after it was fixed, Matt and Caroline went for a little ride which made everything better but, when all of us went inside to get some coffee, Damon was inside…MAKING OUT WITH MATT'S MOM! So, Matt took his mom home and Tyler went home on his own. Elena and I took Caroline home and we went home after.

Now, I'm at home and it's raining and it hasn't stopped since last night! The morning somehow, started normal. I got up, took a shower and got dressed. I dressed properly for the weather because it was raining outside and it wouldn't stop! I decided to go see Stefan, just to see how he was doing. We haven't talked since last night.

I flashed to the boarding house and walked in. "Hello!" I called out as I entered the house and stood in the hallway.

"Alex" I turned around and saw Stefan. He walked up to me and kissed me. We pulled away after a couple seconds I saw someone standing behind Stefan and it was Damon, standing there with a hammer in his hand.

I glared at him. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Still mad at me after last night?" Damon asked with a smile.

"Oh no, I'm not mad," I said with a smile. "I can complete forget about you making out with Matt's mom and ruining our date night. Are you kidding me? You didn't only piss off me, you pissed off Caroline, Matt, Elena, need I go on?"

"We'll forget about that right now, ok. We have bigger problems"

More problems. I was scared. I turned around and looked back at Stefan. "What's going on?"

"Come on," Stefan said. "We'll explain in the living room" he said as he put his arm around and took me to the living room. Damon was placing a large piece of ply wood on a broken window and started hammering it on.

"What happed?" I asked.

Stefan looked at me. "Last night, two vampires from the tomb came and attacked us"

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"Yeah, one of them stabbed me in the chest but I'm fine and I managed to stake one of them" I nodded slowly.

Damon finished hammering the plywood in and turned to us. "I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night"

"Yeah," Stefan said. "And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say 'Oops. Sorry?'"

"You're an idiot. You know that, right?" I said to Damon. "Only a complete idiot would make a deal with her"

Damon glared at me. "It was more like a helpful exchange of information…And it's not like I had a choice she's... scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back"

"Of coarse she is Damon and then what, going to help find Emerald City down the yellow brick road? Ugh! Like always, baby Damon gets what he want and it doesn't matter who dies in the process" I said as I crossed my arms.

Damon glared at me. "You don't have to be snarky about it" he said with a grin.

I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me? I'll have you know, I woke up to find out that a bunch of blood suckers are running around Mystic Falls like children with a sugar rush! I think I deserve the trophy for being snarky" "

How long are you going to blame me for turning your cousin's birth mother into a vampire?"

"If I was blaming you, it would be for all eternity…but…I don't have to blame you. I have to realize that you're the village idiot of Mystic Falls that doesn't care about anyone but themselves. Your like the Beast in Beauty and the Beast but in this fairy tale, you don't have a Beauty…and you'll never will"

"Ouch" he said slowly.

"This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires, yeah?" Stefan asked looking at Damon. Damon walked out of the room not saying a word.

I turned to Stefan. "Look, I'm sorry," I said. "I just can't stand him. You know, every time I see him I just want to send him to Antarctica or…on top of a volcano"

Stefan laughed at me and started hugging me. "I know"

"So, what's the plan?"

"Damon and I are going to handle everything, I promise"

"Hello? What about me? I just don't want to sit on the side lines as I watch you die…Damon on the other hand…I'll be watching with a bag of popcorn," Stefan laughed a bit. "I just want you to stay here and be safe, ok?"

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, because that's what going to keep you safe"

"But, Stefan, I'll be ok if your ok. I just…want you to be safe"

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the village idiot on my side"

"Oooo now I'm perfectly convinced" I said as we gave each other a hug.

I went home a little while later. Elena was upstairs in her room reading a book and I was on Facebook talking to Harper

_Harper: Really, Alex, I can't believe your cousin isn't actually your cousin…Does that sound weird :S_

_Me: LOL! I know it's a little weird but it doesn't change a thing. We're still family, even if it isn't by blood._

_Harper: Speaking of blood, how is it with u and Stefan ;)_

_Me: It's going great…except…I'm still worried that he has feelings for Isabella_

_Harper: Why's that?_

_Me: I was in his room the other day when I…_

I stopped typing when my phone started ringing. I reached for my phone and looked at the display name. It was Damon. I rolled my eyes and ignored the call. I went back to finishing my sentence.

_Me: …found one of his old… _

"You're ignoring me?" I heard the door open and someone walked in. I turned around and saw Damon standing in front of the door.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"I'm a vampire, I can just walk in whenever I want. You invited me in, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "What's going on?" Elena asked as she walked into the room and stood beside me.

"I don't know, ask Damon"

"Is Stefan here?" he asked me.

"No…Why? Did something happen?" I asked.

"He went out to the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you"

I grabbed my phone and started dialing his number. _"Hi you reached Stefan Salva-"_

"I can't a hold of him," I said. "Where would he go?"

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking" he said not looking at me.

"I'll go get Justin" I said. I turned around and typed back to Harper.

_Me: Harper, I can't talk right now. Something bad just happened. I'll tell u about it later, ok. Don't tell Mom and Dad._

I then logged out and ran downstairs, Elena and Damon followed. We ran to the basement and went into the lair. Justin was sitting there reading a book. "Alex!" Justin said as he jumped out of his seat "What are they doing in here? Aunt Jenna will kill us if Elena finds out about the lair and a vampire isn't suppose to be in here"

"Justin, please. How many times was Juliet in here when you guy were dating and Harper's been in here plenty of times. Justin, something happened"

"What's wrong?"

"Stefan went into the woods and now he's missing"

"Where do you thing he'd go"

Elena and I turned to Damon for an answer. Damon took a deep breath. "I think those vampires from the tomb that attacked us last night…took him" he said.

"The vampires got out of the tomb!" Justin screamed.

"Cool it, Ron Weasley, there's no time for explaining. We have to go rescue him"

"We're coming with you" I said as we all followed him upstairs to his car.

* * *

Damon left the three of us in the car while he went to the house Peal was staying in. He came back minutes later.

"Stay here" I said as I got out of the car.

"No! Alex! Alex!" Justin called out but I closed the door.

I ran up to Damon. "Damon, what happened?" I said as I stood "Where the hell is he?"

"They have him," he said. "I can't get in"

"Why?"

"Because the woman that owns the house is compelled to not let me in"

"Let me try. I'm a wizard, aren't I?" I walked pass him but he grabbed my arms and pushed me back.

"You're not going in there"

"Who the hell do you think you are? I'm going!" I tried to go pass him again but he grabbed my arms and pushed me back again, not letting go of my arms this time.

"You're not going in there"

Tears started streaming down my eyes. I'm not going to lose him. I can't lose him. I don't want to go threw this again…like I did with Mason. "Why are they doing this to him? What could they possibly get from him?"

"Revenge. They want revenge"

"We have to do something"

"I know"

"If they hurt him, they don't gain anything and they'll be even angrer…they'll go after you too," Damon stared at me. I could see a little bit of happiness in his eyes. "We gotta get him out of that house"

"I know, Alex," Damon then cupped my face and started shaking my head a little. "I know, but I don't know how to get him out" he said as he took his hands off me.

"Justin…he might know" I turned around and ran back to the car. Damon following me. I opened the door and sat in the passenger seat while Damon sat in the driver's seat. "Justin," I said as I turned around and looked at Justin sitting in the back with Elena. "Do you still have the equipment you got from your monster hunting set?"

"You were a monster hunter?" Elena asked Justin.

Justin glared at me and then turned to Elena. "Yes, I was…until one day Max let out all the monsters in the monster book. One of them was the Mummy and…it took…my Juliet"

"But we stopped the Mummy," I said. "and we save Juliet…thanks to Mason"

"And he was the reason I lost her again"

"No he wasn't!"

"If you wouldn't have gotten back to Transylvania with him to find that stupid necklace! Juliet would still be here!"

"You came looking for me, remember!"

"Guys!" Elena yelled out. "Can we talk about this after"

"Elena's right," I said. "Let's save Stefan first and then you can finish blaming everything on me"

"Alex," Justin said. "I didn't mean it like that"

"Whatever" I turned around and faced the front then turned to Damon. "So…what the plan?"

"I think I know someone that can help us" Damon. I slowly gave him a nod and we drove off.

* * *

Damon told us on the way that Mr. Saltzman…or…I guess we can call him Alaric, was actually a vampire hunter. When he witness his wife, Isobel, Elena's birth mom, being sucked dry by Damon, whom he figured out later was a vampire, he went all Van Helsing and went after the vampire who killed his wife…Damon. Damon said the other night, Alaric came to his house and tried to kill Damon but it went the other way around and Damon killed him but Stefan came in at the time and witness Alaric come back to life thanks to a ring that Isobel gave to Alaric, which Stefan already told me about before.

We pulled up to the school and went inside. Damon went ahead of us and walked around the corner and stood there smiling.

"What is he smiling at?" Justin asked me.

"Well, don't you look...alive?" Damon said with a smile.

"You can't hurt me" We heard a man say on the other side.

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right"

Elena, Justin and I walked around the corner and saw Alaric standing there glaing at Damon. His face expression changed when he looked at us walking around the corner. "Al…Mr. Saltzman," I said. "Please, we need your help"

"To my classroom" he said.

We gave him a sort nod and went to his classroom. Alaric sat in his desk while Justin, Elena and I stood in front of him. Damon looked out the window.

"So," Justin said. "Where should we start off?"

"We should first tell him about us," I said. Justin gave me a slow nod. I turned my attention back to Alaric. "Mr. Saltzman…my brother and I…are wizards"

"Are you serious?" he asked us as he sat up on his chair. We gave him a slow nod. "You mean like…Harry Potter wizards. Do you fly on broom and mix potions and…is there a school of magic-"

I cut him off. "Ok, I said we're wizards. I didn't say that Hogwarts is real and I'm friends with Harry Potter"

Alaric then sat back. "Does Jeremy know? Is he one?"

"No he doesn't know and he never will. Are aunt never wanted Jeremy to know and we're gonna keep it that way"

"That means…Jenna one…doesn't it"

"Yes…but both her and my Aunt Miranda gave up being wizards a long time ago," Alaric nodded slowly. "But that's why we're not here to talk about…A group of vampires from the old tomb under the old church have gotten out and they took Stefan and their torturing him inside this house they've taken outside of town. Damon, being a vampire, can't get inside the house because the woman is compled to not invite Damon in. I want to go but-"

"Your life is valuable," Damon said cutting me off. I turned around and glared at him. "Yours, on the other hand…"

I turned back to Alaric who was glaring at Damon. Alaric then looked back at us. "Both Stefan and Damon told me about your ring"

"What about it?" Alaric asked.

"Let me recap," Damon said. "You tried to kill me, I defended myself, you died. Then, according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I…leaving anything out"

"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss" he said as he got out of his chair and walked over to Damon.

I stood in front of him. "Mr. Saltzman…Please. Don't do this now," I said as tears started rolling down my eyes. "It's Stefan"

"I'm sorry, Alex…but it's not my problem"

I grabbed a hold of his shirt. "Please" I begged. Alaric shook his head slowly and pulled my hand off of him.

"That's a shame because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife" All of us looked at Damon as he walked up and stood beside me.

"She can?" I asked.

"You're lying" Alaric said not taking his eyes off Damon.

"Am I?" Damon asked. "Why don't you ask her yourself? Coward" Damon then started pulling me out of the room. "Come on, Alex" We started walking out of the room.

"All right! Wait!" Alaric said. We all turned around and looked at him. "I'll go" I gave him a smile.

"Thank you" I said. Alaric gave me a nod.

We back to his desk as he got some stuff out of his desk. He pulled out a bag and opened it. Inside were things from stakes to these needle looking things. "Whoa!" Damon said. "Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night"

"I've had you to thank for that" Alaric said.

"Jusitn," I said looking back at him. "Do you still have that vampire kit Dad sent to us?"

"It's back at the lair," he said "Be right back" Justin flashed out of the room and then flashed back with the Vampire Killing Kit and placed it on Alaric's desk. "Everything that's yours, Alex, is still in here. I already took my stuff out"

Damon grabbed an orange bottle out of the box and gave it a funny look. "What is this?" he asked.

"Pumpkin," I said. "The other vampires hate pumpkin. They're the reason people started putting pumpkins in front of their houses on Halloween. To scare away the vampires" Everyone gave us a slow nod. I then looked at the needles from Alaric's set. "What are these?" I asked pointing to the needles.

"Those," Alaric said. "Are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain"

"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out" Damon said.

"That's your plan?" Elena asked. "You're just gonna take them all on yourself?"

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully"

I grabbed a stake out of the Vampire Killing Kit and was about to put it in my pocket when Damon and Alaric stopped me. I glared at them. "Whoa. What are you doing?" Alaric asked me.

"I'm going with you guys," I said. "What? You thought I was going to sit on the side lines doing nothing. Hello, my names not Bella Swan"

"No, no, no, no. No way" Damon said.

"Need I remind you that I'm a wizard and you know how many hours of countless training Justin and I did in order to kill vampires. I could be Buffy Summers' side kick. Plus, I can flash in there, get Stefan and flash out. Piece of cake"

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there"

"You're not the boss of me! I'm going!"

Damon ignored me and looked back at Alaric and Justin. "So, when the two of you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way" Justin glared at him.

"Damon, you can't do this alone" I said.

"Fine, Alex, you tow can drive the getaway car. You two are especially not going in the house"

"Why am I staying behind?" Elena asked.

"Like Alex, you're life is too valuable"

"Alex, I have to agree with him," Justin said looking at me. "I have more training then you with me being a monster hunter. You and Elena will just stay in the car until we come back"

"Are you guys hearing yourselves?" I asked. "Can you not get it threw your thick heads! I'm a wizard! Ok! I've been in worst situations then this! I probity hold the record for being in the worst situations! Stefan! My boyfriend! The man I love in that house! You don't understand"

"Oh, I understand," Damon said in a soft voice. I glared at him. "I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it"

"You better wipe that smug look off your face before I do. This is not joking matter! I'm going!"

"Alex! I can't protect you!" He said in a serious tone that scared me. "I don't know how many vampires there are in there," he then snapped his figures together. "That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and out. I can't be distracted with your safety…or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from…including Stefan," I felt tears rolling down my eyes so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "I know. I get it. I understand"

"If we're going to go," Alaric said. "Let's go" T

hey packed up their stuff and started walking away. Elena and I followed them.

* * *

Justin, Damon and Alaric left Elena and I in the car as they went to go kill the vampires.

Elena and I moved up to the front seat. "I hate sitting in here, helpless" I said.

"Same" Elena said. Elena then dug into a bag and pulled out a vervain tranquilizer.

"Where did you get that?"

"Alaric left his bag. I think you should go inside"

"But they told us-"

"Forget what say! You've worked so hard for this day. For the vampires to attack. You should be in there helping"

I gave her a nod. "You're right"

"Here," she said as she handed me the needle. "Take one. There's more in my bag"

"Here, take one of my stakes"

"No, you go, I'll stay here"

"But you could help me. You look like Katherine, their creator, you can pretend to be Katherine and get inside"

"Yes but I don't know who Katherine was. I don't know they way she acted plus, they already know who I am. Remember last night?"

"You go, you're the…slayer. I'm just the Willow who's a lover, not a fighter," I smiled and hugged her. "Be safe"

"Promise" I let go of her and got out of the car and started running to the house.

If I flashed there, they would have seen me. Plus, I didn't want Damon and Justin to see me. I ran up to the house and stood against the wall. I slowly looked around the corner to see if anyone was there but nobody. I saw some stairs leading to a cellar and quickly made my way down the stairs.

I tried opening the door but it was locked. I grabbed my wand out and whispered. "Unlock, unlock, the door I must. Unlock, unlock, the door it must" The door unlocked and I pushed it opened.

I looked around the corner and saw one vampire sitting there listen to an iPod. I quickly laid against a wall and pulled out one of my stakes and peered over the wall to look at the guy. The guy then stopped listening and looked up. Crap! He saw me. I pulled my head back in and stood their quietly. I heard the foot steps coming closer and closer then there was this funny sound. This…mushy sound.

I looked around the corner and saw the guy on the ground and some other guy standing above him. It was Damon. Damon turned to me and glared at me. "Are you insane?" I didn't respond. Damon and I busted threw a door and saw Stefan hanging by his arms by a bunch of ropes.

"Alex…," Stefan whispered to me. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. "You shouldn't be here"

"She was suppose to stay in the car"

There was a man…or vampire, behind us sitting in a chair with two stakes in his legs. Damon walked up to him and was about to stake him but Stefan stopped him. "No! No! No! Not him"

"Whatever. Let's get you down"

Damon walked behind Stefan and was about to pull the ropes down. "There's vervain on the ropes"

"Alex," he pointed behind him. "Pull that" I quickly ran behind Stefan and pulled the ropes down. I grabbed a jacket that was beside the ropes and went to got put it on Stefan.

"All right, let's go. Clothes on"

"Wait"

"What? Guys come on. We have to get out of here" Stefan walked over to the vampire sitting in the chair and pulled out one of the stakes in his legs.

"Come on," Damon said. "We gotta go"

"The other one" Stefan said to me. I pulled out the other stake and they guy yelped in pain. I then started taking Stefan out of the room.

"Can you get him in the car?" Damon asked me as we walked out.

"Yeah" I said.

"All right, go"

"And where are you going?"

"You rescue, I'll distract. Go" I gave him a nod and Stefan and I walked up the stairs.

Stefan and I were in the woods, making our way back to the car. I was struggling to keep Stefan up. "Will you be ok?" I asked. "Can you make it?"

Stefan didn't say anything as we both fell to the ground. As I hit the ground, I felt this pain coming from my left hand. I looked at my hand and saw that it was cut and starting to bleed.

"You ok?" Stefan asked.

"Um…yeah. Let's go. We can't stop" I picked up Stefan and we kept walking. "It's right there" I said as I kept pulling him towards the car.

"Alex! Stefan!" Elena called out as she got out of the car and ran up to us. "Is he ok?" she asked.

"He's badly hurt but he should be fine" I said.

"Let me help you get him in the car" Elena grabbed one side and I grabbed the other. We pulled him up to the car and Elena opened the door. I placed him in while Elena got into the back.

I ran to the driver's side and sat in the driver's seat. I went to start the car but the whole entire part was ripped off. "Stef" I turned to him and right at the moment, Stefan's window broke open and Stefan was pulled out.

I quickly opened the door and Elena followed. It was the guy from last night. At the grill. The one that called Elena, Katherine. The guy was beating Stefan to a pulp. Stefan couldn't defend himself because he was so weak.

"This is for Bethanne," the guy said as she stabbed Stefan in the chest.

I grabbed my wand out and started saying the spell. "Please help me now," I started saying

"And this is for the tomb" the guy said and went to stab.

I stopped the spell, grabbed the stake from my pocket and stabbed the guy in the back. Both him and Stefan fell to the ground.

The guy groaned in pain. "You bitch"

I walked up to him and kicked him hard in the face. "I'd watched it if I were you!" I pulled my wand out and waved it in front of his face. "See this? This is a wand. I'm a wizard and I know a lot of spells that can kill you right here, right now"

The guy then grabbed my by the throat and started strangling me.

"No!" I heard Elena scream and she stabbed him in the back with a tranquilizer. He fell to the ground and passed out. Elena then helped me up.

"Thanks" I said.

"Any time, cuz"

I looked over to Stefan who was still on the ground motionless. "Stefan…" I dropped to the ground and leaned over him. Trying to get him up.

Stefan didn't say anything. He looked at me before his eyes closed slowly. He was dying. No! I couldn't lose him. "Stefan…Stefan…No….Stefan. Stefan, Stefan. Stefan! Stefan!" I screamed as tears started rolling down my eyes. I started shaking him.

I turned to look at the guy still passed out on the ground. He was slowly starting to get up. I looked back at Stefan. "Stefan. You gotta get up! You can't leave me like this!" I grabbed hold of his face and started shaking him. I then noticed the cut still on my hand.

_"You know what the strongest blood in the world is…Wizard blood"_

The words from Anna kept ringing threw my head. She was right. Just a couple drops brought Anna's mother back to life…It could also for Stefan. I put my hand up to Stefan's mouth and gave him a drop of blood.

"Alex," Stefan whispered. "Please run"

"No"

"Please"

"Oh god. I sense another Twilight moment here…" I brought my wrist up to his mouth. "Stefan, take my wrist. You need it"

"Go, Alex. Run. Run…"

Tears started filling up in his eyes. "No…Stefan can't lose you. Take it," I whispered. "I. Trust. You"

I saw the veins appear on his eyes and his teeth show. He then grabbed hold of my arm and bit on it. The pain was excruciation but if it was going save Stefan, so be it.

"Alex!" Elena called out. I turned my head and saw the vampire grab me by the shoulder and threw me out of the way. Elena ran over to me and helped me up.

We watched Stefan as he got up and started fighting the other vampire. He grabbed the tree branch and started stabbing the vampire and kept stabbing. The vampire was already dead but Stefan kept stabbing him and stabbing him.

I ran up to Stefan. "Stefan stop!" I called out. "He's dead" I grabbed his arm and he pushed me back.

He looked at me with his vampire eyes and teeth. Scared the life out of me. I've never seen him like this before. He let go of the vampire and his face went back to normal. I looked down at the guy. He must have had about ten stab wounds on his chest. I looked back up at Stefan who looked scared. I dropped the branch slowly but he wouldn't take his eyes off me.

* * *

Damon, Alaric and Justin came back. They took Stefan back to the boarding house, I decided to stay with them and Damon said he would drop off Elena and Justin back at home while Alaric and him went to the Grill. Stefan went to go get me another jacket because mine was all bloody and Aunt Jenna would have a heart attack if I walked in with that.

I stood upstairs in Stefan's room, thinking about everything that happened tonight. I heard Stefan walk in the room and I turned around. He was changed and he had a jacket in his hand.

"How ya feeling?" I asked not looking at his face.

"I'm ok," he said. "The wounds have mostly healed"

"That's great"

There was a pause. Stefan started walking up to me. "Alex…"

"Yes?"

"What you did today, coming to help me…you could have been killed"

I laughed. "You think I didn't know that. Stefan…like I said in the woods…I wasn't going lose you"

Stefan gave me a small nod. "And what I did, I'm sorry that…I'm sorry that you had to see it"

"I was just scared…to see you like that. I've never seen that side to you and I'm sorry about that. That was my fault. I forced you-"

"No, no, no. You didn't force me to do anything. You were saving my life…and I was saving yours," he then extended his hand and started caressing my cheek. I gave him a small smile. "Everything's gonna be ok"

My phone then started ringing. I put Stefan's hand down and reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone.

It was Elena. I answered it. "Hey, Elena, what's up"

"Something happened" she said in a serious tone.

"What? What do you mean? What happened?"

There was a pause.

"They found Vicki's body"

"Oh my god…I'll be home in a second"

"Ok, Jer is already there with Caroline, her mom and Tyler"

"Ok, see you in a sec" I then hanged up.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"They found Vicki's body" I said. "I have to go home. I'll phone you later and tell you the dets" I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and flashed onto the front porch.

I was about to walk in when I started hearing rustling in the bushes beside me. "Hello?" I called out. "Is someone there?" I walked slowly to the bushes. "Mason?" I walked up to it and saw a blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

"Juliet?" I asked.

I ran down the stairs and ran over to Juliet and hugged her. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you? How did you turn back to normal?"

"Alex," Juliet said. "I've missed you so much" She said while hugging me. She still smelt like the sweet vanilla but this time, she had a hit of flower in it.

"I've missed you too," I said. "Come on, let's go tell Justin," I said as I grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the house. "He'll be so thrilled to find out your alive"

"No, Alex. I can't"

"What do you mean you can't. You're his girlfriend and I'm your friend"

"I'll be in big trouble if she finds out that I came to see you guys"

"Whose she?"

"Alex, you can't tell Justin I came here"

"Why not? Juliet, do you know how heart broken Justin's been since you've left?"

"I know…he missed me…I was…there…when you turned Harper into me to help Justin. That was really sweet. Thank you"

"Any time"

"But Justin has to move on and he can't know I came here. Do you understand"

"But he has to-"

"If he finds out she'll kill me and everyone I love…including you"

"Juliet…whose she…you have to tell me"

Juliet then sensed something, she turned around and started to tense up. "She's here?" She said in a funny tone. "She's not suppose to come here"

"Whose she?" I asked again.

"Get down" she pushed me into the bush. "Don't move, ok Alex. It's for your own safety. She will no hesitate to kill you"

"Juliet?" Some woman said.

"Over here!" Juliet called as she faced down the pathway.

I heard clicks coming down the pathway. The woman stood in front of Juliet. The leaves from the bush were blocking the woman's face and I didn't want to move because Juliet told me not to move. "What are you doing here?" The woman asked. She had a thick British accent. "I thought I made it clear that you were never allowed to set foot on this property?"

"I know Mama a Creatiei," Juliet said. "Please forgive me. I know I shouldn't be here-"

The woman cut her off. "Then why did you come?"

"I just…want to-"

"What? Check on him? He's your love. He's reason live. He makes you human. Pathetic. My dear, Juliet…Love. Is a vampires greatest weakness"

"But…He's sweet and he's kind. He loves"

"Oh posh. You really believe that? You're a vampire. A killer. He's a wizard. It'll never work. He'll grow up and die and you'll stay like this forever, thanks to me. Now, you go home and forget that this ever happened. No one can know that you came here. To…her house"

"Why?"

"Because…if…'He', find out that this is 'Her' house. We're all doomed. Plus, if Katerina comes here…it'll just atrack more to come here and they'll see that the stories we're real. Katerina did have a child in 1490"

"So…If 'He' finds her…"

"We might as well put a stake threw our hearts...but don't worry, I won't let that happen. You cannot come back, Juliet. Ever. You have to leave here…and say good bye. Maybe one day, you can see him again but now…it's too dangerous. No one must know about this…ok?" Juliet looked into my direction with pleading eyes. She didn't want me to tell Justin…or anyone for that matter. "What are you looking at?" The woman asked.

"Oh, nothing," Juliet said. "I thought I saw something"

"Hm…well, we must go. You interrupted me during a very important meeting" I heard clicking down the path and then a gust a wind go by and right after that another one.

I got up from the ground slowly and checked in case someone was there. Who was Katerina? Who was…'Her'? Who was 'He'? And who was that woman?

The door behind me swung open and Elena stood there. "Hey," she said. "How long have you been there? I thought you said you'd be here in a second"

"Yeah," I said. "Sorry about that…something…something happened"

Elena gave me a slow nod. "Ok, ready to go to Matt's?" I quickly nodded and we went to her car.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it

Clothing on my profile

Oh and I got another surpise for you. On YouTube, I've found a whole bunch of manips of Alex and Stefan and Alex and Damon that go with previous chapters and chapters in the future. I will post them on my profile right under the Chapter Clothing on my profile.

Review if you liked it!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, sorry for the SUPER long update. School. It's been crazy. Not the school work but...lets just say there's been A LOT of drama happening between my group of friend and I :S

I've been trying to get this done for a while so I hope you like it. Shout out to kpetrova on Polyvore. She's done amazing manip pictures of Alex/Stefan, Alex/Damon and Alex/Stefan/Damon. She's also done a bunch more with characters other then those three. Check them out. They're really good.

* * *

Chapter 21

"_Jacopo," A woman's voice said. "Please, I beg you; do not let the young Mr. Salvatore marry our daughter. You know the rules" The woman said pleading. Isabella was standing just outside the door, peaking in. I tried looking threw the crack. _

_Isabella's father, Jacopo was standing over the blazing fireplace with his hand on the mantel and a pie in the other. "Rules are made to be broken, __Marzia" _

_Isabella's mother was standing right beside her husband looking at him while tears were forming in her eyes. "Jacopo, what about Isabella's future. She has the right to fight and win those powers, she has the skill to win the wizard competition and it'll all be thrown away over a…human" _

_"Sacrifices must be made"_

_ "What for? So an old comrade and steal more from our family?" _

_"I owe him a great deal" _

_"For what? What could you have possibly done? That Mr. Salvatore is a lying, cheating-"_

_ Jacopo then turned to his wife and raised his hand as his wife stood there waiting for the slap. Isabella jumped back from the door. I watched as Jacopo stopped inches from my face. "My I remind you," he said. "I'm the head of his house hold and you do not speak to me like that" _

_"But what about the Wizard Council, Jacopo?" Marzia said as tears started flowing from her eyes. "What will they think of all this? Our family…they'll be," _

_"We'll be fine"_

_ "How are you so sure?"_

_ "Because Marinetta has married a wizard. Isabella will forfeit from the competition and give her powers to Marinetta and our family will live on in the R-" Jacopo looked at the door and saw Isabella standing there. "Isabella, is that you?" _

_Isabella immediately turned around and started running down the hallway. _

* * *

"Alex!" I heard somebody call downstairs. "Get up! You're gonna be late for school!"

Crap. I immediately jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom to get ready…wait. I walked over to the dresser and picked up my wand and then flash myself into an outfit and was ready of the day. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs. "Hey," I said. "Sorry I'm late, slept in"

Elena laughed. "No kidding" she said. I made it down the stairs and grabbed my jacket. "Come on, Jeremy!" she called up. "We have school! Walking out the door now!"

"Forgot this" Aunt Jenna said as she came up behind Elena and put Elena's note book in her bag.

Elena turned around and gave Aunt Jenna a smile. "Thank you"

"Hey," Justin said as he came up behind me and looked at Elena. I didn't even look at him. I couldn't. After last night…it was just too hard to talk to him. "I'm ready"

"Great, I guess we'll wait in the car for Jer" Elena said. Elena opened the door and their stood a man with blonde air and blue eyes.

It was John, Elena's uncle. He was about to knock but when he laid eyes on Elena, a big smile appeared on his face as he leaned against the door. "Elena" John said.

"Uncle John," Elena said, not sounding very excited. "Hi"

"Jenna" John said looking at Aunt Jenna.

"John," Aunt Jenna said while crossing her arms. "You made it"

"I said I would be in by noon" He said as he entered the house.

"Oh what you say and what you do are typically two very different things"

Jeremy then slowly started walking down the stairs. "Uncle John," He said. "What's up?" He said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, " John said but Jeremy was already out the door going to the car. "And who are these two" he said looking at Justin and I.

"These two, are my niece and nephew," Aunt Jenna said. "Justin and Alex. They're my brother's, Jerry, kids…well their two of my brother's kids, the other one in back in New York"

"How do you do?" John said as he extended his hand to me for a shake.

I glared at his hands and glared back at him. "We've already met, remember," I said. "Back at the funeral. You gave me an…unwelcoming greeting to the family"

"Alex" Justin whispered to me.

"I'm late for school. Don't plan on staying for too long" I said as I walked out the door and sat in the passenger seat of the car.

Elena and Justin came in a little while after. Elena got into the driver's seat and looked at me. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing, can we just get to school" I said. Elena rolled her eyes and then started the car. We pulled into the parking lot and we all got out of the car.

"Do you wanna talk about?" Elena asked me.

"No, just forget about it. I'm late for class." I said as I turned around and started making my way to the building. I went to my locker and started opening it.

"Alex," I heard some one call out. I looked beside me and saw Alaric standing right there. "I need to talk to you. You got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure" I said as I followed him to his classroom.

He went behind his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "I made a copy," he said. "of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look at it" he said passing it to me. I gave him a funny look. I took the paper from his a read the front cover.

_Fact or Fiction: The Truth about Vampires in Mystic Falls_

"You gotta be kidding me," I said. "Jeremy wrote this paper?"

"He's very clear that he didn't think it was real"

"You better be right because I promised Aunt Jenna that Jeremy or Elena wouldn't know the secret of our family's origins and if Jeremy finds out and squeals to Jenna, it's a one way ticket back home to New York for me" I gave him back the paper and he set it back on his table.

"So, how do you deal with it?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you"

"What can I say, I'm a good liar, use to it but, I don't want them involved in this. Them involved in this just puts them in more and more danger. I can't live that that. They're allowing me to stay in their home. I have to repay them by keeping them safe"

Alaric gave me a nod and started making his way behind his desk. "I think Stefan is a good guy…but at the end of the day he's still a vampire"

"And I'm still a wizard…I don't know what you're trying to get at. Stefan's…different. He would never hurt me…not in a million years"

With the school bell going off, I then made my way to my first class. By the end of the day, I already wanted to get home. I decided to walk home because I needed to clear my head.

So much was going on. Juliet, John, my visions and now Jeremy. First thing on my mind was Juliet. She was my brother's girlfriend. She made him whole and after she left…that hole in my brother's heart started to get bigger and bigger. What if I just told him that Juliet is fine and she came to see him the other night? I can't…even thought I was bad at keeping secrets, Juliet is like a sister to me and she begged me not to tell anyone about our visit the other night. That woman, even though I didn't see her, she did sound very mad at Juliet for coming to my house the other night.

I took a short cut threw the park instead of taking the long way around the town.

The words, the woman said about Juiet and Justin's love still rand threw my head,

_He'll grow up and die and you'll stay like this forever, thanks to me._

Thanks to me? What does she mean? Is this the woman that turned Juliet and her family…there's only one way to find out. I ran behind some bushes and pulled out my wand and flashed my self onto _Waverly Place._

I peaked threw the _Waverly Sub Station_ and saw it was packed with people making Mom, Dad and Max busy. Good, so they won't see me. I ran up the steps and stood in front of the _Late Night Bite_. Owned by Juliet's parents. The sign on the front of the shop read,

_**Closed For Good**_

Closed For Good? They're leaving Waverly Place? I opened the door and Immediately ran down the stairs, bonking my head on the pipe a head. "Ow!" I yelled out as I continued down the stairs.

"Don't you read?" I heard somebody yell out. "The sign reads closed! Stupid mortals" Alucard Van Heusen, Juliet's father, stepped right threw the kitchen and walked into the dining area and stopped when he saw me. "Alex?" He asked with a puzzled look.

I gave him a weird look. "Yeeeeeah…Who else would it be?" I asked.

"No one. Just…haven't seen you in a while"

"I moved away"

"Where?"

"To a town called Mystic Falls…in Virginia. Remember, Justin told you the week before we left?"

"Oh…right, right. Let me just…call Cindy. Cindy!" Alucard called his wife.

Cindy came into to dinning room as a small smile appeared on her face. "Alex," she said looking at her husband. Alucard gave her a slow nod. Cindy then had a warm smile appear on her face and gave me a hug. "I haven't seen you in months, how have you been?"

"Ah…great…sort of. I came here to ask you some questions"

"Um…sure" We all sat at the table beside us. I sat at one end and Alucard and Cindy sat across from me.

"Have you guys seen Juliet?" I asked.

"No," Cindy said. "Not since…the day you guys save her from the Mummy"

"Oh…Again, Justin is really sorry about that"

"That's ok…he did it to save my daughter and you guys saved her again…until she was bitten by that werewolf"

"Again, I'm sorry about that. Mason and Justin were fighting over me and Juliet was trying to protect Justin"

"That's ok. That's what happens when you have a soul. It can make you do stupid things sometimes"

I gave her a slow nod.

"Is this why you came here?" Alucard asked.

"No…the reason I came here was to ask about…your history"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know who turned you"

Alucard and Cindy gave each other a look. They were scared. "I'm sorry, Alex," Cindy said. "We can't answer that question"

"Why not?" I let out a deep breath. "The other night…Juliet came to me. Well…she came to see Justin but I found her hiding beside my house"

"Juliet came to see you?" Alucard scream out in anger as he stood from his seat and banged his fist on the table breaking it into pieces. I jumped out of my seat as I backed away quickly from them.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes"

"Why would she do that?" Cindy said as she stood from her seat. "She knows she's forbidden to see the Russos!"

"That what I want to know!" I yelled at them. They looked at me with wide eyes. "I want to know who is treating you from seeing us? The woman also came to my house!"

"Did you see her?" Alucard asked. I shook my head. "Oh, thank satin"

I gave him a funny look. "I think the correct term is thank-"

Alucard put his index finder in front of my lips. "We do not speak his," he said pointing up to the ceiling. "name. It brings bad luck to vampires"

I gave him another funny look. "To your kind of vampires or both?"

"How do you know about the other vampires?" Cindy asked.

"Mystic Falls has a…rather interesting history. There was this battle called-"

"The Battle of Willow Creek"

"How do know?"

"Every vampire knows that story, it shows us what could happen if we're not carful with our…'power' also…it was another pin point on…her"

"Her? Her who?"

"Katerina" Alucard said. "It's her fault were still cursed with this…vial curse"

"Who is Katerina?"

"We're not supposed to tell"

"Alucard," Cindy said. "She's bound to find out at some point"

Alucard let out a deep breath. "Alright, you see a thousand years ago-"

There was a loud bang coming from upstairs. "Alucard, Cindy," It was that British woman. "Where are you, we have to discuss about your daughter's behavior" She said as I heard the clicking coming down the stairs.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" It was Juliet.

Cindy grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen. "Let me go, I want to see this woman" I said.

"Alex, you can't" Cindy said.

"Why not?"

"Because…you're suppose to meet her when the time comes. Now is not the time"

"What do you mean?"

"Ow! Alucard, you should really fix that pipe before somebody loses a head" We heard the British woman say.

"Alex! Please go, we'll come in find you in Mystic Falls and explain everything ok"

"Ok"

"Please go, now," Cindy put a smile on her face and entered the dining area. "Oh, Mother a Creatiei, so nice to see you"

I then had my wand in my hand and flashed in front of the porch.

It was already six o'clock. "Alex?" I turned around and saw Stefan standing right in front of the steps of the porch.

"Stef…I probity should be careful were I flash to next time"

A smile appeared on his face. "Yeah…Where were you. I phoned your cell no answer and when I phoned home, Jenna said you weren't home yet"

"Oh…yeah…I still had my phone off for school and I decided to go for a walk in the park…just to clear my head. Let's go upstairs, I have to talk to you about something"

Stefan walked up the stairs and stood beside me. I opened the door and we were about to walk upstairs when we heard, "Hey," It was John. He came out from the kitchen and walked up to Stefan and I. "Where were you, we've tried calling you"

I glared at him. "Pfft. Like you care. Come on, Stef" I said as I grabbed Stefan's hand and dragged him upstairs to my room.

I let go of his hand when we entered my room. I fell, flat face, on my bed as Stefan grabbed a chair and place it at the end of my bed. "What was that about"

"That's John, Elena and Jeremy's Uncle. Total ass"

"Why? What did he ever do to you"

"It's a long story"

"I've got time"

I gave him a small smile, grabbed one of my pillows and placed it at the end of that bed and laid on it as I was talking to Stefan. "It was at the funeral,"

* * *

_I was standing by the window, looking at the pond by the church. It wall filled with ducks and swans. I was standing there, holding my glass of coke._

_ "Did you pour something in there?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a blonde hair man with blue eyes come up to me. He was maybe in his 30s. "You do know that's disrespectful to be doing that at a funeral at your age"_

_ "Uh…no I didn't spike my own drink. If you want you can have a ship?" I said as I put the cup right up into his face. _

_"No, that's fine," he said as he put down my cup. "I'm John. John Gilbert. Grayson Gilbert's brother," he said as he extended his hand. _

_"I'm Alex Russo. Miranda Gilbert's niece" I said as I extended my hand and started shaking his but I felt a spark when our hands touched and jumped back. _

_"I knew it" He said as a smile appeared on his face. _

_"What the-" _

_"Alex!" I looked and saw Mom and Dad come up to me. "There you are," Dad said. "We've been looking all over for you" _

_"Hello Jerry" John said. _

_Dad looked at John and glared at him. "Hello John. Haven't seen you since the wedding"_

_ "We'll that was certainly a long time ago"_

_ "About 20 years" _

_"Right"_

_ "Come on, Alex, let's go" Dad said as he started pulling me away. _

_"Yeah, I better go too, wouldn't want your half-blood children putting a curse on me" _

_"Excuse me!" I yelled back at him and I turned around and glared at him. _

_"Not now, Alex" Dad said as he and mom pulled me away. _

* * *

"He knows what you are?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, some how"

"It'll be ok" He said as he started rubbing my back.

"There's something else I need to tell you"

"Shoot"

"I think…Jeremy knows about Mystic Fall's history on vampires. He did a report about it but…why would he write something about that? I'm starting to think he's remembering the night we staked Vicki"

"Damon took away those memories for good, you don't have to worry about that…Tell you what, why don't you just…ask him"

I raised my eye brow at him. "Are you crazy? Sure, I'll just walk up to him and say, 'Hi Jer, so do you really think vampire's are real?' No, that's a stupid question"

"Why not? I mean, if he doesn't know anything this is just an…innocent question"

"I'm not even that close with him and I don't want to tell Elena about his. It'll just get her worked up and…Justin"

"What about Justin?"

"Justin and I use to be so close before…all this secrets came into my life"

"Maybe it's time you start opening up with him again. Now, I don't know what's going on between the two of you but I'm just saying…be prepared for it when the time comes"

I started rubbing his shoulder. "And what about you? How've you been?"

"Much, much better," he said. "I'm still...you know, a little jittery, and little bit on edge but…I'm gonna be okay"

"Good. I've been…really worried about you. I haven't seen you in…forever"

"I just needed to let got for a while and let my body re-just. It's been only a few days" He said with a smile.

I gave him a smile back. "Like a said, it's feels like forever" I said as I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I've missed you too" he said as he gave me a kiss. I kissed him back.

Things then started to heat up. I couldn't take my lips off of his. Stefan then grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed. He was over me and kept kissing me. We then flipped around and I was on top kissing him. Stefan's breathing started getting harder. He then flipped me around and kissed me, harder and harder…and harder. He then started pulling away.

"Stefan?" I asked. "Is something wrong," Stefan looked at me but with his vampire eyes. Starting to get veiny and red. "Oh my god" I said as I tried to push back from him but couldn't.

Stefan then jumped back from me hitting the wall and breaking my clothes tree. Stefan fell to the ground, breathing harder and harder. I sat there, scared. I felt like I was stuck in the tiger cage waiting for the tiger to attack me. When Stefan controlled himself, I made my move and slowly stood up from my bed and helped him up. "I…I…I think you should go" I said. Stefan nodded slowly. "I'll walk you downstairs"

Stefan was first to leave my room. We walked downstairs and Stefan grabbed his jacket.

"Hey," we turned around and saw Justin walk up to us. "What happened up there? I heard this great big thud"

I looked at Stefan. Trying to this of an excuse to come up with. "Um" I said looking back at Justin. I lifted up my wand that was in my boot. Justin glared at me and was about to say something when I turned to Stefan. "Um…So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yeah…" Stefan did do anything. No good-bye kiss, no hug, not even a wave. He just opened the door and walked out.

"Alex" Justin said.

"Justin," I said. "I don't want to hear it. I'm going to do some homework"

"Homework? You never do homework"

"I just need to get my mind off things and Chem is going to do that for me"

"Do you want some help? I did get a A+ in Chemistry last year"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea" I said as I started walking up the stairs.

"K what is your problem, Alex?"

"Nothing"

"You've been dodging me for days. You haven't said one work to me and every time I try to say hi to you, you leave like you have somewhere to go"

"Justin, I can't tell you…I…I could get in a lot of trouble if I do"

"What's going on?"

'Juliet still loves you and she came back' is what I wanted to say but if I did…I wouldn't know what consequences would happen in the future and I wouldn't want to face them…not now anyway. With everything going on with Stefan…I just needed to focus on that.

"I can't tell you, ok. I need to go upstairs" I left it at that and walked upstairs to my room. I walked up to my dresser and grabbed my phone and started dialing Damon's number.

I know. Not Stefan's, Damon's.

If anyone would know what was wrong with Stefan's vampire problems. Who would know better then his vampire brother? "Hello" Damon said.

"Hi Damon…it's Alex"

"Whoa, did you get the wrong number or something because it's always me calling you not the other way around"

"I know. I'm freaked out too but this isn't about me…it's about Stefan"

"Why? What happened now?" He said in a serious tone.

"Nothing happened…well…something happened but it's not that big of a deal I just need to talk to you about Stefan's…problems…I guess that's what you would call them"

"Do you want me to come over now?"

"No, I need to get to bed"

"Ooo, even better. We can have a…sleep over I guess what you would call it"

"Ok…note to self, Lock windows before going to bed because creepy vampire might sneak in"

"You really think insulting me is going to make me want to help you?"

"Sorry but can you maybe come over tomorrow? Maybe 9:30?"

"I'll be there"

"Great. Thank you"

"Whatever" Then Damon hung up the phone.

"Jerk" I said to myself.

* * *

I woke up at 8:30, changed and got ready for the day and had breakfast. Elena went over at Caroline's and Justin stayed home but he wasn't talking to me at all during breakfast.

At exactly 9:30, there was a knock at the door. "I got it," I said as I got up and went to go answer the door. I opened the door and there stood Damon with his cocky smile. "You're here" I said.

"You ask, I come," he said. "I'm easy like that" he said as he walked inside. I put my index figure over my mouth and pointed to Jeremy and Justin. I then pointed upstairs and started walking the stairs. "No, Alex!" he said out loud. "I will not go to your bedroom with you"

I looked over to Justin and Jeremy who were both looking at me with wide eyes. I shook my head and started pulling Damon upstairs to my bedroom while he was laughing.

"Ooo, just like I remember" Damon said as we entered my bedroom.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing"

I rolled my eyes. Damon then jumped on my bed, took the stuffed wolf that laid on my bed and placed it on top.

"Ooo, did your werewolf boyfriend give this to you?"

"Yeah…he did…"

* * *

"_Alex," Mason called out as he was looking for me down Waverly Place. "Where are you?"_

_ "Come find me!" I called out with a laugh. _

_A smile appeared on his face. "This isn't funny" _

_"Yes it is" I said with another laugh. Mason started looking behind the statue and then behind the tree. I hid behind the wall while peaking over to see where he was looking. He went to the other side of the wall and started searching. I slowly started creeping around the corner but when I went around the wall, he was gone. "Mason?" _

_"Gotcha" he said as he jumped behind me and started hugging me. _

_I turned my self around and started laughing. "Yes, you got me. What's your prize?"_

_ A smile appeared on his face. "Just to be here with you, I think that's the only thing I want" _

_I gave him a smile and kissed him. "I love you" I said._

_ "I love you too, love" We laughed._

_ He then handed me a fluffy white ball and handed it to me. "What is it?" I asked. _

_"I won it for you. It's a stuffed wolf. I thought you would like it"_

_ "I love it" I said._

_ He then kissed me again. _

* * *

"Oh, awkward" Damon said.

I shook my head, getting out of that memory and glared at him. "How did you know about Mason?"

"Some…brotherly bonding. Stefan brought it up"

"Stefan did?"

"Ummhmm. Oh! Just remembered, did you know that your cousin's uncle has been kicking at the founder council"

"Come again?"

"He's been getting really tight with all of them"

"You mean my cousin's asshole of an uncle also knows about vampires?" Damon nodded. "This guy…what is his problem?"

"What happened right there?" Damon asked pointing to the broken clothes tree.

"Oh, right. I forgot to fix that," I grabbed my wand from my dresser and pointed at the broken bits on the floor. "Rearly, Dearly, Repair this vastly" The clothes tree then fixed itself and stood as if nothing happened.

"Ooo" he said.

"Ok, Damon. Listen. I'm getting worried about Stefan. He's acting like everything is fine but I can tell he's having problems. How long will this last? Is he ever going to be normal?"

"A few days. Give or take"

"But it's been a few days"

"Give then, I don't' know. What's the big deal?" he said as he got up from my bed, gave the stuffed wolf, and walked over to my dresser.

I threw the wolf back on the bed and followed him. "He's not himself, ok"

Damon opened my bra drawer. "Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself" he then pulled my bra from my drawer and started looking at it.

I walked over to him and put it back in the drawer. "I really didn't want to call you about this so…don't make me regret this"

"Ooo, what's this?" he said as he pulled the heart shaped necklace that Mason gave to me out from my drawer.

"No!" I said as I grabbed it form his hands and hung on tight to it. "This is special. It's important"

Damon gave me a funny look and then took the picture of Justin, Max and I at Coney Island when we were younger before I was banned from being there. I tried to get it back but he was too quick. "It is what it is, Alex," he said. "The Stefan you know was 'good behavior Stefan', 'under control Stefan", 'Fight his nature into an annoying excessive level' Stefan but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention"

I glared at him as I grabbed the picture from his hands and put it back on the mirror. "Last I checked he wasn't you" I said.

"Because he doesn't want to be me," Damon said as I turned around and he was walking towards me. This time he was straight in my face. "That doesn't mean that deep down he's not" Damon gave me a smile and then walked out of my room and left the house.

"What was that about?" I asked myself.

* * *

I got dressed for the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party. I put on the red and black dress I had bought earlier that week. Elena, Jenna, John, Justin, Jeremy and I went to the party. When we got there, we all made our way to the dance area. We walked in the room and there by the bar stood Stefan. He was drinking something and when he saw me, he put his drink down and gave me a wave.

"Hey" I said as I walked up to him.

"Hey," he said. "How are you?" he said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Good. Are you drunk?"

"Um…okay, I know it's a little…weird but it's really helping me. The…alcohol takes the edge off"

I laughed. "Your one of those drunk high school tough guys that always parties and sneaks the booze in. Oh yeah, I had a lot of those back at my old high school...I even dated one too"

Stefan raised his eye brow and laughed. "I totally am"

"And…should I be worried?"

"Oh no! You don't need to be worried. It's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts. Would you like to dance with me?"

"Really? Cause that's funny because if I recall, the last time I begged you to dance with me, you said you hated dancing"

"No, no you have to beg the sober me, the drunk me. There is no begging necessary"

I looked at the dance floor. "I would love to dance with you but, there isn't anybody really dancing"

"That's because they need something better to dance to. I'll be right back" he said as he patted my shoulder twice and walked away.

"Yeah…That's not gonna work," I turned around and saw Kelly Donovon talking to me. "I already tried to buy the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices"

I looked over at Stefan and saw him 'talking' to the DJ. I laughed. "Stefan…can work wonders sometimes if he puts his mind to it"

The music then changed to more fun music to dance to. "Thank god!" Kelly said as she set her drink down and walked over to Stefan and pulled him onto the dance floor and started dancing.

Damon saw me and gave me a smile. I looked at him and didn't do anything. He walked over to me and stood by me and watched Stefan. "Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" He asked.

"Are you sure he's gonna be ok?" I asked.

"Eventually. One way or another" I looked at him with a worried look. He looked back. We then looked back at Stefan.

* * *

I later found Jenna and Elena and we started talking to each other. We were laughing about something that happened to me earlier when we spotted Alaric. "History teacher at three o'clock" Elena said looking at Jenna.

"How do I look?" I said.

"Beautiful," I said. "No…not beautiful. Gorgeous"

Jenna gave me a smile and then she turned to Alaric to came up to us. "I was looking for you" he said to Jenna.

"Here I am. I haven't seen you in a while"

"Yeah well uh…," Ric then turned to Elena and I. "Thngs have been a little crazy," he then turned back to Jenna. "But I'm here now. Do you want to get a drink?"

"Sure"

"Okay, cool" Ric gave us a smile and grabbed Jenna's hand and they went to the bar.

Matt then walked up to us. "When did this happen?" Matt asked us with a smile.

"DJ had a change of heart" Elena said looking at me with a smile.

"Do you want to dance?" Matt asked Elena.

"I don't know" I nudged Elena in the elbow.

"Yes" Matt said as he grabbed Elena's hand.

"Matt"

"Yes" he then pulled Elena onto the dance floor and started dancing.

"Alex," I turned around and saw Justin standing behind me. "Would you like to dance with your big brother?" He asked.

I started backing away slowly. "I'm….not sure if I really-" before I could finish my sentence, Justin already grabbed my hand and started pulling me onto the dance floor and started twirling me around. It was surprisingly fun. I actually laughed and it was a really laugh. The laughed I haven't expressed in a long time.

We dancing into I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry" I said as I turned around and saw Stefan smiling at me. "

Please dance with your alcoholic vampire boyfriend" I gave him a small smile as I shook my head. Stefan nodded his head.

I turned my head and looked at Justin. "I think this guy just stole your dance" I said.

"No problem, you guys have fun. See you later" Justin said as he left the dance floor.

I turned my head back to Stefan and grabbed onto his hands. He then twirled me around and pulled me in. I gave him a smile. "You're good" I said. He gave me a small laugh and then pushed me out, making me bump into another person.

"Wow!" I heard someone say. I turned around and looked at the man I bumped into. "Watch it" he said.

"I'm so sorry, sir," I said. "That was totally my fault. I'm a…little clumsy"

"Then get off the dance floor" he said as he pointed to the door.

I raised my eye brow. "What did you say?" I said as I crossed my arms and took a step towards him.

Stefan pushed me back and stood right in front of the guy's face. "That's no way to talk to a lady" Stefan said.

"Whatever" the guy said as he turned and started walking away but Stefan caught his arm and pulled him back looking straight into the guy's eyes.

"I think you need to apologize" Stefan said. He was compelling him.

The guy then turned his eyes to me. "I'm sorry" He said.

I gave him a slow nod.

Stefan then let go of him and the guy started walking away but Stefan grabbed his arm again. "Now say it like you mean it" Stefan said, compelling him again.

The guy, this time, turned his head to me and had an apologetic look on his face. "I'm really, really sorry" he said.

"Stef, don't worry about it. Let him go" I said.

"Now walk away" Stefan said as he pushed the guy off and the guy left. Stefan turned back to me and put his hand on my cheek. "You alright?" he asked me. I nodded my head slowly.

* * *

I left Stefan shortly after and went to go find Damon. 'He'll most likely be at the bar' I thought to myself and sure enough, he was. "Have you seen your brother lately," I said to him as I walked up to him. "It's not looking very good"

"No," he said. "I've been too preoccupied with yours"

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You brother, has been asking me a lot of questions lately"

"Like what?"

"Like _'So, is there any sort of curse that causes vampires to be there true age if so, is there a cure'_ or _'So how long have you been a vampire? Have you met any interesting friends…like a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes that goes by the name Juliet_?_'_ God! If I didn't leave we would of still been playing 20 questions"

"Oh god. He's trying to see if Juliet is still alive or…trying to find a cure for her or better yet, trying to find her. I thought things were going smooth with Bonnie. Elena was starting to see a change in Justin too"

"Oh, which reminds me, I'm also having problems with her brother"

"Come again?"

"Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death"

"But he and the rest of the town 'know' it was an overdose"

"Really? _'Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?'_ I know! I know!" Damon said as he raised his hand up. "Me!" he said pointing to himself and setting his hand back on the bar table. "I mean," he said leaning in. "I could compel him but he's wearing vervain"

"No way in hell," I said as I raised my hand in front of him. "You're not compelling him"

"If he keeps asking questions…" he said as he raised his eye brows.

"Damon, I'm not joking. He's not going to have that happen to him again. I mean, Elena was hurt the last time we did it to him. I'll tell her and we can handle you just…have fun and party on"

"Okay," he said. He pulled a rose out from the vase and handed it to me. "Don't say I didn't warn you" he then backed off and walked away.

* * *

I found Elena and told her what Damon told me. We then set out to go find Jeremy. We found him in the living room sitting in front of the fire place. Elena took the seat beside him and I sat on the arm rest beside Elena. "Jer," Elena said as she started rubbing his shoulder. "I heard about your conversation with Sheriff Forbes"

"No one is trying to figure out what happened to her," he said. "They all want to believe that she oded"

"The Coroner's office confirmed it. If that's what they say happened then-"

"Is that what you believe?" Jeremy cut her off.

Elena and I looked at each other then we looked back at him. "What do you think happened?" I asked.

"I think that somebody killed her and buried her body...and I don't think we should write it off just because it's easy"

"They're just doing what they can to move on" Elena said.

"The truth is the only thing that gonna help people to move on"

"Jer, Jer, just let it go okay? Whatever it was she's gone now"

Jeremy gave her a funny look. "Whatever it was? So you don't think it was an overdose?"

"Yes…I…I do"

There was a short pause.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Stop it, that doesn't mean anything"

There was another short pause.

"If there was something else you'd telling me right?"

"Of course I would" Elena said.

And another short pause.

"Well," I said as I clapped my hands together and stood up. "I think we're done here, have fun at the party, Jer. Come on, Elena" I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Why did you do that? He'll now know were hiding something" She said.

"Elena, trust me. This works all the time"

* * *

It was the end of the night. A fight broke out earlier between Matt and Tyler because Tyler was kissing Matt's mom. Ugh! So gross. Elena witness everything and helped Matt clean up. I went to go find Stefan to make sure he wasn't in trouble…or didn't cause any trouble.

I walked over to the parking lot and called out, "Stefan!" I heard a gust of wind go by as I turned in the direction I heard it come from. I looked and saw somebody lying on the ground. "Oh my god," I said as I ran over to the person laying on the ground. It was the jerk I bumped into before. "Sir, are you ok?" I asked as I tried to help him up. "What happened?"

The man groaned as he gain consciousness. "My arm,' the guy said. "I lost my balance and fell. I'm clumsy" He was compelled and most likely...it was Stefan.

* * *

I flashed home in front of the porch and walked in. I took my shoes off and started carrying them upstairs to my room. I closed the door behind me and put my shoes on the floor beside my dresser.

I then placed my handbag on my dresser and looked up at the mirror there I saw someone standing behind me. I gasped, turned around and saw Stefan standing there. "Oh my god!" I said. "You scared the crap out of me"

"Sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I ran off earlier" he said pointing behind me.

"What the hell happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Uh…no"

"You can talk to me. I'm right here"

He took a seat on my bed. "I tried so hard to keep together tonight and it was working, it was working but then Matt's mom, she got hurt and she was bleeding and I had her…blood on my hands"

"Oh my god, you didn't"

"No…I didn't. I was trying to keep in under control but that guy in the parking lot…I wanted to feed on him and it took everything inside of me not to do it"

"But you didn't…right?"

"No, but I wanted to. Oh my god. Alex, my head is pounding. I feel like my…my skin is on…on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I've never felt before in my entire life and all I keep thinking about is how I promised that I would never keep anything from you, and so I'm telling you this"

"Stefan, that fine. I need you to tell me about these things"

"But I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want you to know that this side of me exists"

"Stefan, that's ok. I'm going to help you ok. You'll be alright"

I went to go grab his face but he pulled me off and said, "No, no, no, no, no," as he got up from the bed and walked away. He then turned back to me. "Sorry…I can't. I'm…afraid of what I could do to you"

"And you think I am afarid? Stef, I'm a wizard. We can get our selves into tough situations and still be able to pull ourselves threw," I walked up to him and cupped his cheeks. "Stefan…I'm. Not. Scared. Of. You" I then gave him a kiss. "I'm not or will ever be" I said as I pulled my lips from his. I then gave him a hug and he hugged me back.

"I love you so much" he said, crying.

"I love you too"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Clothing on my profile

Review if you like it!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Elena, Justin, Jeremy and I pulled up into the school parking lot. "Hey, wanna walk together?" Elena asked as she got out of the car and walked up to me. After she said that, I looked out the corner of my eye and saw an old fashion red car pull up in the parking lot across from us.

"Uh, that's ok," I said. "I'm going to go catch up with Stefan. See you in class?"

"Sure" Elena said as she waved bye to me and walked inside of the school.

I walked up to Stefan, getting out of the car. He gave me a smile as he tucked his shades into his shirt. "Ooo, fancy car" I said.

"Well," he said. "It was a waste to leave it in the garage"

I gave him a smile as he came up to me and kissed me. "I'm surprised you came back today" I said.

"You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things"

"So, I don't have to sign you up for vampire rehab?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so….now what I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible"

I started thinking. "I…think I can be okay with that" I said with a smile as I gave him a kiss.

"Hey, thank you," he said. "For helping me get through the…the rough patch"

"That's what I'm here for. To help you go threw the good times and bad," There was a paused. "We should go, we're going to be late"

"Okay…uh…you know what, I'll catch up with you…I'm gonna grab my stuff. I'll be right behind you"

"Sure thing" I said as I let go of his hand and made it towards the school. I had history first so, I found Elena and we made our way to class. We walked in, took our seats and waited for everyone else to come.

Stefan made it the last minute as Alaric walked in and closed the door behind him. "Okay," Alaric said as he walked to his desk. "This week we're gonna set outside the regular curriculum for a lesson on local history as we approach Founder's Day. Apparently the…community lead feels it's more important that world war 2 but hey what do I know?"

The classroom door then opened and Bonnie walked into the classroom. She straighten her and she looked a lot different then she usually did. She looked really pretty. "Sorry I'm late" Bonnie said as she closed the door behind her.

"Well," Alaric said. "It looks like we will be on full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie"

Bonnie came and took the seat next to Elena. She gave Elena and I a smile but when she looked at Stefan, she quickly looked away. Stefan tried to give her a smile but Bonnie kept looking away. Stefan and I looked at each other. We had no idea what Stefan did to her.

At lunch, Elena and I went to go find Bonnie. We went outside and we found her walking to her next class that was across the way. "Bonnie!" Both Elena and I called as we ran up to her.

She turned around and gave us a small smile. "Hey" she said.

"Hey," Elena said. "I tried to grab you after class but you already taken off"

Bonnie gave a nod along with a smile.

"Hey," I said. "How are you? How's your family?"

"We're dealing," she said giving me a nod with a smile. "It's been hard"

"We all missed you"

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and…honestly after Elena told me about the tomb spell failed…I just didn't really want to come back"

"I hope you'll understand why I called,' Elena said. "I wanted you to know before you came home"

"I understand why. I just…shouldn't know"

There was a long paused. "I know it's been really hard-" Elena was interrupted by somebody calling Bonnie.

It was Caroline. "Bonnie! Bonnie!" Caroline called. "Thank god you're home!" she said as she gave Bonnie a hug. "I know we talked everyday but I missed you,' she pulled away from Bonnie. "How are you?"

"Better," Bonnie said to her. "You know…glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy"

Caroline gave her a big smile. "Well, I can help with that. Major, wardrobe, confad needed A.S.A.P. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founder's Court"

"The Founder's court?" Elena asked. "Did I miss something?"

"The Founder's Court"

"And what exactly is that?" I asked.

"Well, it's hosted every year and a girl from each founding family is chosen to run for Miss Mystic Falls and who ever wins gets crowned Miss Mystic Falls"

"O…k"

"Elena, they announced the contestants today and you and I are both on it. Oh…and…Alex, you are on it too"

"What? How?"

"Alex," Elena said. "Didn't Jenna say you were related to a Founding Family?"

"Oh…that's right. Oh no, Jenna said she was going to sign me up. I'd never thought she would actually do it"

"Its ok. I completely forgot. We signed up for it a long time ago"

"So, are you dropping out?" Caroline asked.

Elena shook her head. "I can't"

Caroline and I looked at Bonnie. "No?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie looked back at us. "Her mom is the one who wanted her enter"

I looked at Elena who gave me a slow nod.

* * *

Elena and I had to go to some interview thing at the Lockwood Mansion to see if we were fit to participate in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. After we were done, we went home.

"So, how do you think you did?" Elena asked as we walked up the stairs.

"Ugh…Terrible. _Tell__ us__ a __little __bit__ about__ yourself_," I said my impersonation of Mrs. Lockwood's squeaky voice. "Oh yeah, well I'm a master prankster, got kicked out of my old school oh, and I'm a wizards. Oh yeah, that's perfect Miss Mystic Falls type right there"

Elena laughed as she opened the door. We both walked inside to here somebody call, "Alex!" I stood there frozen in shock. Mom and Harper came running from the kitchen and jumped me with a hug.

"Mom? Harper?" Then behind them were Dad and Max. "Dad? Max?" I walked up to them and gave him a hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Jenna," Mom said. "Phoned us and told you that you and Elena were chosen to run for Miss Mystic Falls and we didn't want to miss this"

I looked at Jenna who was leaning against the kitchen entrance with her arms crossed and a smile. "Oh yeah, about that," I said as I walked passed Dad and Max and up to Jenna. "I thought I said I didn't want to enter"

"Why not?" Mom asked walking up to me. "This is great news. Aw, finally my little girl is acting more like…a girl. No offence, Alex"

"I mean," Max said. "She sits on the couch ¾ of the day, eats chicken wings with no napkin and with sauce all over her face and doesn't say excuse me when she burps the mother of all burps" I glared at Max while raising my eye brow. "I mean…oh, there's Justin calling me. Coming!" Max said as he ran pass Jenna and I and bolted downstairs.

"So," Jenna said as she clapped her hands together and stood up straight. "Sleeping arrangements"

"Max can set up a sleeping bag in the basement with Justin" Mom said.

"Harper can sleep with me," I said. "The bed is big enough for the both of us"

"And," Jenna said turning to Mom and Dad. "We can either pull out the couch in the living room or…you can sleep in 'their' old room"

Mom and Dad looked at each other. "I think," Dad said. "Well take the couch" Jenna gave them a nod and walked into the living room.

"Come on, Harper," I said as I turned to her. "I'll take you upstairs and show you to my room" I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. We both walked into my room.

"So," Harper said as she made her way to the bed and sat on it. "How's things?"

"Uh…could be better" I said.

"What happened?"

I took a seat next to Harper. "Stefan…he…has gotten...a little better"

"Since the incident with those vampires?"

"Yes…I don't know what Damon thinks about it. I mean, he was pretty sure the last time we talked about this that he wasn't going to get back to normal"

"What did he say?"

"He said that this could ware off in a couple of days but I don't know if it has gotten better but…this is the least of my problems"

"Well…what's worse then your vampire boyfriend having a blood problem" I got up and closed the door. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'll tell you," I said as I walked over to the window, closed it and shut the blinds. "But you have to swear not to tell anyone, ok. I mean it. A lot of people could get hurt if I tell you"

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because you're my best friend. I can't keep something like this from you"

"Ok Alex"

There was a pause.

"I saw…Juliet…a couple of night ago" I whispered.

"You saw Juliet!" she said out loud.

I quickly put my hands over her mouth and started shushing her. "Yes I saw her"

"How? You guys said she hobbled off into the woods and turned old"

"Yes but, she wasn't old. She looked like she use to be, young"

"Did you tell Justin?"

"No because she begged me not to tell him. She's scared of someone. Another woman came and she was ordering Juliet not to come back"

"Who is she? Did you get a good look of her face"

"She never said a name and I couldn't get a good look of her face"

There was another paused.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to do some research on how Juliet could have turned young again but at the same time, I want to keep her promise and not get her in trouble"

"You didn't tell Stefan…did you?"

"No and I haven't even told him about seeing Mason the other night"

"Oh yeah, how are things going with that? You said you were going to talk to Justin about it"

"I did and he said he was going to do some research on it but…I haven't really been talking to him about it since Juliet"

"Well…let's do something to get this off your mind" Harper said as she put a smile on her face and jumped off the bed.

I gave her a smile back. "Ok, like what?"

"I want you to show me around Mystic Falls. This place looks so interesting. I want to see it all"

I got off the bed. "Ok, I'll show you everything. The Grill, the park, town hall and tomorrow, I'll show you the school and introduce you to everyone"

"Great" Harper said as she took the lead and led us downstairs.

I grabbed the keys to the car. "Going out! Be back later!" I called out as we walked out the door.

* * *

"Bonnie, what are you talking about 'not worth it'?" I said to Bonnie in the hallway of the school. It was the next day and a dance rehearsal came up after school so Harper couldn't come but I promised her I would introduce her to everybody at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Caroline brought Bonnie to fill in for Matt since he had to work.

They walked in when Stefan and I were in the middle of rehearsal. Elena brought Justin to fill in her date who was also busy. We stopped to talk to Bonnie and Caroline but when Stefan tried to say hi to Bonnie, she didn't say anything to him…or even look at him for that matter. Elena and I decided it was time to talk to Bonnie and pull her aside. "You haven't said a word to me since you've came back," I continued "and you look at Stefan like he's a bug to squish. Is that it? Is it Stefan?"

There was a paused. Bonnie took a deep breath and then decided to speak. "Listen. Alex, I can't just pretend that everything's ok. Everything my grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb…and now they're out…which means she died for nothing"

"Bonnie," I said. "I'm…I'm so sorry. What can I do? I want to make it better"

"That's just it; there's nothing you can do. I blame him, Alex. Him and Damon and I'm not gonna put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it…ok?"

I gave her a nod. She gave me one back and then walked around me and left. I turned to the door and saw Stefan standing in the middle of the room. I walked up to him, Elena followed. "You heard all of that, huh?" I asked him. Stefan gave me a nod. "Just…let her settle down. She'll warm up…eventually" Stefan gave me a small smile along with a nod.

* * *

"I don't know about this Alex," Harper said as she was looking at herself in the mirror. It was the next day, the day of the pageant and I had had Harper put on the red and black dress that I bought for her the day before. "I'd rather like to put on my pretzel dress or my party dress"

"Harper trusts me," I said. "You'll thank me later" I said as I picked up my dress that was in the bag.

"And why aren't you wearing your dress?"

"Because everyone is getting ready there. Come on, lets wait downstairs for everyone"

I walked out of the room and she followed. "Do you want me to help?" She asked as we walked down the stairs.

"No, mom wants to do it. She says it's only a once in a lifetime event and she wants to help" There was then a knock at the door. "Got it!" I called out as I ran down the stairs and opened the door and at the door stood Ric. "Hey" I said.

"Hi" He said. "Jenna said you're driving?"

"Yeah, I am. Here, let me get that for you" Ric said as he took a step in and grabbed my dress.

"Thanks" I said as I stepped back. Harper stood beside me with a smile. "Oh, Ric. This is my friend, Harper from New York she came into town for the pageant with my parents. Harper, this is Alaric Saltzman. He's the History teacher at the school he's also dating Jenna," I said as I gave her a smile. Harper giggled back. "Oh, and," I looked around to see if anybody was listening. "The vampire hunter I was telling you about" I whispered to her.

"She knows about you? About us?" Ric asked.

"Pft, yeah. She's my best friend, I wouldn't keep this from her"

Ric shook his head at me and then looked over to Harper. "Hi, nice to meet you" he said as he extended a hand.

"You too" Harper said as she took it and shook it.

"Alex, there's something I need to ask you" Ric asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Um…how a…how is Stefan?"

"Uh…great? I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Well…he seems…on edge"

"Well…he's been through a lot. Yes, he went through a rough patch but now he's fine" I said with a smile.

Ric gave me a funny look until he looked at something behind me. "Alaric," I heard John behind me. I rolled my eyes and went to go grab something from the living room. "Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" He said as he walked up to Ric.

Ric let out a deep breath. "I'm the…chauffeur"

"I thought I was driving"

Jenna then came walking downstairs with Elena following her. "No need," she said as she made her way downstairs. "We're going with Ric"

"Yes we are" I heard Mom. She came out of the kitchen with Dad and they both walked pass John.

"Great," I said. "Are we ready?"

Dad turned to John. "You can take Justin, Max and Jeremy" he said as he patted John on the shoulder with a smile.

"Okay," Jenna said. "We better go, we don't want to be late"

Everyone grabbed their jackets and then walked out the door except for John.

* * *

Both Elena and I were sitting side by side at our dressing table. Mom was behind me helping me with my hair while Jenna was helping Elena with her hair. Both Mom and Jenna thought that we should both curl our hair.

As Mom and Jenna curled our hair I couldn't notice how much I looked like Isabella. Okay, I did notice the similarities but when Mom curled my hair, I looked exactly like her. I felt like I was in the picture. I felt like I was Isabella Giordano. I turned my head to Elena who turned hers to me. The second we laid our eyes on each other, our eyes opened wide in shock. With Elena's hair curled, she looked exactly like Katherine. Like she was the girl in the portrait.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked. Jenna and Mom were looking at us.

"Oh," I said. "Um…nothing" I said as I turned back to the mirror and started applying more lip gloss on my lips.

Jenna and Mom went back to styling our hair. "Well, Jenna said. "I'll tell you one thing, your hair would have had a better chance if she was"

Elena let out a laugh. "Okay," Elena said. "We better go put on our dresses. We wouldn't want to be late," Elena turned to Jenna. "Be careful with that thing," Elena said pointing to the curling iron. "Don't hurt anybody," Elena said as she got out of her seat. "Coming?" She asked turning to me.

I got out of my seat and followed her to the dressing room. We walked across the hall and into the dressing room where the other contestant, Amber who had blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked a lot like Juliet. I shook my head out of the thought.

Amber was pasting back and forth in front of the mirror, shaking her hands and taking deep breaths. She gave both Elena and I a smile when she saw us in the room.

"Are you ok, Amber?" Elena asked.

Amber shook her head. "I hate being the center of attention," She said. "I get panic attacks"

"You need some privacy so you can change?"

"Actually, I'm gonna go get some air" Amber said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Elena and I looked at each other. I started moving my index figure in a circle beside my head. Elena let out a small laugh. "

So, I'll take the bathroom and you can change here?" I asked as I started walking towards the mirror to grab my dress.

"No, I'll take the bathroom. You can have the room." she said as she picked up her dress and made her way to the bathroom and closed the door.

I picked up my dress from the mirror and then noticed somebody standing behind me. I turned around and saw Damon standing there. "Uh hello," I said. "You can't be back here. 'Girls Only' area"

"We need to talk" he said.

"It has to be right now?"

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it's a really inconvenience to me, I'll…squib" he said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Stefan's still drinking human blood" he said as his smile faded away.

"What?"

"Yeah…a month ago I would have rejoiced…but with the council back on alert, it is _nnnot_ a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle"

"I know he hasn't been his self lately but he told me things went back to normal"

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house"

I turned to the couch beside me, took a seat on it and place the dress beside me. "This can't be happening" I said.

"He has no idea where normal is," Damon said. "His entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he's spent all the time fighting it when he should have learn to control it and now it's controlling him instead"

"But…this can't be true. This is Stefan. The sweet, kind hearted Stefan that wouldn't hurt a fly"

"Stefan on human blood, Alex. He'll do anything; he'll say anything because he's not gonna wanna stop. Trust me"

The bathroom door opened and Elena walked out. "Hey," she said to Damon. "What are you doing here? You're not suppose to be up here"

"He came to talk to me about Stefan" I said as I got up from the couch and stood in front of her.

"Why? What happened?"

"Stefan's on human blood," I said. "He's like a drug addict"

Elena looked Damon with wide eyes. "Really?" Damon nodded his head.

"This is all my fault," I said. "I'm such an idiot. I knew Wizard blood was too powerful but yet, I still fed it to him"

There was a knock at the door and then it opened. Stefan opened it and walked in. "Um…Wha-What's going on in here?" he asked as he took a couple steps in and put his hands in his pockets.

Damon turned around and looked at Stefan. "Just," Damon said. "Just filling Alex and Elena in on your extra-curricular activities"

Stefan shook his head and let out a small laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"Stefan," I said. "don't play stupid, I know about the blood"

"Uh," Damon said. "I'll be downstairs…drinking" Damon said as he walked pass Stefan and out of the room.

"I'll just," Elena started saying. "Wait in the hallway" she said as she left the room.

Stefan gave me a smile, along with a laugh. I didn't say or doing anything except cross my arms. "I was going to tell you" he said.

"When? Next week when half the town is gone?" I asked.

Stefan walked up to me. "I'm fine. I'm fine, the blood, it doesn't change anything"

"You're wrong. It's changing you. It's changing the person you use to be"

"Why? Because I kept a secret from you? Come on, Alex. Look, giving the way you're reacting right now, can you really blame me for that?"

I glared at him. "Do you even hear yourself? You're stealing blood! And worst of all, you're lying to everyone and saying that you're alright when in fact, its not, Stefan!"

He let out another small laugh. "So, what," he said. "You and Damon all of the sudden have everything figured out then?"

"Keep Damon out of this. This isn't about him. This is about you and what's happening to you"

"I know and I'm telling you that I'm fine. I'm fine. Please come on. Alex, I thought…I thought you believed in me"

I was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. The door opened and relieved Carol Lockwood. "Alex, let's go," Carol Lockwood said. Oh did I despise that woman and she had the worst timing. "The line ups starting"

"Uh…Mrs.…Mrs. Lockwood. I need just a minute" I said.

"You're not even dressed yet. Escorts wait downstairs, Stefan"

Stefan looked at Mrs. Lockwood and then looked back at me. He gave me this look like I betrayed him. He then turned around and walked out of the room.

What was I going to do?

* * *

"Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore" we heard Mayor Lockwood say downstairs as Tina Fell made her way downstairs. I was already in my dress and Caroline, Elena and I were looking down the railing.

"Has anyone seen Amber?" Mrs. Lockwood said angrily as she walked by us.

I ignored her and kept looking down for Stefan. "Do you guys see Stefan down there?" I asked.

Caroline and Elena both looked down. "Nope," Caroline said. "Just my boring fill-in escort"

"What happened to Matt?" Elena asked.

"They wouldn't let him out of work?" Caroline said looking at Elena.

She then turned to me. "What happened to Stefan?" She asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea," I said. "He just…disappeared. Elena, whose that cutie for your escort?"

"He's one of Matt's football friends," she said. "I met him when Matt and I use to date. His name is Jason and Matt wanted me to ask him and now…I'm not thinking this was such a good idea"

"What? Why? What's the matter?"

"I can't go threw with this. I'll just tell him I can't do this and go home"

"No, no, no way, no," Caroline said. "You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was of for it because there was no way that I could beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom"

Elena gave her a small smile.

"Miss Caroline Forbes," we heard Mayor Lockwood say downstairs and then a bunch of claps. Caroline gave us both a big smile and then mad her way down the stairs. "And her escort, Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton"

"Elena, you're next" Mrs. Lockwood said.

Elena turned to me. "Wish me luck" Elena said.

I gave her a smile "Good luck" I said.

Elena then made her was to the stairs. "Miss Elena Gilbert," Mayor Lockwood said. "Escorted by Jason Demine" Elena gave me a big smile and walked downstairs. I took one more look for Stefan.

"Alex, you're next" I heard Mrs. Lockwood say.

I took a deep breath and then made my way to the stairs. "Miss Alexandra Russo, escorted by Mr. Stefan Salvatore" I heard Mayor Lockwood say then a bunch of claps after. I took another deep breath before putting on a big smile and making my way downstairs.

I didn't see Stefan there, just Amber's escort who stood there with a worried face. Oh my god, this couldn't be happening. I felt my heart beat faster and faster. I then saw Damon come into view. He stood in front of Amber's escort.

As I walked down closer to him, a small smile appeared on his face. I gave him a small smile back. "Where's Stefan" I asked him in whisper.

"I don't know" Damon whispered back. I took hold of Damon's hand and we walked towards the door outside.

We made our way outside and then went to join the others. As we walked by Mom, Dad, Harper, Jenna and Alaric, I heard Mom ask Jenna, "Who is that boy?" I shook my head and kept walking towards the group.

I stood on my side and Damon stood on his side. We then started the dance. We both took a step forward. "What are going to do?" I asked as I kept dancing and took the first bow.

Damon did the same. "Right now, we just go to get threw this" We then took a step back. I gave him a nod.

I then started thinking of the dance. Ok, what's next…oh right, right hand up and inches away from the partner's hand. I lifted up my right hand and so did Damon and we both reached it up so it was inches away from each others. Then…what's next…oh, go around in a circle once. We did so. Then we…use the left hand and do the same. We both did. Then both hands and do the same. We both did, again. Then pull in together and dance. We took one step forward. I took my right hand and held onto Damon's hand and raised it up and put my left hand on his shoulder. He took his hand and put it on my back. All of us started dancing. Ok, one step forward, one step back, two step forward, one step back, one step forward, one to the side.

I was actually quite surprised that Damon knew the steps. I mean, I know he was born when the dance was invented but I was surprised he had that side to him that…gave him that bit of that...soft touch I guess you would call it. We dance until it was time to go back into place and pull apart. I looked at Damon and gave him a small smile.

'Thank you' I mouthed to him.

* * *

Caroline was crowned Miss Mystic Falls. Both Elena and I were so happy for her and I was happy I didn't win. I really didn't want to win. After the crowning, Elena and I went to go find Mom, Dad, Harper and Jenna. "Sorry you didn't win, Alex" Harper said.

"That's ok," I said to Harper. "I'm actually ok with it"

"I just gotta say you look great in the dress"

"Thanks"

"Miha," Mom said as she walked in and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry to interrupt but who was that boy you were dancing with?"

"Yeah," Harper said. "Who was that cutie?" she said with a smile.

"That was Damon Salvatore," I said. "Stefan's brother. Remember I told you about him" I said eyeing Harper. Harper's mouth formed a surprised "o" as I gave her a nod.

"But where was Stefan?" Mom asked.

"Uh…I…don't know. Something must have come up?"

"Alex," I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Damon walk up to me. "Can I talk to you?" I quickly gave him a nod and followed him.

"What's wrong? Did you find him?" I asked.

"There were signs of struggle in the upstairs bathroom," he told me. "There was blood and that Amber girl is missing"

"Oh god. No…No he…he won't do that. He wouldn't hurt her"

"Let's just find him, okay. Let's get your coat. Come on" he said as pulled me to the front door. I grabbed my coat and we made our way out the door.

We walked out the front door and we heard screaming coming from the woods beside the mansion. Damon and I then started running towards the woods were we saw Stefan feeding off of Amber. "Stefan!" I called out as we ran up to him. Stefan let go of her and Amber fell to the ground.

"Stefan," Damon said as he put himself between Stefan and I and started walking closer to Stefan. "Come on, get control. Its okay, come on. Breath through a bit" Stefan glared at Damon with his red vampire eyes and grabbed hold of Damon and threw him across. Stefan stalked towards him. Damon hit the ground and got up right away. "Do something!" Damon called out to me.

"I can't!" I called back. "I don't have my wand on me! I left it upstairs!" I turned back to Stefan. "Stefan! Please stop!"

Stefan then stopped walking. He grabbed onto his head and started screaming in pain. "What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Nothing it's no-" I turned my head to look back and saw Bonnie, Elena and Harper standing there. Everybody was looking at Stefan but Bonnie was really focused on Stefan. She was doing a spell.

I looked back at Stefan who was still screaming. He screamed until his red eyes faded away. He looked at us in shock. Damon started, slowly, creep towards him. "It's ok," Damon said. Stefan looked at me in true horror. He was scared. Upset. "Stefan" Damon said. Stefan then turned around and ran off into the woods.

"Well," Harper said. We all turned to Harper. "That was scary," We all gave Harper a glare. "What?"

* * *

Sheriff Forbes and the rest of the police squad a came after Damon went to go get them. They made all 4 of us stand by before they wanted to talk to us. Sheriff Forbes went to go talk to Amber before she came to talk to us. "She doesn't remember what happened" Sheriff Forbes said.

"It's a good thing the girls got here before I did," Damon said. "She lost a lot of blood"

She then turned to the 4 of us. "You didn't see anything?"

I looked at Elena, then Harper and we all turned and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie shook her head slowly. "No," I said as I turned my head back to the sheriff. "We found her like this and went to go get Damon straight away"

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"It looks like it, yeah," the sheriff said. "Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here"

We all gave her a nod and then started making our way back to the mansion. When we were far away from Damon and the Sheriff, I then started talking to Bonnie. "Bonnie, can I talk to you about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about" Bonnie said not looking at me.

"Yes there is, Bonnie"

Bonnie turned around and looked at me. She was mad. "I told you, I wasn't going to make you choose but I need to make the choice for myself. Please…just leave me alone" She then turned around and walked to her car. I let out a deep breath.

"It'll be ok" Elena said rubbing my shoulders. "Why don't I take you guys home. I'll go upstairs and flash you guys home," I said. "There's something I need to take care of" Harper and Elena both gave me a nod.

* * *

I walked upstairs of the Boarding House and stood at the entrance of Stefan's room. He stood in front of the mirror with his hand buried in his face. "You shouldn't be here" Stefan said.

"I know" I said.

He turned around and looked at me and started stalking around the room. "Now you know"

"Stefan…I know you. That wasn't you

" "Oh, it was absolutely me. A monster, a predator, that's who I am, Alex"

"Stefan I've met monsters before and you are not a monster. This is just the blood doing all of this"

"The blood brings out what's inside of me and if you think any differently then you're an idiot"

I glared at him. "Excuse me? Stefan what's wrong with you? This isn't you"

"I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from that girl's body," I shook my head. "It's who I am, Alex"

"Stefan, you can't scared me off that easily if _you_ think any different _you__'__re_ the idiot"

"Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?"

"Because all of this is my entire fault. I'm the moron, I fed you Wizard blood. The most powerful blood in the world"

"All you did was expose me to who I'm really am"

"Stefan! This. Isn't. You"

"Stop saying that!" he said as he threw a bunch of book that were on his desk across the room. I started walking closed to him. "Don't' get any closer to me" he said.

I ignored him and kept walking closer. "Stefan, I'm going to help you. I don't want to lose you"

"Stop" he said.

"Stefan, I won't let this happen to you! I believe in you!"

"Stop!" he said as he pinned me against the cabinet in seconds really hard. I felt the pain go straight up my back. I was scared. I was truly scared. I then saw the tears fill up in Stefan's eyes. "I'm so sorry" he whispered softly.

"It's fine" I said quietly.

He then buried my face into my shoulder and started crying. "I don't know what's happening to me" he mumbled in my shoulder.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be ok"

I pulled the vervain dart out of my pocket and then stabbed him in the back. Stefan then started pulling away, slowly then seconds later he fell to the ground. Foot steps then started coming into the room. I turned to the door and looked at Damon walking in. Damon looked at me "Sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Absolutely"

We took Stefan to the cellar that was located in the basement and locked him up in there. Damon closed the door behind him and locked it up. "There's no guarantee it's going to work" Damon said.

"I'll take my chances" I said.

Damon gave me a nod and then started walking out. "Coming?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I think I'm going to stay here" I said. I then slid down the ground as sat against the wall. Damon gave me a nod and sat against the wall across from me. I looked at him. I was shocked he decided to sit with me.

"Thanks" I said.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it

Clothing on my profile.

Review if you liked it.


	23. Chapter 23

I hope you guys understand why I decided to skip two episodes. One, Episode 20 was basically how Stefan transformed into a vampire and there wouldn't be a lot of Alex scenes and then Episode 21 when Isobel came it was basically about Elena so I couldn't fit Alex in there. I hope you like this chapter because it is the last chapter of A New Start. Don't worry. There will be a sequel so it won't end like this. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 23

Stefan stayed in the cellar for a couple of days and started to get better. He told me how he regretted turning himself in the past and how he killed his father to complete his transformation and how he made Damon turn. At one point, Stefan tried to commit suicide by taking his ring off and staying up until the sun came out. I went to go save him. Stefan was better and he was back to normal but then the worst happened. Isobel came back.

Luckily, Mom, Dad, Harper and Max, didn't bump into her at all during their stay. They wanted to stay until Founder's Day was over. Anyways, Isabel wanted Jonathan Gilbert's invention that could kill vampires. She was working with John who, now knows about vampires. Isobel kidnapped Jeremy and ordered us to bring her the invention or she would kill Jer. We got Damon to give it to us, he actually gave it to me, and we got Bonnie to deactivate the invention since I, nor Justin, knew a way to. We gave it to Isobel and she left town.

Everything has started to go back to normal and now it was Founders Day and all the Miss Mystic Fall contestants had to go on this float that was made for us and we had to dress like we were from the 1860s. We were all given a dress to wear on the float. I was given a cream colored dress with bead design at the top. Elena was given a mustard yellow dress with a green bow at the waist and butterflies all over the dress. It reminded me of a similar dress Isabella wore in one of my visions. Mom and Aunt Jenna, again, curled our hair to make it look like we actually stepped out of the 1860s.

Jenna helped Elena in Elena's room and Mom and Harper helped me out in mine. "Ow!" I yelled. "Could you tight it any tighter? I can't breathe" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Alex" Mom said. "I know it hurts but you're just going to have to suck it up. Mrs. Lockwood's rules"

"I don't get why we have to wear a corset, it's not like we're actually in the 1860s"

"Oh, Alex," Harper said. "Don't complain. I'm actually quite jealous. I would love to wear that dress"

I turned to Harper with a smile. "Want to change places?" Mom gave me her death glare. "Or…never mind" I turned back to the mirror.

There was then a knock on the door. "Theresa," It was Aunt Jenna. "Is she ready?"

"Not yet!" Mom called back. "Is Elena done?" She called back.

"Yup. We're going to go on a head. Meet you there?"

"Sure! No problem"

We finished putting the dress on and fixing my hair. I had my hair part on one side. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. Man, I felt like I was in my visions again…accept this time, I was Isabella. It was a scary thought.

"Alex," I looked at the door and saw Mom standing there. "You ready, let's go. We're going to be late" I gave her a nod as I followed her down stairs to the car.

* * *

Mom, Dad, Justin, Max and I arrived at the school were all the floats would start off at. I got out of the car, with a little help from everyone since the dress was like a blimp in the car. "I have to go find Elena to see where we're supposed to go," I said. "I'll see you guys after the parade?"

"Sure, hunny," Mom said. "See you after" she said as she placed a kiss on my cheek and Dad gave me a hug.

I lifted up my dress and started searching for Elena. I found Elena in the middle of the parking lot in the grass. She was standing there looking at something. "Elena," I said as I walked up to her. "Hey, how's it going" I was standing beside her. Elena gave me a smile. "What?" She lifted her head and gestured to something in front of her. I turned to look where she was looking and I saw Stefan. In his suit he was suppose to wear for the parade and beside him was Damon. They both looked at us with wide eyes and open mouths.

I turned to Elena and gave her a smile. We knew what they were exactly thinking. I turned back to the boys who were stilling looking at us. I nudged Elena. "Hey, follow my lead" I whispered. I grabbed the top of my dress and so did Elena and then we both gave a curtsy. "How do you do, Mr. Salvatore" I said with a big smile.

* * *

Stefan told Elena and I that John was actually Elena's biological father and explained to us that he use to date Isobel as a teenager and brought her to Elena dad's office the night she deliver Elena. After our conversation with Stefan, Elena and I went to go find Jeremy. Ooo, I forgot to mention, Jeremy knew there was something Elena and I were hiding and thanks to Elena's journal, he found out about what really happened to Vicki, that we erased his memory and that our family are a bunch of wizards. Anna told him about the vampires since they are dating. We found Jeremy and tried to talk to him but he refused to talk to us and walked away.

The parade then started and we went on our float. Got it was bad. Now I know how those Miss Americas feel. Having to wave they arm all day and stand up tall and straight for at least 45 minutes. Mrs. Lockwood would give us a glare if we didn't stand up properly.

We it was finally done; we all changed into our normal wear and got to enjoy the night. Elena and I went to find Jeremy and try to talk to him. Our best bet was that he would be at the Grill. We both walked into the Grill. We walked in and started looking. "I like you better like this," Damon said as he stepped down and walked up to me. "Period look, it…didn't suit you"

I raised my eye brow. Elena crossed her arms and was about to say something until she saw something at the corner of her eye. "There's Jer," She said "I'll be right back" she said as she turned to me and then walked over to Jeremy's table.

I looked back at Damon. "So….I don't know if I should have taken that as an insult or a complement" I said.

"Actually Alex, it is a compliment of the highest order"

I let our a small laugh. "Listen Damon, I know Stefan's getting a little tensed up about our….'friendship'"

"Did he mention something to you too?" he said with a smile.

I felt my eyes open wide. "What? He mentioned something to you?"

"No…nothing…worth repeating" he said with another grin.

"Anyway, I think the only way to fix that is if you stop your flirty little games and that creepy eye thing you do"

"What eye thing" He said as he did the eye thing and finished with, yet another, grin.

I raised my eye brow again but then shook my head and gave him a smile. "Don't let me regret this"

"Regret what?"

"Being your friend" His smile then disappeared.

"You can go to hell, Elena" we heard out of the corner. I looked over at the table Jeremy and Elena were at and saw Jeremy get up and start walking towards us. Elena turned around and I saw tears start filling up in her eyes. I walked over to her, nudging Jeremy in the shoulder on the way. "What the hell is your problem, Alex" Jeremy said.

I turned around and glared at him. "You are my problem!" I yelled at him. "Who do you think you are? Elena and I were trying to protect you and this is the way you treat us, your family!" I could feel my wand just sitting there in the back of my pocket. Jeremy turned around and left the Grill. I wasn't going to let him get away that easily as I ran out of the Grill after him. "Hey!" I called as I ran over to him. "I'm not done talking to you"

"Alex" I heard Elena say behind me.

"Jeremy," I said ignoring Elena. "Jeremy," I grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around hard. Jeremy glared at me. "She's your sister," I said pointing at Elena "And I'm your cousin. You have no right talking to us like that. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings. We only did this so you wouldn't get hurt from our dangers"

"Shut up!" Jeremy said out loud. "Just shut up. Ever since you came to this town all there's ever been is trouble. I can't fucking stand you anymore. Just go! Just leave"

There was a pause.

"Jere-" Elena started saying but before she could finished I slapped Jeremy across the face.

There was another pause.

"You think you're the tough guy," I said. "Think again. I'd be scared if I were you. You read the journal so you know what I am. Come on, Jer. Say it again" I pulled out my wand and put it up against his stomach.

"Alex?" Elena said.

"Come on, Jer"

"Alex, stop" Damon said as he grabbed my shoulder but I pushed him off.

"Say it" I said as I pushed it in deeper.

"You wouldn't do it," Jeremy said. "Not here. Not in public"

"Try me" I said as I sunk it in deeper.

"Alex? What are you doing" I heard Stefan.

I then felt another arm on my shoulder and again, I shrugged it off. "Say it, Jer. Come on. Say it. You're the tough guy. Com-"

"Alexandra Margarita Russo!" I heard my Mom yell in her thick Spanish accent. I turned my head and saw Mom, Dad, Harper, Max and Justin walk up to us. Both Max and Justin's mouths and eyes were wide open. Both Mom and Dad's faces were filled with anger.

"What do you think your doing" she said as both she and Dad walked up to me. "What is this," she said as she grabbed my wand from my hands and held it in front of me. Her eyes then opened wide along with her mouth. "Do they know" she whispered as she looked at Elena, to Damon, to Stefan and then to Jeremy. I gave them a slow nod. "Alex, how could you"

"I'm sorry, Mom. A…A lot of things just started happening and…Elena and Jeremy were bound to find out at one point"

"Yes but Alex," Dad said. "You're not allowed to exposed magic to the mortal world"

Mom turned to Justin. "And you knew?" Mom asked.

There was a pause.

"Yes," Justin said. "But like Alex said, a lot of things happened and they were bound to find out-"

Mom cut him off. "It doesn't matter," Mom turned back to me. "Have fun tonight because this will be your last night in Mystic Falls. Tomorrow, you two are coming back with us to New York. Say good bye to your friends" She said as she placed my wand back and my hand turned around and walked away. Dad followed.

I slowly turned around and saw the shock on everyone's faces. I turned around and looked at Jeremy. "I hope you're happy," I said. "You got your wish" I said as I pushed him and ran down the street to find some place to be alone.

* * *

Stefan came after me and calmed me down. He suggested that he could compel my parents to forget what just happened but I told him that it was time to tell them the truth. About everything but I didn't guarantee that would change their minds. Stefan promised me if I did go back to New York, that he would come see me everyday.

Night fall came sooner then we thought and Stefan and I though we should go around and look at some of the things they had set up for Founder's Day. We were walking, holding hands and laughing when Damon came up to us and grabbed hold of my other hand. "Uh, excuse me," I said. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life" Damon said.

"Fifteen words or less" Stefan said as we stopped walking.

"Tomb vamps are here, founding families are their target. Get out of here, now" Damon then walked pass us. "

Wait," Stefan turned to him. "Where are you going?"

"That's more then fifteen words, Stefan" he said as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh my god," I said. "We have to find Elena and Jeremy"

"Let's go find them" he said as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me away.

We quickly looked all over for Jeremy and Elena. When we saw Elena, I called out to her. "Elena!"

She turned around and walked up to us. "Hey," she said. "What's up?"

"The Tomb vampires are and their getting back at the Founding Families for what they did to them in 1864"

"Oh my god. We have to find Jeremy"

"My thoughts, exactly. Come on" I grabbed her arm and we started looking.

We were walking when Stefan started screaming and pain and grabbing hold of his head. "Stefan?" He then dropped to the ground and curled up in fetal position. "Stefan, what's going on?" I said as I sat beside him and put my arms over him.

"My head"

"What?"

"My head" He said as he was bending up and down.

"Alaric?" Elena said. I turned my head and saw Ric running up to us. He grabbed Stefan's arm and I grabbed the other and we pulled Stefan down the stairs.

"What the hell happened to him," I said. "He just…dropped to the ground"

"Yeah, he's not the only one," Ric said. "The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down. They injected them with vervain"

"What?" Elena asked.

"Oh no" I said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"They're rounding up all the vampires"

* * *

Ric left to go see were the vampires were being taken to. A few minutes later, Stefan stopped screaming and he was starting to feel a bit better. "How are you?" I asked.

"Better," Stefan said. "It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped"

I looked up and saw Ric run down the stairs. "I saw at least 5 vampires go down," he said. "They're taking them to your," he said gesturing to Elena. "Family's old building"

It then all started to click in. "Do you think?" I said looking at Stefan.

"It's the Gilbert device. It has to be"

"But how," Elena said. "Did he get it to work? Bonnie un-spelled it"

"Maybe she didn't" Ric said.

"She did," Elena looked at me. "We saw her do it"

"No, no no," Stefan said. "He's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires"

"So we could protect you"

"And Damon. Vampires," It all then made sense to her.

"Sorry 'Lena" I said.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked Alaric. "I don't know," he said. "I haven't seen him since this started"

Elena looked at Ric. "Can you grab my brother," she said. "Take him home?"

"Of course"

"Let's go guys," I said standing up straight. "We don't have much time"

We went running towards the old Gilbert building. "Wait, stop," Stefan said as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" I asked. "Why? We can't stop"

"I can hear them" he said.

"You can?"

"Yes. The buildings on fire"

"What?" Elena asked.

"The buildings on fire" he said as he ran towards the building and Elena and I followed him.

We saw John standing in front of the building. "Where's Damon, John" I commanded.

John turned around with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. "With the rest of them," John said. "Where he should be. It's over for Damon"

"You're one crazy bastard"

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and fifty five years ago? This is the right thing" I looked at Stefan who kept looking between the building and John. "Go ahead," John said as he gestured to the building behind him. "You won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself"

Stefan ignored John's comment and looked at Elena. "You know the building well. Is there another entrance in?"

"Utility door," Elena said pointing to the side of the building. "There's one on the side"

Stefan walked pass John towards the building and Elena and I followed but John grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her back. "You take one more step," John said to Elena. "And I'll tell those deputies that they missed a vampire…and that there's a new threat in town" He then turned his head to me. "Wizards"

I glared at him. "Don't do it John" I said as I gripped onto the wand in my back pocket.

"John, please," Elena said. "I'm asking you not to"

"That doesn't mean anything to me" John said.

"As my father, it should"

There was a long pause.

John let go of Elena's arm and took a small step back. Not taking his eyes off Elena. "You know"

"I wasn't sure…but now I am"

Elena then looked at me. I walked up to her. "Come on, let's go" I grabbed her hand and we started running towards the building. "Stefan!" I yelled as Elena and I ran to the Utility door.

Bonnie was standing right in front of it. "Elena! Alex!" she said. "You two can't go in there!"

"Bonnie," I said. "I don't care what you say. I can't trust you anyway"

"I'm sorry I lied to you…the both of you" Bonnie them grabbed both of my hands. "Recite the spell with me"

"Bonnie I-"

"Just do it" She then closed her eyes and started chanting the spell. I looked at Elena who gave me a nod. I looked back at Bonnie, closed my eyes and started chanting with her.

When we finished the spell, Bonnie and I opened our eyes. "Bonnie…what just-"

The door then burst opened and Stefan came out holding Damon. I let go of Bonnie's hands and walked over to Damon and Stefan. After I saw that they were alright. I turned to Bonnie. "Thanks"

* * *

Elena went to go talk to Bonnie and ask her about some things. I went to the Grill to wait for Stefan who was looking for Damon. I was having my drink when I saw Stefan walk into the Grill. I walked over to him. "Hey," I said. "So, Elena said the fire is out and the story is that the building's old wiring cause it"

He gave me a nod. "Did you see where Damon went?" He asked.

"Uh…no. He just…vanished" I said with a smile.

"Figures" he said with a smile.

I then gave him a hug and he hugged me back. "I'm so glad you didn't get hurt"

He let out a deep breath as I let go of him. "I try so hard…to hate him. Now I guess it's just…pointless"

I gave him a smile. "You know what that means? You care for him and so do I but Stefan…I love you and I can tell your getting worried about that"

"No, it's just…you know. I know my brother"

"I love _you_, Stefan"

"I know the trouble he can cause"

"Stefan Salvatore. For the last time," I took his face in my hands. "I love _you_. Ok. _You_...just you" I then leaned in and gave him a kiss. "You're worrying about nothing" I then kissed him again. "Look, I have to go. I told Elena I would go find her so we can ride home together. I'm just going to get my dress, the rest of my clothes and my other stuff and…talk to my parents and see if they can change their minds" Stefan gave me a nod. "Call you later?" He gave me another nod. I then placed a kiss on his cheek and walked out of the Grill.

I started walking towards the school when my phone then started buzzing. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Alex, its Elena"

"Oh hey, where are you? I was just about to get my stuff"

"Change of plans. Something bad just happened and I have to head to the hospital"

"Why? What happened?"

"Caroline's in the hospital"

"What? How?"

"Tyler, Matt and her got into a car accident. Tyler and Matt are fine but Caroline is in pretty bad shape"

"I'll be right there. I'm just going to get my stuff from the school, drop them off home and meet you there"

"I'm going to head to the hospital, see how she's doing and drop my stuff off and I want to see how Jer is doing"

"Do you want me to check up on him?"

"No, I'd rather do it myself. Besides, you better get her fast incase something happens"

"Ok, see you in a while"

"See you" I then hanged up the phone and kept heading to the school.

* * *

I walked up the steps of the house with the dress and bag full of clothes in my hand. I made it to the last step at the top and then I noticed Damon standing there holding onto his lips. "Uh…hi" I said. He turned to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I kissed Elena" Damon said. "Oh…um…ok. Why?"

"I just wanted to see the difference. Here, let me take this for you" He took the dress and bag from my hands and placed it on a chair.

"Uh…thanks. What did you mean by…difference?" He looked at me and didn't say anything. "Sorry…just wondering"

"I fell in love with Katherine," he said. "Such a long time ago and when I kissed her…it felt…weird. Like…there was no real love in that kiss and when I kissed Elena just now…it felt…the same"

"Maybe it runs in the family" I said with a smile.

"You know, Alex. I came here because I wanted to destroy this town I once called home and now…after tonight, I want to protect it. I don't get it. How did it happen? I'm not a hero, Alex. I'm not the good guy. It's not me"

"Well…everyone can change…but…then again…it could have always been there and you never knew it"

"No, that job is reserved for my brother, you, Elena…and Bonnie…even though Bonnie has every right to hate me, she still helped Stefan save me. With your help"

"Then again, Damon. I'm no hero. I'll never be" There was a pause. "What about Isabella," He turned to me. "Stefan always mentions about how much he loves her and I read his journal but…you never seemed to mention the way you felt about her. Did you love her?"

"I…I did. When my father told me I was to marry his best friend's youngest daughter…I was scared"

"Why?"

"Because…I was afraid what she would think of me. I was afraid she wouldn't like me but…the first day I laid eyes on her…I saw that twinkle in her eye…that big beautiful smile fill up the room….I knew she was the one…but unfortunately, my brother felt the same"

"If you could go back in time…would you want to be with her?"

"No…because you're here. Which makes the world a difference"

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you" he then kissed my cheek and then backed away slowly.

We looked at each other for a brief second. It was going to happened and there was something inside of me that screamed to do it. I leaned in a bit and so did he. He then leaned in more and kissed me…and I did back. It felt good. There was more love, more passion in that kiss then Stefan could ever make. Was that a bad thing? We didn't take our lips off each other until the front door swung open and six pairs of eyes looked at us wide. Mom, Dad and Jenna stood there. "Alex?" Mom asked.

"Hi…Mom"

"What are you doing. First El…never mind. We have to go to the fire martial and fill out a report"

"All together?"

"Yes"

Jenna then gestured towards the door with her head. "Get inside," she whispered. "They're kind of upset"

"Upset?" Mom asked. "I'm more then upset. I'm furious. We'll talk about your punishment when we get back" Mom, Dad and Jenna then walked pass Damon and I and went to Jenna's car.

I then turned to Damon. "Good night…Damon" I grabbed the dress and the bag and walked inside.

I put the dress on the side along with the bag and leaned against the door. That kiss really took the wind right out of me. I then heard a scream coming from the kitchen and a couple of loud bangs. I slowly started walking towards the kitchen.

I heard some voices coming from the room. "Katherine?" It was John.

"Hello, John," That sounded like Elena. "Goodbye, John" I walked in just as she stabbed him in the stomach and smiled as she watched John fall slowly to the ground.

It was Katherine. Katherine Pierce. I couldn't believe it. I was hoping to avoid it all this time.

She then flicked her head to me with her eyes all red and veiny and her teeth bearing at me. At vampire speed, she ran up to me and pinned me up by the neck against the door dangling my feet in the air. "So you're the wizard girl I've been hearing about," Katherine said. "The one that stole the heart of both of my Salvatore boys. Well, I can probity fix that" She aimed for my heart and went to go grab it but I grabbed her hand and had a good grip on it. Katherine's face filled up with shock and she looked at me with wide eyes. "What the-"

That's when it came. The blood rushed to my eyes and I could feel my fangs extended. I gave Katherine a smile. "Ooops," I said. "Looks like you got the wrong twin" I twisted her arm, landing on my feet and threw her across the room. She hit and wall and feel to the ground only to get back up again.

I was ready for the fight I took the first few steps until the front door open. "Jeremy?" It was Elena. Katherine then exited out the back door at vampire speed. "Are you up?"

John then started grunting from the pain. I then heard foot steps coming to my direction. I quickly got out of site and watched the Katherine look a like walk into the room. She gasped and quickly ran over to John. She put a towel on the wound(or wounds) and grabbed the phone. I slowly walked up to her. "Hi," Elena said. "I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street"

I watched her and saw John looking at me with wide eyes. He then turned his head to Elena "Behind you" John said.

"What?" She asked.

_"__Behind__ you__" _She then realized what he meant and turned around quickly but by then I was already out of sight. The girl then grabbed the knife from the table and started walking toward the hallway. It made me laugh. Pathetic. Did she really think she could take on a vampire, let alone me?

She slowly started walking down the hall. I decided to play with her for a bit. I ran behind her which made her jump and turned around pointing the knife. This time I was beside her, in the living room. Didn't even notice I was there. I ran again which made her turned around towards the door. I then ran behind her and she quickly turned around and pointed the knife at me.

She then put on a smile. "Oh my god," she said. "Alex…it's just you. You scared me" I then placed my hand on my hip and gave her a grin. "Alex…did you do this" she said pointing to the kitchen.

"I believe you have the wrong girl," I said. Elena's eyes opened up wide. "We haven't officially met," I said taking open step ahead. She took one step back. "I'm _Isabella_"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed A New Start. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I do read your comments and I have to start catching up on reading more stories on FanFiction ;)

I'm not the best at movie editing but I did make a trailer for the sequal. It'll be called 'The Beginning of a Love Story' and it will follow the second season of TVD and it should be coming out really soon. I'm thinking sometime around Halloween. The trailer is on YouTube and I'll put the link on my profile. The clothing is also on my profile.

Thank you everyone for reading my story.

Kitkat


	24. Sequel

Hey guys,

I just wanted to let you guys know that the sequel is up. It's called _The Beginning of a Love S_tory

Enjoy!

Kitkat101895


	25. Another Sequel

Hey guys,

I just wanted to let you know that the sequel of 'The Beginning of a Love Story' is up now on Fanfiction. It is called, 'Blood is Thicker Than Water'

Hope you guys like it!

Kitkat


End file.
